KOTOR Version 2
by Hitokiri Akins
Summary: An alternate universe tale where the damage to Revan's mind isn't as bad as it should be.
1. Awakening

Tionne, the musical historian of the New Jedi Order, had just put her ship down on Roon, in the near impenetrable Cloak of the Sith. She came here for one reason; to find the tomb of Revan, an ancient Jedi Master. She was searching for his tomb because she had heard he was from the same era as Exar Kun and Nomi Sunrider, and had fought in the conflict known as the Mandalorian Wars. Much more than that, though, was unknown amongst the New Republic. Why was Revan revered amongst the ancient Jedi? Why was his tomb in such a hard place to reach?

She spoke to some of the locals, and heard of a strange tomb on the dark side of the planet, near the Taung Mountains. Tionne immediately made her way to the tomb, and saw it to be extremely strong in the Light Side of the Force. So strong, in fact, that it created a near literal light, that only those that could perceive the Force could see. At that moment, Tionne knew this is where she needed to go.

She walked down into the simple, yet well lit tomb to find a room similar to the tomb Jaden Korr had found during the Disciples of Ragnos conflict six years earlier. As Tionne moved closer to the tomb, what appeared to be a ghost appeared above the coffin.

"Welcome Jedi. I am Revan Akse, Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" The ghost of Revan asked.

"I am Tionne." Tionne said, bowing before the Jedi Grand Master. "Tell me, are you really the ghost of Revan?"

"Well, Yes and No. Tell me, are you familiar with how a holocron works?" Revan asked.

"Yes." Tionne answered quickly.

"Well, I am appearing in a similar way to a holocron. The Force is giving me life, and letting me have access to Revan's memories and personality. But I am still only the product of a holocron interface. It's just this tomb keys the interface to my form." Revan said.

"I have many questions for you, Master Revan." Tionne said.

"I'm sure you do, or else you wouldn't have sought me out. I have one request for you first, though. What year is it?" Revan asked.

"It's been 22 years since the Battle of Yavin." Tionne said.

Revan just rolled his eyes. "I see the dating system has changed again. Do you know how many times that has happened during history?" Revan sighed. "Let me ask you this then; have you ever heard of a Sith Lord known as Exar Kun?"

"Yes." Tionne said. "Eleven years ago, a group of Jedi students defeated the spirit of Exar Kun at Master Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4."

"Skywalker? Hmm." Revan said. "I see I was awakened during the era I wished."

"What do you mean?" Tionne asked.

"Answers will come in time. Now, how much do you know of me?" Revan asked.

"Well, I know of a conflict called the Mandalorian Wars, and the fact that you became a Sith Lord afterwards. I also know that you were redeemed, and became a Jedi Master." Tionne said, reciting the information she had found about Revan in the ruins of the Dantooine Jedi Enclave.

"Very well, then I will tell you the story of my redemption." Revan said. "Please, sit down. This is a long story."

3956 BBY

The masters sat in the Jedi Council, awaiting the return of Padawan Bastila Shan. Who she returned with, however, was something they never expected. Bastila walked in with the unconscious body of Revan, the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"What's he doing here Bastila?" Vrook said, agitation in his voice.

"You told me to capture him if possible Masters, and I did just that," she said.

The masters were speechless. They never thought the chance to capture Revan would present itself, but there he was, unconscious before them, barely breathing.

Bastila broke the silence. "Masters, you have to save him," she said, expectantly.

The masters agreed. While this wasn't what they expected, this could work to their advantage.

"Bring him to the medical bay, Bastila. We'll see how much of him we can salvage," Zhar said, leading Bastila to the medical bay.

"Master, I must tell you something," Bastila said as she set Revan on the table. "I used the Force to preserve his life, and by doing that, I touched his mind, and I can feel some of what he felt. Why?"

Zhar looked up after inputting Revan's physiology into the medical droid. "You could have created a bond with him, Bastila. It's possible that you two share a mental link, and possibly have your destinies intertwined." Zhar motioned to the door. "Bastila, we will talk about this later. Right now, I need you to get the other council members and bring them in here."

"Yes, Master," Bastila said, bowing as she left the chamber.

"So Padawan, what is Revan's condition?" Vandar asked.

"Actually, Masters, Master Zhar has requested your presence in the medical bay," Bastila said meekly. She shifted her weight uncomfortably, awaiting their answer.

The masters exchanged glances between each other. "Very well Bastila, we will go to Master Zhar immediately. Is there anything else we should know?" Master Vrook said.

"Actually Masters, there is something. I wish to come with you. With the connection between us, I wish to know how Revan is doing," Bastila said.

"Connection? What are you talking about?" Master Dorak asked.

"Master Zhar said that when I used the Force to preserve his life, I touched his mind, and created a bond. I'll know one way or another, but I would prefer the easier way," Bastila said, almost afraid of being reprimanded.

The masters exchanged glances. Vrook was clearly unhappy, but before he could speak, Vandar stepped up.

"Of course you can come Bastila. As you said, this involves you as well," Vandar said.

Bastila was able to get up a small smile, as they headed to the medical bay.

"So how is our patient Master Zhar?" Dorak asked.

"Remarkably well. Revan is a fighter, and his will to live is incredible. His body is holding together by sheer force of will. His mind, however, is in bad shape," Zhar said.

"But you can save him, make him whole, right?" Bastila chimed in.

Zhar looked at the other masters. "She requested that she come with us," Vandar said. "And we granted that request."

Zhar nodded, and looked back at Bastila. "Yes it will be possible, but it will take time. Revan's brain was damaged, and the damage is extensive. It will take us time to piece together his memories, and rebuild who he is."

Bastila sighed with relief. She watched on as the masters removed Revan's mask. She was shocked at what she saw. "What happened to his face?" she exclaimed.

"The Dark Side happened, Bastila," Vandar said. "With continued usage, the Dark Side exacts a physical toll on someone. Revan has aged 10 years because of his near constant use of the Dark Side for the past 6 years."

Bastila stood, dumbfounded. "He doesn't look 10 years older Masters. It looks more like stress lines." Bastila said.

Vrook got a little irritated. "Trust us Bastila, his appearance changed because of the Dark Side."

Bastila understood that that was the only answer that the council would give, and quickly changed the subject. "Can he be saved?" she asked.

"As we said, we can save his body easily, but his brain, as well as his mind, are damaged. It will take time, and concentration, to determine how much of who he is remains," Zhar said.

Bastila took the hint, and quietly left the room.

"So, what do you think Master Zhar?" Vrook asked.

"Revan can be saved, but it would not be advisable to remember the past four years," Zhar said. "We'll need to wipe the memories of everything after he did after Taris in order to prevent the Dark Lord from returning."

"Are you sure that's all right, Zhar? We are not gods, so maybe we do not have the right to play one," Dorak brought up.

"It is the only choice we have Master Dorak. In order to stop the Dark Lord, we have to prevent Revan from becoming him. And if that takes wiping his memories of everything leading up his fall, then so be it," Vrook said.

"Some considerations must be made, Master Vrook. If we go back too far, some people will not exist to him. Because of his actions on Taris, the young Cathar Juhani has been welcomed into the Order," Vandar brought up. "So we need to leave his memories of Taris, at the very least."

"You are right, Master Vandar. I will get a hold of a Jedi healer I know on Coruscant, and we will begin the process as soon as she gets here," Zhar said.

Bastila sat out in the garden, attempting to meditate, but her thoughts kept returning to Revan. She worried about him, and the effect his death would have on her. How would the death of someone that was linked to her affect her? She was so immersed in her thoughts; she didn't notice Master Vandar enter the garden.

"You're thinking about Revan, aren't you Bastila?" Vandar said.

Bastila jumped. "Master Vandar? When did you get here?" she asked. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Not long Bastila. I would like to know the circumstances that led you to create this bond," Vandar said.

"Bastila sighed. "Very well Master Vandar," she said.

Bastila recounted the tale of how she ended up facing Revan. How, when most of the team died, Bastila had to abandon her Battle Meditation and join the team. How she fought off legions of Sith to get to the command deck, where 3 dark Jedi were fighting her comrades. How she joined in the fight, and killed one of the dark Jedi, and stood face to face with Revan himself. How she watched as Revan Force choked the life out of the ships captain, for letting the Jedi onto the bridge.

"And I said, 'You cannot win Revan!' as my comrades finished with their opponents. Revan ignited his lightsaber, and took a defensive position as my comrades and I advanced. And then the explosion came, the one that killed my comrades, and nearly killed Revan. It appeared that Malak had attacked Revan's ship, in an attempt to kill his master and me as well. As I prepared to leave, I noticed a tremor in the Force. I checked my comrades, but even at a glance, I knew they were dead. I checked Revan, and knew that the tremor was from him. I used the Force to strengthen that spark of life, and in the process, I touched his mind and created our bond." Bastila was exhausted from telling the story. Vandar nodded and spoke.

"Interesting," he said. "Well, I'm sure you'd like to know how Revan is doing."

Bastila nodded.

"Master Zhar has contacted a healer on Coruscant, one who has experience with healing a mind. She will be here in 2 days, and will be the one to heal his mind," Vandar said.

"How much of him will be lost?" Bastila asked.

"We cannot be sure until Master Veera arrives, but we have determined that we can limit the loss to the past six years," Vandar said.

_So he'll remember_. Bastila thought, at the prospect of Revan only losing the time since leaving Dantooine for the Mandalorian wars.

"Thank you, Master, but I need to return to my meditation," Bastila said, bowing before leaving for another end of the garden.

Bastila spent the next 2 days gathering parts to build a new lightsaber, as well as a new focusing crystal. Her previous lightsaber was destroyed when Malak attacked Revan's ship, and she needed a new one. For reasons she didn't understand, she began building a double bladed lightsaber. She felt she needed a better weapon to fight the agents of the Dark Side.

In the afternoon of the second day, Master Veera landed on Dantooine and began the long and involved process of rebuilding Revan's mind. Bastila sat in on many of the sessions, intrigued by the process. Many times, she reached out with the Force and experienced the rebuilding firsthand, and by doing this, strengthened their bond. After 2 weeks straight of rebuilding, Revan was ready to awaken. Slowly, the masters removed Revan from life support; until all that remained was Revan waking up under his own power.

And one day, fully two months after being brought to Dantooine, he did just that.

"Where am I?" Revan said. He sat up in his bed. "Where's Malak? What's going here!"

"Peace Revan. Your answers will come in time," Vandar said, attempting to sooth Revan.

"Master Vandar? That means I'm on Dantooine. But how'd I get here? What's going on?" Revan's mind was whirling with questions. He was struggling with his situation.

"Your answers will come in time. For now, try to rest," Vandar said.

"I want some answers now, Master Vandar, or I'm getting up and getting out of here," Revan said.

Vandar sighed, and shook his head. "Very well Revan, if this will help you calm down."

Vandar walked over to Revan's bed. "There was an accident on your ship, and you were severely injured. Those injuries damaged your mind, wiping away the last 6 years of your life."

"What? The last thing I remember was falling asleep on the ship Malak and I shared. That was last night," Revan said, confused.

"That was six years ago, Revan. The Mandalorian Wars are over. But something happened to you and Malak," Vandar said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The door opened, and Bastila poked her head in. "Pardon me, Master, but I was wondering if this was a good time to see Revan," she said, expectantly.

"Yes, this is the perfect time Bastila," Vandar said. He looked back at Revan. "This is Padawan Bastila Shan. She's the one that rescued you, brought you here, and saved you."

Revan stared at Bastila, looking right in her eyes. _Whoa, it has been a while, if she's grown up this much_. "Thank you, Padawan Bastila, for saving my life," he said. "Master Vandar, may I speak with my savior alone for a moment?"

"Of course Revan. Of course," Vandar said, leaving the room.

"Well, I can definitely tell that time has passed, just by looking at you, Bastila. You've gone from being a cute teenager to a beautiful woman," Revan said.

Bastila blushed. "You still have a way with words Revan," she said, walking over to his bed.

Revan smiled. "Of course. I'm still the same guy I was when I left to fight the Mandalorians."

Bastila sat down at the foot of Revan's bed. "Actually, I need to talk to you about that. A lot has happened in the last six years. A lot of things you wouldn't have expected."

"Well, I'm eager to find out Bastila. Lay it on me!" Revan said with a smile.

Bastila sighed, as she recounted the past six years to Revan. As Revan listened, his face turned from joy, to concern, to outright horror. When Bastila finished, Revan took a few moments to process the information.

"Did I really do those things?" Revan asked.

"Unfortunately, you did. I'm sorry, I wish it wasn't true, but it is," Bastila said.

"This is a lot to take in. I guess that saying from my home world is true: The road to hell is paved with good intentions. I joined the fighting to save the Republic, and I ended up doing far worse then the Mandalorians ever could," Revan said. He paused for a moment. "I've got stop this. Even though I don't remember any of it, I've got to atone for what I've done."

Bastila smiled. "A noble sentiment, but for now, you need to rest. You've been through a lot."

"I've rested long enough. Besides, I need to speak to the Jedi Council about my role in events to come. So, you can get me some clothes, or get out of my way," Revan said, with a grin.

The council was discussing recent events when Revan and Bastila came out of the medical bay. Revan, though he was being supported by Bastila, still had an aura of confidence.

"Revan? What are you doing out of bed?" Zhar asked.

"The Talravian Twist," Revan said with a smile.

"You'd think that after being comatose for 6 years, Revan would learn a little humility," Vrook snapped.

"And I would think that after 6 years, you'd gain sense of humor, Master Vrook," Revan said, still smiling.

Vrook was slowly getting irritated with Revan. However, Vandar spoke up before Vrook could.

"While we appreciate your attempt at humor, we would still like to know what you are doing out of bed," Vandar said.

Revan sighed. "I wish to speak with the council. About my role in future events."

"What do you mean Revan?" Dorak asked.

"This war is my fault, Masters. I led Malak down the path to the Dark Side, I killed millions of innocents, and it's my responsibility to rectify those actions. I need to stop him, to atone for my actions," Revan said.

"A noble sentiment Revan, but how can we trust you? You traveled down the dark path once, how do we know you won't do so again?" Master Vrook said, still irritated at Revan.

"I'm not asking you to trust me, Master Vrook, not after what I've done in the last six years. I am asking you to trust in the Force and Padawan Bastila. And I'm pretty sure that the Force wants me to atone as well," Revan said, smiling slightly.

"The council needs to discuss this, Revan. We will summon you and Padawan Bastila in the morning. You may go now, Revan and may the Force be with you," Master Vandar said.

"Thank you Master, and may the Force be with the council as well," Revan said, bowing.

As Revan and Bastila walked away from the council chambers, Bastila spoke up. "Did you really mean that? About the council trusting in me?"

"I may be charismatic, Bastila, but I'm no liar. With the bond that links us, you can see some of what I think, and feel some of what I feel. And vice versa. Also, and more importantly, I trust you. More than anyone else in the order," Revan said.

Bastila blushed. "I don't know what to say Revan. I really don't," she said.

Revan smirked. "You never were good with words. Come on, I need a new lightsaber, and I need to gather the parts and get a purple crystal out of the caves."

The next day, Revan and Bastila were called before the council. Both Revan and Bastila stood before the council in Jedi robes, with a new lightsaber hanging off Revan's belt.

"Ah, it seems you've built a new lightsaber, Revan," Vrook said, staring Revan down.

"Of course I did, Master Vrook. My last lightsaber was probably destroyed, and I have no idea what happened to the one I had on Taris," Revan said, pulling the lightsaber off his belt. He ignited the blade, and held it out in front of him. Purple light emanated from the blade. "And it's exactly the same as before, right down to the color of the blade."

"That's all well and good Revan, but that is not the reason we called you here. We are here to talk about your atonement," Zhar interjected.

"The council has agreed to allow your atonement. You and Padawan Bastila will assist a Republic ship, the Endar Spire, a ship en route to an important rally point on the Outer Rim. The fleet that the Endar Spire is part of will need your strategic skills and Bastila's Battle Meditation to help the Republic take back a world from the Sith," Master Vandar said.

"I agree with everything you've said Masters, but I have one suggestion. I go incognito. No doubt that there are members of the Republic fleet that hold a grudge against me, so I think it would be best if I use a false name during this mission. As well, I should hide the fact that I'm a Jedi," Revan said.

"What are you suggesting?" Vrook asked.

"I pose as a scout hired by the Jedi Order and put under the command of Bastila for the purposes of bodyguard, linguistic and combat advisory. I'll use the name Jake Katarn, and dress and arm myself accordingly." Revan said.

"It seems you have thought this through thoroughly." Master Dorak said.

"Most of this is Bastila's idea." Revan said casually. "She's quite the creative young woman."

"Bastila, is this true?" Vrook asked.

"Yes Masters." Bastila said, meekly. "I felt it best if Revan didn't reveal his true identity. As he already said, there may be those that resent or outright hate Revan. It would not be wise for him to do otherwise."

"Very true Bastila. Very well. You two will meet up with a company of Jedi on Corusant, and continue on your mission with the Endar Spire. Revan will go as a scout hired by the Order," Zhar said.

"When do we leave Masters?" Revan asked.

"In three days. Go, prepare yourselves, and may the Force be with you," Vandar said.

Revan and Bastila bowed, and left the council area.

As they walked away, Revan spoke up. "You know Bastila; you really need to learn how to speak to the Jedi Council," he said.

"How so?" Bastila asked.

"When I speak to the Council, I try to project confidence, but at the same time, respect for the Masters. You, on the other hand, are so in awe of the Masters you practically fear them," Revan said, looking Bastila in the eyes.

"I do not fear the Masters! I respect and revere them, but fear is not something I feel!" Bastila yelled at Revan. "You mustn't forget the Jedi Code, Revan! Fear leads to the Dark Side!"

"I remember it, but you're the one who seem to be forgetting the Code at this moment," Revan said. "There is no emotion…There is peace. Calm down, breathe."_ She's still quick to anger. Maybe more so since touching my dark taint._ Revan sighed. _This bond may be as much of a curse as it is a blessing._ Revan thought. He felt Bastila use a Jedi calming technique, and slowly she regained control.

Three days later, Revan and Bastila were standing outside at the space port, awaiting the transport ship to take then to Coruscant. Bastila was wearing diplomatic clothing, skin tight but elegant, allowing for ease in movement. The only thing that signified her as a Jedi was the lightsaber on her belt. Revan, on the other hand, was dressed more like someone at home repairing a hyperdrive. He was clad in loose fitting pants, a long sleeve shirt, a tanned leather vest with pockets and slots for tools, military boots and tool belt. He had an Echani Vibrosword on his back, and a blaster pistol as a side arm.

_Guess it's time to start acting like Jake Katarn._ Revan thought. Revan looked over and saw Bastila nod in agreement.

_Wait a minute, you can hear my thoughts?_ Revan thought, as a test.

Bastila nodded again, this time, with a smile.

"How? How is this possible?" Revan asked.

_Our bond has gotten stronger, Revan. We can hear some of what the other is thinking. As you can see, it allows for secret communication between us._ Bastila thought.

_So basically now, there's no secrets between us._ Revan thought, rolling his eyes. He wasn't pleased at the fact that his every thought was now privy to Bastila.

Bastila, sensing Revan's displeasure, spoke up.

"It works both ways Revan, and I cannot hear all your thoughts. Even the smallest attempt to guard them is enough to keep me out," Bastila said.

"Well, that's good to know. What about distance? How far away does this telepathic communication work?" Revan said. He was curious to the extent of this bond.

"Unfortunately, I don't know. Most of what I know comes from what the Masters told me while you were unconscious," Bastila answered.

_Wonderful. And I have a feeling that they're not telling her everything they know._ Revan thought.

"That's no way to think of the council Revan! You may not agree with their actions, but it was YOU who started this war!" Bastila snapped at Revan.

"Right, the thought thing. Guess I need to guard everything but what I want her to hear," Revan whispered to himself. "Calm down Bastila. I didn't mean that the way it came across. I guess this bond is something we both need to get used to," he said out loud.

Bastila sighed. "Its okay Revan. I know that your thought was for you alone, but you must learn to guard your thoughts better," she said.

"And let me guess; the Masters taught YOU how to guard YOUR thoughts. Am I right?" Revan in an accusing manner.

"What are you insinuating?" Bastila asked.

"I think the council WANTS you to hear my thoughts. They won't let me go anywhere without a leash, and because of our bond, you're the best candidate. They figure if you can hear my thoughts, you can control me better," Revan said.

Bastila was shocked. _How did he know that? How does he know that I'm meant as a measure of control for him?_ She thought.

_The same way I know how you feel, Bastila. You're not as good at guarding your thoughts as you think._ Revan thought, sending it directly through the bond. _But don't worry, I won't go probing your mind, and I'd appreciate the same from you. Privacy is hard enough to come by without someone being able to hear what you think, and this bond just makes things harder on both of us._

Before Bastila could respond, the transport ship had landed. She and Revan boarded the ship, strapped themselves in, and readied themselves for the long voyage to Corusant.

_Ah, Coruscant. The towering skyscrapers, the scenic beauty of a planet-wide metropolis. Top it off with the Jedi Temple; Coruscant has to be my favorite planet._ Revan thought.

_It's nice Revan, but I prefer the natural beauty of Dantooine._ Bastila thought, sending it through the bond. During the journey to Coruscant, Bastila and Revan tested the extent of their bond. They probed each other's minds, learned how to set up mental blocks, and learned how to decipher each other's emotions. They also perfected their telepathic communication. During the entire trip, that was their only means of communication.

"Now, princess, where are these Jedi we are supposed to be meeting up with?" Revan asked, playing the character of Jake Katarn.

_Princess?_ Bastila thought, but quickly pushed it out of her mind. If this was the way spacers behaved, then it was best that Revan played the part to the best of his ability.

"They're waiting for us at the lobby of the Jedi Temple," Bastila said. She turned, and looked straight at Revan. "And Mr. Katarn, please do be on your best behavior."

Revan smiled. _Good job Bastila. You'd be able to convince anyone who isn't linked to you like I am._

Bastila stared at Revan, with a look of shock on her face. When she regained her composure, she did an about face, and headed for the Jedi Temple.

Upon entering the Jedi Temple, the Padawans that were waiting stood up at the sight of Bastila. "Greetings, Bastila. We have been awaiting your arrival," one of the Padawans said.

Bastila stood up straight, projecting an air of confidence. "Greetings, brothers and sisters of the Jedi Order. I would like to introduce my companion. He is a scout hired by the Order as my personal bodyguard. He is as skilled with a blaster as he is with the vibrosword on his back. He has extensive knowledge of the Outer Rim, knows over a hundred languages, and has extensive knowledge in droid and ship repair. Does anyone have any questions about him?" Bastila said.

"I have one," a female Padawan said. "What's his name?"

"Name's Jake Katarn, darlin'. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." Revan said, walking over to the Padawan. He could feel the disgust in Bastila's mind as he kissed the hand of the Padawan. The Padawan jerked her hand away, and spoke in disgust.

"Mr. Katarn, I am a Jedi. I cannot get involved with you in that manner."

"You're a little too full of yourself, darlin'. I'm just friendly that way. If I was actually interested in you, you'd know it," Revan said. He was clearly enjoying this, but Bastila and the other Jedi were unamused.

"Mr. Katarn, please stop this at once!" Bastila yelled at Revan.

Revan smiled._ She's cute when she's angry._ He thought. He sat on the couch nearest the entrance, leaning back, propping his legs propped up on a table and his hands behind his head.

It was a standard mission. The Endar Spire was to meet a strike force awaiting them outside Taris. After freeing the world, they would head Eriadu to meet the Republic fleet battling the Sith. The Jedi were there in case of Dark Jedi and to protect Bastila. Revan was there as an advisor because of his knowledge of the Outer Rim and military genius. When Bastila finished the briefing, she asked if there were any questions.

"I have one, but it's not about the mission. It's about Mr. Katarn," a male Padawan said.

"Shoot," Revan said, still in the same position he sat down in.

"Well, the Force is strong with you. We can all feel its presence. Why were you not accepted into the Jedi?" he asked.

Revan sat up. "Maybe its because my home world was outside Republic space until recently. I was born on Deralia, and we all know what happened there. Revan destroyed it. Fortunately for me, I was off world at the time." Revan paused for a moment, allowing the Jedi to take in his statement. "My point is, I was an adult long before the Order had any idea I existed. Now, do you have any more questions, or can we leave my bad memories alone?"

The Jedi were stunned at his worlds. _How much of that is true Revan?_ Bastila asked through the bond.

_I am from Deralia, and it was one of the first planets I attacked. Other than that, the only difference is, I was four when I was found and brought to the Order. But that's another story entirely, one that I don't feel like telling it right now_. Revan sent through the bond.

"So when do we leave?" a Padawan asked, finally breaking the silence.

"In the morning. We will meet at the loading docks at 0900. In the meantime, Mr. Katarn will be staying with me. We have much to discuss tonight," Bastila said.

"I hope you'll be on your best behavior, Mr. Katarn. Bastila is one of the finest Jedi in the Order, and we don't want you attempting to spoil her reputation," a female voice said. Revan looked over, and noticed that it was the female Padawan who's hand he kissed earlier.

"You seriously need to pull your head out of your ass,_ Padawan_. Just because I'm a spacer doesn't mean I'm sex crazed. Like you Jedi, I've chosen a life of chastity. And that just makes life a whole lot easier for a guy in my line of work. Being away from home for most of the standard year, moving from place to place, not knowing if you'll live to see tomorrow. That's a lot of stress on a single guy. Now, add a wife to that equation. If she comes along with the explorer, he's always worried about her safety. And with some of the jobs I've taken, that's not an option. If she stays home, she's worried sick all the time about her husband. She never knows whether her husband is alive or dead, and since he explores places that are most likely uncharted, his body will probably never be collected. That's no life to live," Revan sighed. "So, before you judge someone, stop and think. Just because I don't live up to your ideas of 'morality' doesn't give you the right to judge me. We're not perfect, and neither are you Jedi. The fact that some of you fall to the Dark Side is proof of that." Revan stared down the Padawan, not relenting. _This is what the Order's become? These Padawans are so afraid of failing that they are incapable of seeing the other side of the issue._ "Look Bastila, I'm heading to my room. We'll talk in the common area when you're done with these Padawans," Revan said as he picked up his bag.

Bastila could only nod as Revan stormed off towards his quarters.

_There is no emotion…There is peace_

_There is no ignorance…There is knowledge_

_There is no passion…There is serenity_

_There is no chaos… There is harmony _

_There is no death…There is the Force._

Revan went over the code in his mind as he meditated. Though he had to show emotion to make his act believable, he couldn't let his emotions influence his actions. _I have to be careful. I let my emotions rule me during the Mandalorian Wars, and over time, I fell to the Dark Side. Emotion isn't bad, as long as I don't let it influence it me or my decisions._

He was so wrapped up in his meditation; he barely noticed Bastila's entrance.

"Revan, are you alright?" Bastila asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just gets to me how some of these Padawans have a 'high and mighty' attitude. Most have never been outside the Jedi Temple, and now they're being thrust into a war. And with the council misinterpreting the code, no wonder these Padawans have their heads up their asses," Revan said as he stood up.

"Revan, the Jedi Code is clear. There is nothing for the council to misinterpret," Bastila said, walking toward Revan.

"Bastila, the code was meant to be a basic guideline for us to live by, not strict rules. The council is like, 'you will not have emotion, only peace.' I think the code means that you can experience emotion, just don't let it influence your decisions or actions. And that's where I went wrong. I let my emotions rule me during the Mandalorian Wars," Revan said.

Bastila was silent for a moment. "Some of your memories are coming back, then?" She asked.

"Little bit. But I was mostly just going by the knowledge of myself and what war does to someone. For example, you've gained confidence since I left. That confidence was brought on by war," Revan said. He sat down on the couch, and motioned for Bastila to come over.

"I cannot deny that," she said. She sat down next to Revan, and Revan put his arm on her shoulder. "But I can't take the same risks that you did. I'm too important to the Republic war effort."

"You're just as important as the Fleet Admirals, Bastila, who are just as important as the fighter pilots, who are just as important of the guys who make the food on the ships. The Admiral's strategies, your Battle Meditation, and the skills of the pilots, and the cooks who keep them all fed are what win the battles. All of you are equally important, so don't go stressing yourself out," Revan said.

_Strange,_ Bastila thought. _His words are…soothing. I feel stronger when he speaks to me like this_.

_She's a beautiful girl._ Revan thought. He looked down and saw that Bastila had her head resting on his lap, her eyes half closed. _But we need to stay focused. Maybe after the Endar Spire, we can figure out where we stand, but we need to keep out minds on the job for now._

"Bastila, you look tired. You should head on to bed. I'm going to finish my meditation and head there myself," Revan said.

Bastila sat up and nodded. They both stood up, and Revan took the spot on the floor he was sitting to continue his meditation, while Bastila headed for her bedroom.

Bastila awoke the next morning to a familiar smell. She put on a robe and headed out to the common area, to find that the table was covered with food from her home world.

"What's this?" Bastila asked.

"Oh, good morning Bastila. I've taken the liberty of having food from your home world set out," Revan said.

"You had this prepared for me?" Bastila asked.

"No. I prepared it myself. I hope my attempt at Talravian cooking is up to your standards," Revan said, placing some fruit on the table.

Bastila took a pastry, took a bite and smiled. "You've done a good job Revan. I had no idea you were such a good cook."

"I'm a man of many talents, some just less known than others. Want to know something?" Revan asked.

"What?" Bastila asked as she sat down.

"I learned how to cook because I hate the way droids prepare food. Without a living hand's touch, there's something missing," Revan said. "Anyway, we need to get ready for the day, and I need a shower. Help yourself to breakfast while I use the refresher."

Bastila finished her pastry and grabbed some berries. _Talravian blackberries. I haven't had these since I was a girl_. She thought, popping a berry into her mouth. _I wonder how Revan got these recipes. I never told him how to make these._ Immersed in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Revan was finished with his shower until he spoke up.

"Woo. Shower's yours Bastila," Revan said.

Bastila jumped. She looked over at Revan, and noticed that he walked out of the refresher without his shirt on. She blushed and turned her head away.

Revan smiled. "What's the matter, never seen a guy without a shirt on before?" he said.

"No, it's not that, it's just…I…you…" Bastila said.

_I know Bastila. I'm teasing. I just wanted to see your reaction, that's all. No harm, no foul._ Revan sent through the bond.

Revan went to his room to finish getting dressed. He started packing immediately afterward. He took his things out to the common area and drew his vibrosword. He stood in the ready position, took a deep breath, and began an attack kata. Slash. Parry, thrust, feint, dodge… Revan continued his kata, getting used to the weight of a vibrosword.

Revan finished the kata, and sheathed the sword._ Bit heavier than a lightsaber_. Revan thought. _I'm going to have to modify my tactics while I'm not using my lightsaber._

At that moment, Bastila came out of the shower, fully clothed and had her hair done up in the style she had since childhood.

"Practicing with the vibrosword?" Bastila said.

"Just getting used to the weight. These things handle a little different from lightsabers. It's heavier, and doesn't move as fluidly as a lightsaber." Revan said, turning to face Bastila.

"Yes, that is good information to know. And you can't face one with a lightsaber with that either, nor can you deflect blaster bolts." Bastila said.

"That's where you're wrong Bastila. This vibrosword is an Echani weapon. And Echani always put cortosis in their weapons and armor," Revan said with a smile. "Cortosis allows me to use this against a lightsaber, as well as eh ability to deflect blaster bolts. The timing's just different is all. Anyway, my stuff's packed up, so whenever you're ready, we can leave."

"Then we leave at once," Bastila said, as she picked up her bag from her room.


	2. The Adventure Begins

At 0700, Revan and Bastila were standing in the shipyard, watching as the Endar Spire was being prepared by the ground crews. They watched as the commanding officer, Commander Carth Onasi, made checks and made sure everything was ready to go when they lifted off. From what Revan read about him, Commander Onasi was an accomplished fighter pilot, and a superb marksman with a blaster pistol; so good, in fact, that he could dual wield his pistols without sacrificing accuracy with either. He was also a brilliant tactician and an extremely capable leader. All in all, Onasi was the epitome of what a Republic solider should be.

If there wasn't one major thing. During the Mandalorian Wars, Onasi had a wife and son. However, during the beginning of the "Jedi Civil War", as the non-combatants were calling it, Admiral Saul Karath, commander of the Leviathan, the first Interdictor class ship ever built, was the one who was commanding the fleet that bombed Onasi's home world by orders of Darth Malak. Malak had Admiral Karath bomb this world as a test of loyalty to the Sith, and to ensure that all of his ties to the Republic were severed.

Now, up to that point, Commander Onasi had two reasons to fight; to serve the Republic and to protect his family. But by bombing Telos, Admiral Karath took away Commander Onasi's desire to protect his family and replaced it with a desire for revenge. And Commander Onasi developed trust issues. Onasi figured that if Karath, his mentor, the man he looked up to most could betray him, anyone could. And this made Onasi a bitter man. Though he could command troops and coordinate strategies effectively, he would never let anyone close again.

_Another person whose life I destroyed_. Revan thought and he and Bastila walked over to him. _All because of my mistakes, this hotshot pilot's life was destroyed. Just one of the many things I have to atone for_. Revan had known OF Commander Onasi at the start of the Mandalorian Wars. Everyone did. He was a great pilot, and a decorated solider. He was well known among the Core Worlds for his exploits. From the day he got his commission to Ensign before the start of the Mandalorian Wars to today, he advanced many ranks, to his current rank of Commander.

"Hello, Commander Onasi." Bastila said, speaking up first.

"Bastila," Carth said. "I trust you're doing well."

"As well as can be, considering the situation," Bastila said. "I trust the preparations for the Jedi in my party have been made?"

Bastila and Carth continued to converse about the needs of the Jedi and the needs of Carth's troops, while Revan examined the Endar Spire. Though he knew he had been on Republic ships such as this one during his time in the Mandalorian Wars, because of what happened on the _Onslaught_, his flagship as a Sith Lord, he didn't remember it. Revan got closer to the ship, wanting to examine it from the inside, but was stopped by a Republic solider. "This area is for authorized personnel only," the solider said to Revan.

"But I am authorized personnel. I'll be part of the crew in two hours. My name's Jake Katarn, and I'm a member of Bastila's group," Revan said.

"Be that as it may, Mr. Katarn, you are not authorized to be in this area for another hour. So please, move along," the solider said.

Revan could have easily have used the Force to "influence" the solider to let him by, but he decided against it. Doing so would blow his cover, after all. If he was going to play the role of a spacer, he couldn't use the Force for such trivial things. Revan figured he'd be okay, unless he was forced into a combat situation. He was concerned that once combat instincts kicked in, he would start using the Force instinctually. But he pushed that thought out of his mind, and returned to Bastila's side, hearing them finish their conversation.

"Oh, Commander, this is Jake Katarn, a member of my party. He is the scout I told you about." Bastila said, introducing Revan to Carth.

"Pleased to meet you Commander." Revan said, extending his hand.

Carth shook hands with Revan, but said nothing. There was something familiar about this spacer, but he couldn't quite place it. Carth had read Katarn's records, of course, and knew what this spacer was capable of. He was an accomplished mechanic and slicer, an accomplished linguist, and a diplomat. He was also skilled in many forms of martial arts and sword fighting styles. This man was extremely skilled, and with the intimate knowledge of the systems they were headed to, Carth wondered why the Republic hadn't hired him earlier. But something felt wrong, and Carth hoped he figured it out before it bit him in the ass.

The trip to Taris was uneventful. Revan would play Pazaak with the crew, practice with his blaster and his sword, or meditate with Bastila. He would roam the ship, checking out the engine room, the escape pods, and other important things on the Endar Spire, making sure they were in good condition. But the boredom of the trip only lasted until the Endar Spire came out of hyperspace, right into a battle above Taris. The Endar Spire came out of hyperspace in just enough time to see the last remaining Republic ship was destroyed. The Endar Spire was attacked almost immediately.

Revan was violently shaken from his sleep. He had been drinking with some of the crewmembers the night before, and though he wasn't hung over, he still didn't feel very good. Revan used the Force to fill his body with energy, and stood up from his bed. At that moment, someone burst through the door.

"We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet! The Endar Spire is under attack! Hurry up - we don't have much time!" said the solider. He was young, barely twenty, with a solid build. Most notable was his hair. Though in the standard "high and tight" haircut that most in the military sport, his hair was completely white.

"Who are you?" Revan asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm Trask Ulgo, ensign with the Republic Fleet. I'm your bunk mate here on the Endar Spire. We work opposite shifts; I guess that's why you haven't seen me before. Now hurry up, we have to find Bastila! We have to make sure she makes it off the ship alive!"

_Boy, this kid's long winded._ Revan thought, as he quickly grabbed his things from his foot locker. Revan dressed quickly, grabbing his blaster and vibrosword. He holstered the blaster, and drew the sword from its sheath.

"You're using a vibrosword? Are you crazy?" Trask exclaimed.

"A little. Now, come on. We need to get to the bridge if we're going to find Bastila!" Revan said.

Revan called out to Bastila through their bond, and though she didn't answer directly, she sent a wave of relief through the bond. Both were glad that the other was still alive.

_Hold on Bas' I'm coming!_ Revan shot through the bond before opening the door. He got halfway through the hallway before getting a message from his comm unit.

"This is Commander Onasi - the Sith are threatening to overrun our position! We can't hold out long against their firepower! All hands to the bridge!"

"That was Commander Onasi, contacting us on our portable communicators. He's one of the Republic's best pilots! He's seen more combat than the rest of the Endar Spire's crew put together. If he says things are bad, you better believe it. We have to get to the bridge to help defend Bastila!" Trask shouted. The young solider had obviously never been in a real battle before, and Revan had a feeling he would never get the chance again. They hurried through the next door just in time to see a Republic solider die from a hail of blaster fire from Sith troopers down the hall.

"These Sith must be the advance boarding party! For the Republic!" The young solider yelled out. But before Trask could get a shot off, Revan had run across the room and had already cut one of the Sith in two. The other turned to face Revan in just enough time to see Revan's foot shattering his knee. The Sith fell to the ground, and Revan plunged his sword through the Sith's heart. Revan wiped the blood off his blade, and motioned for Trask to follow him.

Trask was stunned. He had never seen anyone move like that before. _Who is this guy? How is he able to fight like this? Is he able to use the Force, like the Jedi?_ So many questions filled Trask's head, and no time to ask them.

Revan and Trask blasted their way onto the bridge, but they only thing they found was a platoon of Sith troops. Revan dispatched them quickly, and Trask picked off the soldiers Revan missed.

"Looks like Bastila's got to the escape pods. We'd better get there too," Revan said, wiping the blood off his sword.

"You've got that right. The Sith want Bastila alive, but once she's gone, there's nothing to stop them from blasting the Endar Spire into galactic space dust!" Trask shouted. He ran toward the door, and Revan followed.

So they ran as fast as they could around the bridge, until Revan stopped in his tracks. He felt a dark presence behind the next door, and he knew his premonition about Trask would come true. Before he could warn him, however, Trask barreled into the room, and, noticing the door struggling to stay closed, decided to investigate.

"There's something behind here." Trask said, opening the door. "Damn - another Dark Jedi! I'll try to hold him off, you get to the escape pods! Go!"

But it wasn't just another Dark Jedi. It was a face Revan recognized from Dantooine, so many years ago. It was Bandon, an impulsive Padawan that Revan met before he left for the Mandalorian Wars. And now, Bandon had fallen to the Dark Side. Trying to warn Trask again, Revan saw the door close behind Trask, and jammed on him, trapping Trask there. As Revan opened the only other possible exit, he heard a scream, followed by a thud. Trask Ulgo was dead, sacrificing himself so Revan could get away. Revan promised himself he wouldn't waste that sacrifice and began running toward the escape pods.

Carth Onasi had been watching the attempt of Jake Katarn and Trask to get to the escape pods since getting Bastila off the Endar Spire. Trask was fighting as expected for someone who had never been in combat. This idealistic young man was doing all he could to get to the escape pods, and sacrificed his life for another, fighting a battle he could never win against a Dark Jedi. Carth was dreading the message he would have to send to Trask's family.

However, most of Carth's attention was on Jake Katarn. The way Jake fought was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. His fighting style was strange. It was a mixture of Echani, the Mandalorian styles and the style taught to the Republic recruits. And he moved with inhuman speed. Which is why there was no surprise when he saw him escape the Dark Jedi.

"This is Commander Onasi on your personal communicator. I'm tracking your position through the Endar Spire's life support systems," Carth shouted into the comm. "Bastila's escape pod is away - you're the last surviving crew member of the Endar Spire! I can't wait for you much longer; you have to get to the escape pods!"

"I'm on my way," Revan said over the comm. _Good_. Revan thought. Though Revan didn't like the fact that he and Commander Onasi were the last crew members of the Endar Spire, he was glad Bastila was okay. But he had to hurry if he was going to make it off the ship in time. He ran, quickly dispatching every Sith he saw, until he reached a room swarmed with Sith. Knowing he couldn't handle the battle without it, Revan opened himself to the Force. Reaching out to the Force, Revan flung the Sith troops, and sped up his movements to take down each Sith in a one-on-one situation before they could regroup. Before the Sith had a chance to breathe, Revan had taken then all down.

Carth was amazed at what happened in that room. But, before he could process what he saw, Jake burst through the door.

"You made it just in time! There's only one active escape pod left. Come on, we can hide out on the planet below!" Carth yelled. "We don't have much time."

So, Revan and Carth entered the escape pod and locked it down, but before Revan had a chance to buckle himself in, the escape pod had blasted off. Revan was knocked around inside of the pod, and when the Endar Spire exploded, Revan was knocked around so violently that he hit his head, and was knocked out.

Carth looked at the unconscious body of Jake Katarn as he did his best to pilot the escape pod. _Don't you die on me._ Carth thought. _You fought too hard on the Endar Spire to die on me now!_ But Carth couldn't worry about Jake now. With where the escape pod was going to crash, he would have to worry about his survival first before he could think of anyone else.

The landing was a rough one. Carth escaped with minor injuries, but Jake was not so lucky. In addition to his head injury, Jake had not been buckled upon impact. Carth didn't know how bad Jake's injuries were, but if Jake was to survive, Carth needed to get him out of that escape pod and some medical attention. Carth carefully assessed Jake's situation. He had not been impaled, but he still looked pretty bad. When Carth did a quick go-over, and he discovered there were no broken bones, he was extremely relieved. _Good,_ Carth thought, _I can move him_. Carth quickly scooped up Jake, and exited the escape pod, hoping to find a place to hide. He saw an apartment complex not far from the crash site, and decided to head there.

Revan, on the other hand, was having problems of his own. He was having nightmares, memories of his days after just after leaving Taris, and the atrocities committed from his orders. The memories disturbed him, but no more than the last one. The last one was a vision of when Bastila captured him. Bastila was doing battle with a Dark Jedi on the bridge of his flagship; the _Onslaught_. Bastila ferociously attacked the Dark Jedi with her single hilt, yellow bladed lightsaber. She overwhelmed the Dark Jedi, and struck him down.

And that's when the vision ended, and Revan finally woke up.

Revan awoke in a strange place. He scanned the area, and realized he was in an apartment. He saw his sheathed vibrosword and his blaster sitting on the floor next to him. Revan quickly put his weapons back on, and decided to explore the apartment. The apartment was basically one large room in addition to a refresher and a small kitchen. There was a large work bench up against the wall near the windows. Revan walked over to the windows, to get his bearings, and to see where in Taris he was at.

Revan had barely been looking out the window for a minute before he heard the door open. Revan instinctively put his hand on his blaster, but when he saw who had entered, Revan relaxed. The person who walked in was Commander Carth Onasi, who was the only other survivor of the Endar Spire, other than Bastila and himself.

"Good to see you up, instead of thrashing around in your sleep. You must have been having one hell of a nightmare. I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up." Commander Onasi said.

"Commander Onasi, right? How'd we get here?" Revan said.

"First off, you're not in the military. Second, we're not on the Endar Spire any more, so it's just Carth." Carth said, setting down his backpack on the table.

"All right, Carth, where are we? How'd we get here?" Revan asked again.

"Well, you've been slipping in and out of consciousness for a couple of days now, so I imagine you're pretty confused about things. Try not to worry. We're safe… at least for the moment." Carth said, rummaging through his bag. He pulled out a couple of ration bars and tossed one to Revan. Revan caught it in midair as Carth continued to talk.

"We're in an abandoned apartment on the planet of Taris. You were banged up pretty bad when our escape pod crashed, but luckily I wasn't seriously hurt. I was able to drag you away from our crash site in all the confusion, and I stumbled onto this abandoned apartment. By the time the Sith arrived on the scene we were long gone." Carth said.

"I guess I owe you my life. Thanks." Revan said. He took a bite out of his ration bar, and Carth spoke up again.

"You don't have to thank me. I've never left someone behind before, and I'm not about to start now." Carth said as he continued to unpack his bag. He pulled out some med packs, a few blaster cartridges, and a few grenades. "Besides, I'm going to need your help. Taris is under Sith control. Their fleet is orbiting the planet, they've declared martial law and they've imposed a planet-wide quarantine. But I've been in worse spots."

"So have I." Revan said, finishing his ration bar. "Look, Carth, if we're going to be working together, there's a few things I need you to know."

"Such as?" Carth said, sitting down at the table. He had just taken a bite of his ration bar when Revan spoke up again.

"I'm sure you saw me fight on the security cameras. Well, let me quell your suspicions. No, I'm not just some scout hired by the Jedi Order as a bodyguard and translator for Bastila. I'm a Jedi Knight, and I'm incognito."

"I figured as much." Carth said. "With the way you threw those Sith around, I would have been surprised if you weren't a Jedi. But why are you incognito?"

_Here we go._ Revan thought. _It's time to tell the truth._ "Because my name isn't Jake Katarn. It's Revan."

Carth jumped out of his seat, knocking his chair to the floor in the process. "Revan!" Carth shouted. "You don't mean…"

"Yes. That Revan. Former Dark Lord of the Sith Revan." Revan said.

Carth pulled out his left blaster and aimed it at Revan's head, and almost instantaneously, Revan telekinetically pulled the blasters out of both Carth's hand and holster.

"Now, before you go and shoot me, there are a few things you should know." Revan said, holding Carth's blasters.

"And why would I want to know, after what you've done! Why should I listen to what you have to say!" Carth shouted at Revan.

Revan sighed. He knew Carth was upset, and rightfully so, but right now, Revan needed Carth's cooperation. "Because you need my help to get off Taris, and I need your help to find Bastila."

Carth knew Revan was right, but Revan was the last person he wanted to hear that from.

"All right, but I've got some questions first. How are you still alive? What's your agenda?" He shouted at Revan, in an accusatory tone.

Revan sighed. "All right, we'll start from the beginning." Revan sat down, still holding Carth's blasters. "You already know of how Malak 'killed' me, right?"

Carth nodded.

"Well, the only different thing is Malak didn't kill me as thoroughly as he thought." Revan said, with a sly smile on his face.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Revan. Mind explaining how you survived that?" Carth said acidly.

"It was Bastila who saved me. When she was leaving the bridge of my ship, she felt a tremor in the Force. That tremor was my life force." Revan grinned slightly. "I've always been stubborn, and in regards to dying, I was no different. The Force would have to take me kicking and screaming before I ever go willingly."

Carth only stared at Revan icily_. He must be strong willed to be able to resist my charisma._ Revan thought. He smiled inwardly at the prospect of finally finding someone who was not only his intellectual equal, but someone who wouldn't stand in awe of him as well. Revan had met very few, even among the Corusant Jedi Council, who could resist his natural charisma with practice, and here was Carth Onasi, a solider for the Republic, was doing it without even trying.

"Anyway," Revan said, getting back on topic. "Using the Force, Bastila reached inside of me, grabbing a hold of that last strand of life I had. She used her own strength to strengthen my life force. From there she took me to Dantooine, so I could be healed, both physically and mentally."

"What do you mean 'mentally'?" Carth asked.

"I suffered brain damage when Malak attacked my ship. Because of his attack, I've lost the past six years of my life. Everything from when I left Taris six years ago to when I awoke on Dantooine a few weeks ago is gone." Revan said.

"So you're telling me that you don't remember anything you did as the Dark Lord? Somehow I find that hard to believe." Carth said in an indignant tone.

"Believe it or not, that's the truth. The only things I know about my reign as the Dark Lord were told to me by Bastila." Revan said. _And a few strange dreams I had, but I'm not about to tell him that until he can handle it._

Carth sat down across from Revan. "All right, so I know how you're still alive. So what's your agenda? Are you here to get revenge on Malak, or is it far more sinister?" Carth shot icily at Revan.

Revan took his hands off Carth's blasters, though he held them in the air telekinetically, and dug in one of his pockets. He pulled out a circular object, made out of cheap metal.

"Do you know what this is Carth?" Revan said, holding the object between his thumb and index finger. Carth shook his head. "It's called a 'coin'. I got it on a primitive world that was just joining the Republic. It was used as currency until they went to credits."

Revan dropped the coin into his hand, allowing Carth to see it easily. "As you can see, this coin has two sides, two possible choices."

Carth was naturally confused. "What are you getting at?" he asked Revan.

"Imagine this coin represents my choices six years ago. On one side, I obey the council, and do not join in the Mandalorian Wars. The Republic loses, and hundreds of trillions die. The Mandalorians take Corusant, and the Jedi end up fighting anyway." Revan said, showing the 'tails' side of the coin. Revan flips the coin over, to show the 'heads' side. "On the other side, I join the Mandalorian Wars, saving trillions of lives, but in the process, I fall to the Dark Side. I leave the Republic, and a few years later, I return as the Dark Lord of the Sith, and begin my conquest of the Republic. And through my actions, hundreds of trillions die. Either way, many people die. The game is rigged."

"So there's no way to stop the death and destruction? Is that what you're getting at?!" Carth said, sneering at Revan.

"That's not what I'm saying at all." Revan said, flipping his coin, allowing it to land on the table. It lands on the "tails" side, the side that signified Revan obeying the Jedi Council. "Suppose you toss a coin enough times," Revan said, picking up the coin and tossing it again. This time it landed on the "heads" side, signifying Revan defied the Jedi Council. "Suppose one day," Revan tossed the coin one more time. "it lands on its edge." The coin strikes the table one more time, this time, as Revan predicted, landed on its edge. "There's always a third option, and I intend to find it."

"And what's this 'third option' of yours anyway? Do you plan of saving the Republic without falling to the Dark Side, saving the lives of billions of Republic soldiers in the process?" Carth asked Revan. Revan only nodded. "How do you plan on achieving that anyway?"

"That's where your choice comes into play," Revan said, floating Carth's blasters across the table. He set them down gently on the table before speaking again. "You could shoot me, taking your righteous revenge on me for my actions during the 'Jedi Civil War'. Or you could let me live, and allow me to find that third option."

Carth picked up his blasters and holstered them. "You said yourself that there's always a third option. So what's mine?" Carth asked.

"Your third option is an offer. But it will require a lot of work on both our parts. Do you want to hear it?" Revan asked. Carth nodded, wondering what Revan's offer would be. He didn't have to wait long before finding out.

"I offer you my life. If you determine that I'm a big enough threat to the Republic to deserve death, I give you permission to put that blaster up to my head and pull the trigger. I won't stop you." Revan said.

Carth stared at Revan for a moment. What this man was offering was more than he expected out of the former Dark Lord of the Sith. To think that he, a simple Republic solider, had any power over any Force user, not to mention one this powerful, was something he never thought he'd have.

"All right," Carth said, standing up. "I accept your offer. And if what you say is true, if you really don't remember the last six years, I can't judge you on your past actions. But don't give me a reason to make good on your offer, because I'll be watching you like a Farlus Hawk!"

"That's all I'm asking Carth. Well, that and your help to find Bastila, but I think that's implied in what I asked." Revan said, with a slight chuckle. Revan stood up, and cracked his knuckles. "Well, if we're going to get off this planet, we shouldn't waste any more time. We need to find Bastila before it's too late."

Carth didn't know what to make of this situation. Here was Revan, the greatest evil the galaxy has ever known, and he had just given him the right to judge him. What did Revan hope to accomplish with that? Revan deserved a blaster bolt to the head, of that Carth was sure, but something stayed his hand. If Revan was telling the truth, if he really didn't remember what he did as the Dark Lord, then Revan was technically an innocent man. And Carth would not, no, could not kill an innocent man. Carth would have to judge Revan on his actions on Taris. And when they found Bastila, she would have a lot to answer for.

Carth stood up. "Well, we aren't going to find Bastila by sitting around here all day, so let's get moving." He said. He saw Revan smile slightly. What that meant, however, was open to interpretation.

"Then let's roll out. I have a feeling that Bastila's in some trouble that she can't get out of on her own." Revan said. And at that moment, he and Carth exited the apartment.

And went right into hostile situation. Right outside the door, was a Sith solider, with two war droids threatening two Duros.

"Okay you alien scum, everybody get up against the wall! This is a raid!" The Sith solider said, his blaster rifle aimed right in the face of the Duros on the right.

"_There was a patrol here just yesterday, and they found nothing! Why do you Sith keep bothering us?"_ The Duros said in his own language.

The Sith solider didn't respond well to being talked back to. He raised his blaster at the Duro, and pulled the trigger. The moment the blaster bolt hit the Duros' face, it exploded. Chunks of flesh, bone, and brain tissue splattered around them. The Sith solider leveled his blaster rifle at the other Duro before speaking again.

"That's how we Sith deal with smart-mouth aliens! Now the rest of you get up against the wall before I lose my temper again!" The Sith solider said.

Revan could not abide by what he saw, and immediately drew his vibrosword and began advancing on the Sith troops. He rammed his vibrosword through the chest of one of the war droids, causing it to spark and finally, die. Revan tore the sword out through the droid's side, and as the droid dropped to the ground, glared at the Sith solider.

"Humans hiding out with aliens? They're Republic fugitives! Attack!" The Sith solider said, raising his blaster rifle. But it did him no good. Just as quickly as he took out the droid, he took out the solider as well. Revan spun around, and decapitated the solider as Carth picked off the droid.

"_Poor Ixgil. He should never have talked back to that Sith. Thankfully you were here to step in and help us, human."_ The other Duro said. _"This isn't the first time the Sith have come in here to cause trouble for us, but hopefully it will be the last."_

"Glad we could help." Revan said as he wiped the blood off his vibrosword.

"_Don't worry about the bodies. I will move them so it looks like they were killed elsewhere."_ The Duro said. _"That should throw the Sith off the track. With any luck, they won't be bothering us again for a while."_

"I appreciate that. Thanks." Revan said, sheathing his sword. He motioned Carth to follow, and headed for the turbolift that led to the exit.

As Carth followed Revan, many thoughts went through his head. He didn't know how to react to Revan's actions. Was Revan trying to gain Carth's trust, or would he have acted that way if he had been alone? Why did he care? He shouldn't care whether Revan wanted him to trust him, even though trust was something that was impossible, but he did. And that bothered him. It bothered him as much as having to travel with Revan bothered him. Carth needed to be on his guard, and he would not take his eyes off Revan for one minute.


	3. Carth and Revan

Revan and Carth exited the apartment right into the evening sun. Revan surveyed his immediate surroundings, and noticed the crashed escape pod over to his right, and motioned toward it. Carth nodded, and acknowledging that it was the escape pod they crashed in. They started walking toward the cantina when Revan decided to speak up.

"Carth," Revan said.

"What do you want?" Carth snapped at Revan.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened to Task. His death was unneeded." Revan said, sighing slightly.

"Wait a minute," Carth said, slightly confused with what Revan just said. "You want to apologize for Trask's death?'

"Yes," Revan said.

"Why?" Was all Carth could get out of his mouth. He knew, as well as any other solider, that death was always a possibility when in a battle. Sure, it sucked that someone so young had to die, but Carth wasn't broken up about it. The only thing that really concerned Carth was the letter he would have to send to Trask's family.

"I'm a Jedi Knight. I could have taken care of that Dark Jedi without putting any lives in danger. Trask Ulgo died because I didn't help him." Revan said.

"Revan, I don't like you, so what I'm going to tell you is in no way trying to spare your feelings." Carth said. "Both you and Trask made good decisions."

"Even after all you've been through, I didn't expect you to be this heartless." Revan shot back. There was a look of sympathy and sadness in Revan's eyes.

"No, I'm not that heartless. I said that as a tactician and a career solider. As a solider, I know I can die in any battle I'm involved in. Living to see another battle is a mixture of skill and luck. Trask understood this, and sacrificed his life to get someone he believed to be more important than him to safety. And let's be honest, who would you rather have by your side, a kid fresh out of the Republic Naval Academy, or a Jedi?" Carth said.

"True. But he didn't know I am a Jedi. His death was an unneeded sacrifice." Revan said.

"You probably don't realize how close we were to being blown into pieces. You were unconscious at the time, but fifteen seconds after we got out of there, the Endar Spire was destroyed. How long would fighting that Dark Jedi have taken you? I guarantee it would have taken far more than fifteen seconds." Carth said. He needed to shake Revan out of his depression, if Revan was going to be any use to him. "And Trask would have stayed with you. He would have waited until you finished with the Dark Jedi, and we all would have died."

"I didn't think about it like that. I guess if I have time to be depressed about what happened on the Endar Spire, then I have time to figure out how to rescue Bastila. Thanks Carth." Revan said.

Carth just nodded. He and Revan began their short walk to the cantina, and Carth took that time to process the conversation they just had. He could see that Revan was genuinely upset over Trask's death, that was certain, but the reason why was debatable. Was Revan upset that a life was lost, or was he upset that someone he could use was dead? Carth didn't know, but he was going to find out the truth, and soon.

The Upper City Cantina was exactly as Revan remembered it. The Pazaak table was right in the middle of the entrance section, while the dueling ring viewing room was directly across from them. These two sections were places where a wealth of credits and information could be gathered. "Follow my lead," Revan said to Carth, leading him into the cantina.

Revan eyed a richly dressed man finishing a game of Pazaak with someone. The man had two women standing on both sides of him. _Trophy women._ Revan thought. _The players that have them can be a little too confident in their skills, and can usually be goaded into multiple loosing games pretty easily. All to impress their women._ "Hey Carth, why don't you get us something to drink while I see if I can get some information at the Pazaak tables?" Revan asked Carth.

"And leave you to your own devices? Not a chance." Carth shot back at Revan.

"Look Carth, you can still keep an eye on me from the bar." Revan said, digging something out of his pouch. "And you'll have this." Revan said, holding a small object.

"You're giving me a radio receiver. What about the transmitter?" Carth asked.

"Going right here." Revan said, clipping it to his vest. "Now, you can keep your eyes and ears on me at all times."

Carth looked at the receiver for a moment before putting it in his ear. "All right, I'll get the drinks."

"Get the Tarisian Ale. It's got quite the kick if you're not used to it, but it's pretty good." Revan said, as Carth headed toward the bar._ I figured that thing could come in handy, but I never expected it to be used on me._ Revan thought, but he realized that this arrangement would force Carth to place a little bit of trust in him. If Carth could hear what Revan was saying, Carth could relax a little bit, and working together would be a lot easier. With Revan's worries put to rest, he quickly headed over to the Pazaak table and began taunting the richly dressed player.

"Profitable game?" Revan said to the player.

"Of course. I am the best Pazaak player in this cantina." The rich player said.

"I beg to differ. I'm the best player in this cantina." Revan said.

"Care to place your credits where your mouth is?" The rich player asked.

"Of course." Revan said, sitting down. He pulled his Pazaak deck out of his vest pocket, and spoke up again. "Name's Jake Katarn, by the way."

"I am Niklos, and I will enjoy taking your credits from you." Niklos said, dealing the cards.

Carth grinned slightly as he ordered the glasses of Tarisian Ale. _So, Revan wants to use his fake name while we're out and about huh? That's fine by me. Hiding his true identity is a good idea on a Sith infested planet._ Carth thought. As he waited for the ale, Carth listened to the commotion over at the Pazaak table. Revan had just won a 100 credit game, and was going for a second, all the while taunting Niklos, his opponent.

As the drinks were placed down in front of Carth, he picked them up and brought them over to the Pazaak table. "A woman asked me to bring this to you." Carth said, and Revan grinned slightly. _Still got to maintain an air of masculinity, I see._ Revan thought, sipping at the drink. _I would too, if I were him._

Carth watched Revan win 4 more games of Pazaak against Niklos before Niklos refused to play Revan again. He saw one of the women that was standing by Niklos lean over the table, and spoke softly, though Carth could hear it in his earpiece.

"That was a great match you had with Niklos. Beating him once is no small feat, and you beat him five times. Care to buy a drink for a Pazaak fan?" The woman said to Revan.

"Sorry honey, but you're nothing but a trophy girl. And I stay away from high maintenance women." Revan said, gathering his winnings. Revan stood up from the table, grabbed his empty mug, and headed over to Carth.

"Find out anything?" Carth asked Revan, as they walked over to the bar and Revan ordered another mug of Tarisian Ale.

"Only that Niklos is a terrible loser." He said. "But I did make 500 credits, which will be useful in case we need supplies." The bartender slid Revan a fresh mug, and Revan dropped 10 credits on the table. "Though I am sure we can get some information out of some of the patrons here. Take her for example." Revan said, pointing at a girl in the corner. Carth looked at the girl, and she was nothing special. She had red hair, done up in buns on the sides. Her face was normal looking, without a trace of make-up. She had on a dark blue shirt on, and a pair of darker blue pants. She wore boots that buckled up the sides, and a belt with blaster hanging off it. The most notable thing Carth noticed, however, was a bomber jacked with a small Sith insignia on the collar.

"You're not seriously thinking about talking to that Sith, are you?" Carth snapped at Revan.

"Why not? She's lonely, and she's on a foreign world, and she doesn't know anybody. People in that situation are more likely to give away critical information in casual conversation." Revan said.

"All right, I'll go talk to her." Carth said. He was about to get up when Revan spoke again.

"Carth, everything about you screams 'Republic solider', and you're a terrible actor. I should go over there, for two reasons. One, I'm a far better actor. You didn't know who I am until I told you. Second, you can monitor my conversation, pick up things I don't with the earpiece I gave you." Revan said.

"All right, go on. But I still don't like the prospect of you talking to a Sith." Carth said.

"Look Carth, I know you have every reason in the world to do otherwise, but you need to trust me, at least a little bit. You've got the earpiece, and you'll be able to see me, so there's nothing for you to worry about." Revan said. But before Carth could speak again, Revan had gotten up and was heading toward the Sith girl.

Turning on his charm, Revan said down across from the Sith girl and spoke up. "Hello there, pretty lady." Revan said. The Sith girl looked up, with a slight smile on her face.

"Hi there - I haven't seen you around before. Of course they don't give us Sith officers from the military base much time off…" the girl said.

Revan brought a look of shock on his face. "You're Sith?" He said.

"I'm off duty right now, so I'm not in uniform. My name is Sarna - junior officer first class with the Sith occupation force." Sarna said.

"Name's Jake Katarn. Nice to meet you Sarna." Revan said, extending his hand.

Sarna shook Revan's hand before speaking again. "I'm actually a little surprised you're talking to me at all… most of the people here on Taris can't stand us Sith. It can make this a pretty lonely job."

"I'm not actually from Taris. I'm just stuck here until the quarantine ends." Revan said, which was partially true. He was stuck here, but not because of the quarantine.

"You're an off-worlder? Huh, I figured you'd be even more angry, being stuck on a foreign planet and all." Sarna said. She sighed slightly, figuring this conversation was over before it started.

"Taris isn't so bad. But some of the locals here have a wroshyr branch up their butt." Revan said.

Sarna laughed at Revan's joke. "You know, it's like everyone on this backwater planet is in a permanent bad mood. Don't they know they have to make the best of things?" she said.

"You've got quite the positive attitude." Revan said, smiling slightly.

"Exactly! It's all about attitude. I didn't ask to be assigned to this backwater planet, but I try to make the best of it!" Sarna said. She was liking this Jake Katarn more and more by the minute. "It's pretty easy to get depressed on an assignment like this, but we do what we can to keep our spirits up."

Revan smiled again. "Some times you've just got to blow off some steam once in a while."

"That's true. It's nice to meet someone who understands what I'm going through. It's good to talk about this stuff - it gets pretty lonely up at the military base." Sarna said. "Listen, I have to get going - I've got a shift at the military base. But some of us junior Sith officers are having a party tomorrow to blow off some steam." Sarna leaned in real close to Revan, and spoke as softly and sweetly as she could. "I'd really like to see you again. Why don't you drop by the party? I'll directions to the apartment."

Revan pulled out his datapad and Sarna punched in the directions to the apartment. "Don't worry - you won't be the only civilian there. A few of the locals who don't hate us are going to show up, too." Sarna said. She smiled again, as she got up. "I hope to see you there."

Revan smiled back. "Sounds good. I'll see you there." He waited until Sarna was out of sight before getting up and heading back to Carth.

"Getting pretty close to that Sith woman, aren't we?" Carth said in an accusatory tone.

"Carth, I know you didn't take your eyes off me, so you know I wasn't doing anything suspicious. I had to flirt a little to get her to trust me." Revan said, sitting down. He pounded down his drink before speaking again. "As for why I agreed to going to the party, drunk Sith are easier to get information than just lonely ones." Revan said, ordering another Tarisian Ale.

"Your reasons are sound, but I still don't like it." Carth said.

"Hey, I don't want to hang out with a bunch of Sith either, but with that situation, we could get some keycards, some blaster packs, or even a couple of Sith uniforms." Revan said. He took a sip from his new mug, when Carth spoke up again.

"I find getting a Sith uniform highly unlikely, but the others are very possible. So, when's the party?" Carth asked.

Revan pulled his datapad out and checked out Sarna's instructions. "Tomorrow at 1300." Revan said. "The location of her apartment is on the datapad." Revan polished off his mug of Tarisian Ale and stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check out the competition at the dueling ring."

"Dueling ring?" Carth asked.

"Ever seen a gladiatorial match? Same thing, except no one dies. Besides, it'd give me a chance to get used to my vibrosword before I have to use it in real combat." Revan said.

"Well, if what I saw on the Endar Spire was awkward use of a vibrosword, I'd hate to see what proficiency is like for you." Carth joked.

"I guess my skills with my lightsaber transfer over better than I thought." Revan joked. "Regardless, I have a feeling we're going to need a lot of credits later on, and the dueling ring in the fastest way to make money."

When Revan entered the dueling ring viewing ring, he immediately saw a face he recognized from the last time he was on Taris. Near the Hutt controlling the matches, stood Marl, the dueling ring champion at the time. Revan looked around the room, and noticed a couple of nobles arguing. Revan moved closer to see what the fuss was about.

"I can't believe we couldn't get arena tickets for this match! Now we'll have to watch the duel on the view screen." The woman said.

"Who cares? It's Duncan and Gerlon fighting. It's not like we're going to miss anything good." The man said.

"Shh! They're about to start, so quit complaining and just watch the view screen!" the woman shot back.

Revan looked at the view screen, and saw two other duelists he recognized, Deadeye Duncan and Gerlon Two-Fingers. The duel wasn't anything special. Duncan lost again, this time because he dropped his blaster. Gerlon took advantage of that, and shot Duncan right in the chest, knocking him unconscious. Revan grinned slightly, and went over to the Hutt sitting at the end of the room.

"_I'm sorry, human - the betting window's closed. No more fights right now. People are sick of seeing the same duelists all the time. It's bad for business._" The Hutt said. "_Unless…My name is Ajuur. I organize all the duels here. We need a new face in the dueling game, human. Maybe you want step into the duel ring?_"

_Just as I had planned_ Revan thought. "Sure. How much will I get in return?" he asked.

"_If you win, you get the standard contract: 10 percent of all wagers. And don't worry, nobody dies in the duel ring anymore. Death matches are illegal now._" Ajuur said. "_Most fighters in the duel ring use vibroblades or stun sticks because the ring's pretty small, but a few of the duelists use blasters. Use whichever you prefer._"

"Vibroblades and blasters, and no one ever dies? There's got to be something to this." Revan said, doing the best he could to keep a straight face.

"_The duel ring has energy suppressor fields to make sure nobody dies. Weapons are limited so they hurt, but don't kill. And we've got a medic droid in case of serious injuries_." Ajuur said. "_So, are you in?_"

"Yeah, I'm in." Revan said.

Over the next 5 hours, Revan won match after match until he became the Taris dueling ring champion. Fighting under the name "The Mysterious Stranger", Ajuur's idea, Revan became an instant sensation in the cantina. People were comparing him to another dueling ring legend, the Mandalorian Bendak Starkiller. Carth had a feeling that the comparison would come back to bite them in the ass later, but it would be Revan's to deal with, and he wanted to see how Revan would deal with it. He heard Revan call his name, and he saw Revan come back to the bar, holding up his dueling ring winnings.

"5500 credits from both Pazaak and the dueling ring. We're not going to have to worry about money for a little while, that's for sure." Revan said, sitting down next to Carth. "By the way, what time is it?"

"A little after midnight." Carth said, looking at his chronometer.

"Damn. Let's head back to the apartment and get some sleep. We can get some med pack, weapons and armor in the morning." Revan said.

"What about that Sith party you got us invited to?" Carth said, icily.

"We've got thirteen hours before the party. Even if we're out of commission for 10 hours, we'll still have plenty of time to get ready and get to the party." Revan said. "Now come on, we've both had a long day. I've been fighting for the past few hours, and I can't imagine watching me has been easy either."

_That's an understatement_. Carth thought. But what Revan said made sense. He was tired, and would need some rest if he was going to be on his guard around all those Sith later the next day.

Upon returning to the apartment complex, Revan and Carth saw two aliens, a male Rodian and a Devaronian, threatening a woman in the apartment next to theirs. As Revan and Carth moved closer, they heard what was being said.

"But, Holdan is the one who started all this, not me!" The woman said.

"_Doesn't matter who started it. You have a sizable bounty on your head, and we intend to collect._" The Rodian said.

"But where's the justice in all this? He gets drunk and tries to force himself on me, and I get a bounty put on my head for defending myself? Holdan's the one to blame, not me!" The woman said.

"_Justice doesn't have anything to do with this. We're here because of the credits we can make._" The Devaronian said. As he raised his blaster, Revan decided he'd heard enough to act.

"Is there a problem here?" Revan asked as he walked over to the group.

"Nothing that concerns you, human." The Rodian shot back at Revan.

Reaching out to the Force, Revan touched the minds of the "bounty hunters", and found them to be very weak. It would be easy to manipulate them.

"This isn't the woman you're looking for." Revan said, using the Force to implant the suggestion directly into their minds.

"_This isn't the woman we're looking for._" The Rodian said blankly.

"You will continue your search elsewhere, and forget you found her here." Revan said, with the Force backing up his words.

The Devaronian, whose mind was slightly weaker, but not by much, didn't repeat exactly what Revan said, but the spirit was the same.

"_Come on, let's get out of here. We need to find Dia before someone else does._" The Devaronian said.

As the "bounty hunters" left, Revan went over to talk to this "Dia" woman.

"Are you all right?" Revan asked.

"I don't know what you did, but thank you all the same." Dia said.

"So, who's Holdan?" Revan asked.

Dia looked over Revan, to see what his intent was, and since she could feel no malice toward her, she loosened up a little. "Well, I suppose I could tell you, since you saved my life." She said. "Holdan's a spiteful little Hutt-slug. He went and put out a bounty on my head for what I did! I was hiding out here, but I didn't do a very good job, since those bounty hunters were able to find me."

"What did you do that made Holdan put a bounty on your head?" Revan asked. He could see that this line of conversation was making her uneasy. "Don't worry, I'm here to help you, but I need as much information as you can give me."

Dia calmed down slightly with that comment, and began relating her story. "Holdan's just one of Davik's men who can't keep his hands to himself. But all he got for his trouble was a nasty scar from my vibroblade!" Dia sighed. "Too bad I'm the one still paying the price."

_Davik? He was a leader of the Exchange on Taris last time I was here. And his goons are still acting like idiots._ Revan thought. "Don't worry, I'll talk to Holdan for you."

"You could try, I guess. He usually hangs out at the cantina in the Lower City. It probably won't do any good. Holdan's used to getting his own way." Dia said. "That's one of the fringe benefits of being a goon for Davik. Working for the local crime lord lets you get away with things. Still, I appreciate the offer."

Carth stared at Revan for a moment. _Why would the Dark Lord of the Sith go out of his way to help someone he doesn't even know? He couldn't have changed this much, this quickly, so what does he think he'll gain?_ The things that Revan was doing was outside of what Carth though Revan would be doing, but was it really that much of a stretch that a man who used to be a Jedi, and, according to what Revan told him, still is, to help someone in need? Carth had a lot on his exhausted mind, and he needed some sleep. But one thing was for sure. One act does not determine someone's character. Revan would have to show a lot more of himself before Carth even thought about trusting him.

Upon entering their apartment, Carth spoke up.

"So, how are we going to deal with sleeping?" Carth asked.

"You go ahead and get as much sleep as you need. Don't worry about me." Revan said.

Carth didn't like that answer. Sleeping in shifts was fine with him, because he would get the chance to not only watch out for trouble, but keep his eyes on Revan. "No way in hell! There is no way I'm going to let you stay up all night and keep watch! Not only is that not healthy, but I don't trust you!"

"First off, I'm pretty sure that, as a career solider who's fought in both the Mandalorian Wars and this current one, are a light sleeper." Revan said. Carth nodded at the remark.

"Second, I can enter a Jedi trance, which will allow my body to get all the rest it needs, and still remain fully aware, and that takes a fraction of time it takes you to get a full nights rest." Revan said.

Carth was still fuming. He didn't like it when Revan was right, and he had a feeling that this would be a recurring thing. Revan, sensing this, tried to calm him down.

"Carth, we have a mission to accomplish. Finding Bastila is all that matters now, and we both need to be in our best possible condition. I need you to be healthy Carth, and you staying awake to keep an eye on me is detrimental to your well being. Besides, if I WAS still the Sith Lord, which you still think I am, I would still need you alive to help me find Bastila." Revan said.

"So you've been probing my mind, is that it? Is that how you were able to figure all this out?" Carth said acidly.

"Career soldiers' minds are too strong for that, yours included. Besides, it doesn't take a mind reader to feel the hostility coming off of you." Revan said. Carth calmed down a bit, and Revan spoke up again. "The point is, I need you, and I made my suggestion based on the sum of our abilities. While you're a light sleeper, you still move sluggish at first. I can come out of my Jedi trance and be ready to move at a second's notice."

Carth allowed his shoulders to slump down, admitting defeat. "All right, I'll trust you to watch out for us while I sleep. But don't forget that pact you made with me." Carth said, in as calm a tone he could muster up.

"I won't forget Carth. Now get some sleep. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow." Revan said. He sat down on the floor and watched Carth lay down on the bed Revan woke up on earlier that day. Carth was asleep almost immediately, and Revan started in on his meditation trance.

Two hours later, Revan came out of his trance refreshed and ready to begin his completely awake portion of his watchman duty. He stood up, and walked over to the window. Using the Force, Revan enhanced all his passive senses, which included his hearing and smell, and stretched out his Force perceptions to cover the whole of the building. From that point, Revan decided to see if he could find Bastila. He stretched out across the planet, and searched for that special energy signature that was created by their bond.

What he found was strange. He found the energy signature, but when he probed deeper, he found that Bastila's mind was a mess.

_What's wrong Bas'?_ Revan sent through their bond. What he got back was a wave of emotion and unfocused thoughts. "They've got a neural disruptor on her." Revan whispered to himself. "Those are useful for keeping a Force user's mind is a state of unfocused confusion to prevent them from using the Force to escape. It works well in an untrained individual, but it won't work for long on a Jedi." He remembered a young Cathar who was about to be sold as a slave….Juhani was her name, Revan believed, and how she had a neural distuptor on her. _Don't worry Bastila, I'm coming. Just hold on a little longer_. Revan sent through the bond. Even through all the confusion, Revan felt Bastila send a feeling of relief back to him, calming Revan's nerves. He broke contact, and returned his full attention to watching for danger.

Carth woke up to an interesting smell. He sat up, and saw Revan eating something out of a small bowl, with a cooking pan and another bowl on the table. He walked over to the table and sat down.

"So, what have we got here?" Carth asked.

"Oatmeal. It's the best I could do with the supplies and the food synthesizer we've got here." Revan said. He motioned to the pan. "You want some?"

Carth glared at Revan, but before he had a chance to say anything, Revan spoke up. "I'm not going to kill you Carth, no matter how much you want to think otherwise. Not only are you a great fighter and a great pilot, but you're also a good natured human being. People with your skills are rare, but people with your heart are rarer still. I need someone like you to watch my back, and I'll do everything within my power to make sure you're still able to do that."

Carth stared at Revan for a moment, and sat down to his bowl of oatmeal. Revan was trying to create some levity between them, so they could work together better. Carth could see that. But Revan could also be trying to get Carth to drop his guard. The Dark Lord already told him he was useful, and needed him in good health. Though the manner in which that information was presented was not what he'd expected from the Dark Lord. But, then again, Revan was a Jedi before the Jedi Civil War started. Revan knew how to positively motivate people, that was documented proof. Carth would have to keep his guard up when around him, and make sure he found out Revan's intentions soon.

Revan finished his oatmeal and stared right at Carth. "You know Carth, the Dark Side can corrupt someone who's not even Force sensitive." He said.

"And what made you bring that up?" Carth said, setting down his spoon.

"Because I can feel the anger and hate coming off of you. If you let that anger take over you, then you're no better than Saul Karath." Revan said.

That set Carth off. He slammed his hands on the table, and forcefully stood up, knocking over his chair in the process. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HOW DARE YOU TELL ME I'M NO BETTER THAN SAUL!" Carth shouted at Revan.

"Your anger and hatred toward Saul are righteous, but so was Saul's anger and hatred toward the Republic. If you don't calm down, you're going to head down that same path that Saul did. The Dark Side is a road you do not want to walk down, trust me!" Revan shot back at Carth.

_Revan is imploring me not to fall to the Dark Side? What the hell?_ Carth thought. But Revan had a point. He didn't want to become like Saul, not after what he did to Telos.

"So, how do you know the Dark Side can corrupt someone who's not even Force sensitive?"

"The Force is within all of us, though someone like me is more open to it than someone like you. If you let your anger and hate consume you, then you've let the Dark Side into your heart. And once the Dark Side into your heart, it twists you into a perverted version of yourself. Even the worst cruelties will become nothing to you once that happens." Revan said, in as neutral a tone he could muster.

_Revan preaching about the dangers of the Dark Side, huh?_ Carth thought as he picked up his chair. _Maybe he is telling the truth, that he's not the Dark Lord anymore. But I still don't trust him._

"The only difference between someone like you and someone like me is someone like me has a lot more power available to them. You have your physical capabilities and whatever is available to you. In addition to that, I can wield the Force. That gives me a lot more choices in manipulating my surroundings." Revan said. He looked down at the table and sighed. _I really hope I'm getting through to him._

Carth sat there for a moment, looking at Revan, until he noticed a look of exhaustion and pain in him. _He looks like he's been fighting something, but all he's been doing is sitting there. How can he be so exhausted?_ He shook those thoughts out of his head, and decided to give Revan a chance to rest. "Look Revan, I'm going to see if I can use some of that money you won last night to get us some supplies. I should be back in a couple of hours. I'll take the earpiece so I can keep tabs on you. In the mean time, you get some rest. You look exhausted."

"Thanks." Revan said. _All that anger and hate, all directed toward me. It's been a while since I've had to fight the Dark Side from within in addition to the outside. It's exhausting. But I can't make any compromises this time. I can't head down that same path that doomed billions of people._


	4. Meeting the Sith

As Carth left the apartment complex, he thought about the argument he had with Revan. Yeah, he didn't like Revan, but he'd never got that upset with anyone before. Then he realized why he lost it._ Saul_. Carth thought. _If I ever get my hands on him…_ Carth shook those thoughts out of his head. Getting angry at Saul wasn't going to find Bastila any faster.

Carth reached his destination shortly, Zelka Forn's medical clinic. Carth had been there a few days earlier, to get some supplies to help heal their wounds from the crash. Everyone knew injuries were expected when using an escape pod, but because Revan wasn't buckled in, the medpacs they had hadn't been enough to help him. So, Carth pulled as many credits as he could muster up and bought as many medpacs as he could afford. But with Revan's winnings at the Pazaak table and in the dueling ring, he had plenty of money to get some good medical supplies.

"Welcome back." Zelka said, recognizing Carth from a few days earlier. "Are you in need of healing or medical supplies? I can treat you right here at the center for almost any condition, except the rakghoul disease, of course."

"Rakghoul disease? What's that?" Carth asked. Last time Carth was here, he was in a lot of pain. Right before Carth came here last time, he had injected himself with a minor pain killer and with Revan on his mind, and his desire to get him healed up, he didn't remember a lot of what happened last time.

"The rakghoul disease is a terrible affliction has plagued Taris for many generations." Zelka said. "It is spread by the rakghouls, horrible monsters that live in the Undercity below Taris' great skyscrapers. Prolonged exposure to the Undercity breeds the disease and those infected will eventually mutate into rakghouls themselves, becoming mindless beasts that feed on the flesh of others."

"I would think there'd be a cure by now." Carth said.

"There is no antidote for the disease, though I heard the Republic scientists at the military base here on Taris were close to perfecting a cure." Zelka said. "Then the Sith arrived."

Carth could guess where this was going. "So the Sith are hoarding the rakghoul serum, if it even exists at all." He said.

Zelka nodded. "If I could just get my hands on a sample of that serum the rakghoul disease could be wiped from the face of Taris forever."

"Hmm." Carth said. "A comrade of mine and I need to head into the Undercity ourselves, so if we happen to find some, we'll bring it back here. For now, I need to see your stock."

As Carth left, he was approached by what appeared to be Zelka's assistant. "I need to talk to you about the rakghoul serum."

"I really don't have time for this." Carth said. He started off again, but was once again stopped by Zelka's assistant.

"Oh, don't be an idiot. Just listen to me for one minute and you won't be sorry. Davik Kang wants the cure, and you'd be smart to give it to him." Zelka's assistant said. "Davik will pay big credits for the cure. More than Zelka could ever afford."

"And then only the rich could afford the cure. Just let the poor suffer, right?" Carth snapped back at Zelka's assistant.

"If you find the rakghoul serum, just take it to Zax in the Lower City bounty office. He works for Davik. He'll pay you what that cure is really worth!" Zelka's assistant shot back at Carth.

"Are you finished?" Carth asked. "Because I really need to get going." Zelka's assistant slowly moved out of the way, and Carth headed back to the apartment.

_No doubt he'll get a cut for getting me to sell the rakghoul serum to Davik._ Carth thought. _If we do find that serum, I'll try and convince Revan to give it to Zelka._

When Carth got back to the apartment, he saw Revan standing at the window, looking outside. When he got closer, it appeared that Revan was concentrating hard on something. "Revan?" Carth said, not knowing what was going on.

Immediately, Revan snapped out of whatever he was doing. "What's up?" He asked.

"You alright?" Carth asked.

"Fine." Revan shot back. "What's up?"

"Well, I've got us some medpacs, so we won't have to worry about medical supplies. I've still got plenty of credits left over to get us some grenades and blaster packs, though." Carth said.

"Good." Revan said, walking over to Carth. "In the mean time, it's almost time for that Sith party. We should start getting ready to go. We want to show up a little late as well, so we should have time to get our weapons as well."

"Hey, I know you!" The woman behind the desk said, as Carth and Revan walked into the weapon shop. "You're the Mysterious Stranger! The one who became the champion in one night!"

"Always nice to meet a fan." Revan said. "And you are?"

"My name's Kebla Yert, and Welcome to the Equipment Emporium!" Kebla said, remembering where she was. "My shop's the largest one in all of Upper Taris. Best selection on the planet. Whatever you need, I've got. Well, mostly."

"Mostly? What do you mean by that?" Carth asked.

"The Sith confiscated all my heavy weapons. And they impounded all my ships and swoop bikes. But I've still got a real nice selection, if you're interested." Kebla said.

"Let's see what you've got then." Revan said.

A few minutes later, Revan and Carth left Kebla Yert's shop with some more blaster packs, a few grenades, and a permecrete detonator. Carth asked why Revan bought that, but Revan told him that he felt that they might need it. This naturally confused Carth, but he knew better than to question a Jedi's intuition. He had seen what Jedi were capable of during the Mandalorian Wars, and more importantly, what Revan was capable of.

As Revan and Carth got closer to Zelka Forn's medical facility they noticed two men, an Aqualish and a human, threatening an older human.

"Davik says you missed your last payment." The human thug said.

"_Davik doesn't like you missing payments!_" The Aqualish said.

"Here - I've got fifty credits! A down payment. That should buy me some time, right?" The old man said, pulling a credit chip out of his pocket.

"Sorry, you're out of time. Now it's all or nothing." The human thug said. "Davik can't have people not paying his debts!"

"But I don't have that much! How can I give you credits I don't have?" The old man pleaded.

"That's too bad. Davik's going to want to make an example of you!" The human thug said. "You're coming with us."

"No - help! Somebody help! They're going to kill me!" The old man pleaded to anyone near.

"I know we have to be careful about drawing attention to ourselves, but are we just going to let them drag this guy off?" Carth said in a near whisper.

"He does need help, but our options are kind of limited." Revan said. "I can't exactly use Force persuasion on the street. That kind of thing takes Jedi or Sith training, and would raise too many questions. Our only option is violence, and I'd rather not resort to that if at all possible."

But, before Carth could remark on that, the human thug spoke up.

"Hold on a second. Looks like we got ourselves a witness here!"

"_Davik doesn't like witnesses._" The Aqualish said.

"Leave him alone. He's done nothing to you." Revan said. He knew this was going to escalate to violence the moment the bounty hunters saw Carth and him, so he needed to provoke them, but in a way to ensure the old man knew he was trying to save him.

"Oh, great, another 'do-gooder'. Guess we have to teach you to mind your own business!" The human bounty hunter said.

Revan removed the sword from his back, and lunged toward the human bounty hunter. He brought his sword down, and sliced off his arm. The human staggered back, and fell off the edge. Carth, who had drawn his blasters as Revan lunged, and placed two blaster bolts in the Aqualish's chest.

"Thank you - I owe you my life!" The old man said. "Those bounty hunters were going to take me away and kill me! My wife warned me not to take a loan from Davik. Now I can't pay him back. It's not good to owe a crime lord money. He'll just keep sending more bounty hunters after me until I'm dead!"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Revan asked as he wiped the blood from his sword.

"You already helped me by saving me from those bounty hunters." The old man said. "So unless you have a spare 100 credits to give me so I can pay off Davik, there's nothing else you can do."

Revan took out a 100 credit chip and handed it to the man. "Here, now you can pay off Davik."

"You're giving me 100 credits? Just like that? I… I don't know what to say! Thank you! Thank you!" The old man said.

"You're giving him a hundred credits? Generous." Carth said, though he was pleased with Revan's actions.

"Now I can pay off Davik. You've saved my life! Thank you! I better take these credits to him right away!" The old man said. He darted off, with the credits that would change a great many things.

Revan looked over at Carth, and noticed a small smile. _Was this one of the judgment moments?_ He thought, but quickly got himself back on track. "Come on, we need to get to that Sith party if we want to get any information."

As Carth and Revan rounded the circle to Sarna's apartment, they noticed Sarna near the entrance. She was laughing, and having fun, but when she saw Revan, her eyes lit up.

"Hey, you made it!" Sarna said with glee. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show!" She ran up to Revan and grabbed a hold of his arm. "The party's in full swing - come on in."

Carth glared at Revan, but all Revan did was shrug. He couldn't say anything, though, because he would blow their cover if he did so.

"You have to try this Tarisian ale - it's fantastic! We should have conquered this planet ages ago!" Sarna said, bringing Revan over to the makeshift bar she had set up.

"Careful, Sarna. That wine's got quite the kick. A couple more bottles and we'll all be passed out on the floor!" A man, who was also probably a Sith solider, said.

"Who cares? We're not on duty tomorrow - let's live a little! Come on - drink up!" Sarna said.

During most of the party, Carth sat in a chair with a mug of Tarisian Ale in his hand. He was drinking slowly, trying to stay in control of his senses. He hated being around this many Sith, and he would much rather put a blaster bold in all their heads, but that would ruin their cover. Watching from the corner was also stretching their cover, but Carth really didn't care. But others did notice. In his headset, Carth heard Sarna comment on Carth.

"Your friend doesn't seem to be enjoying himself." Sarna said.

"Well, he's not exactly politically neutral like I am," Revan said. "He says he's been wronged by the Sith, but I've been trying to convince him that we need remain politically neutral during the war, to see how things play out. But the fact that your leaders are keeping us from doing out business is what's really got on his nerves."

That placated Sarna, but Carth didn't care what she, or any of the Sith, thought. He just wanted to get as much information as he could, and get out of there. They had already been there for two hours, and Carth was getting sick of it.

As the party wound down, Carth noticed that people started passing out. In fact, only he and Revan weren't feeling the effects of the Tarisian Ale. Carth had been drinking since joining the Republic Navy, so he had a high tolerance for alcohol. And he was betting Revan was using the Force to rid his body of the poison. As the last person dropped, Carth got out of his chair.

"So, what was that about 'politically neutral?" Carth asked.

"Bold faced lie. I had to make up something, and the best cover was that we are a couple of traders." Revan said. He took minute to scan the room, looking for keycards, ammunition, credits and anything else they could use during their time on Taris.

Carth started doing the same, and found something extremely useful. "Hey, check this out." Carth said, motioning for Revan to come over there. Revan did so, and Carth showed him two backpacks with a Sith uniform in each. "Heh, that's some good luck there." Revan said, grinning slightly.

"So, did you find anything useful?" Carth asked.

"Just a few blaster packs and some credits." Revan said.

"I'm talking about the party." Carth shot back at Revan.

"Oh. Just the fact that they've been patrolling the Undercity a lot recently. Also, something about a 'rakghoul serum'." Revan said.

"About that," Carth said. "The guy at the medical center, Zelka, wants to get his hands on a sample of it, so he can mass produce it for anyone who needs it."

"Hmm. Sounds good to me. If we find an unused sample of the rakghoul serum, we'll bring it to Zelka." Revan said. "Now come on, we need to get out of here. Grab the bag with the Sith uniform. We can use them later."

As Revan and Carth left the Sith party, they saw the same two bounty hunters they saw earlier, that were bothering Dia.

"Please… please don't hurt me! You don't have to kill me - I'll have Davik's money if he… if he just gives me a little more time!" The man the Devaronian and Rodian were bullying said. "Please, I don't want to die!"

"_Your issues with Davik mean anything to us_." The Rodian said. "_All we want is credits!_"

"Here - I've got 50 credits on me. That's all I've got. It's yours - just don't tell Davik where I'm hiding, okay? I'm begging you." The man said. He was obviously extremely scared, and didn't know what to do.

"_50 credits over a 300 credit bounty? I don't think so human._" The Devaronian said. He lifted his blaster rifle, and was about to pull the trigger when Revan spoke up.

"I guess scum like you will never learn. What has this man done to deserve the treatment you're giving him?" Revan said in a commanding tone.

"_None of your business Human!_" The Rodian shot back at Revan.

"But it is my business." Revan said, using the Force to add sway to what he said.

Once again, because of how weak the minds of these two bounty hunters, they immediately complied, as if the suggestion was their own.

"This man owes Davik 200 credits, and has taken too long paying him back." The Devaronian said. "And we're here to collect either the money, or his head."

_Probably from some Pazaak debt, no doubt._ Revan thought. But he knew that very few people could come up with the credits, plus interest, in the amount of time that a crime lord asked for.

"Leave him alone." Revan said, slowly advancing toward the bounty hunters.

"And what's going to happen if we don't?" The Rodian asked.

Carth could see where this was going. Those two bounty hunters hadn't learned anything from the last time they met. Heck, they probably didn't even remember their last encounter. But Carth could tell that Revan had run out of patience with these guys. And Carth had run out of patience with them as well. To pick on someone so much weaker than you was unforgivable. And so, he placed his hands on his blasters, waiting to see what Revan would do. He didn't have to wait long.

Revan drew the sword off his back, and about a foot away from the bounty hunters, spoke again.

"I'll say this once; if you want to live, leave now. And do not pick on someone weaker than you again. Because if I see you doing this again, I guarantee you won't do it again." Revan said.

Not realizing that they had met Revan and Carth earlier, they mistook Revan's statement for a threat, instead of what it was; that Revan was telling them he was loosing his patience with their actions.

"_We won't meet twice human, because you won't live to get in our way again._" The Rodian said. He raised his blaster rifle, but never got a chance to fire, since Revan thrust his sword into his neck.

The Devaronian turned to fire on Revan, but was shot down by Carth's twin blasters. Both bolts hit the Devaronian in the head, causing him to drop immediately.

The Rodian, however, was still held up by Revan's sword. After 10 seconds of letting the blood ooze out of its throat, Revan lowered the body to let it fall off his sword. He took a moment to compose himself and to mourn the dead before speaking to the man the bounty hunters were threatening.

"Are you all right?" Revan asked, putting out his hand to help the man stand up.

"Better now. Thank you for saving my life. For now at least." The man said.

"How much do you owe Davik?" Revan asked.

"200 credits, but I don't know where I'm going to get them." The man said.

Revan had been digging in his pocket, and he was able to pull out his credits just as the man had finished his sentence. "Here," Revan said, handing the man a 200 credit chip.

"You'd give 200 credits to a stranger just to help them out! I… I don't believe it! Thank you!" The man said, practically beaming. "Now I can pay off Davik! Oh thank you - you've saved my life! I better go give this to Davik right away!"

As the man ran off to pay his debt, Carth looked at Revan strangely. Whether Revan was doing this to show Carth he wasn't the Dark Lord, or if Revan would have done this if he were alone didn't matter to him anymore. But Revan was burning their credits. And they needed them for food and medical supplies. And since he didn't have access to his bank account or his upcoming paychecks on a Sith world, he felt that they were eventually run out of money.

"That was sure generous of you. I just hope we don't end up needing those credits later on." Carth said to Revan, awaiting his response.

"I hope so too, but Davik's not exactly a man you want to owe money. If I can take on the weight of his pain and suffering, I will, because unlike most people, I can handle the pain and suffering." Revan said. "Now come on, we need to hide somewhere, if we're going to change into these Sith uniforms."

Revan and Carth were able to duck into the empty apartment next door, and Revan went in to change first. Upon coming out in full Sith uniform, Revan decided he was going to make a joke. "How do I look?" Revan said, waiting for Carth's answer.

"Like someone I want to shoot," Carth said, making a joke of his own.

"So," Revan said with a grin Carth couldn't see. "No different."

Carth grinned himself, realizing Revan's joke. "Seriously, you do look like one of the Sith."

"Now, it's your turn." Revan said as he walked out into the hall.

That irritated Carth. He hated the idea of wearing the armor of the Sith, but he also knew it was the best way to fool them so they could get into the Lower City. So, begrudgingly, Carth put on the Sith uniform.

As Carth and Revan walked toward the turbolift to the Lower City, they noticed how different people reacted toward them. Before, Carth and Revan were just simply ignored. Now, the people were going out of their way to stay away from the Sith.

_That is no way to live_, Revan thought. _To run in fear of someone just because of a uniform._ But Revan pushed those thoughts out of his mind as they came within view of the turbolift.

"Another patrol heading down to the Lower City, eh? Good luck… I've heard its pretty rough down there." The Sith guard said. "There's a big swoop gang war going on, you know. You better watch yourself: those gangs will take a shot at anyone - even us! It's too bad we don't have the manpower to just sweep those slums clean."

As the doors closed and the turbolift began descending into the Lower City, Revan and Carth quickly stripped off the Sith armor they were wearing. Wearing Sith armor in the Lower City didn't seem like a good idea, after all.

However, it didn't matter what they were wearing, because as soon as Revan and Carth stepped off the turbo lift, they walked straight into a battle between two rival gangs.

"B_eks are nothing but bantha fodder_!" The Feeorin clad in red said. "_The Vulkars are strongest!_"

"_We'll teach you who's strongest!_" A Rodian clad in yellow said.

A short skirmish commenced, but it was lopsided in the red gang's favor. As soon as they finished with the yellow gang, the Feeorin who started it all looked over at Revan and Carth. "_More strangers!_"

Revan and Carth both knew they had to end this quickly, before any other members of the red gang came around. So, Revan pulled the vibrosword off his back, and reached out to the Force, using it to enhance his strength and speed.

Carth watched as Revan mopped up most of the red gang members, and took the opportunity to take care of those that were left. When the battle ended, Revan took the opportunity to wipe the blood off his sword on the cooling body of one of his opponents before sheathing it.

"Overkill much?" Carth asked, as he holstered his blasters.

"I only use as much force as necessary. Besides, they would have called for reinforcements, and we really don't need to be fighting with an entire gang." Revan said.

"Good point," Carth said as he walked over to Revan. "We seem to be at an intersection. Which way should we go?"

"Let's head into this apartment building. We might be able to find out more information there." Revan said, point to the door in front of them.

As they entered the apartment, they noticed a distinctive smell that wasn't present on the outside. It was a mix of stagnant air, decaying building material, ozone and excrement.

"What a wonderful smell you've discovered." Carth said.

"Yeah, well try to keep your lunch down; because it's only going to get worse the further we go toward the Undercity." Revan said. He looked around for a moment, before heading to the left and stopped at the apartment to his left. "Hey Carth, you think you can pick the lock to this door?"

"What for?" Carth asked as he walked over to Revan.

"Well, I can feel that someone's worried about something inside there. I'm betting it has something to do with Davik, and I'm not about to let someone suffer because Davik wants him to." Revan said.

"What's your problem with Davik anyway?" Carth asked.

"Davik's the leader of the Exchange in this sector. I thought we chased them off the last time I was here, but apparently Davik was able to hide a lot better than I hoped." Revan said. "People suffer way too often because of the actions of the Exchange, and if I can alleviate some of that suffering, than I've made the galaxy a little bit better place to live in."

_Makes sense._ Carth thought as he got to work on picking the lock, but as soon as it opened, the Twi'lek started shouting at them in huttese.

"_Hey - you can't come in here!_" The Twi'lek shouted. "_This is a private apartment!_"

"What are you doing here?" Revan asked.

"None of your business." The Twi'lek said. "Just turn around and go back the way you came, if you know what's good for you."

"Are you in some sort of trouble? Because if you are, maybe I can help." Revan asked, knowing the answer to his question.

"_I… I guess I could tell you. You'll probably find out on your own eventually, anyway. Zax is giving his bounties away like candy, or so I hear._" The Twi'lek answered. "_My name's Matrik - I used to work for the Exchange, but all the violence and killing started to get to me. I knew what I was doing was wrong, so I turned in some evidence to the government. My testimony helped put some of the biggest criminals on Taris away for life. But Davik didn't like seeing his friends go down, so now he's got a bounty on my head._"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Revan asked. He had anticipated this earlier, when he and Carth were at Kebla Yert's shop, when he bought the permecrete detonator.

"_I don't think there's much anyone could do. And I'm getting sick of running. I've decided to make my stand right here._" Matrik said.

"I'm betting you've got a plan to get out of this. The most plausible means would be faking your own death, right?" Revan said.

"_Right. But I can't pull it off while I'm holed up in here._" Matrik said. "_The trick is getting Davik to buy it when there's no body found at the scene. If it looks like I died in a massive explosion, he won't be suspicious when my corpse never turns up._" Matrik sighed. He didn't really want to ask for help, but he didn't have any choice. And this human in front of him seemed trustworthy. "_If I had an accomplice go back and tell Davik that they were the one who set off the explosion to eliminate me, I think I'd be home free._"

"What do you need?" Revan asked.

"_A permecrete detonator. I have some demolitions experience from my own days in the Exchange so I could set it all up._" Matrik said.

Revan dropped his bag off his shoulder and started rummaging through it. "Here," Revan said, pulling out the permecrete detonator he bought earlier. "You need this more than I do."

To say that Matrik was a little stunned would be an understatement. He wasn't going to question it however, because this man was saving his life after all. "_Thanks. Now, if I were you, I'd back up. These things can make very big explosions._"

Revan and Carth moved back as Matrik set up his explosives. Once he finished, Matrik set a 15 second timer, enough time for him to dive out of the room.

"_That was quite the blast! Don't go back in there… the whole roof might cave in on your head._" Matrik said. "_Look, I'm not a man for long goodbyes but I want to say 'thanks'. If it wasn't for you I'd be a dead man. But now I won't have to worry about anymore bounty hunters coming after me. So good luck, and goodbye. Now that I'm 'dead' I can't be seen wandering the streets._"

"No problem. Enjoy your new lease on life." Revan said as Matrik ran off.

As Revan and Carth made their way around the apartment complex, battling the "Black Vulkars" as the red clad game was called, Carth turned over the Matrik situation over in his head. This wasn't truly altruism, given the fact that Revan was probably going to collect the bounty on Matrik's "death", but at the same time, if Revan had truly been motivated by greed, he would have just killed the guy and been done with it. As time went on, Revan's actions were slowly changing Carth's opinion of him. He doubted he ever completely trust Revan, But Carth was learning that Revan was not what Carth thought he was.

The thoughts of Matrik continued to float around in his head until Carth and Revan entered Javyar's Cantina. And when they entered, Carth noticed 2 new distinct smells; blood and cheap liquor. And those two smells clued him in on the kind of people that frequented this place; desperate and a little trigger happy. And half of Carth's assumption was proved correct as they entered the circle, because 4 of the Black Vulkars walked up to what appeared to be a short human.

"Go away." The human said.

"_Hey, you not talk like that. We just want say hi to big, bad bounty hunter Calo Nord!_" The Rodian Vulkar said.

"_Nah, this can't be Calo Nord. He's supposed to be tough. This guy's nothing but a runt!_" The Twi'lek said.

Revan could tell by the way that Calo was standing that he had lost his patience with the Vulkars, and his words reflected it. "One." Calo said.

"_One? What that mean? You be funny, tough guy?_" The Rodian said.

"_You know who we are, Calo? We're members of the Black Vulkar gang! You don't want to be getting funny with us, tough guy._" The Twi'lek said.

Calo just continued counting. "Two."

And once again, the Vulkars just didn't get it. "_Me no understand. One? Two? Why he count? He trying to count how many of us is against him?_" The Rodian said.

"_It's four against one, Calo. What do you think about those odds? Well? You have something more to say?_" The Twi'lek said, but those were the last words he ever said.

Because Calo was finished counting. "Three." From there he threw a flash grenade at the Vulkars feet, drew his blasters, and with two shots from each blaster, finished off the stupid Black Vulkars.

Revan took the opportunity to check what was on the corpses of the Black Vulkars. He found 300 credits, 3 nearly full blaster packs and some med packs. As he stood up, he saw something he never thought he'd see on Taris; a Wookiee. As he got closer however, he saw something else catch his eye; three Rodian members of the Black Vulkars moving up to what appeared to be a young Twi'lek.

"I told you to leave me alone - so give me some space, Bug-eye!" The Twi'lek said. Though young, she had a certain confidence about her, a stance that showed a life of hard living. "Your breath smells like bantha poodoo!"

"_Little girl should not be in bar. This no place for little girl. If little girl smart, she run away home now._" The talkative Rodian said.

"Who you calling a little girl, Chuba-face?" The Twi'lek said. She was brave, that Revan was sure of. And Revan could tell by looking at her that she could take care of herself in the Lower City, but her taunting wasn't the smartest thing Revan had ever seen. Rarely was a street urchin able to hold their own against 3 armed gang members.

And the Rodian knew it. "_Little girl needs lesson in manners!_" He said, drawing his blaster.

"Just a sec, boys. Zaalbar… a little help here? I need you to rip the legs off some insects." The Twi'lek said.

Just then, the Wookiee spoke up, giving Revan the chance to remember his training in Shyriiwook. "_Mission - I'm busy. They just brought my food!_"

The Twi'lek, "Mission", was the name that the Wookiee, "Zaalbar", called her, just grinned slightly. "Quit complaining… you can finish eating later. Besides, you need the exercise so get over here."

The Rodian that drew his blaster took a step back as Zaalbar walked over to them. "_We no want trouble with Wookiee. Our problem with you, little girl!_" He said, trying to put on a brave face. But Revan could feel the fear coming off him. More so with Mission's next words.

"You got a problem with me, then you got a problem with Big Z. So unless you want to take on my furry friend, I suggest you greenies hop on out of here." Mission said, still grinning.

"_Little girl lucky she has big friend!_" The Rodian said. And as the Vulkars walked toward them and away from Mission and Zaalbar, Revan could swear he could see a big wet stain on the front of the Rodian's pants.

Revan and Carth watched as the Black Vulkars walked away in fear of Zaalbar, and decided to talk to this Mission. They walked up to her, and were just about to say something, but Mission beat them to it.

"Say, I don't recognize you and I know pretty much everyone in the Lower City. You must be new down here." Mission said with a slight smile on her face, which Revan guessed was a defense mechanism. _Smile and make nice, but never take your eyes off anyone._ "I guess that makes me and Big Z your official welcoming committee!"

"You showed a lot of guts dealing with those Vulkars, kid. You got a name?" Carth asked.

Mission took a moment to study both Carth and Revan, using the skills he learned surviving on the streets to see if they were trustworthy. Apparently satisfied with what she saw, Mission grinned and spoke again. "My name's Mission Vao and this big Wookiee is my best friend, Zaalbar. I'd offer to give you a tour, but the streets down here aren't safe. But if there's anything else you need…"

"My name's Jake Katarn, and this is Carth Onasi. We're looking for information." Revan said, being as straightforward as possible.

Mission nodded. "Well, you came to the right person! If you want info on Lower Taris I'm the one to talk to! Davik, the Lower City gangs…" Mission said. "I've even got the scoop on that bounty hunter Calo Nord!"

"Tell me about the gangs." Revan said.

"There's only two gangs worth worrying about here in the Lower City: the Black Vulkars and the Hidden Beks." Mission said. "Sometimes Zaalbar and I hang out at the Bek base." Mission took the opportunity to take a large breath, before starting in on a long speech.

"The Beks are led by Gadon Thek - he's a good guy. Lost his sight in a swoop bike accident a few years ago, but even blind he's a great leader." Mission said, pausing to take a breath. "Not like that traitor Brejik! Before he took over the Vulkars he was a Hidden Bek. Gadon considered that ungrateful space slug his adopted son."

"So, what issues does Brejik have with Gadon?" Revan asked. He felt those two names were going to be very important to them within the next few days.

"When Gadon went blind everyone figured he'd step down and appoint Brejik in his place. But Gadon figured Brejik wasn't ready yet. He wanted him to wait a few years." Mission said. "But Brejik was too impatient. He left to join the Vulkars, and ever since he's been waging a war to wipe Gadon and his Beks from the face of Taris!" Revan could feel the irritation in Mission's voice at what Brejik's Vulkars had been doing. "This gang war in the Lower City is totally the Vulkar's fault. They're the ones killing everything that moves out on the street. It's like they've gone insane."

"What do you know about Davik?" Revan asked.

"Davik's part of the intergalactic crime syndicate, but I guess everyone knows that. But I hear he's got a new ship for his smuggling operations - the Ebon Hawk." Mission said. "I don't know much about space travel, but I hear that ship's fast enough to break the Sith blockade. Of course, this is all just second hand rumor."

"Where would he keep it, do you know?" Carth asked. He was thinking about the next stage of what need to be done after finding Bastila; getting off Taris. And for that matter, so was Revan.

However, Mission squashed those ideas immediately. "If Davik does have a ship, he's got it locked up in his estate. Nobody gets in there, except the people working for Davik and the Exchange."

"All right. Since I've already run into Calo Nord once before on Ord Mantell, I believe that's all the information I'll need." Revan said, sticking his hand into his pocket. He pulled out his credits, and got three 100 credit notes ready. "This should cover what you told us." He said, handing the notes over to Mission.

"Thanks." She said, taking the notes and pocketing them.

"Now, we've got things to do, so we need to get going." Revan said.

"Yeah, this dive is pretty boring. No action around here. Come on, Big Z, let's go." Mission said as she shook hands with Revan.

"_But I haven't finished eating!_" Zaalbar pleaded.

"Can't you think about something besides your stomach for five minutes? Come on - we'll go see if there's anything good to eat at the Bek base." Mission said, leading the Wookiee out of the cantina.

When Mission and Zaalbar were out of sight, Carth decided to comment on them. "Strange pairing."

"No doubt, but it works. Mission seems to be the brains of the operation, while Zaalbar takes care of any physicality. What I'm wondering is how Zaalbar ended up on Taris in the first place." Revan said, looking around. "If we ever see them again, I'm going to have to ask them. In the mean time, let's see if we can collect on the Matrik bounty, and see if we can find anything about Holdan."


	5. Alliance with the Beks

As Revan and Carth made their way over to the bounty office, they noticed a medium sized Hutt sitting against the wall. Revan bet that the Hutt ran the bounty office, and it was also a reasonable assumption that it also worked for Davik in some for or another. _Very few people on Taris don't have some connection to Davik and the Exchange. Whether you're a simple merchant paying them protection money or you're actively working for Davik, you're connected to the Exchange somehow._ Revan thought as he made his way over to the Hutt.

"_I've not seen you here before, human. You are new to the bounty office, yes?"_ The Hutt asked.

"Check out the brains on the Hutt." Revan said, grinning. "What was your first clue?"

"_You're brave human." _The Hutt said, laughing. "_My name is Zax; I'm the one in charge here. Are you looking for work? There are many bounties available here; legal and otherwise. But they all pay quite well. Or are you here for information? Everyone knows I'm one of Davik's best agents... I'm the Hutt with all the answers."_

"Tell me about the bounties." Revan said, trying to bring the Hutt back to business.

"_There's two government contracts. One's an assassin named Selven, the other is Bendak Starkiller. He's a famous death-match duelist. Between them they've killed hundreds of people._" Zax said.

"I can't see anything wrong with getting rid of people like that - as long as we don't end up on the list of their victims." Carth interjected.

"_But not all the bounties are dangerous."_ Zax said. "_Davik got some special contracts. There's one on the table for a girl named Dia; she attacked Holdan, one of Davik's men. And then there's Matrik. He used to work for Davik, then he betrayed the Exchange and now Davik wants him dead. I'll put all this information in your datapad_."

"Okay, I don't know about Davik's special contracts. Justice is one thing, but doing a crime lord's dirty work is something else." Carth added.

"Maybe, but we need credits." Revan said, turning back to Zax. "Speaking of Matrik, I blew up his apartment while my partner fought him. He injured him, and I set off the bomb. We barely got out, but Matrik was crushed under the rubble."

"_I believe you, human. I've heard reports of a rather large explosion, and some of my people saw you buying the permecrete detonator. It's good Matrik's dead but maybe you went overboard, human. Next time use a blaster, not a bomb!"_ Zax said. "_Bombs are messy. But at least the job is done. The traitor Matrik is now a dead traitor. This is a lesson for anyone thinking about turning against the Exchange. Here - 300 credits. That's the price for all bounties._"

"Come on Zax," Revan said, turning on his charm. "That permecrete detonator and the explosives were a hundred credit value. Doesn't the Exchange reward those who think creatively?"

"You're brave, human, to bargain with a Hutt. But I like you. Okay, 400 it is!" Zax said. He picked up 4 one hundred credit notes and handed them to Revan.

"Thanks." Revan said, taking the credits. "Now, where can I find Holdan?"

"_Next section to your right after leaving this section. The room with the Twi'lek dancers." _Zax answered.

"Thanks." Revan said, pocketing his money. "I'll be back with news of more bounties later."

"_You do good work human. If you continue like this, the other hunters will take notice and work harder_." Zax said, with a Huttish grin.

As Revan and Carth made their way out of the bounty office section and over toward the room with the Twi'lek dancers, they saw a slimy looking human male standing near the entrance to that section. He had a short haircut, and face devoid of facial hair. He wore a black vest, with what appeared to be a light blue undershirt. His pants were grey, with a black belt with a blaster holster hanging off it. His boots were black and long. Revan walked up to him, guessing that this man was Holdan, the man who put the bounty on Dia.

"What? Oh... sorry. I didn't see you there. My attention was kind of focused on the Twi'lek dancers." Holdan said. "Look at them waggle those head-tails! I don't normally go for these alien girls, but I've had some bad experiences with my own species lately. It's time for a change, you know what I mean?"

"You Holdan?" Revan asked, though he really didn't need to. Everything about this guy screamed "low level Exchange thug", from the way he stood to the way he ogled the Twi'lek dancing girls.

"Yeah, I'm Holdan. What do you want?" Holdan asked.

"I want to talk to you about Dia." Revan said, straight and to the point. Exchange thugs like Holdan weren't worth the breath it took to talk to them, but in order to save Dia, Revan did what needed to be done.

"You're here about that? I guess Zax must have mentioned me to you at the bounty office." Holdan said. "Fair enough, I don't care who takes her out, just so long as the job gets done. I can't let her get away with what she did - that wench tried to cut me with her vibroblade!"

"I want you to call the bounty off." Revan said.

"What? I can't do that! Think how it would look. I work for Davik, I've got a certain reputation to uphold. I can't let her get away with this." Holdan shot back. "There has to be payback!" Holdan sighed. "Although I do feel a little guilty about all this. Dia's a good looking gal; it'd be a shame to kill her. Tell you what; I'll take 200 credits in exchange for lifting the bounty."

With those words, Holdan asking for 200 credits to lift a bounty on a girl that defended herself after he tried to feel her up was the last straw. Revan decided he would use the Force to persuade Holdan to doing as Revan wanted.

"You will remove the bounty on Dia's head." Revan said, in a monotone, with the Force enhancing his words.

"I will remove the bounty on Dia's head." Holdan said, with a blank look on his face.

"You will leave Dia alone, and never bother her again." Revan said, in the same manner.

"I will leave Dia alone, and will never bother her again." Holdan said with the same blank look.

As Holdan left the entertainment section, Revan followed him to make sure Holdan took the bounty off the table. He listened to Holdan speak to Zax, and when Zax confirmed that the bounty was no longer active, Revan decided it was time to go and speak to Gadon Thek and the Hidden Beks.

"That was good of you to do Revan," Carth said as they walked out of the cantina. "I would have lost my patience a lot faster than you did."

"Well, I actually did lose my patience. The fact that he wanted money for his wrongdoing, that's where I drew the line. I wasn't even trying to be subtle with him." Revan said. "But we're wasting time. We need to speak to Gadon as Mission suggested. A gang leader would have more information about Lower Taris than anyone else."

Carth nodded as Revan made started on the short walk toward the Hidden Bek base. But as they came closer to the door, a dark skinned human woman clad in light armor in the Hidden Bek colors started eyeing them intently. And when Revan reached out to open the door, she immediately snapped at him.

"Hey, you can't just walk in here! This is the Hidden Bek base." The woman snapped. "How do I know you're not a Vulkar spy sent to kill Gadon Thek?"

"I need to speak to Gadon. It's important." Revan said. He and Carth really didn't have time for this. Every second they wasted, the Sith got closer to finding Bastila, and the fact that the Sith had a head start on then didn't help either.

"A lot of people want to go inside and speak to Gadon. He's a hero of the common folk." The woman said with a grin. But the grin disappeared with her next words. "But the days of the Hidden Bek's open door policy are gone. Between the Sith conquest and the Vulkar gang war Gadon has more enemies than he used to. We're being careful about who we let in now."

"Maybe I can help Gadon." Revan said.

"Well, we do need all the help we can get. And you don't look like you're with the Vulkars or the Sith. Besides, it's not like you can do anything to harm Gadon in the heart of his own base. Not with Zaerdra watching his back." The woman said.

"So you'll let me through?" Revan asked, knowing the answer.

"Go in and speak to Gadon if you want. Just remember to be on your best behavior... the Hidden Beks are watching you." The woman said. She opened the door, and Revan and Carth entered the Hidden Bek base.

The Bek base was as Revan expected. The smell of fluids used in swoop bikes had saturated the place, to a point where it seemed to be coming from the walls. Carth spotted a man in the rear of the base, sitting behind a desk, with a purple Twi'lek standing nest to him. She was armed heavily, with a vibrosword on her back, two blasters hanging off her belt, and a blaster rifle in her hands.

"Hold it right there!" The Twi'lek said, pointing her blaster rifle at Revan and Carth. "Who are you and what is your business with Gadon?"

"Calm down, Zaerdra." The older, human, male said. He had dark skin, and was clad in light battle armor, with two blaster pistols hanging off the belt. The most notable feature was his eyes. They appeared to be ocular implants, to replace damaged eyes. Revan and Carth both guessed that this older man was Gadon Thek. "Nobody is going to try anything here in the middle of our own base. It would be a suicide mission."

"You're too trusting, Gadon." Zaerdra said. "Brejik and his Vulkars want you dead. Anyone we don't know is a potential threat, and it's my job to make sure you're safe!"

"Do you want us to start attacking strangers on sight, Zaerdra, like the Vulkars do?" Gadon said, raising his voice at his bodyguard. "I will never let it come to that! Now step aside and let them pass."

"As you wish." Zaerdra resigned. "You can speak to Gadon if you want, but I've got my eye on you! You try anything and you'll be vaporized before you can say 'Vulkar spy'!"

"Nice lady." Revan said as he walked up to Gadon. "I take it you're Gadon?"

"Yes, I am." Gadon said, nodding. "You'll have to excuse Zaerdra. Ever since Brejik has declared open war on us, she's been a little overzealous in her security duties. Now, what do you need from me?"

"You know anything about the Republic escape pods that crash landed in the Undercity?" Revan asked.

"The escape pods? You know, I heard the Sith have been asking around the Upper City about them as well..." Gadon said. "But you don't look like you're with the Sith."

"They might be spies, Gadon! They might be working for the Sith!" Zaerdra spat out immediately. _Overzealous was an understatement._ Revan thought as Zaerdra argued with Gadon.

"Calm down, Zaerdra. If the Sith thought we knew anything useful they'd have a battalion of troops kicking down our door. No, I think this off-worlder has his own agenda." Gadon said.

Don't worry. I'm actually going down there to rescue a friend." Revan said, trying to placate Zaerdra.

"I suppose I could tell you what I know. It's not like it could do any harm to me or my gang... but it might cause problems for the Vulkars, and that's okay in my book." Gadon said, with a sly grin. "The Vulkars stripped those pods clean within hours after they landed. It's too bad we didn't get there first, considering what my spies reported the Vulkars found. A female Republic officer named Bastila survived the crash. We Beks don't believe in intergalactic slavery, but the Vulkars aren't so picky. They took her prisoner."

_Great,_ Revan thought. _I'd bet that's why I felt her in an unfocused haze earlier. But I still don't know where Brejik's got her._

But Carth was able to vocalize what they were thinking before Revan was able to. "Where would he keep her, do you know?"

"Normally the Vulkars would take a captured slave and sell them for a nice profit to Davik or an off-world slaver. But a Republic officer is no ordinary catch." Gadon said. "She's too valuable to leave with the Vulkar scum at the base. Brejik's probably got your Republic friend hidden away somewhere safe until the big swoop race. You'll never find her."

"They still think Bastila's just an officer." Carth interjected. "That could work to out advantage."

"I'm afraid your friend has become a pawn in Brejik's game to take over the Lower City. He's offered her up as the Vulkar's share of the prize in the annual swoop gang race." Gadon said.

"What good would that do?" Revan asked.

"By putting up such a valuable prize Brejik hopes to win the loyalty of some of the smaller gangs. Their numbers will allow him to finally destroy me and my followers." Gadon answered. "The only hope you have of rescuing Bastila is to somehow win the big season opener of the swoop race."

"Unfortunately, I left my swoop bike on Mon Gazza." Revan said with a grin.

"You raced on Mon Gazza, eh? Well then, I might be able to help you with this, if you'd be willing to help us. We both have something to gain here, and much to lose." Gadon said with a grin.

"You want me to race for the Beks, don't you?" Revan asked.

Gadon nodded. "I could sponsor you as a rider for the Hidden Beks this year. If you win the race, you'll win your friend's freedom."

"But there's a catch, isn't there?" Revan said.

"Right. My mechanics have developed an accelerator for a swoop engine. A bike with the accelerator installed can beat any other swoop out there!" Gadon said. "But the Vulkars stole the prototype from us. They plan to use it to guarantee a victory in this year's swoop race. I need you to break into their base and steal it back."

"Okay, then how do I get into the Vulkar base?" Revan asked.

Gadon smiled, realizing that Revan was playing right into his hands. If these off-worlders succeeded, he wouldn't have to risk the lives of his Beks in an attempt to get the accelerator back. And if they died, they had no connection to Gadon anyway. "Getting into the Vulkar base won't be easy; the front doors are locked tight. But I know someone who might be able to get you in the back way; Mission Vao."

At the mention of Mission's name, Zaerdra freaked. "Mission? Gadon, you can't be serious! She's just a kid! How is she supposed to help them with this?"

"Mission's explored every step of every back alley in the Lower City. Plus she knows the Undercity sewers better than anyone. If anyone can get inside the Vulkar base, it's her." Gadon shot back.

"Where can I find her?" Revan asked. _A girl like her can get into, and out of, a lot of trouble very easily, so she could be anywhere by now._

But Gadon had a good idea where Mission had gone. "She and her Wookiee friend Zaalbar are always looking to stir up a little excitement. They like to go exploring in the Undercity, despite the dangers." He said. "Your best bet is to look for her in the Undercity. But you'll need some way past the Sith guard post at the turbolift."

"We've got some Sith uniforms that we could use to disguise ourselves." Revan said, though he loathed the idea of having to wear that armor again.

"A simple disguise might have worked on the Upper City guard, but the security down here is much tougher. You'll need the proper papers to get past him." Gadon said.

"Great. Security papers are hard to get, whether you're military or not." Revan said.

But Gadon just grinned. "My gang ambushed one of the Sith patrols headed down to the Undercity. They never made it, and their security papers fell into my hands." Gadon slid the datachip on the table. "Since we're working together now I suppose I could give them to you in exchange for your uniforms. With the security papers you won't need a disguise anyway."

"Well, that'll help out greatly. My partner isn't too keen on wearing a Sith uniform, and I don't want to get asked something I don't know, and get found out." Revan said, taking his bag off his shoulders. He pulled the uniform out of the bag, and placed it on the floor next to Gadon. Revan motioned for Carth to do the same, and noticed a look of relief on his face to not have to carry this around anymore. When both uniforms were on the ground, Gadon picked up the datachip and handed it to Revan.

"Good choice. And thanks for the uniforms. You won't need them with these security papers anyway." Gadon said.

Revan took the datachip and inserted it into his datapad. "Thank you Gadon. Now, we need to head out of we're going to find Mission."

"I suggest you hurry. The swoop race is coming up, and we want you to have time to practice before the race." Gadon said. "Time is running out, you know."

_If you only knew._ Revan thought as they walked away from Gadon.

As they exited the building, Carth spoke up. "Did you really race on Mon Gazza?"

"Yep. Gotta make money some how." Revan said. "Besides, the Jedi Order doesn't have many credits to give out, so they tend to turn a blind eye on us gambling and racing, so long as we don't present ourselves as Jedi when we do it. In fact, the pseudonym I'm using here is my racing name. So, if anyone recognizes my name, they'll think I'm just a swoop jockey."

"Seems like you've thought of everything." Carth said, with a frown on his face.

"Not everything. I'm still only human after all." Revan said, as they headed toward the turbolift. "Now come on, we don't have much more time."

Revan and Carth were making their way to the turbolift to the Undercity when they were stopped by a group of Black Vulkars. Revan sighed, and drew his vibrosword. _We're running out of time. Though the race is in two days, we've only got a day to find Mission, get into the Vulkar base and get back the accelerator if Gadon's going to have time to have it installed. _He turned his head slightly to Carth, and Carth immediately knew what to do. He put his hands on his blasters, though he didn't draw them.

"_You leave here now! This Vulkar territory!_" A Rodian Vulkar said.

"We need to get through, and you are not going to stop us. Step aside, now!" Revan said in a serious tone.

"Looks like you need a lesson on how to treat the Vulkars!" A human shouted, and then charged at Revan.

Revan easily dispatched the human by decapitating him, and as the body fell, he just glared at the rest of the Vulkars.

"I'll say this again, stand down and step aside. Don't throw your life away over something stupid!" Revan yelled at the remaining Vulkars.

Unfortunately for the Vulkars, pride won out over common sense, and they charged at Revan and Carth.

And that was the moment that Carth drew his blasters. Laying down a field of fire, Carth was able to take down all four remaining Vulkars on his own.

"Nice job." Revan said as he sheathed his sword.

"Thanks." Carth said, holstering his blasters. And as they walked on, Carth realized something. He didn't like Revan, that hadn't changed, but Revan knew how to fight, how to lead. Revan knew when the use of his skills were best, and he knew when Carth's skills were best. Carth knew Revan could have dispatched those Vulkars easily, but the last time he had been swarmed like that, Revan got a deep cut on his shoulder from a Vulkar vibroblade in the apartment. And though Carth was sure that Revan had been able to completely heal the cut, it was still probably sore, causing his reaction time to slow down.

But all those thoughts were pushed of Carth's head when Revan stopped in front of an apartment complex. He saw two Vulkars arguing with an exchange thug.

"You guys are behind with your payments." The exchange thug said. "What do you uh, you think just 'cause you're in some gang you don't have to give Davik his cut?"

"_I don't see Davik doing anything for his share. We do all the work. Davik claims he's part of the Exchange, so let's see him prove it_." The Rodian said.

"_Yeah, let's see the big crime lord come and get his money from the Black Vulkars!_" The Feeorin said.

The exchange thug just grinned. "Ah, so you want to play this the hard way? OK." Then he did a sharp whistle. And out from a pillar came a large, well built man. And from the way he walked and carried himself, Revan could tell that he was Mandalorian.

"_Oh, hey... Canderous. We didn't know you was working for Davik now._" The Rodian said, now fearing for his life.

"_Yeah, we were just goofin' around here. We don't want no trouble with a Mandalorian. Here's Davik's cut."_ The Feeorin said, digging credits out of his pocket and hastily giving them to the Exchange thug.

"I knew you boys would see reason. Now get out of here." The Exchange thug said as he began counting the credits.

"Too bad. I was looking forward to cracking some heads." Canderous said as the Vulkars ran away.

"Maybe next time, Canderous. I better get this over to Davik." The Exchange thug said. "I'll call you if anyone else gets behind on their payments."

As Canderous saw Revan and Carth walk toward him, he let out a heavy sigh. "Those Vulkars are dumber than a Coruscant granite slug! They actually think being in that pathetic little gang of theirs makes them important." He said, rolling his eyes. "Gadon keeps his hidden Beks in line, but Brejik's getting dreams of grandeur. If Davik's smart, he'll slap that young punk back down."

"Feel better now that you've vented?" Revan said with a sly grin.

Canderous just grinned from Revan's comment. "I don't have time to stick around here, anyway. Davik's got me working on a special assignment." And then Canderous walked into the apartment complex in front of him.

"Not smart, taunting a Mandalorian like that." Carth said.

"Still holding a grudge against then?" Revan asked.

"And you don't?" Carth shot back.

"Of course not. Fascinating people, the Mandalorians. Though not 'good' by the standards of the Jedi Order or the Republic, they do have a strict code of honor that they must follow." Revan said.

"And how do you know so much about the Mandalorians?" Carth asked.

"Before I left for the Mandalorian Wars, I did a lot of research on them. If I was going to counter their tactics, I had to know they fought and how they react." Revan answered. At that moment, Revan saw a woman walk into the apartment. She was wearing a heavy battle armor, with two heavy blaster pistols on her belt. On the armor were a lot of nicks, cuts and burns, as if it had seen years of hard combat. Her hair was tied back, and had a dark, angry look on her face. Revan would have bet 100 credits that that woman was Selven.

"We need to follow that woman." Revan said, starting off. But before he could get far, Carth grabbed a hold of his arm. "And why do we need to do that?" He asked.

"That's Selven, one of our two government bounties. You know, the assassin who wiped out the entire Ulgos family." Revan said. "We need credits to pay for supplies, like food and med packs."

Carth agreed, but he didn't like it. Both he and Revan knew that their time was running out, and they needed to win that swoop race if they were going to rescue Bastila, but he also understood that they needed credits. And other than bounties and Pazaak, they weren't going to get them anywhere else.

After entering the apartment, Revan and Carth crept up, waiting for to go somewhere where they could take her down quickly and quietly. Unfortunately, Carth tripped over one of the small cleaning droids, causing a loud thud on the floor, causing Selven to turn around and draw one of her blasters.

"Stop right there, or I'll give you a blaster shot right between the eyes! Now, what are you doing here?" Selven said. She eyed Revan and Carth, in "fight or flight" mode. And she wasn't about to run.

"I bet you know you've got a bounty on your head." Revan said, drawing his sword.

"You're a fool if you think you can collect the price on my head!" Selven said, drawing two vibroblades from her boots. "Now you'll see why I'm the most dangerous assassin on Taris!"

Selven was quick. Moving with a dancer's grace and skill from years as living as an assassin, she lunged at Revan, attempting to take him down with one blow.

But Revan was quicker. Even without using the Force, Revan's skill with Teräs Käsi, as well as the Jedi Broken Gate style, Echani fighting style, and his extensive knowledge of lightsaber and Mandalorian sword combat, Revan countered Selven's careful strikes with some careful strikes of his own.

As the battle continued, Carth noticed a bunch of Black Vulkars congregate around them. They seemed to staying back far enough to not be caught in the crossfire, but close enough to see. Carth didn't know how long that would last, and drew his blasters. _This can get real ugly, real quick._

But the Vulkars were smarter than they looked. No one who chased Selven's bounty ever survived, and for good reason. Selven was the most dangerous assassin on Taris, and the multiple bounty across the different sectors of Taris proved it. A good bounty hunter could retire on the credits they could collect if they got all of them.

But the Vulkars knew of the reputation of this off-worlder. He had become the Taris dueling champion in one night, and had taken out numerous members of their gang with his partner.

The Vulkars could see that both the off-worlder and Selven were two of the most dangerous people on Taris, but something strange was happening that the Vulkars didn't expect; Selven was losing.

After Revan dodged Selven lunging at him, the Vulkars could see that, while Selven was sweating profusely and breathing hard, Revan hadn't even broken a sweat.

"_If the off-worlder can do that to Selven, imagine what he could do to us!"_ A Twi'lek Vulkar said, just as Revan thrust his sword through Selven's back.

As Revan pulled his sword out of Selven's now dead body, Carth noticed the uneasiness on the Vulkars. Apparently, they had head about their earlier exploits with their gang earlier, and after seeing Revan dispatch Selven so easily, they knew they wouldn't survive. Carth grinned, glad that finally, some things were looking up. He doubted they would have to worry about any more skirmishes with the Vulkars in the near future.

After sheathing his sword, Revan searched Selven's corpse for anything that would prove that he had killed Selven. On her corpse, he found a simple gold necklace, which he quickly pocketed, as well as some blaster packs and frag grenades. He tossed the blaster packs to Carth, and put the grenades in his pack. He stood up, and glared at the Vulkars that still remained. The Vulkars took the hint and darted off like a tach. He then looked back at Carth, and said, "Now, let's claim this bounty before anyone else does."

The trek back to Zax in Javyar's Cantina was uneventful, and they claimed the bounty quickly. Revan was even able to get an extra hundred credits from the Hutt again, claiming the difficulty of the fight. And after collecting the 400 hundred credits, Revan and Carth were once again on their way to the Undercity.

When Revan and Carth got to the turbolift, they were immediately stopped by a Sith guard.

"Hold on there, civilian! Only those with official Sith business are allowed into the Undercity." The guard said. "Unless you've got the proper security papers you better just turn around and go back the way you came."

"I've got my papers right here." Revan said, handing the guard his datapad.

"Let me see..." The guard said, as he looked at the datapad. "Hmmm, these look to be in order. Okay, you can go down if you want. Can't say I envy you, though."

The guard keyed in the code to open the turbolift. "The Undercity is crawling with mutants. Rakghouls, they call 'em. If you see anything moving down there, shoot first and ask questions later."

Revan acknowledged the Sith's comment, and headed into the turbolift to take them into the Undercity. And immediately upon exiting it, hey were greeted by two beggars.

"You there! Up-worlder! Anyone using this elevator has to pay the toll!" The first beggar yelled.

"Yeah, this is our elevator! If you use it, you've got to give us something!" The other said.

"I don't believe this planet! Even the beggars are trying to shake us down." Carth said, clearly irritated with the beggars.

"Five credits! That's what it costs to use our elevator! Five credits!" The first beggar said.

Revan reached out and touched the minds of the beggars, in an attempt to find out what they were going to use the credits for. If they were going to use them for things like spice or other drugs, then he wouldn't give it to them. If they were going to use the credits for food, medicine or clothing for them or other villagers, he would help them out.

But their intent was neither. "I have a feeling that you two are just going to hoard whatever I give you. Am I right?" Revan said.

The two beggars' eyes got as wide as dinner plates when Revan said that. How could the up-worlder know that?

"If your intention was to help others, I would gladly help you. But you two are selfish. You only care about your own desires, to be the richest outcasts in this village." Revan said, answering his own question.

But before the beggars could say anything, they were chased off by a woman of about the same age; between 17 and 20.

"Go on, you two! Get out of here!" She shouted as she ran up to Revan and Carth. "I'm sorry about that... those two beggars give everyone in the village a bad name! We aren't all like that, you know. Most of us are good people."

"Who are you?" Revan asked.

"My name is Shaleena... you're from the up-world, aren't you? I've... I've never seen it. I was born here in the Undercity. Is it as nice as they say up there?" Shaleena said, expectantly.

"The surface is a beautiful place." Revan said, which was half a sentence. The rest of it was "so long as you don't pay attention to all the corruption up there."

"I've never been to the surface, but sometimes I think I can see it in my dreams. The sun, the sky, the stars... it all sounds so... so... so wonderful." Shaleena said, with a gleam in her eyes, as if she was imagining what life was like in the Upper City. But when she came back to her reality, the gleam quickly faded. "Gendar, the leader of our village, tells me I should spend more time trying to improve things down here and less time dreaming about something I can never have. Maybe he's right." Shaleena shied away a little, slightly embarrassed. "You probably think I'm a fool, having dreams of a place I've never even seen. But when I was little, Rukil used to tell me stories of what it was like up there."

"Where can I find Rukil?" Revan asked.

"He's wandering around somewhere on the south side of the village. He doesn't move too far... it's hard on his bones. He's over 100 years old!" Shaleena said, smiling at the thoughts of Rukil. "The children laugh at him and people think he's crazy because of his stories about the Promised Land, but he's really just a kind old man."

"What's the Promised Land?" Revan asked.

"It's...it's just a story to make little children smile. Rukil believes in it, though. Sometimes I can almost believe it myself, but then I look around and I see the ugly truth." Shaleena said, sighing. "I guess we have to make the best of what we have though. If you really want to learn more about the Promised Land you should speak to Rukil."

"All right then, I'll got speak to Rukil then." Revan said.

"Oh... okay." Shaleena said, slightly disappointed. "Well, if you ever need anything, or if you just feel like talking, come back and see me. I hardly ever get a chance to speak to someone from the up-world."

Revan and Carth made their way toward the south side of the village, when they were stopped by a strange old man.

"You…you come from the world above! Is this the time of destiny, then? Is this a portent of the salvation of my people? Or merely another false sign to mislead us from the path?" The old man said. "Are you the herald of prophecy? The beacon to guide us through the darkness? Or are you merely another harbinger of shattered dreams and unfulfilled promises? Speak to me, up-worlder! Tell me what fate you unleash upon us; salvation or damnation! Speak, up-worlder, I beg you!"

"What are you talking about, old man?" Carth asked.

"A question. You are uncertain. Bewildered. Perplexed." The old man said. "Understandable, I suppose."

"Could you start off by telling us your name at least?" Revan said to the old man.

"My name is Rukil, the oldest Outcast here in the village. Rukil Wrinkle-Skin, the children call me sometimes." The old man said.

"What do you want from me Rukil?" Revan asked.

"Once I was honored for my wisdom, but over time the villagers fell away from the true path. Eventually there was only a single apprentice who followed me; and now she is gone, too." Rukil said.

"And you want us to see if we can find her." Revan said.

Rukil nodded. "Her name is Malya. I must know of her fate, whatever it may be. I must know what she... found."

"Well, she's got to be in the Undercity somewhere. Got any leads as to where she went?" Revan asked.

"Finding her may be difficult; Malya could be anywhere in the Undercity... but if you find her I will know you to be our true savior! Only then can I reveal my secret knowledge to you." Rukil said.

"We'll keep an eye out then. We'll be back." Revan said.

"I wish you luck, up-worlder." Rukil said as Revan and Carth headed toward the gates.


	6. Mission joins the crew

Upon getting to the gates, however, they were presented with a new set of problems.

"Hurry, Hendar, hurry! I can hear it coming!" A hysterical woman yelled to someone on the outside.

"He'll never make it. He's doomed. Argh! I told him he was a fool to leave the village." The gate guard said.

"He WILL make it! Run, Hendar! Run!" the woman shouted.

Suddenly, Revan and Carth saw a man run up to the gate, being chased by 3 mutants. The mutants were approximately 100 meters away, and closing the distance fast.

"Open the gate! Quickly! There isn't much time!" The man on the outside, Hendar, said.

"Ugh… I… I can't… the rakghouls are too close!" The guard said.

"The mutants will kill him if you don't open the gate!" The woman yelled at the guard.

"And if I open the gate they will kill us all!" The guard shot back.

"No! You can't do this! It isn't fair!" The woman shouted. She then saw Revan and Carth behind her. Seeing that they were heavily armed, at least according to her, she began pleading them to help her. "Please, make him open the gate. Hendar will die if he doesn't!"

"I can't open the gate… not while the rakghouls are so near." The guard said.

Carth looked at Revan, awaiting his decision. Carth knew what he would do, but he wanted to see how Revan would react. In a situation that didn't benefit him at all, would he act nobly and risk his own life to help that man, or would he be selfish and allow that man to die? He didn't have to wait long to find out what Revan would do.

"Open the gate. My partner and I will take care of the rakghouls." Revan said. He drew his sword, as if to put a point on his answer.

"You would risk your life for a stranger? Heh. You are brave, up-worlder." The guard said, grinning slightly. "I will open the gate for you, but you've got be quick. In a few seconds I must close and lock it again."

"Got it." Revan said, priming himself for the sprint he was going to have to do.

The gate guard opened the gate, and within half a second, Revan had already closed half the distance between the gate and the rakghouls. And, as Hendar darted inside, Carth was able to step out of the gate and began laying down cover fire for Revan, which he figured would be his main role as long as he traveled with a Jedi. But Carth also knew that shots placed for cover fire were never wasted, is they allowed troops to move forward and kept the enemy on the defensive.

And Carth's cover fire did its job, providing the distraction Revan needed to rush the closest rakghoul and bisect it.

The other 2 rakghouls didn't know what to do at that point. Should they attack the guy shooting at them, or the guy who killed their comrade? They looked over at Carth, and noticed that the majority of his shots were widely off target, they decided to concentrate on Revan first, him being the greater threat.

And that was what Carth was counting on. Once the rakghouls turned to face Revan, Carth took careful aim and placed 2 bolts into the head of one of the rakghouls. The other one looked behind it, only to give Revan the chance he needed to dash forward and decapitate it.

Mission Vao had been watching the battle from the entrance into the sewers, in an attempt to find someone who would help her rescue Zaalbar. She hadn't meant to leave him behind, but it happened.

Mission watched as one of the Outcasts sprinted toward the gate, only to find out it was locked. She then saw the two men she had met in Javyar's Cantina earlier come out running and dispatched the rakghouls efficiently. _Maybe these guys can help me rescue Big Z!_ Mission thought as she ran over to them.

"Please, you have to help me! Nobody else is going to help me. Even the Beks won't help me." Mission yelled as she ran up to Revan and Carth. "But I can't just leave him there; he's my friend! You'll help me, won't you?"

"Mission, right?" Revan said as the young Twi'lek caught her breath. Mission just nodded. "What happened?"

"Me…me and Zaalbar were just wandering around here in the Undercity. You know, looking for stuff we could find, just kind of exploring. We do it all the time." Mission said.

"I guess with a Wookiee at your side you've got to figure you can handle the odd rakghoul attack. " Carth said.

"Only this time they were waiting for us. Gamorrean slave hunters. We didn't even have a chance to run. Big Z threw himself at them, and he roared for me to run!" Mission said frantically. "I… I took off; I figured Zaalbar would be right behind me. But there were too many of them - he couldn't get away. They're going to sell him to a slaver; I just know it!"

"If I help you find Zaalbar, you've got to help me get inside the Vulkar Base." Revan said.

"It's a deal; as soon as we get Big Z back, I'll show you a way into that Vulkar base! Now, come on; we have to find Zaalbar before they sell him to slavers - or worse!" Mission said.

"Where would they keep him, do you know?" Carth asked.

"The Gamorreans make their camps in the sewers. I bet that's where we'll find Zaalbar; and that's where I'll show you the secret entrance into the Vulkar compound." Mission said.

"I take it from where you live that you know how to use a blaster." Revan said, implying in a roundabout way that they were going to have to be in combat soon.

"'Course." Mission said. "I've also got a vibroblade I made myself."

"Good, because we're not going after Zaalbar right away." Revan said.

"Why not?" Mission said, frightened at Revan's words for Zaalbar.

"Because we need to find Rukill's apprentice's journal, and search for a corpse with an unused sample of the rakghoul serum." Revan answered. "All three tasks are equally important, and all three must be done in a timely manner."

Mission just nodded. _He's going to help Zelka and the outcasts? Who is this guy?_ She thought as she followed Revan. And as he wandered the Undercity, searching for clues to either the serum or the journal, Mission wondered what it was that motivated him to do what he did. _I've never met anyone like this in the Lower City. This kind of selflessness you only hear of in Jedi, but he's not a Jedi…is he?_

But her thoughts were interrupted by a trio of Sith guards.

"You there! Civilian! This is a restricted area! What are you doing down here?" The Sith leading the group said, as he walked over to Revan.

"I've got my security papers right here." Revan said, producing his datapad.

Security papers? Oh… you're one of those trackers the Commander sent down, right?" The Sith leader said, assuming what Revan had hoped he would assume. "They should have given you an armed escort; it's nasty down here!"

"I can see that." Revan said, with a slight grin on his face.

"We've already lost one patrol… we figure the rakghouls got them. We've had so many encounters with those things we've actually run out of rakghoul serum." The Sith leader said. "Plus we've had several skirmishes with looters from those Lower City swoop gangs. I'm telling you, we should just stay in the Upper City where we're in control!"

"Well, we need to get going." Revan said, knowing he wasn't going to get any more information out of these guys.

"Yeah, sure… the Commander won't be too happy if you come back empty, right? Same thing goes for us." The Sith said, motioning for his troops. "Come on patrol, let's move out!"

"What do you think?" Carth asked Revan.

"Well, they're not lying, they don't have the rakghouls serum on them, but that doesn't mean the patrol they lost used up their supply." Revan answered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mission asked.

_Uh oh, she caught me in a Jedi moment._ Revan thought as he took in on Mission's words. _Got to think fast._ "I'm a hyperspace explore, Mission. Over the years, I've learned how to tell if someone's lying. There are distinctive changes in someone's tone and cadence when they lie, even if it's only just minute. And since I detected no changes in the Sith's manner of speaking or tone, I could tell he wasn't lying." Revan said. "And the fact that I'm Force sensitive helps as well."

"You're Force sensitive? Wow." Mission said, awed at the admission.

"Don't get your hopes up. I was too old to become a Jedi by the time the Jedi found me." Revan said, lying through teeth. He didn't like the fact that he had to lie to her, but since he was more than likely never going to see Mission again, he did what he had to. "But anyway, we still need to find that journal and a corpse with the rakghoul serum. Keep an eye out for Sith or freshly killed Outcast corpses. I have a bad feeling that Rukill's apprentice is no longer among the living, and those feelings are usually right on the money."

And so Carth, Mission and Revan made their way through the Undercity, battling rakghouls and searching every corpse they could find for Malya's journal. And during the search, Mission started asking questions about Carth and Revan. She focused on Carth for the most part, because of Revan's focus on finding the journal and serum.

"Hey, Carth. You're a pilot for the Republic, right? You've been all over the galaxy I bet, right?" Mission asked. "So tell me, how would you rate Taris compared to other worlds you've seen?"

"I'll be honest, Mission, Taris would rate pretty low." Carth said in a manner-of-fact tone. "The prejudice, the rich spoiling themselves while the poor are crushed beneath them; not a pretty picture."

"Yeah, but that's only since the Sith occupation. Before that…" Mission said, trying the defend the world she had grown up on. "Well, I guess it wasn't all that different, really. Hmm… maybe Taris ain't as great as I thought, you know?"

"Trust me, Mission. There are a lot of worlds better than Taris." Carth said, trying to comfort Mission, but failing miserably. "There are worse, too. But Taris is no place for a kid to live on her own; even a kid who's got a Wookiee to look out for her."

"Hey, calm down guys. We need to work together here." Revan said, trying to calm both of them down.

But Mission would have none of it. "Hey, I ain't no kid, I'm fourteen years old! And I look out for Zaalbar as much as he looks out for me." She yelled back at Carth. "Big Z's my friend, not my babysitter! Geez, I come ask you a question and you give me a lecture!"

And with that, Carth immediately went into "father mode", where his first response was to scold a disobedient child. "Don't you snap at me, missy! You want a lecture? How's this; only bratty little children fly off the handle because of a simple comment." Carth retorted.

"I don't have to listen to you, Carth! You ain't my father; though you're sure old enough to be!" Mission shot back, not wanting to be treated like a child. "So keep your lectures inside your withered old head, 'cause I don't need 'em!"

"And I sure as hell don't need this. Let's just drop it and get back to what we were doing." Carth shot back at Mission. Revan just grinned at the argument, noticing the roles these two were falling into. Mission, who had probably never had a father figure, was looking for one, and had apparently found one in Carth, just by testing the waters.

And Carth had readily taken on that role, to see if he could make up for his failure with his son. And from what Revan had read about Carth, his son had been around in the 13-16 range, where Mission was.

Suddenly, Revan stopped the group, seeing a large group of rakghouls. And inside that group, Revan noticed the shine of Sith armor.

"Over there." Revan said. "I'd bet that Sith corpse had a vial of rakghoul serum on it."

"But how do we get to it?" Mission asked.

"I've got an idea." Carth said, dropping his bag. He rummaged through it, and pulled out a plasma grenade. "This aught to scatter them, and probably kill most of them. And any others, we can pick off with our blasters."

"Good idea Carth." Revan said, drawing his blaster. "Give me the grenade. You two draw your weapons, and let me know when you're ready."

Carth handed Revan the grenade, and drew his blasters, readying them for the upcoming shootout. Mission did the same, though she was frightened at the prospect of fighting rakghouls. Usually, she and Zaalbar did all they could to avoid them, but now, they had to stir up a mynock's nest.

But before Mission got the chance to think about it even further, Revan had tossed the grenade. And out of the 15 rakghouls that surrounded the body, only 5 remained. And with the way the remaining rakghouls were running, they were hurt, badly.

Mission took a few shots at the rakghouls before noticing how Revan and Carth were doing. Carth's shooting style was to provide cover fire, while Revan sniped at then the best he could. And it seemed to be effective. Though rapid and wild, Carth's shots were also well aimed, placing multiple bolts into the bodies of each rakghoul, while Revan's shots were well aimed, placing one bolt into the heads of the rakghouls he shot.

Before the rakghouls could get close enough to attack, Revan and Carth had taken down 4 of then, and Mission had taken out one. As they walked over the corpse of the Sith, Mission thought of how well Revan and Carth worked together. _These two have probably seen many battles together since landing on Taris, and they're likely gonna see many more._ Mission only hoped that the three of them wouldn't get into any trouble that they couldn't handle.

As Revan searched the corpses of the Sith trooper and the outcast, Mission took the opportunity to ask Carth a question. "So," Mission said. "What do you know about Jake?"

Carth took a minute to figure out what he was going to say. Since Revan didn't give her his real name, he didn't want Mission to know it. And it wasn't his place to tell her otherwise. But he also didn't feel right lying to this young girl.

"Not much," Carth said. "We only met in the space battle a few days ago. We were the last people to get off the ship before it exploded."

"Oh." Mission said, figuring this line of questions was over.

But Carth wasn't done. "I can tell you what I've seen of him since we crashed in the Upper City though."

"Please do." Mission said; eager to hear what Revan was like.

"Well, he's been helping out people since we crashed here. He's given money to people who were having problems with Davik, and even convinced that Holdan guy to remove the bounty on Dia's head." Carth said.

"How was he able to do that?" Mission asked. "Holdan's one of Davik's most stubborn thugs. Once that guy puts his mind to something, it's hard to get him to change it."

"Re…."Carth said before catching himself. "Jake can be very persuasive at times." Carth sighed. He didn't like lying to this girl, even if it was only about a name. "But, when diplomacy fails, he is fierce in a fight. Since we came into the Lower City, we've been attacked by the Vulkars, and Jake has come out on top in every fight. And he's also taken down Selven and he became the Taris dueling champion in one night."

"He became Taris dueling champion in one night AND took down Selven? That's quite a feat!" Mission said, with her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "And you guys ended up together at the end of the ship battle overhead?"

"Yes, we did." Revan said, as he walked over to Mission and Carth. He held up a vial of a green liquid, as well as a datacard. "I found both the rakghoul serum and the datacard with Malya's journal on it."

"Talk about good luck." Carth said.

Normally, Revan would say there was no such thing as luck, but the fact that he had to maintain his masquerade as a hyperspace explorer/swoop racer with Mission around, he decided against it. "I'll say." Revan said in place of what he would normally say. "We should head back to the Outcast village and give Rukil the journal now, but we can give Zelka the rakghoul serum when we go back to the apartment."

A few minute later, Revan, Mission and Carth stood in front of Rukil, with the datacard with Malya's journal in Revan's hand. "I found this on who I think was your apprentice's corpse." Revan said, as he handed the datacard over to Rukil.

Rukil pulled a datapad out of his cloak and inserted the datacard. His face grew wider with each passing moment.

"Yes, this is it! This is Malya's journal!" Rukil said. It was that moment, however, that he realized what finding the journal on a corpse meant; Malya was dead. "It is as I feared, then. She joins the list of those who have given their lives in the service of our cause."

"I'm sorry Rukil." Revan said, trying to be as sympathetic as possible.

Rukil, however, wasn't as sad as Revan had expected. "Though I am saddened by this news, there is yet hope."

"How?" Mission asked.

Rukil grinned slightly at Mission's comment. "By finding my apprentice you have proved yourself worthy, up-worlder. You are to be the beacon on our path to salvation. You will guide us to the Promised Land!"

"Guide you?" Carth said. "Even if we had the time, how would we guide you to a place that we don't know the location of?"

"You are marked, up-worlders; even my dim old eyes can see the mantle of destiny that cloaks you. Perhaps old Rukil knows you better than you know yourselves." Rukil said. "I am old - I have lived a hundred years in the Undercity, cast down into the darkness. I know the legends and history of our people; and now you must learn it, too."

Revan knew better than anyone else that they were running low on time. They needed to find that prototype accelerator if Revan was going to be able to get in the swoop race that was being held, and they needed it yesterday. He was tempted to tell Rukil to leave them alone, but something stopped him. Something about this man was tugging at him, connecting them somehow. And then Revan realized what it was; though not enough to be identified at any point in his life, Rukil was Force sensitive. Revan could see the signs; luck, charisma in his youth, and the ability to see destiny. Rukil was an untrained Force sensitive who used his abilities to help those around him, like the Jedi do.

So, Revan reached out with the Force, searching for all the threads that their two lives could touch. And the best outcome Revan could find was the one where Revan helped out Rukil. "Alright, we'll listen to your history." Revan said.

And so Rukil told the trio of what things were like a century ago, of how the seas, the only food source on Taris, were poisoned, creating a famine that swept across the planet. He told of how the rich hoarded food, and let the poor starve. He also told of how the poor decided they would take no more, and rebelled against the rich. But, because of the weapons the rich had access to, the rich were able to put down the rebellion, and banish those that started the war and their families to the Undercity. He also told of a paradise in the Undercity, where the Outcasts could live in peace, with plenty of food and protection from the rakghouls.

Carth mentioned how that was more than likely a dream, but Rukil told of the evidence he had found. With the journal his apprentice had, there was more evidence. And if they could find the journals of his father and grandfather, he could place all the pieces of the puzzle together, and have a way to the Promised Land.

Revan was confused as to what to do. On one hand, they really didn't have time to wander around the Undercity any more than they had to, but Rukil had a point; this WAS part of his destiny, part of his redemption. And Revan would walk through hell and back to prove to the galaxy, and more importantly himself, that he wasn't the monster that people had made him out to be. And though this path didn't have the answers he sought, it might just give him an idea on what he needed to do next. "Where should we look?"

"It has been many decades since my father set out on his journey, but I remember he was eager to explore the sewers. You might want to begin your search there." Rukil said. "I wish you luck in your quest, up-worlder."

Carth and Mission started to walk away, but Revan remained. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up. I have one more thing I want to ask Rukil."

Carth didn't like being away from Revan, but then he remembered the earpiece he had. Anything Revan said, he would hear. Add to that was the fact that Mission trusted them both, Carth did as he was told.

When Revan was sure that Mission was out of earshot, he asked Rukil his question. "You know what I really am, don't you?" He asked.

"You are a Jedi, correct?" Rukil answered with another question. Revan nodded. "I thought as much. I could see the Force energy swirling around you, I figured you were the one who was destined to help us, and do so much more."

"Well, I'll do what I can for you Rukil, but my friends and I are on a tight schedule as it is. Add to that the fact that Taris is a dangerous place right now for Jedi right now, with the Sith occupation, I'd prefer you'd keep this a secret." Revan said.

"Of course, Master Jedi. I'll keep your identity a secret as long as you wish me to." Rukil said with a smile.

"And I'll do what I can to find those journals." Revan said. Then he turned toward Carth and Mission, who were standing next to the gate, and headed over there.

However, while Revan and Rukil were talking, a slimy outcast named Igear came up to them, offering them money to bring them Rukil's family's journals. Carth told Igear to buzz off, while Mission gave him the intergalactic "screw you" sign with her middle finger raised on her hand. "Can you believe that guy? Selling out his own people so he stays on top!" Mission said, more than a little angry at Igear.

"There are people like that all throughout the galaxy Mission, even in poor places like this." Carth said. "Whenever anyone has an ounce of status, even if it's as minor as what Igear has, they'll do anything to hold on to it. Though I'm sure you know that well, considering where you grew up."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Mission shot back.

"I don't want to get into this again, so let's just drop it." Carth said, trying to avoid another argument.

It was about that time that Revan got over to them. "Anything new?" He asked.

"Just some creepy guy who wanted us to sell out the outcasts." Mission said.

"The guy running the store I take it?" Revan asked, grinning slightly.

"Yeah, what a creep!" Mission quickly shot back.

"Well don't worry, we won't be talking to him again." Revan said. "Now, since we're going to be heading into the sewers, why don't you lead the way Mission?"

Mission eagerly took to that idea, since that meant they finally got the chance to rescue Big Z. She led them to the sewers, so they could get to the last place she saw her friend.

But the moment they entered the sewer entrance, Revan could immediately feel the danger in the area. Through the Force, Revan could feel the ill intent of the gamorreans, as well as the primal desires from the rakghouls. "This place is dangerous." Revan said, drawing his sword. "Weapons ready people, I have a feeling that we're going to fighting almost nonstop for a while."

Carth immediately drew his blasters, trusting Revan's ability to sense danger. Seeing that both of the combat veterans drawing their weapons, Mission did the same, as her survival instincts told her to trust these guys' instincts. And, as Mission drew her blaster, Revan moved to the front. "Let me open the door Mission. I'll go first, and maybe confuse our enemies while you and Carth pick off anyone I miss. I still want you to lead us to Zaalbar, however, but I want to open the doors. That'll keep you blaster specialists away from direct conflict, while still allowing you to do what you do best. Understood?"

Carth nodded, understanding Revan's idea completely. Carth trusted Revan's skill with his sword, and he knew that Revan could handle anything that came his way. Mission, however, was a little more worried. She hadn't fought with Revan for very long, after all, and other than seeing him take down the rakghouls they had been fighting since she joined up with them, she hadn't really seen him fight._ Fighting rakghouls is one thing, but fighting gamorreans…_Mission thought. But before finishing that train of thought, Revan had opened the door.

Revan saw a group of rakghouls congregate around what appeared to be a corpse. Revan tossed a frag grenade into the group, killing one, and seriously injuring the other two. The other two charged at Revan, but Revan was able to burry his sword into the skull of the closest one. And while Revan was occupied, Carth took the opportunity to start shooting at the other. Three blaster bolts later, the last rakghoul was dead.

"So," Revan asked, wiping the blood and gore off his sword. "Where to next?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Mission said. "The gamorrean's attack wasn't far from here. If we go there, we might be able to find a clue to where they took Big Z."

"All right then. Which way should we go then?" Revan asked, motioning to both doors he could see.

"Well, the far one leads to the entrance to the Vulkar base, but we're not going there until we rescue Zaalbar. The one closest to us is where I lost track of Zaalbar. That's where we'll find him." Mission said.

"Then let me open the door." Revan said, walking over to it. "Carth, Mission, take cover." Carth nodded, pressing himself against the wall directly across from the door, giving the best vantage point to see whatever popped up, but still able to move if he had to. Mission, on the other hand, pressed herself against the closest wall, giving her maximum protection, but limited her shots. Revan pressed his hand against the pressure plate, and the door flew open, showing no immediate threat, but a gamorrean was patrolling the area 100 meters from them. Revan motioned for Carth to move forward to the next available cover, which was a door a short distance ahead of Revan. Once Carth was in place, Revan spoke softly to Mission. "Mission, do you see that downed drain pipe?" Revan said, pointing to a large pipe slightly ahead of Carth. It stood nearly vertically, giving Mission plenty of cover, so long as she crouched. Mission nodded. "When I tell you, I want you to move as quickly as you can to that pipe. When you get there, watch for any signal from Carth to act." Revan said. He stood there, watching for any changes in the gamorrean guard, and when he was sure that the gamorrean wasn't looking. Revan spoke up. "All right, go, and remember to stay low."

Mission hurriedly darted to the pipe, and stopped short of slamming into the pipe. She looked over at Revan, wondering what he was planning. Then she looked over at Carth, wondering what his signal would be. She was really confused to what Revan wanted her to do when the time came. She sighed, wiping the sweat off her brow. _I'd bet he just wants me to follow Carth's lead._ Mission thought, waiting for Revan's next move. She peaked around the pipe, and saw that the gamorrean had turned around, and started heading toward them. Mission tensed, and pulled herself back to her hiding place. She looked over at Carth, still pressed against the wall, waiting for the right moment to attack.

Revan, on the other hand, could feel the apprehension in the gamorrean when he heard Carth's movement, and again when he heard Mission. Revan had to wait for the right moment, to catch the guard unaware enough to not alert the others.

And so Revan waited. And the moment he saw the gamorrean turn around, he decided to act. Using the Force, Revan made his footsteps as quiet as possible, all the while making him as fast as possible. Revan was able to get right behind the guard, and thrust his sword through his throat. The maneuver was executed perfectly, and normally, it would have worked, had Revan not forgotten an important fact about gamorreans; their death rattle. The gamorrean death rattle was so loud and obnoxious that any being within a short distance could hear them. But, even worse was the fact that anyone attuned to the sound, such as other gamorreans, would recognize it from far further.

"Well, there goes the stealth idea." Revan said, pulling his sword out of the gamorrean. And just as he finished doing that, a door opened to his right, and out came 5 more gamorreans. The gamorreans quickly circled Revan, and grunted something out that Revan didn't have time to translate.

Carth had been waiting for the time to act, and the time was now. Taking one step forward away from the wall, Carth began firing at the gamorreans, placing bolts all over their bodies. But, though a gamorrean body was large, because of the wall of fat and muscle, very few spots were vital. Most of Carth's shots only angered the gamorreans, but that had a purpose. He was trying to lure them away from Revan, so Revan would have the room to work.

Mission, on the other hand, was focusing on placing her shots in vital areas, like the head. Her shots were less numerous, but more potent than Carth's. Sure, she missed a lot, but she didn't have the combat prowess that Revan and Carth had.

The distraction caused by the shooting, however, gave Revan the chance he needed. While only 3 of them started heading toward Cafth and Mission, out of the two left, only one of then was facing him. Revan took the chance he had to ram the vibrosword through the heart of the one facing him, quickly pulled it out, and thrust the sword through the neck of the next closest one.

As the gamorrean bodies dropped, Revan dashed forward to bisect the middle gamorrean. Carth, grinning slightly, took careful aim with both his blasters and shot the left most gamorrean in the head. Mission took the clue as well, and placed a careful blaster bolt in the head of the last one. Revan grinned slyly as he wiped the blood off his sword. Carth grinned as well as he holstered his blasters.

Mission, however, was a little unsure of herself. Yeah, she'd had to use her blaster before, and she's killed people. Everyone who survived in the Lower City for any length of time had. But the way Revan and Carth moved, the precise communication between the two of them made her feel a little out of her league.

But Carth just grinned. "Nice job Mission." Carth said, putting his hand on the young Twi'lek's shoulder. "You held it together better than most first time soldiers back there."

"Thanks Carth." Mission said._ He's really looking out for me._ She thought as she looked up at him. _Maybe I was a little hard on him earlier._


	7. Zaalbar's lifedebt

"You guys hear that?" Revan asked, his ears perking up to a roaring noise not far from where he was standing.

Mission quickly snapped out of her reverie and clued in on the sound Revan was talking about. "Big Z!" she shouted, and started running to where she heard the noise.

"Stop right there." Revan said, grabbing a hold of one of Mission's lekku. Mission jerked back, and started holding her neck from the sudden stop. "Ow!" Mission said, as she rubbed her neck. "What'd you do that for?"

"Just because we can hear him doesn't mean it's safe to go to him yet." Revan said. "Would you like to open the door, only to find a room full of mines, or worse, a room full of gamorreans?"

"No. I guess I don't. I'm just so anxious to find Biz Z…" Mission said, trailing off.

"I'm not saying we're not going into the room where we heard the sound. I'm just saying we should be on our guard." Revan said, in an attempt to reassure Mission.

The attempt worked, and Mission smiled a bit. Revan was concerned about her well being as much as he was with finding Zaalbar.

In the mean time, Revan cocked his head to figure out exactly where the Wookiee was at. He noticed the noise was coming out the room where the gamorreans came out of. As Revan slowly walked into the room, he noticed two doors, one in front of him, and one to his left. And as he got closer to the one on his left, the sound of a Wookiee got louder.

Mission heard it too, and ran toward the door. "Hmmm… look at this." Mission said, motioning for Revan and Carth to come over to her.

"A manual lock. Don't see many of those." Revan said. "No computer codes or a port to slice into. There are only a couple ways to get through these, but I don't have the tools to do so." _The quickest and easiest would be to use my lightsaber on it, but since I don't have it, that option is out._

"Hey, don't worry. I've come across them before. I've rigged up a little device that should do the trick." Mission said, digging something out of her pocket. She pulled out a small metal device capable of "slicing" into a manual lock.

"You've got an old fashioned lock pick. You are resourceful." Revan said, grinning slightly. Mission smiled back, and got down to work on the lock.

A couple minutes later, the lock popped open, and the door flew open, revealing the large Wookiee Revan and Carth had seen earlier.

"_You're a sight for sore eyes, Mission_." Zaalbar said, rushing toward Mission, scooping her up in his arms, embracing his friend.

"I'm glad to see you too, Big Z!" Mission said, returning the hug. "You didn't think I'd forget about you - Mission and Zaalbar, together forever!"

"_Who's that with you?_" Zaalbar said, realizing that there were others with her.

Mission just smiled. "These are my new friends, Big Z. Without them I never could have got you out."

"Nice to meet you Zaalbar. Name's Jake Katarn, and this is my partner, Carth Onasi." Revan said, pointing at Carth.

Zaalbar was shocked at what he had just heard. The human understood him. "_You have saved me from a life of servitude and slavery. There is only one way I can ever repay such an act: I will swear a life debt to you._"

Mission was shocked at what Zaalbar just said. "A lifedebt? Are you sure about that, Big Z? Think about it carefully." She said, knowing what a lifedebt entailed. "You better be sure about this."

Zaalbar just sighed. "_I am sure, Mission. This is an issue of great importance to me. Because of our great physical strength, Wookiees are being used as slave labor on our own homeworld. They see us as brutes and animals to be exploited._" Zaalbar said, remembering painful moments in his life. "_Over the years slavers have taken many of my people; we must always be on guard against raids against our villages. When the Gamorreans captured me, I thought I was doomed to a life of servitude._" Zaalbar looked right at Revan, directing his next words to him. "_I have been saved from such a fate, and the only way I can repay that is through a lifedebt._"

"Big Z swearing a Wookiee lifedebt to you. Wow - this is major. Do you realize what this means?" Mission said, still shocked by what her friend was saying.

Revan, however, knew exactly what a lifedebt was, but he had to play dumb, so as to not blow his cover. For all he knew, this Zaalbar had been on Kashyyyk during the Mandalorian Wars. "I'm not sure." Revan said, lying though his teeth.

"A lifedebt is the most solemn vow a Wookiee can make." Mission said, in the calmest tone she could muster. "It means he'll stay by your side for the rest of your life - wherever you go, whatever you do, Zaalbar will be with you."

Zaalbar straightened himself up, brushed himself off, and spoke in the most solemn voice he could. "_In the presence of you all I swear my lifedebt. Forever after I will be by your side, Jake Katarn. May my vow be as strong as the roots of the great Wroshyr trees of Kashyyyk._"

"I'm honored Zaalbar." Revan said, but he was already thinking of the problems and the advantages of having Zaalbar bound to him like this. On the one hand, Zaalbar's mere presence would have an affect on his foes, and the lifedebt also meant Zaalbar would defend Revan to the death if he had to. But this also meant Revan would have to reveal his real name and identity soon. He wasn't going to do it while they were on a Sith infested world, however, because in the unlikely event that someone understood Shyriiwook, Zaalbar using his real name could raise all kinds of problems. And Mission's next words presented a lot more problems for Revan's identity as well.

"Well, I guess this means you're stuck with me too. Wherever Big Z goes, I'm going. I almost lost him once - it's not going to happen again." Mission said, and she meant it. If Revan was going to leave the planet with Zaalbar, she was going too. She would not abandon her friend again.

"Glad to have you aboard Mission." Revan said, wondering how Mission was going to react to the news that he was the former Dark Lord of the Sith.

Mission just smiled. "So… I guess I still owe you one secret path into the Vulkar base. That was the deal, wasn't it? Don't worry, I know a backdoor into that scum den!"

"Good. We need to hurry. We don't have that much more time before the swoop race, and we still need to find the other two journals for Rukil." Revan said.

"The Vulkars put up a force shield to keep the sewer dwellers out. I'm one of the only non-Vulkars on Taris who can get you past it." Mission said. "I can't remember exactly how to get to the base after we get passed the Force shield, but I know it was somewhere here in the sewers. Over to the southeast, if I remember right. I just hope the rancor monster isn't still there."

"Great," Carth said. "Even a Jedi has a hard time with those things. Their hides are tough enough to resist blaster bolts, and not even vibroweapons can cut through it easily."

"We'll get by it. And if I remember correctly, rancor insides aren't nearly as tough as the outside." Revan said.

"And they're not too bright either." Mission said. "I was able to sneak past it before, so I'm sure we'll figure something out. That is, unless you want to change your mind."

"Not a chance." Revan said. "We need that swoop accelerator, and we need it yesterday."

"Okay then, off we go. Like I said, somewhere to the southeast after the force shield." Mission said.

"So," Revan said. "Zaalbar, do have a weapon?"

"_The gamorreans took my bowcaster when they locked me in that room._" Zaalbar said.

"What about melee weapons? If I gave you an axe from one of the gamorrean corpses, would you know how to use it?" Revan asked, searching for a way to arm the Wookiee.

Zaalbar nodded. "_Before I was exiled, I trained in the use of 2 swords. And with my strength, I should be able to handle a gamorrean axe._"

"Good. Then you should take an axe and use it until we find your bowcaster. Once we return to the Upper City, I'll get you a couple of vibroswords to use." Revan said.

Zaalbar nodded, and saw the group of gamorreans that Revan, Carth and Mission had killed a few minutes ago. He picked up the sharpest one he could find, and tested out the weight of it before returning to Revan.

"All right, next on the agenda is finding those journals for Rukil. While we're at that, we'll see if we can find Zaalbar's bowcaster as well. Once we're done with both, we head back to the outcast village, give Rukil his journals, then return to the sewers and head to the Vulkar base." Revan said. "Everyone got that?"

Carth and Zaalbar both nodded, both understanding their roles in what needed to be done. Mission, though, was still unsure of what she was supposed to do. This was turning more and more into a military operation, something that Mission had no concept of. Revan saw this, and tried to reassure her.

"Mission, I know you feel out of your league, I can assure you are still as needed as Carth and Zaalbar are. I have no doubt you're a better slicer than me, and from what I've seen, you are very good at remaining unseen." Revan said. Mission smiled at Revan, obviously feeling better. "Don't ever sell yourself short. Even though your worth may not be apparent at the moment, you are a very skilled young girl."

From there, Revan turned his attention to the unopened door in front of him. And as the door flew open, Revan, Carth, Mission and Zaalbar saw four gamorreans, two guarding the door in front of them, two guarding the other door. And when Zaalbar saw the gamorreans, rage filled up inside him. And when a wookiee flew into a rage, bad things happened. Zaalbar roared his battle roar, and charged at the gamorrean closest to him.

Mission and Carth, who had never seen the legendary wookiee rage, were taken back by the ferocity and power of Zaalbar's attacks. The way Zaalbar drove the axe through the head of the gamorrean, causing blood and gore to fly everywhere was shocking and slightly disturbing. Carth had seen some pretty nasty things as a career soldier, but never saw something as bad as this. And Mission, who knew about the wookiee rage, had never seen it. So dieturbing were his actions, Mission had a incredibly hard time holding onto her lunch. To know that her friend was capable of that was frightening. But, Mission realized, when it was all said and done, Zaalbar would need his friends, and Mission would be right there for him.

Revan, on the other hand, who had seen the wookiee rage near the beginning of his involvement in the Mandalorian Wars, (what little he could remember of it anyway. But it had been from afar before, so he hadn't seen it this graphically) was only slightly bothered by Zaalbar's actions. And as Zaalbar crushed the face of the other gamorrean close to him with his bare hand, Revan was surprised at just how fierce a wookiee really was.

Zaalbar ripped the axe out of the one gamorrean's head, and used his other arm to tear flesh and bone from the other's face. Blood was all over him, and as the dead gamorrean bodies dropped, everyone could tell that Zaalbar wasn't finished yet. The other gamorreans, who had never seen an angry wookiee, didn't know what to do. And as Zaalbar charged at them, they knew their lives were over.

With his powerful arms moving with the force of a pile driver, Zaalbar brought the axe across the neck of the gamorrean on his right, and grabbed a hold of the throat of the other. And despite the 100+ kilogram weight of the gamorrean, Zaalbar was able to lift it over his head. He held the gamorrean there, choking the life out of it, while Revan pondered how bad an idea it would be to be on the wrong side of Zaalbar's rage.

When Zaalbar was sure that the gamorrean was dead, he dropped it, his rage finally spent. "Feeling better?" Revan asked as he walked over to him. Zaalbar nodded. "All right then. Let's see if we can find anything useful in this room. Mission, Zaalbar, see get that footlocker open. Carth, keep an eye on our flank. We can't let the gamorreans get behind us."

"_And what will you do, Jake Katarn?_" Zaalbar asked.

"I'll wait by this door, in case anything comes in." Revan said, standing by the unopened door. "We've got to cover our asses."

As Mission and Zaalbar worked on opening the footlocker, Revan closed his eyes and reached out with his perceptions. Using the Force, Revan checked to see where things, whether it be rakghouls or more gamorreans, that were a threat to them would be. Revan could feel the rakghouls in the next room, and was able to position where all the other rakghouls and gamorreans were all around the sewer, before the force shield.

Meanwhile, Mission and Zaalbar were able to open the footlocker. "_My bowcaster!_" Zaalbar said, picking the weapon up.

"What?" Carth asked, not knowing what Zaalbar said. He looked over at Mission and Zaalbar. "Oh, you found your bowcaster." Carth said, as he walked over to them. He took a long look at the weapon before looking up at Zaalbar's face. "Did the gamorreans damage it?"

"_It doesn't appear so,_" Zaalbar said. "_But I won't be able to tell until I have the time to take it apart and clean it._"

Carth just shook his head. "I'm sorry Zaalbar, but I never learned Shyriiwook, so I don't understand you."

Mission stepped up for translation. "He says he doesn't think so, but he'll have to clean it to be sure."

Knowing that cleaning a weapon meant taking it apart, Carth immediately understood. "Well, if it doesn't work, at least you've still got that axe, right?" He said. Zaalbar nodded. "And Zaalbar, I'm sorry I'll need what you say translated. In my time in the military, I've gone to great lengths to learn the most widely known trade languages as well as the Mandalorian tongue. I never thought I'd meet a wookiee, so I never took the time to learn your language."

Mission looked at Carth and smiled. "That's okay." She said. "It took me a while to learn his language, but now I don't have any problems with speaking to him."

Carth grinned at Mission. "But how long did that take?" He asked.

"About a year." Mission said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Well," Revan said, interjecting into the conversation from across the room. "If you three are done talking, I'd like to get going. We still need to find the other two journals if we're going to help Rukil."

Mission, Carth and Zaalbar nodded in agreement, and Revan opened the door to an ambush of rakghouls. They dispatched them quickly, and continued their search for the journals.

Two hours of slimy, stinky, rakghoul infested walking, Carth, Mission, Zaalbar and Revan had climbed out of the sewer and into the Undercity, with the other two journals in tow. "Once we get retrieve the swoop accelerator, I want to go back to our apartment and get a shower." Carth said, sniffing his clothes. "It's too bad we don't have a change of clothes though."

"Don't worry Carth. We'll get off this Sith infested planet soon enough." Revan added. "We've just got to be patient." They walked through the door, and saw that the slimy merchant had perked up at the site of Mission and Carth. He was about to run over to them when he saw what appeared to be an angry look on Zaalbar. He paused, but only for a moment, to summon up the courage to approach them.

"You there, up-worlders!" Igear said, running toward them. "Have you found the journals yet?"

"We never agreed to help you, you kriffing sithspawn!" Mission shouted at Igear. "So get out of our face already!"

Revan just grinned at Mission's way of dealing with Igear as he ran away. "A little vulgar, but very effective." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Though, you should watch where you say that once we get off world. And you are leaving this world, probably for good."

"Yeah, I guess." Mission said. "I never really thought I'd leave Taris, you know? At least, not without Griff."

"Griff? Who's Griff?" Carth asked, figuring it was a street urchin boyfriend.

"Griff's…my brother." Mission said. And with those words, a wave of relief came over Carth's face. He had hoped Mission was smart enough not to get involved in such a deep relationship at 14, and she didn't disappoint.

"Well, you don't have to talk about him if you don't want to." Revan said, trying to quell potential temper flares.

"No!" Mission blurted out. "I don't have any problem with it." Mission looked up at Zaalbar. "No offense Big Z, but it would be nice to talk about this with someone who doesn't reply in growls and grunts."

Zaalbar just grinned a wookiee grin and allowed Mission to tell her story.

"It's complicated. Griff wasn't the most popular guy, he had his faults." Mission said. "But I still loved him, you know? Sometimes people don't understand."

"Well, that's the important thing, isn't it?" Carth said.

Mission smiled. _Maybe the old guy understands better than I thought._ "I never knew my parents, my brother always looked out for me. He's the one who brought me to Taris. I was just a kid, only five. But I remember the trip - if you could call it that. We were stuffed inside a packing crate in a star freighter's cargo hold with just enough food and water to make the trip. Not exactly first class, you know?"

"Why would he do that?" Revan asked. _What did he do that caused him to flee Ryloth?_

"I don't know the whole story - I was pretty young. But my brother owed a lot of money. Might even have been a few arrest warrants out for him, I don't know. The only way to get off the planet was to smuggle ourselves out." Mission said, and quickly thought about what she just said. "I mean, I don't want to make it sound like we were criminals… well, maybe my brother was. See, this is why I don't like to talk about it. It makes Griff sound worse than he really was. My brother had his problems, but he always looked out for me."

"What kind of problems did your brother have?" Carth asked. He didn't know why he was interested in this young girl's life, but he was. Maybe it was because she was Dustil's age when Saul attacked Telos, maybe not. But all that mattered was that he did care.

"He gambled. And drank. And he was always borrowing money for his latest get rich quick scheme. But he had a good heart, you know?" Mission said. "He taught me how to survive. He showed me how to slice into a computer's security system; how to get inside a locked building without the entrance codes, and how to spot a wealthy mark for a quick shell game."

"Pretty handy skills, considering where you live." Revan said, but Carth didn't agree.

"Sounds to me like Griff was nothing more than a criminal." Carth said in a judgmental tone.

"Hey, you don't know what it's like!" Mission shot back at Carth. "You need those skills here in the Lower City."

"Yeah Carth. Living on the fringes means you have to know things that you wouldn't have to know on 'civilized' worlds." Revan said.

"Anyway, I really miss him since he left. I keep hoping he'll come back some day. He promised me he would." Mission said, lowering her head slightly. Thinking of what happened was obviously painful for her to remember.

"Why'd he leave?" Carth asked, trying to get back on Mission's good graces.

"He fell in with a bad crowd. It's all Lena's fault. She's the one who took him from me!" Mission yelled. "Just batted those long lashes at him and off he went!"

"Who's Lena?" Revan asked.

But Mission didn't feel like talking about that anymore. "I don't want to talk about Griff and Lena - just the thought of that space tramp makes my blood boil! Subject's closed as far as I'm concerned!" She took a minute to calm down before speaking again. "If I'm going to be any help to you I can't be worrying about my brother running off with some schutta!"

"Well, now that that's over with," Revan said, changing the subject. "We need to give these journals to Rukil. From there, we head back into the sewers and into the Vulkar base."

**_Author's Note:_** And thus brings me back to the point I was at took all this down, and brings me back to the hardest chapter to write. It took me six months to to get to the point I was at, and I lost most of what I had written _twice_. I will get it done, but not right away, because I am taking a little break and writing the second chapter of KOTOR Version 2: Sith Triumvirate. Look for it soon!


	8. Retrieving the accelerator

**22 ABY**

"There's something I don't understand, Master Revan." Tionne asked, shifting her weight. The ground under her was slightly uncomfortable, and she needed to move every so often so her butt didn't start throbbing.

"And what's that?" Revan asked.

"Well, from the way you've been telling the story, you seem out of character early on. Specifically; when you were talking to Carth after crashing on the Tarisian Upper City. After Trask Ulgo died." Tionne said, standing up to stretch. "That situation also clashes with what I've found out about you from earlier as well."

"When I woke up on Dantooine, I found out that not only did I lose six years of my life, I spend a good number of them as Dark Lord of the Sith. When I heard this, my convictions were shaken. I doubted my training, I doubted my decisions, and I doubted myself." Revan said. "The conversation with Carth reminded me that, whether the Council was right or wrong, whether I was right or wrong, I had a job to do. There was still a war going on, and I still needed to fight it."

"That makes sense, I guess." Tionne said, sitting back down. "I apologize for interrupting. Please continue."

"By all means, Tionne, ask questions. If something doesn't make sense, I will do my best to explain it." Revan said.

**3956 BBY**

"You've returned upworlder!" Rukil said, his eyes filling with excitement upon seeing Revan and his crew. "How goes your search?"

Revan handed the datachips that held the journals to Rukil. "I think you'll find these interesting." Revan said, with a slight grin on his face.

"Can it be true? Is it possible that at long last the dream of my father and grandfather before him will be fulfilled?" Rukil said as he took the datachips from Revan. "I… I can hardly bear to look." He said as he put the chips into his datapad. "Hmmm… yes. Yes! Of course! Now I understand - it all makes sense! Now I see why the Promised Land has been so hard to find! It is so obvious!"

Rukil looked up at Revan with a smile going from ear to ear. "You have done a great thing, up-worlder - a selfless act that will bring great joy to all the people of this village! I must take this to Gendar right away!"

Gendar was tired, as he always was. He was beginning to see just why his father looked like he did while Gendar was growing up; leading people with no hope was tiring. Dealing with the problems of the Outcasts, knowing that no matter what he did, was disheartening.

"Rukil? What do you want now?" Gendar said to the old man. "Have you more fables of a hidden paradise just waiting for us to find it?"

"You may not think these are fables after you see what I have brought you, Gendar! Look at these journals!" Rukil said, thrusting his datapad at Gendar.

Gendar took the datapad to humor Rukil, as he always did, but when he saw what was on the datapad…"What… no. It can't be! Are these real, Rukil? Is this information accurate?" Gendar asked Rukil. This information was too good to be true.

"I swear to you everything in these journals is true, Gendar." Rukil said, still smiling. "The Promised Land - I told you I would find it!"

Gendar, however, had the well being of those under his charge to worry about as well. "The entrance is far from here, Rukil. It will take us weeks to get there… perhaps even months." Gendar said. "And we will have to cross many rakghoul infested areas."

Rukil, however, remained steadfast. "I do not deny the journey will be hard, Gendar. But surely it is better than the miserable life we have here!"

Gendar was finally convinced. Anything was better than this hellhole. "Wise words, Rukil. Our supplies are high right now - we could leave by nightfall!" Gendar said, thinking of what was needed. "I will tell the others to prepare for the journey."

Rukil turned to Revan, still smiling. "Thank you once again, up-worlder. I will say a final goodbye, for where we are going I fear you cannot come." Rukil said, beaming.

"That's fine. We have things to do anyway." Revan said, reaching out his hand to Rukil. Seeing this, Rukil grabbed Revan's hand, and began shaking it. "Good luck Rukil, and may the Force be with you."

Rukil smiled again before turning back to Gendar, to discuss the logistics of such a journey.

"_That was a good thing you did, Jake Katarn._" Zaalbar said as they left the village. "_I've never seen a human do so much to help another._"

"Yeah, but what about that 'may the Force be with you' line?" Mission asked. "Isn't that a Jedi saying?"

Carth kept an eye of Revan, wondering how he was going to get out of this one. Carth would help him out of a bind, if said bind was a threat to their lives. However, since slipping up around a teenage girl was not a threat, yet, Carth felt no need to help Revan out of this.

Fortunately, Revan didn't need any help. "Not always. You hear that a lot among the military, and around worlds that Jedi operate out of." Revan said. "It's just more common to the Jedi than anyone else."

Carth was happy to see that Mission was placated, and agreed with Revan for once. The first time he went out into battle in his fighter during the Mandalorian Wars, Carth's commander had said that to his squadron. As Revan explained earlier, the Force was not just something that the Jedi drew on, it was everything. If the Force was your ally, you had a powerful ally indeed.

The trip back to the sewer was uneventful, and when they got to the force shield, Mission immediately ran to the computer console.

"Here we go." Mission said, getting to work immediately. Typing quickly, Mission got the force shield down, and grinned when she looked over at Carth, Revan and Zaalbar. "Gotta be careful from here on. This area's got that force shield for a reason."

The trip to the door was a blur of prolonged sneaking and quick bursts of extreme violence. The only notable thing was what happened to Zaalbar when he saw a gamorrean. Zaalbar flew into frenzy and went after the gamorrean head on. And seeing a raging wookiee charging anything full speed, holding a weapon meant for gamorrean hands _one handed_ was frightening for even the most battle hardened, like Revan and Carth. Seeing the things Zaalbar did to the gamorreans was horrifying to those that weren't used to it.

But Mission was taking what she saw the worst. She never knew her best friend was capable of such savageness. The fact that he violently tore the gamorreans apart was unnerving. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know where to start.

Carth, who stood in the back of the combat formation as well, put his hand on Mission's shoulder. Mission looked up at him, she saw a strange look in Carth's eyes. If she could categorize it, she would say it was a look of fatherly concern in his eyes.

"It's okay Mission." Carth said. "No matter what happens, Zaalbar is still Zaalbar. He's still the wookiee you first met, however long ago you met him. This is just a side of him that doesn't come out that often."

"_He's right Mission._" Zaalbar said, looking back at his friend. "_Most of the time, our violent nature only comes out during the hunt, or when defending our families. I'm sorry you had to see that come out because of hate, but as you know, I have issues with slavers._"

Mission nodded knowingly. While she didn't know much about Zaalbar's past, she did know that he was fleeing slavers. "I know. And I know that you're a caring individual. It's going to take me some time to accept this part of you, I guess."

All this conversation was cut short when they reached the last door before the rancor.

"This is it." Mission said, walking up to the door. "This is where the rancor makes its home. We can still back out now, if you guys want to."

"Not an option." Revan said, walking up to the door. He pressed the pressure plate that released the lock, and the door flew wide open, allowing Revan to get a good view of the room. Across the room was a large pile of corpses; though the rancor wasn't anywhere is sight. "Anyone got a stealth field generator?" Revan asked.

Both Carth and Zaalbar shook their heads, letting Revan know that neither one had one.

"I do." Mission said, sheepishly. "I'm wearing my stealth belt right now." She figured that she would have to surrender it to Revan, because he was the one who had been putting himself in direct danger first, which was fine with her, but she really wanted to show what she was capable of.

Revan slid his pack off his shoulders and started digging through it. He pulled out a thermal detonator, and handed it to Mission. "You think you can figure out a way to make the rancor eat this?"

Mission looked at Revan, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "You want me to do this?" She asked.

"Yes. You are the only one with the stealth field generator." Revan said.

Mission looked at Revan for a minute, with a slight smile on her face. _He's giving me the chance to prove myself! I can't waste it!_ Mission thought, taking the grenade out or Revan's hand. "I'll figure something out." She said. She turned on her stealth belt, and disappeared from sight.

When Carth was sure that Mission was gone, he glared at Revan. "Care to explain why you're putting a child in danger?"

"First off, she's not a child. She's a young woman who's lived the majority of her life in a violent slum in the Lower city. As you've seen, the immaturity she shows is just a façade." Revan said. "Second, she's the most likely of us to succeed with this. The fact that she has a stealth belt on her tells me she knows how to use it properly."

"_Your reasoning is sound, Jake Katarn, but I agree with Carth. I don't like having Mission go off on her own._" Zaalbar said.

"I don't like sending anyone into danger all alone, but none of us have stealth belts. Besides, it's not like any of us can protect her in stealth mode if we had stealth belts, because that would compromise our own stealth field. Like it or not, Mission's all alone." Revan said.

Mission slowly crept toward the corpses, and when she had seen the rancor to the left of her, practically guarding the door, she was nearly paralyzed with fear. Oh, sure, she had gotten past it before, but she was smaller then, and was less likely to be seen and heard. _How in then hell am I going to get this grenade into that rancor without getting eaten?_ She thought, and the prospect of getting eaten sent a shiver down her spine. She continued over to the corpse pile, and noticed the body of one of the Hidden Beks. She saw a broken spray bottle, a spray bottle with a strange liquid in it, and a datapad. Mission looked through the last few entries on the datapad, and found out that this liquid smelled like one of the rancor's favored prey. _That's it!_ Mission thought, as she picked up the spray bottle. _That's how I can do this safely!_

Once at the corpse pile, Mission scanned the pile, looking for a body that could hold the grenade without it falling out when the rancor picked it up. She found a body with the mouth and throat intact, and rammed the grenade down its throat, and armed it. _I hope this works!_ Mission thought as she sprayed the contents of the spray bottle on the body. Once she finished, the rancor came running.

Back at the doorway, Carth, Revan and Zaalbar saw the rancor lumber over, grab a corpse, and threw it in its mouth. Then they heard the explosion, and saw the rancor fall over, dead. Everyone was worried about Mission, until she turned off her stealth belt in front of them.

"_Mission!_" Zaalbar shouted, scooping up the young twi'lek into his arms.

"Big Z, you're crushing me." Mission said, her head pressed into Zaalbar's chest. The wookiee immediately loosened his grip, but continued hugging his friend.

"Nice job Mission. I was confident you would be able to take care of that, and you pulled through." Revan said, peering around the corner, to make sure there was nothing in the immediate area that was a threat to them.

"You know, I was a little worried about you, Mission," Carth said. "But I'm glad to see you're okay."

Mission blushed, her skin turning a deeper shade of blue, both at Carth's concern and what she'd said to him earlier.

"Uh, hey Carth. Can I… can I talk to you for a second?" Mission said sheepishly, as the group made their way to the other door.

Carth just rolled his eyes. "Are you ready to have a civil chat? Or is this going to be another childish tantrum?"

That set Mission off. "Tantrum? I'm trying to apologize, you nerf-herder!" She wanted to tear into Carth for saying that, before she stopped, realizing what she was about to do. "Uh… I mean… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you. It's just that I'm sick of everyone treating me like I'm a helpless kid."

Carth just sighed with relief. "Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry about what I said, too. I'm just a little on edge lately." Carth said. "Not surprising considering all we've been through. But I shouldn't take it out on you." Carth once again put his hand on her shoulder. "Mission, you have to know that we don't think you're helpless. Look where we are; look at what we're doing. You're not just along for the ride. We need you."

Mission's face just lit up from Carth's comment. "You really mean it, don't you? Nobody's ever said anything like that to me before, not even Big Z." Mission said. She looked up at Zaalbar. "I know you think it buddy, but you're not really one for words." Mission looked back up at Carth. "Thanks, Carth."

Carth smiled. "Ah, it's no big deal. I know how it is. Sometimes you just need to hear a few words of encouragement." Carth said. "Kids are like that."

And Mission reacted exactly as Carth suspected. "Kids are like that?? Listen you…" Mission said, before noticing the smile on Carth's face. "Oh, I get it. Okay, you got me. You're pretty funny, Carth." Mission said, with a smile of her own. "For an old guy. Come on, geezer - let's get back to what we were doing."

The group laughed as they headed toward the only other door. When they got there, Revan raised his hands to silence the group. Everyone knew that play time was over, and drew their weapons. Revan pushed the pressure plate, and as the others did, the door flew open. And the two Vulkars that were guarding the door saw them immediately.

Carth, Mission, Revan and Zaalbar dove to the sides of the door to get away from the incoming blaster fire, Mission and Zaalbar on side, Carth and Revan on the other. The Vulkars started walking slowly toward them, when Revan had an idea. He slid his pack off his shoulders, and pulled out two flash grenades. He rolled one over to Zaalbar, and when Zaalbar picked it up, he let him in on his plan.

"Zaalbar, when I give you the signal, I what you to throw that grenade as hard as you can. Once the flash clears, we rush in and take down anyone we see." Revan said.

"_And what will your signal be?_" Zaalbar asked, preparing himself for action.

"Nodding my head like this," Revan said, jerking his head up and down quickly. He looked over at Carth, and then at Mission, and then spoke again. "Once Zaalbar and I start running, I want you two to slide over to where we are, and pick off anyone we miss. Understood?"

Carth nodded, ready to move at a moment's notice. Mission nodded as well, but everyone could see that she was frightened. Every time Revan started barking out commands, Mission felt out of place. She was smart enough to trust his instincts and orders, because every time she had, they all made it out of the situation, and no one had been hurt. But Revan acted like a military officer and military operations were something she didn't understand.

"Mission!" Revan said, snapping Mission out of her reverie. Mission nodded again, raising her blaster into ready position.

Revan closed his eyes, reaching out to the Force to get a bead on how many Vulkar guards there were, where they were, and where to throw his grenade for maximum effect. Once he had all that information, he snapped his eyes open, gave the signal, and threw his grenade around the corner.

Zaalbar threw his grenade as well, but no where near as accurately as Revan. He pivoted on his right foot, and started running toward the Vulkars with his axe drawn, but he saw that he was no where near as fast as Revan. Revan had covered half the distance to the blinded Vulkars in the time it Zaalbar to pivot and get his entire body through the door. And by the time Zaalbar got to the Vulkars, Revan had decapitated one, and thrust his sword through the heart of another. To speed things up, Zaalbar threw his axe at the furthest Vulkar, which embedded itself in the Vulkar's head. And once Zaalbar closed the distance to the last of the original four that were guarding the door, Zaalbar wrapped his massive hands around the neck of the last Vulkar, and began crushing his throat.

Carth and Mission took that opportunity to make their moves, pivoting around the doorway, only to see Zaalbar crushing the throat of one of the Vulkars. The Vulkar's eyes began to bulge out, and his skin started turning pale, from the lack of oxygen to his brain. The Vulkar tried gasping for air, but to no avail; Zaalbar was too strong. Eventually, the Vulkar couldn't hold on any longer, and his extremities went limp. Zaalbar dropped the body, and started wiping the blood off his body. Upon completing that, Zaalbar picked up two vibroblades off the Vulkar guards, so he could use his more effective two sword fighting style.

Mission stared at the carnage with her eyes wide open. Carth placed his hand on her shoulder, attempting to comfort her. "If you think this is disturbing, be glad you didn't fight in the Mandalorian Wars." Carth said. "Even though I was a pilot, I saw some pretty fracked up stuff." Carth shook his head, trying to suppress the memories those words brought up. As a soldier, he knew that atrocities were part of war, but that didn't make seeing them any easier.

Mission just looked up at Carth, seeing a partially blank look on his face. Revan noticed it too, but wasn't going to say anything. He didn't remember much of the Mandalorian Wars, but what he did remember stuck with him. The look in Carth's eyes screamed "shell shock" to Revan, and he knew the best thing to do was to leave Carth alone, and let him deal with his own memories.

Mission, on the other hand, didn't understand where Carth was going with what he said. "Are you saying I should get used to this kind of thing?" She asked.

That brought Carth completely back to reality. "Not at all," He said. "I'm saying this kind of thing never gets easier."

"Well, if we're done bringing up painful memories," Revan said, wiping the last of the blood off his sword. "We need to get into the Vulkar Base and get that swoop accelerator."

Carth agreed, completely willing to get going. Mission was still confused, but followed as Carth headed toward the door to the turbolift. She watched Revan open the door, and filed in the turbolift that would take them to the Vulkar base.

As they entered, Revan reached out with the Force to see how many guards, both organic and droid, there were in the facility. He got a bead on a dozen guards throughout the base, and half as many droids wandering the base.

"Mission, you think you can sneak through the base and turn off the security cameras?" Revan asked.

"Of course," Mission said, slightly smug.

"Then do so. A small skirmish is one thing, but I'd rather not fight the entire base at once." Revan said.

Mission nodded, and turned on her stealth belt. Once the door opened, Revan took a sound dampener out of a pouch on his belt, turned it on, and set it on a box next to him.

"Go ahead and say it. You don't like it when I put Mission in danger like this." Revan said, waiting for the bombardment of disapproval.

"_You've already said your piece, Jake Katarn, and while I want to protect her, I understand what she's capable of._" Zaalbar said.

Carth just sighed. "We have got to get me a translator, or something that'll help me understand Zaalbar. It's frustrating to understand only half the conversation."

"Well, I don't have the tools to do it here, or back at the apartment. And creating a translator for Shyriiwook is quite involved, considering that their sounds are drastically different than the sounds for Basic." Revan said.

"_I could help you there, if you wish._" Zaalbar said. "_I learned a little programming from Mission a while back, and, being a wookiee, I can understand our three main languages._"

That surprised Revan. "Shyriiwook's not your only language?"

Zaalbar grinned slightly. "_No. While Shyriiwook is our main trade language, we have a few common languages. There's Xaczik, a language spoken on the Wartaki Islands, which is used as a secret code between the wookiees, and Thykarann, a dialect of Shyriiwook used for technical speak. But, I doubt you'd have problems with Thykarann Jake Katarn, because you seem fluent in Shyriiwook._"

Revan just shrugged. "Learn something new everyday."

A few moments later, Mission turned off her stealth belt, and began recounting what she saw to Revan.

"I got the cameras shut down, but I was also able to do something a little unexpected." Mission said.

"Which was?" Carth asked as he stood up.

"Well, I found a file on the droids, and I was able to slice it and reprogrammed the droids to see everyone as an intruder." Mission said. "I would have made it so that we were the only ones that were 'friendlies', but I didn't have the time."

"Nicely done," Revan said as he stood up. "While I'm sure that the Vulkars know there are intruders now, but having to battle their own droids will thin their numbers a bit."

"Then I guess it's time to go." Carth said, drawing his blasters from his holsters. "While I'm sure that combat will happen less often, I know it will happen, and ambush tactics are our only chance of surviving this place, so we need to move, and now!"

"I agree, Carth," Revan said, drawing his vibrosword. "All right troops, let's move out."

The group slowly crept out of the room, and made their way through the base, dispatching anyone who saw them. Finally, they found the security room. Revan opened the door to find a Black Vulkar sitting behind a security desk. The Vulkar's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates when Revan opened the door, knowing full well that these were the people who had been wrecking havoc on the Vulkar base. When the cameras went out and the droids started attacking the guards, he knew something was wrong, but when he heard more than blaster fire, the Vulkar knew that there intruders in the base. And with the base quiet now, he could reasonably assume that these intruders had killed or destroyed all of the guards.

The group glared at the guard, but Revan was the one who notice the Vulkar was reaching into the desk for something.

"If that's an alarm or weapon you're reaching for, my Wookiee friend is going to very upset." Revan said, with a sly grin. Zaalbar caught the hint and growled at the Vulkar. The Vulkar, knowing what Zaalbar was capable of, immediately threw up his hands.

"_Okay, okay, I surrender._" The Vulkar said. "_It's not like I want to give my life for Brejik._"

"If you want to walk away from this, then tell me what I want to know." Revan said.

"_Sure, I'll tell you anything._" The Vulkar said.

"Where is the prototype accelerator that you stole?" Revan said. He would have asked about Bastila, but he doubted that Brejik would have told this low level grunt that kind of information.

"_Right - that gadget Brejik stole from the Beks. He's got the accelerator in the basement garage. The only way down is by using the security elevator in the back of the base._" The Vulkar said. "_But the security elevator is protected by auto-targeting laser cannons. You'll be vaporized before you ever get near it, unless you get your hands on a pass card._"

"Could you slice it Mission?" Revan asked. Mission, however, never got the chance to answer.

"_It might be possible to slice into the main computer bank near the front of the base and override the security system, but I sure wouldn't be able to do it. That terminal is a stand alone, with tight security and heavy encryption. The best way is to get your hands on a pass card._"

"I don't suppose you have one…" Revan said.

"_If I had one myself, I'd give it to you. But Brejik only gives them to his lieutenants. You'd have to get a pass card from one of them, but I doubt they'd just hand it over to you._" The Vulkar said.

"Great. Where are Brejik's lieutenants?" Revan asked.

"_Some of them are having dinner right now, in the cafeteria. That's the next room over._" The Vulkar said.

"All right, you can go now. Leave this base, and never return." Revan said.

The Vulkar was surprised at this intruder's words, but he wasn't going to look a free ronto in the mouth. "_Thanks. Thanks a lot. And don't worry, I won't cause any trouble for you on the way out. In fact, I hope you take Brejik and his Vulkars down!_"

As the Vulkar ran out of the base, Carth pondered what had just seen. He remembered the words of a Sith solider that some of his troops had captured had said during an interrogation; That mercy and compassion were Jedi weaknesses, and not worthy of the Sith. And here Revan was, showing mercy and compassion to his enemies. He was starting to realize that Revan wasn't lying; he was not the Dark Lord of the Sith; at least, not any more. Oh sure, he was still powerful, manipulative and one hell of a fighter, but Revan was showing many of the traits he admired in the Jedi. But he still didn't trust him completely. For all Carth knew, this "compassionate Revan" was only temporary, and the Dark Lord could return once Revan's memories started returning. He would continue watching Revan closely, and hope that his fears didn't become a reality.

Revan sat down at the security desk, and brought up the layout of the base. The next room had two entrances, one right next to them, and one down the hall. Revan studied the layout for a second, and came up with an idea.

"All right, here's the plan. Carth, you and Zaalbar will go over to the other entrance, while Mission and I enter through the closest entrance. I'll count down from 3, and then Zaalbar and I will rush in with our swords brandished, while you and Mission will provide cover fire." Revan said.

"Wait a minute, how are Carth and Zaalbar going to know when you hit one?" Mission asked.

"Carth and I have communicators." Revan said, lying slightly. They had **A** communicator, not two. "I'd give you and Zaalbar each a communicator, but we only had so much time before getting to the escape pods."

Mission was placated, and Carth and Zaalbar got into position. Revan began his countdown, and once he reached one, he and Zaalbar open the doors.

The battle was swift, though Carth would have been surprised if it had been otherwise. Six Vulkars against a Republic soldier, a Wookiee hunter and a street urchin was an even match, but having a Jedi in the mix tipped the odds in their favor. Revan barely used any of his power in that skirmish, and he still took down the lieutenant and two of his bodyguards by himself. Carth wondered how Revan would do against someone like a dark Jedi, but he quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind. _Be careful what you wish for…_ Carth thought as he started searching the bodies.

After finding the pass card, the group made their way down the into the swoop bay, and after some quick computer slicing to find its location, made their way to the accelerator. Unfortunately, it was guarded. There were eight Vulkars standing around the room, all carrying blaster rifles, vibroweapons and grenades.

"_Looks like we have visitors!_" The guard said. "_Lackeys conned by Gadon Thek into trying to steal Brejik's swoop engine accelerator, I bet!_"

"Brejik stole that engine from Gadon! It was never yours to begin with!" Mission shot back at the guard.

But the guard didn't bat an eyelash at Mission's comment. "_Well I didn't go to all the trouble of acquiring this prototype just so you could steal it back for that old fool!_"

"_Would you like me to dispose of these Bek spies, Kandon?_" A female Twi'lek guard standing next to Kandon said.

"_No,_" Kandon said, looking at his bodyguard. "_Hold on a second._" He turned to Revan and his group. "_I see you aren't wearing the Hidden Bek colors, so I'm guessing you aren't part of that feeble old man's gang. You must be a freelance mercenary. Instead of stealing the prototype for the Beks, why don't you come work for us? The Black Vulkars could use someone like you._"

"I don't work with slavers Kandon." Revan said, raising his sword. "Hand over the accelerator, or things will get messy."

Kandon just shook his head. "_I can see there's not much chance of convincing you to come work for us after all. Fools._"

"_Now can I kill them, Kandon?_" The bodyguard said.

"_Yes, darling. Kill them. Kill them all._" Kandon said, with a grin. And then, each of the eight Vulkars threw a grenade at Revan's group.

Carth, Mission and Zaalbar dove back to get away from the blast, and when they turned around to start shooting at the Vulkars, they saw the grenades floating in midair.

"Not smart." Revan said. Then, using the Force, he sent the grenades right back at the Vulkars. The force of the blast, in addition to the fact that Revan made sure that the grenades hit the Vulkars in the head, killed them all, and Mission and Zaalbar looked on in awe. Carth just shook his head. _Great, he blew our cover_.

Mission was the first to speak up. "What…How did you do that?"

_Aw crap._ Revan thought, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. He realized that he couldn't think of one, and had to tell the truth.

"I haven't exactly been truthful with you Mission." Revan said. "I'm not just some spacer hired by the Republic; I'm a Jedi Knight. And the reason I'm not carrying a lightsaber is that I'm incognito."

"Well, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Mission asked.

"Taris is a dangerous place for Jedi right now, with the Sith occupation, and I wasn't about to risk your lives with the knowledge that I am a Jedi until after we got off the planet. Unfortunately, those grenades forced my hand." Revan said.

"I guess that makes sense." Mission said.

"So what happens now? Are you going to turn me in to the Sith? Or are you going to keep my secret?" Revan asked.

"I'll keep your secret. I'm not exactly a big fan of the Sith, you know?" Mission said.

"What about you Zaalbar?" Revan asked.

"_Even if the Sith listened to me, I still wouldn't sell you out to them._" Zaalbar said.

Revan sighs with relief. "Good. Until we get off this planet, we've got a job to do, so let's do it. Let's find that swoop accelerator and get out of here."

The group entered the room, and around the corner, they found the swoop accelerator. Zaalbar picked up the heavy accelerator with one hand, and they made their way out of the Vulkar base, and headed back to Gadon's base. After a few minor firefights, the group entered his base.

As soon as the group made it within his ocular implants' range, Gadon smiled when he saw Revan's group.

"You have returned, and with the accelerator. I honestly didn't think you'd be able to do it." Gadon said.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises, Gadon." Revan said with a grin.

"I'll bet." Gadon said, motioning for someone to pick up the accelerator. "Now, I would bet that you still want to ride in the swoop race, right?"

"That'd be nice." Revan said.

"Well, I'll do you one better than that." Gadon said as one of his gang members picked up the accelerator. "I'm going to let you ride on the bike with the accelerator in it."

"Gadon! You can't be serious!" Zaerdra said. "We need one of our best riders on that bike! We can't let some rookie take the prototype engine into the race!"

"I'm no rookie Zaerdra. I may be out of practice, but I've ridden and won on tougher tracks than Taris." Revan retorted.

"And we have no proof of your supposed skill!" Zaerdra said to Revan. She turned to Gadon. "I'm telling you Gadon, this is a bad idea."

Gadon just shrugged. "I have to be honest with you, there's a reason I'm letting you take the prototype engine. The accelerator isn't stable; it runs extremely hot, and there's a good chance it could explode during the race."

Zaerdra stopped objecting once she heard that accelerator wasn't stable, but that didn't stop Carth. "Explode? And you think this is something we should use?"

"I can't ask one of my own riders to take the risk; they'll be running unmodified swoops in the race. You'll be the only one using the prototype." Gadon said.

"This is crazy Re…Jake!" Carth said, catching himself before finishing Revan's name.

"We don't have a choice, Carth. The only way to free Bastila is to win that swoop race, and this is the only way to guarantee victory." Revan said.

Gadon grinned again. "Good. You'll stay here tonight, and in the morning we'll take you to the swoop track."

Revan turned to Carth, Mission and Zaalbar. "Why don't you guys head back to the apartment? With any luck, I'll return tomorrow with Bastila." He said.

Carth just glared at Revan, but he knew that this was best for everyone. He was about to leave, when Gadon spoke up.

"Don't worry, you can watch your friend at any cantina on the planet. The swoop race is broadcast across the planet."

Carth just sighed. "You be careful Jake. And may the Force be with you."


	9. Rescuing Bastila

Carth, Mission and Zaalbar spent a sleepless night back in the apartment, wondering how Revan was going to win the swoop race. Sure, Revan was a Jedi, but not even the Force was a substitute for skill when it came to swoop racing. And since none of them had ever seen Revan ever race, they couldn't say one way or another about his swoop racing skills.

Each dealt with their apprehension in their own way. Zaalbar stood vigil at the door. Carth sat at the table, chewing on his thumbnail, figuring out what needed to be done next. And Mission talked.

"So, Carth, how long have you known Jake?" She asked.

"We met a few weeks ago, on the Endar Spire." Carth said, still focusing on what needed to be done after Bastila was rescued. "However, I didn't really get to know him until we got shot down by the Sith."

"Oh. From the way you two had been talking, I figured you had known each other for a lot longer." Mission said, sheepishly.

Carth turned his head so he looked directly at Mission. "Combat tends to form tight bonds, Mission. We may not be good friends, but I can trust Re-Jake with my life." _For now, at least_.

Mission mentally noted Carth's slip up on Jake's name, figuring that he knew his real name, but wasn't going to use it for the time being. "How long have you known he is a Jedi then?" She asked.

Zaalbar's ears perked up when he heard that question. He too, wondered how long Carth had known the truth about the man he was indebted to.

Carth sighed. Though he didn't like Revan, Carth's military training told him not to reveal more about what was going on than you absolutely needed to. And revealing Revan's identity, especially on a Sith infested planet, could be potentially deadly.

In the end, Carth decided to tell the truth, for the most part. "He told me everything the first day; his status as a Jedi, his real name, everything. However, he told me to keep that a secret until he says something else. And if there's one thing that the military taught me, it's to keep my word."

Mission immediately knew to drop the subject, and Carth looked at his chronometer. "Listen Mission, it's getting late, and we all need some sleep. We also need to figure out who takes what shift for watch." Carth said.

Zaalbar walked over to the table, and wrote something on the datapad that was sitting there. He lifted the datapad, and gave it to Carth. Carth read the message; I'll take first watch, and I will modify your communicator into a translator for my language.

Carth took off his chronometer/wrist communicator, and put it on the table. "There's my standard issue Republic Navy wrist watch/communicator/translator." Carth said. "Since we've got five hours until the race, Zaalbar and I will split the watch into two two-and-a-half hour shifts. Mission, you'll get the chance to sleep as long as you want."

Mission wanted to protest, but her yawn betrayed her. She was tired, and knowing that both Carth and Zaalbar would be there to watch over her was comforting enough for her to relax like she hadn't done in years. She made her way to the bed against the wall, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Revan was escorted from the Hidden Bek base to the swoop track staging area. The staging area was exactly how Revan expected; the smell of engine fluids, the sounds of engines and announcers and people running around. Mechanics and riders were making adjustments to their bikes, to make sure they got the top times. Revan was led to the Bek's bay, and introduced to his mechanic. Revan's mechanic was an Ithorian named Doba, who was making sure that the accelerator was correctly installed.

Revan came up behind the mechanic, and introduced himself with the proper Ithorian gesture. "Hey there, I'm Jake Katarn, the rider of this bike." Revan said.

Doba looked up from the bike, and wiped the oil and grease off his hands. "_Gadon told me about you. Says you raced on Mon Gazza._" Doba said.

"That's correct, though I'm a bit out of practice. Last time I raced was right before the start of the Mandalorian Wars." Revan admitted.

"_Well, maybe I should give you a refresher on riding then. You should take it easy on your first run, get used to the controls_." Doba said, leading Revan to the seat of the bike. "_This bike will have a little more of a kick than what you are used to._"

Revan got on the bike, and familiarized himself with the controls. Though there were minor differences, the bike was built in the exact same way any other swoop bike was; the throttle, brakes, and steering mechanisms were all in the same place, and that's what mattered.

After getting off the bike, Revan and Doba checked out the leader board. "Thirty-eight seconds? That's the best time?" Revan said. "The races haven't been going on for very long today, have they?"

"_No, they haven't. Most of the better racers are scheduled for later heats, to give the younger and inexperienced racers a chance. Come to think of it, we should get you registered._" Doba said.

"Good idea. Don't want the first round to pass me by." Revan said.

Once they got to the registration desk, Revan noticed the names and times of the racers who had raced so far and who were still to come written on a board behind the registrar. The registrar was a Duros who was sitting behind a desk, typing in information about what was going on at the track.

"Hey, I'm Jake Katarn, and I'm here to register for the Hidden Bek team." Revan said, as he approached the registrar.

The registrar typed something in to his terminal, and brought up the Hidden Bek race roster. "_Okay, you're on the list, so I'll place you in the 18th spot in the first heat_." The registrar said.

Revan looked up at the board, and saw that his run was only six races away. "Thanks for the info. We'll get our bike ready." Revan said.

Carth, Mission and Zaalbar sat in Javyar's Cantina, waiting to see Revan make his run. Zaalbar sat at a table, eating a big bowl of Tarisian chili, all the while keeping his eyes at ears open. Mission stood near the monitors, checking to see when Jake was racing. And Carth sat at the bar, with a nearly full glass of Juma Juice, the only non-alcoholic beverage on the menu, going over in his head what still needed to be done. How in the hell are we going to get off this planet? Carth thought as he sipped at his drink.

At that moment, a drunken Rodian walked up behind Carth, celebrating loudly about how his bet on the Black Vulkar Redros was a sure win for him. "_Redros make me lots of money today! Gonna buy Lyn's hand with this!_" The Rodian said, but frowned when he saw Carth. "You, pink skin, you in my seat!"

Normally, Carth would have gotten up and avoided the trouble that this Rodian was going to cause, but Carth was in a bad mood. Since he wasn't hearing anything on the earpiece, he figured that Revan was either out of range or he had taken the transmitter off; both were bad news in his eyes. For all Carth knew, Revan could be informing the Sith of Carth's position. And while he knew that wasn't a likely scenario, anything was possible.

"Buzz off, bug boy." Carth said, sipping at his Juma Juice.

"_You no want to mess with me, pink skin. Me crazy!_" The Rodian said, forcefully placing his arm on Carth's shoulder.

The moment the Rodian did that, Carth's combat instincts kicked in. Carth spun around and nailed the Rodian with a hard right in the Rodian's snout. The Rodian stumbled back two steps, but was able to come back at Carth with a right of his own. Carth dodged the attack at the last second, and came in with a powerful left into the Rodian's stomach. The Rodian stumbled back again, and Carth came in with a hard right uppercut to the Rodian's chin. The Rodian fell hard on the ground, and landed with a loud thud. The Rodian began reaching for his blaster, but Carth was faster on the draw. Carth pulled his left pistol out of its holster, and fired a warning shot to the left of the Rodian's head.

"Like I said, buzz off, bug boy. I'm not in the mood to deal a chuff sucker like you." Carth said, still aiming the blaster at the Rodian's head. The Rodian's hand once again twitched toward his blaster, and Carth clicked back on the trigger of his blaster. "Threaten my life again, Rodian, and you won't make that mistake a third time." Carth said.

The Rodian, finally taking the hint, moved his hand away from the blaster, and Carth allowed him to stand up. Carth holstered his blaster, and glared at the Rodian. "Now, get out of here, and let me have my drink in peace."

Mission, who was coming to tell Carth and Zaalbar about Jake's heat, had seen the tail end of the fight, when Carth fired the warning shot. Mission smiled slightly, knowing exactly who that Rodian was. That Rodian was notorious for his taste in young, unblemished girls, and that Lyn that the Rodian was talking about was a 13 year old friend of Missions.

"You should have killed him." Mission said, as she walked over to Carth.

"Why's that?" Carth asked, as he sat down.

"He's pure scum Carth. He's done some things to a friend of mine that are vile!" Mission said.

Carth sighed. _Great, I let a pedophile go_. He thought. _But there was no way I could have known that beforehand._ "Not much I can do now, Mission. Now, what was it you wanted from me?"

"Oh, yeah." Mission said, remembering why she came over there in the first place. "Jake should be racing pretty quickly."

And just as Mission said that, they heard the announcer say that the next racer would be Jake Katarn, for the Hidden Beks. A few people started to boo the monitor, and Carth could guess that they were members of the Black Vulkars. Carth, Mission and Zaalbar, however, ignored them, concentrating on the monitor. _You'd better not screw this up Revan, or we're all dead_. Carth thought as the countdown began.

They watched as the countdown go from three, to two, to one, and when the announcer shouted go, Revan's swoop lurched forward. Revan zoomed down the track, dodging the litter and hitting each accelerator he could reach, getting to the finish line in 23:82 seconds. Mission cheered when she heard the official time, though a few of the Black Vulkars glared at her.

"Oh, Frag off." Mission said. "Jake Katarn is going to beat you Black Vulkars six ways from the Hydian way!"

When Revan was towed back to his station, Doba was ecstatic. "_You did it - you got the top time! You just beat racers who've been doing this for twenty years! This is amazing!_"

"Thanks." Revan said, as he got off his swoop bike. "You think that time will hold?"

"_Only the best will be able to compete with that time._" Doba said, as Revan picked up a cup of water. Revan chugged down the water, and Doba watched the boards.

"_I don't believe this - look at the board!_" Doba said. Revan looked up, and saw the new top time; 23 seconds even.

"_One of the Vulkars just beat your time! Who… ah, it was Redros._" Doba said. "_I should have known. That's okay, the day ain't over yet and the accelerator's still holding together. You just have to get out there again and show them how it's done._"

"How soon can I go again?" Revan asked, refilling his cup of water.

"_Well, you and Redros have knocked out most of the competition with your times, so I would say maybe 6 more racers before you go again._" Doba said. "_So, you need to be ready soon._"

"I'm always ready Doba." Revan said, walking over to his mechanic. "You guys just get the bike ready, and I'll blow Redros' time right off the board."

The Black Vulkar that Mission had swore at chuckled. "Good ole Redros. Nobody can beat him!" he said, though Mission, just glared at the Vulkar.

"Calm down, Mission. You saw how good Jake's time was right of the bat, and Jake has a couple advantages that their Redros doesn't have." Carth said, placing his hand on Mission's shoulder.

With those words, Mission grinned evilly. _Not only does he have the swoop accelerator, he has the Force as well. Redros doesn't stand a chance!_

As suspected, most of the racers before Revan dropped out, leaving only Revan, Redros, and 3 riders each for the Hidden Beks and Black Vulkars. But, none of the other Vulkar or Bek riders got close to the 23 second mark. So, after 6 racers went, it was Revan's turn.

The bike was towed out to the track, and Revan slid his helmet over his head. _In order to win this once and for all, I need to shave at least a second off my time._ Revan thought, as the last minute preparations were made. _Good thing I know the quirks of the bike and track this time._

Revan stared ahead of him, concentrating on the track ahead of him, opening himself completely to the Force, to improve his reaction time and heighten his senses. He was going to need everything he had to win this.

The counter clicked down the seconds, and as soon as the counter reached zero, Revan laid down on the throttle and blasted across the starting line. Utilizing his heightened senses, Revan listened to the engine, waiting for the exact moment when to shift to give him the maximum thrust from the engines. He used his heightened senses to place the swoop bike in the correct point on the accelerator pads to maximize his time on them.

Revan zoomed down the track with the highest of speeds and tightest of precision, to the point where spectators could swear that Revan was a part of the swoop bike. The crowd collectively held their breath as they watched the clock, impatiently waiting to see if Revan would beat Redros' time. The crowd exhaled as Revan crossed the finish line, and killed the engine on the swoop, at 21:89 seconds; a full 1.11 seconds faster then Redros.

Revan's bike was towed back to the station, and Doba couldn't hold on to his excitement when he saw Revan.

"_You did it! You did it! In twenty years I've never seen anybody handle a swoop like that before! Nobody's going to beat that time – nobody!_" Doba said. "_I guess Gadon knew what he was doing he picked you to ride for us._"

"Thanks." Revan said, getting off the bike and heading right to the water cooler. I_f Redros beats that time, I don't know what I'll do, because I can't push that bike any harder._

Luckily, Revan didn't need to. Redros pushed his bike so hard, he blew out his engine in his attempt beat Revan's time. As soon as the final times were posted, one of the race officers came to Revan's station, to bring him to the winner's circle. Making sure he strapped his sword to his back again, Revan followed the officer.

As soon as Revan got to the winner's circle, he could hear the adulation of the crowd. He raised his hands, basking in the ambiance for a moment before the announcer started speaking. "Now, here to present the champion's prize: Brejik, leader of the Black Vulkars!"

Brejik, however, was not in a good mood. "People - hear me! Before I present the so called champion of the Beks with their prize there is something you must know: the winning rider cheated!" Brejik shouted.

"Your gang cheated as well Brejik. Or didn't you know about what your gang stole from the Beks?!" Revan shot back at Brejik.

Brejik, however, remained undeterred. "Your swoop bike was using a prototype accelerator - clearly an unfair advantage! Because of this Hidden Bek treachery I'm withdrawing the Vulkar's share of the victory prize!"

Revan was about to dispute Brejik's claim, but was interrupted by the announcer. "But Brejik, the traditions clearly state…"

But Brejik would hear nothing of it, and cut the announcer off. "You old fool! Your traditions are nothing to me - I am the wave of the future! If I want to withdraw the prize and sell this woman on the slave market myself, nobody can stop me!"

"I might have something to say about that, Brejik!" A voice said behind them all said. They all turned around, and Brejik's eyes were as big as dinner plates, while Revan just grinned. _That's my girl._ He thought as she ripped the keys to her collar off her guard's belt.

"What? Impossible! You were restrained by a neural disruptor!" Brejik shouted. "How could you have possibly summoned the will to free yourself?"

Bastila unlocked the collar, and threw it to the ground. She then used the Force to push the cage that was holding her apart, and pulled her lightsaber off Brejik's belt and into her hand. "You underestimate the strength of a Jedi's mind, Brejik," Bastila said, igniting her lightsaber blades. "A mistake you won't live to regret!"

Brejik, seeing all his carefully laid plans fall to pieces, did the only thing he could do at that moment; resort to violence. "Vulkars - to me! Kill this woman! Kill the swoop rider! Kill them all!"

"Not happening today Brejik!" Revan said, as he drew his sword. Using the Force, Revan pulled Brejik's Vulkar bodyguards off their feet. "All of you, run!" he shouted, as he drew his blaster. He put a blaster bolt in the chest of each of the bodyguards, while Bastila lunged at Brejik, cleaving him in half with her lightsaber.

"Well, maybe those bloody Vulkars will think twice next time before trying to keep a Jedi prisoner!" Bastila said, deactivating her lightsaber. She turned to Revan. "And as for you, if you think you can collect me as a prize…Wait… I don't believe this! You're…" _Revan?_ She finished through the bond.

_Yeah._ Revan sent through the bond. Watch what you say though. _This race is being broadcasted across the planet. Our best bet is to say one thing to the camera, but communicate our real thoughts through the bond._

Saying nothing, Bastila nodded slightly, finishing her sentence with "one of the with the Republic fleet, aren't you?"

And so, Revan and Bastila began their double conversation, saying one thing, but communicating something else through the bond.

_How long have you been looking for me?_ Bastila asked through the bond.

_Three days since I woke up out of a very involved healing trance. Carth said that I was slipping in and out of conciseness for a couple days before that._ Revan answered. _That crash really did a number on me._

"Carth Onasi is alive? Finally, some good news!" Bastila both said and sent through the bond. _The Force is with us both._

_I know, but Carth still doesn't trust me. I told him everything about me; my real name, my Jedi status, everything, to try to set him at ease, but I think I just pissed him off_. Revan sent through the bond.

_YOU TOLD HIM EVERYTHING?!_ Bastila retorted. _Why would you tell him everything?_

_He deserved to know, especially after what my actions did to him and his family._ Revan said through the bond. _For the most part, however, he has put his feelings aside, and is concentrating on getting off this planet. _

"We need to get out of here Princess, before more Vulkars come for us." Revan said, grabbing a hold of Bastila's arm.

And as soon as he did that, he was suddenly thrust back in time, back to the battle from his last vision. Bastila had just struck down the dark Jedi she was facing, and she and her Jedi companions were moving in on Revan.

Revan, however, continued to choke out the life of the fool who let the Jedi get this far. He dropped the fool as soon as the officer's eyes rolled back into his head, and held his crimson lightsaber in his left hand, staring down the Jedi.

"You cannot win, Revan!" Bastila said, glaring at the Dark Lord.

Revan said nothing. He just circled his lightsaber and dropped into a defensive stance, awaiting the attack from the Jedi.

But the attack never came. A turbolaser struck the Onslaught, rocking the ship, causing several explosions on the bridge. One explosion happened right in front of Revan, knocking him right to the floor.

Bastila and her companions were also knocked to the floor, but only Bastila was far enough from the explosions to only take minor injuries. She looked at her companions, and could feel them become one with the Force. She was about to leave, when she felt a sliver of life coming form one of the bodies. She tuned herself to that sliver, and noticed it coming from an unexpected place; Revan.

Revan shook off the trance he was sent into, and was bombarded with new memories that he was going to have to wait to sort out later. Bastila, however, could feel what was happening through the bond, and asked Revan if he was okay.

"I'll tell you as soon as we get back." Revan said. "Now follow me."

When they got back to the apartment complex, Revan finally took a chance to take in the clothes the Vulkars put her in. She was clad in this skin tight outfit, with leather boots and what appeared to be leather top. She was also wearing small leather wrist bands and a leather choker.

"Nice outfit." Revan said, jokingly. "It seems like the Vulkars have good taste in clothing."

Bastila's cheeks got red, but she quickly regained her composure. "Can we please get out minds back to the business at hand?" Bastila shot back.

"Okay," Revan said. "One thing you should know. During my journey, I picked up a couple more companions. I have a Wookiee named Zaalbar, who swore a life debt to me, and a young Twi'lek street urchin named Mission Vao. Both know that I am a Jedi, but neither know my real name. I'll elaborate later." Revan said, pushing the pressure plate on the door.

As soon as they walked through the door, Carth's eyes lit up. "Bastila - you're alive! Finally, things are looking up." Carth stood up from the table, and walked over to greet Bastila. "Now we just need to figure out a way to get off this planet."

Bastila immediately got indignant. "You mean you don't have a plan to get off Taris yet? What have you been doing all this time?"

Revan just rolled his eyes. "We were trying to find you, remember?"

"I see." Bastila said, trying to maintain an air of command. "Now that I'm back in charge of this mission, perhaps we can start doing things properly. Hopefully our escape from Taris will go more smoothly than when you 'rescued' me from Brejik."

Carth, however, would not about to sit and listen to Bastila's diatribe. "I know you're new at this, Bastila, but a leader doesn't berate her troops just because things aren't going as planned. Don't let your ego get in the way of the real issues here."

Once again, Bastila got indignant with Carth's comment. "That hardly strikes me as an appropriate way of addressing your commander, Carth. I am a member of the Jedi Order and this is my mission. Don't forget that!" She said, bearing down on Carth. "My Battle Meditation ability has helped the Republic many times in this war, and it will serve us well here I am sure."

Carth, however, was not going to back down. "Your talents might win us a few battles, but that doesn't make you a good leader! A good leader would at least listen to the advice of those who have seen more combat than she ever will!" He said.

Mission and Zaalbar stood back, feeling very out of place. Neither of them had any idea about the military or Jedi structures, and they were clueless about why Carth and Bastila were so hostile toward each other.

Revan, however, was not about to let this operation be torn apart by this kind of dissention. "Enough!" Revan said, pushing Carth and Bastila away from each other. "Whether you two like each other or not doesn't matter right now. We have no time to bicker like school children. We need to work together to get off this Sith infested planet ASAP."

And with Revan's words, Bastila backed down. "Yes… You're right, of course. I apologize, Carth. This has been a difficult time for me." She said, as she sad down at the table. "Of course I'm happy to listen to your advice. What do you suggest we do?"

Revan's words calmed Carth as well. "First off we can't get hung up on who's in charge; we all need to work together if we want to get off this rock. The answer's out there, we just have to find it."

"Well said, Carth." Bastila said. "And the sooner we start looking the better; I've already been a prisoner of the Vulkars and I don't plan on being captured by the Sith."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Revan said.

"We're gonna need some help getting off Taris." Mission interjected. "Unfortunately, the only people who can help work for Davik, and I don't have any contacts within the Exchange."

"I can think of one person who could help us," Revan said. "And from the way he was talking when we met him earlier, he doesn't seem too pleased with how things are going."

"And who would that be?" Mission asked.

"The former Mandalorian general, Canderous Ordo." Revan said.

"A Mandalorian? Are you crazy?!" Carth exclaimed.

"A little, but not about this." Revan said, as he sat down and leaned back in the chair. "Canderous Ordo is not happy with the way Davik is treating him, and I'm sure he wants off this planet as much as we do. He is our best bet of getting off this planet."

"I guess you're right. I don't like having to put my life in the hands of a Mandalorian, however." Carth said.

"I know you have issues with Mandalorians, but Canderous won't have those issues with any of us. Mandalorians don't hold grudges against those that defeat them in battle." Revan said.

"You know a lot about Mandalorians, Jake." Mission said, moving toward the table.

"When I made the decision to enter the Mandalorian Wars, I started studying them. And, while I am no authority on them, I can safely say that I understand Mandalorians." Revan said.

As Mission continued to ask Revan questions, Carth pulled Bastila aside. He pulled Bastila close enough to whisper in her ear. "I need some answers from you once everyone goes to bed. Come up to the roof after dark." He said.

As soon as the sun set, Bastila made her way to the roof. When she got there, Carth was leaning on the ledge of the roof.

"Good, you came. Now, do you mind telling me why the hell Revan is still alive?" Carth exclaimed.

"The Jedi do not believe in killing their prisoners, Carth." Bastila said as she walked over to Carth. "No one deserves execution, no matter what their crimes."

"Nice speech. But I don't believe a word of it. I want the real reason Revan is still alive." Carth said, glaring at Bastila.

Bastila just sighed. "Have you ever wondered how Revan and Malak were able to amass the Sith war machines so quickly?"

"Every time I see friends die." Carth said.

"Well, the Jedi Order has as well. But, we decided to do something about. The battle that we were sent to capture Revan was our chance. We were to subdue Revan, bring him to Dantooine, and interrogate him about the location of his production plant." Bastila said. "But, Malak's actions changed out plans. Malak's attack on Revan's ship did brain damage to Revan."

"Yeah, Revan told me that earlier. Maybe you can tell me the extent of how bad the damage is." Carth said.

"When I brought him to the council, his mind was in fragments. They called on a Jedi who specializes in healing, and they worked to rebuild Revan's mind. But, there are gaps in his memory. Specifically, the entirety of the Mandalorians Wars and how he fell to the Dark Side." Bastila said.

Carth cracked his knuckles. "That's a little convenient, Bastila. It sounds to me the council purposely removed those memories."

"And what do you base that assumption on?" Bastila said, getting slightly defensive.

"Bastila, I've seen people who receive brain damage. With how bad Revan's brain damage sounded, he would be a drooling paraplegic." Carth said. "And no amount of Force training can change that."

"You underestimate the Force, Carth." Bastila said.

"You aren't gods Bastila, regardless of how some Jedi act. The Force can do things that I don't understand and can't imagine, but those that can wield it are not all powerful." Carth said. "But, we're getting away from my questions. Why isn't Revan in chains or a force cage or something?"

"As I said, he does not remember anything after leaving Taris at the beginning of the Mandalorian Wars. Would it be right to punish him for things he doesn't remember doing?" Bastila said.

"You're damn right it would be!" Carth retorted. "Revan is a monster who deserves imprisonment, or even the death sentence!"

"Be mindful of your feelings Carth." Bastila said. "Killing Revan or Malak will not bring your wife or son back."

Carth glared at Bastila, and was about to tear into her for bringing up his personal pain, when he saw Revan enter the roof behind her.

"She's right Carth. And from a tactical point, killing me won't stop the war." Revan said. "If anything, killing me will just make the war last longer."

"And how to you figure that?" Carth said, still glaring at Revan and Bastila.

"I have a feeling that, locked inside my head, is the location of whatever Malak and I used to create the Sith fleet is." Revan said. "If I die, the Republic and the Jedi Order lose that information."

Carth was still extremely angry, but couldn't argue Revan's logic. He shook his head dejectedly, and cracked his knuckles. "I've had enough of this." Carth said. "I'm heading inside."

As soon as Carth was inside the turbolift, Bastila spoke up. "After the swoop race, I noticed a strange sensation inside your mind. What happened?"

Revan sighed. "When I grabbed your arm, I had a vision of my capture. After that, I had a lot of memories return to me."

"What kind of memories?" Bastila asked.

"Bits and pieces from the past 6 years. Mundane stuff, like battle plans and battles, but there were some important things as well." Revan said.

"Such as?" Bastila asked.

"This strange figure cloaked in black, and mention of something called the 'Star Forge'." Revan said. "Whatever the Star Forge is, I have a feeling that is how Malak and I amassed the Sith fleet."

"What about the figure in black?" Bastila asked.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that whoever that figure is, they are the reason I fell to the Dark Side in the first place." Revan said. He looked down at his chronometer, and noticed the time. "We need to get some rest Bastila, if we are going to be heading out at sunrise." Bastila didn't argue, and headed to the turbolift. Revan followed, trying to figure out why that black cloaked figure was important. _He seems very familiar, but why? Does Malak know who this is? I hope I figure this out before it bites me in the ass._


	10. Infiltrating the Sith Base

The next morning, Revan, Carth, Mission, Zaalbar and Bastila all exited the apartment, and were met by a green skinned Twi'lek.

"_You there, human._" The Twi'lek said, motioning to Revan. "_You are the rider who won the Great Swoop Race in the Lower City, yes?_"

"That's correct. Who are you?" Revan asked.

"_Me? I am only a runner._" The Twi'lek said.

"Who are you a runner for? The Sith? Davik? Or just some rich SOB that wants to use me for their own ends?" Revan said, continuing to play his swoop rider role. In all the years Revan had been swoop racing, many had tried to use a rider as skilled as he for their own ends, and Revan had to be suspicious toward runners while in this persona.

The Twi'lek just sighed. "_I am a runner for Canderous Ordo_._ He says to meet him in the cantina._"

Revan grinned inwardly. This was exactly what he and his group needed, but he couldn't let the runner know this. "So, Davik **does** intend to use me for his own ends. Well, you go tell Davik that I don't work for crime lords. I'm an independent rider, and that's the way I intend to stay." Revan said.

The Twi'lek just shook his head. _"You are foolish to ignore his request, human. Mandalorians are known for many things, but handling rejection is not one of them."_ The Twi'lek said, and then ran off.

Mission looked up at Revan, with a confused look on her face. "I thought this was what you wanted."

"This has happened more than once, Mission," Revan said. "The emissary of a crime lord has come up to me more than once, offering a deal. I always turn down those offers, and since Canderous works for Davik, I have to maintain appearances, at least toward the runner."

A short walk led the group to the Cantina, where they saw Canderous sitting at the bar. Revan walked over, sat down next to him, and ordered a Juma Juice.

Canderous looked over at Revan, and said, "I thought you weren't coming, after the tongue lashing you gave my runner."

"Had to maintain appearances. I'm sure you had to do the same, which is why you had to send the runner in the first place." Revan said, as his Juma Juice was placed in front of him.

"Very true." Canderous said, with a slight grin. "Let's get down to business then. Davik's been cheating me of what he promised me, so I figure it's time for me to break the Sith quarantine and get off this backwater planet."

"And you need my help to do so, correct?" Revan said, as he sipped from his drink.

Canderous nodded. "I need someone to steal the Sith launch codes from the base. Without those codes any ship leaving the atmosphere will be disintegrated by the Sith fleet's automated defense guns."

"So what, we get you those codes, and you and your employer leave us to die here?" Carth interjected.

"Not at all. Davik doesn't even know about this." Canderous said to Carth. He turned back to Revan. "Here's the deal: you bring me those launch codes and I can provide the vehicle to get off the planet - Davik's flagship, the Ebon Hawk!"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Mission said. "I doubt Davik's just going to let us walk in and take his only means off the planet."

Canderous just grinned again. "Nuh-uh-uh. Not yet. First, you bring me the launch codes. Then I'll tell you the rest of my plan."

Revan downed the rest of his drink, and slammed the cup on the bar. "All right, Canderous, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Revan said. "Unlike the others, I trust Mandalorian honor; you won't betray me unless I don't live up to my end of the deal. So, how do we get in?"

Canderous grinned slyly. It was nice to know that _someone_ understood Mandalorian honor. "Getting in won't be easy: the Sith base is protected by an encrypted security system. It would take a top of the line astromech droid to slice through it."

"Great. Who on Taris would have a droid like that?" Carth said.

"Well, Janice Nall might. She is **the** droid tech for this quarter of the Upper City." Mission said.

"The kid's right." Canderous said. "Davik was having one custom built by Janice Nall. And though he paid for the droid, it was with the intent of getting those launch codes from the Sith base."

"Meaning he won't care who takes ownership of the droid so long as he gets the launch codes, correct?" Revan said.

"Right. You get me those codes, and I'll meet you in Javyar's cantina. Then we'll talk about getting off this rock." Canderous said.

"All right Canderous, you've got a deal." Revan said, extending his hand. Canderous took Revan's hand, and shook it. "We'll see you in a few hours with those launch codes."

As Canderous walked away, Bastila spoke up. "I didn't sense any deception from him, which is surprising. This may be exactly what we need."

During Bastila's comment, Carth started checking the credit balance they had. He was just about to bring that up, when he was pushed aside by a man in Mandalorian armor.

"You, Stranger!" The man in Mandalorian armor said. "I need a word with you."

"Bendak Starkiller. From what I heard, you were THE first Mandalorian to run when the war turned against you. And from the way I understand things, that makes you worse than dead in Mandalorian culture." Revan snapped at Starkiller.

Starkiller growled at Revan before speaking again. "People are starting to use 'Bendak Starkiller' and 'The Mysterious Stranger' in the same sentence, and I don't like it. I'm the only living legend in the Taris dueling circuit will ever need." Starkiller said. Starkiller moved in real close to Revan's face. "So, I challenge you to a death match."

"Sorry Starkiller, I only kill in self defense; never for money. So, you're going to have to get used to hearing people using our names in the same sentence, because I have no intention of fighting a death match." Revan said.

At that moment, Carth knew he had to interject. "Uh, _Stranger_, it seems we're really short of funds. We can't afford groceries, much less the droid we're gonna need."

Starkiller just chuckled. Revan glared at Starkiller. "Looks like you caught me in a bind, Starkiller. I need money, and you're my only avenue to get some." Revan said. "So, I accept your death match."

Starkiller smiled under his helmet. "Then we'll have to go set up the details with Zax. Come with me."

Bastila was shocked at what she heard. She couldn't believe that Revan had just agreed to a death match with Bendak Starkiller. She knew that Revan could beat Starkiller easily, but she was more concerned with his soul. _Revan, this could start you down the path of the Dark Side again. Please, don't do this. We can find a better way to make the money we need. _Bastila sent through the bond.

_This is the quickest and most efficient way of getting the money we need. _ Revan sent back. _Besides, Bendak Starkiller has done far worse than kill people in sanctioned death matches; he's a military deserter who had murdered many people before become a duelist. This is the only way to bring him the justice he deserves._

Bastila was calmed slightly by Revan's words, but she was still concerned for him. _Do what you must, then. But don't loose sight of who you are in what you must do._

_I won't, Bastila. I'll see you in an hour._ Revan sent through the bond, as he and Starkiller were led to the staging area.

An hour a half later, the Cantina was in an uproar about the upcoming match. Bastila, Carth, Mission and Zaalbar all stood around one of the monitors, watching it intently.

"Is he always this crazy?" Mission asked.

_You don't know the half of it. _ Bastila though, as she stared at the monitor. Before any conversation could continue, however, the voice of the duel ring announcer blared through all the speakers of the Cantina.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, come with me now on a journey to the savage days of years gone by... to a time when two combatants entered the arena, and only one came out alive. They're illegal, they're banned, they've been outlawed for nearly ten years - but we've got one for you tonight! A good, old fashioned death match!"**

The camera zoomed in on Bendak Starkiller. **"In this corner, a living legend. A man who's very name would make his opponents shake in their boots... if any of them were still alive." **The announcer chuckled at his words.** "Out of retirement for one last battle: Bendak Starkiller!"**

The camera zoomed out, showing the entire arena. **"And who would be crazy enough to step into the ring with such a lethal legend? Who would be mad enough to face almost certain death merely for your enjoyment?" **The camera zoomed in on Revan. **"Ladies and gentlemen, feast your wondering eyes on... the Mysterious Stranger! And now, the moment we've all been waiting for... LET THE DEATH MATCH BEGIN!"**

The bell rang, signifying the start of the match. Starkiller started off by chucking a plasma grenade at Revan, hoping to cripple his opponent in the first second of the match. But Revan had anticipated the move, and had started moving before Starkiller even released the grenade. Revan drew the sword off his back, and charged straight at Starkiller. The grenade sailed safely past Revan's head, and by the time it exploded, Revan was well beyond its blast radius. Upon seeing this, Starkiller began frantically firing his blaster at Revan, but Revan was able to dodge every shot. Realizing that his shots were having no effect, Starkiller drew his vibroblade off his belt, and was barely able to bring it up to block Revan's blow.

"What are you? A Jedi? A Sith? How can you move like that?" Starkiller said, with a great deal of fear in his voice.

"That's not what should matter to you right now. What should matter to you is whether you want to die like a Mandalorian, or run away and be thought a coward, _again_." Revan said, pressing his attack. "Your choice, Starkiller."

Starkiller wished to run, but he knew that no one could leave until a victor was declared. So, Bendak Starkiller did the only thing he could do; he took every advantage he had. He pulled another grenade off his belt, primed its detonator, and dropped it right at his feet. Starkiller dove out of the way, knowing that Revan would do the same, and positioned himself to where he could end up behind Revan.

But Revan had accounted for Starkiller's move, and had a counter planned. When Bendak Starkiller appeared behind him, Revan pushed off with his feet, and back flipped over Starkiller. When Revan landed, he rammed his sword through Starkiller's back and out his chest.

The crowd sat there for a moment, staring at the resolution of the match. Some were in awe, but most were sick from seeing death for the first time. Even the announcer didn't know what to do for a moment. He was silent for a moment, before announcing the winner.

"**It's over! The fight is over! Bendak Starkiller is down! Bendak Starkiller is dead!" **The announcer said, as Revan walked out of the arena, not even acknowledging his own victory. **"All hail the Mysterious Stranger, the greatest duelist to ever grace the rings of Taris!"**

Within twenty minutes, Revan had returned to his companions, credit stick in hand, with a somber look on his face. Mission was about to congratulate him, but thought better of it when she saw his face. "What's wrong?" She asked as Revan approached.

"All life is connected through the Force, Mission, and taking any life hurts anyone who has a strong connection to it. That's why I normally kill only in self defense, and even then, only when there's no other recourse." Revan said. "But I still regret every life I take. This time, not only did I take a life, I did it for my own personal gain. And that bothers me more than you'll know."

Bastila was slightly relieved at Revan's words, but she was at a loss for words on how to comfort him. She sighed, and sent his name through the bond, with as much compassion as she could.

Revan, realizing that he still had things to do, pushed those thoughts out of his mind. "Well, we still have a job to do, so we'd better go get the droid." Revan said.

During the walk to Janice Nall's shop, people were looking at Revan with wide eyes. Revan only hoped that they were recognizing him for his swoop victory, and not his death match, but his hopes were dashed when he was approaches by a young human around Mission's age.

"Can I have your autoprint, Stranger? Your match with Bendak Starkiller was the best thing I've ever seen." The boy said.

"Yeah, well, that was far from the best thing I've ever done. Killing anyone when not defending yourself is wrong, and killing for money is even worse. So, I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone about this. I know I'm going to be remembered for killing Bendak Starkiller, I don't want to be reminded of it." Revan said.

The boy looked at Revan dejectedly. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't know." Revan said. "Now, go live your life, and remember what I said."

The remaining walk to Janice Nall's was uneventful. Once they got there, they saw Janice Nall, a green female Twi'lek, talking to a red female Twi'lek.

"_I heard Bendak Starkiller finally met his match_." The red Twi'lek said.

"_I can't say I'm surprised - he was getting on in years._" Janice Nall said, as she worked on a droid. "_People start to lose their edge as they get older._"

"_That's the nice thing about droids. A yearly maintenance check and a few replacement parts here and there and they can last forever_." The red Twi'lek said.

Revan cleared his throat, and suddenly both women looked up at him.

"_Oh, I'm sorry, we didn't notice you come in._" The red Twi'lek said. "_Welcome to Janice Nall's droid warehouse. I'm Reiku Snizo, and my partner is Janice Nall. What can we do for you today?_"

"Yeah, I was sent here to Canderous Ordo to pick up the astromech droid Davik Kang commissioned." Revan said.

Reiku Snizo checked the computer for reservation, and when she pulled up the data, she looked Revan right in the eye. "_Ah, the T3-M4. Janice, you know where you put that one, don't you?_"

"_Of course. I'll go retrieve it now._" Janice Nall said. She opened a door, and Revan could see a rather large workshop behind it.

"So, what's the damage?" Revan said.

"_Well, T3-M4 is the best utility droid ever built: top notch programming and droid repair skills.__And there's no better code breaker or security system slicer around... not that I'd ever condone you doing anything illegal, of course. A good amount of firepower, too."_ Reiku said. "_We can't let this little guy go for any less than 5000 credits._"

Revan checked the balance on his credit stick; 4500 credits. _Great, not enough._ "Would you be willing to negotiate?" Revan said.

Reiku just grinned. "_What do you have in mind?_"

"4000 credits, and a damn good reference for anyone who wants droid work done." Revan said.

"_4700, because we've got plenty of good customers from all around Taris_." Reiku said.

"4300, because I can get you offworld business. I travel a lot, and a good working droid is a damn fine advertisement for the builder." Revan said.

"_I thought this was Davik's droid_." Reiku said.

"Davik commissioned the droid, but I will be the one using it." Revan said.

"_Still, you can't exactly get off world right now. 4600_." Reiku retorted.

The quarantine won't last forever, and I really don't want to go back to Davik and tell him that you wouldn't sell me the droid for a price I can afford. I'll give you 4400, and that's my final offer." Revan said.

Reiku just smiled. "_You're good, offworlder. 4400 it is._"

Revan handed Reiku his credit stick. "Thanks. I figured that you were making pure profit after 4000 credits, so I figured that was a good starting point." Revan said, with a slight grin on his face.

At that moment, Janice Nall reentered the waiting area with T3-M4. "_Here you go; one top of the line astromech droid. Who should I put in for ownership?_" Janice said.

Revan didn't want to use the pseudonym for what would become _his_ droid, because he didn't want to deal with reprogramming it later. But, he couldn't risk the droid saying his real name on Taris, on the off chance that someone understood the T3 binary language.

"Jake Katarn." Revan said.

Janice nodded. "_T3-M4, open owner file. Add Jake Katarn, remove Janice Nall and Reiku Snizo. Save, close file._"

T3-M4 beeped a confirmation, and then Janice Nall looked up at Revan. "_Okay, the droid's yours._"

"Thanks." Revan said. He turned around, and headed out the door, T3-M4 in toe.

A short walk brought the group to the Sith base door. "T3, do your stuff," Revan commanded the droid. T3-M4 beeped out a confirmation, and rolled over to the door controls. After inserting his probe into the slicing port, T3-M4 unlocked the door. The door flew open like a rocket, like all the previous locked doors that the group had dealt with, and they headed inside.

Once they got inside, however, the group was presented with a whole new set of problems. Sitting at the reception desk was a yellow skinned Twi'lek. The Twi'lek immediately shot up once she noticed the group.

"_Hey - you can't come in here! This is a restricted area!_"The Twi'lek said. "_You'd better tell me what you're doing or I'm going to hit the alarm!_"

Revan scrambled for a way out of the situation. He didn't want to pay her off, because he didn't know how many more times he would have use their remaining credits before they got off the planet. But at the same time, he didn't want to kill her, because that would be giving in to the Dark Side; and he would not allow himself to fall again. Taking in everything about the area, Revan noticed that the receptionist didn't wear a Sith uniform. Taking a risk on the fact that she was only here because she was forced to, Revan did the only thing he could think of; intimidation. "Please, don't push that alarm. I don't want to have to hurt you because you did something stupid." Revan said.

The Twi'lek's eyes got as large as dinner plates, as she slowly moved her hands away from the alarm button and over her head. "_Don't shoot! I just work here - I never wanted any part of this!_"

"Then why didn't you just quit?" Mission asked.

"_I would have quit when the Sith took over, but they wouldn't let me!_" The Twi'lek said.

With that comment, Revan and Bastila could feel a disturbance in the Force. They realized that they were running low on time. "Don't worry about the Sith. I have a feeling that things are going to change drastically, very soon. Now, get out of here, and get to somewhere safe."

The Twi'lek smiled at her good fortune. "_You know, it's about time someone stood up to these Sith!_" She said. "_Just do me a favor and wait until I'm out of here before you start blasting the place up._" And then she ran out the door.

As soon as the Twi'lek was outside, Revan immediately entered his "general" mindset, and began barking out orders.

"T3, I need you to hack that computer and get as much information about this base as possible. Mission, Zaalbar, I need you to secure the front door. Carth, Bastila, secure the other doors. Make sure nothing can get out and surprise us." Revan said.

The reception room was chaotic for the next few seconds, as everyone got into position. Mission and Zaalbar stood vigil over the front door, T3-M4 sliced into the computer, and Carth and Bastila stood guard over the other doors. Moments later, T3-M4 beeped out a few words to Revan.

Revan set his datapad on the table. "Download the layout onto my datapad. And see if you can shut down the defenses. And, if there are any droids, have them attack the Sith. The more chaos going on in the base, the easier it will be for us to complete our mission and escape undetected." Revan said. He turned his attention to Carth and Bastila, after taking a quick look at the base layout. "This door behind T3 is the door into the base, so I need you two to make it so _that_ door won't open." He said, pointing to the door to the left of the entrance to the base.

Carth nodded, and immediately started working on jamming the lock. Just as he finished, T3-M4 beeped out a message. "All right, it's time to invade the base." Revan said, picking up his datapad. "Carth, make some cover for T3, and defend him. Mission, Zaalbar, you continue guarding the front door. Bastila, you're coming with me."

Carth was about to object, out of mistrust of Revan, but then thought about it tactically. T3-M4 was going to need defending, if he was going to maintain control of the base, and the front door was also going to need defending as well, to ensure that the base didn't get any reinforcements. And, more than likely, there were going to be Dark Jedi inside the base, so sending anyone but a Jedi into that was foolhardy. Carth had seen both Jedi and Dark Jedi during both wars, and he knew he was no match for _one_ in a fair fight. So, Carth also dropped into his military mindset, and started dragging the couches and chairs that were in the reception area, and started barricading the door.

Following the layout that T3-M4 had downloaded into his datapad, Revan and Bastila made their way to the turbolift to the governor's chambers. They waited every few rooms when they heard the sounds of battle, and then took out the survivors quickly and efficiently. However, when they got to the turbolift to the governor's chamber, they were met by an assault droid with a deflector shield.

"Damn!" Revan said, raising the communicator to his mouth. "T3, shut down the assault droid at out position." Revan said, but all he could hear was static. "That droid is jamming our comm units." The droid continued moving closer and Revan dropped his pack on the ground.

"Bastila, I need you to distract this thing while I search my pack for an ion grenade. Hopefully, it will short out the shield long enough for you to ram your lightsaber into its processor." Revan said, and Bastila nodded.

Revan hurriedly rooted through his pack, while Bastila frantically dodged the droid's attacks. After what seemed like an eternity for both Revan AND Bastila, Revan finally found an ion grenade. Revan nodded at Bastila, letting her know he was ready. Bastila herded the droid between her and Revan, and Revan threw the grenade at the droid. The grenade exploded on impact and shorted out the deflector shield, sending a large flash of light into the room, blinding the droid, and nearly blinding Bastila. But Bastila was able to react quick enough to activate one side of her lightsaber and jam it through the "head" of the droid.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Bastila said.

"I know. But I have a feeling that the 'governor' will more than make up for this droid." Revan said.

"Considering that your 'feelings' are usually right on, that worries me." Bastila said.

"Not much we can do about it, Bas'," Revan said. "Now, let's get moving."

A short turbolift ride brought Revan and Bastila to a room with a door. Revan pressed the pressure plate on the door, and it flew open, as they all did. What they saw was exactly what Revan expected; a Sith apprentice no older than Bastila, but without the years of training. The Sith apprentice was shaved completely bald, the only hair on his head was his eyebrows. He was clad in a very basic Sith armor, and was armed with a double bladed vibroblade. He was sitting in the room, meditating, when he looked up and saw Revan and Bastila.

"Who dares to break my meditation?" The Sith apprentice said, standing up. "You will pay for interrupting my... wait. I sense the Force is strong with you. Very strong. Who would have thought a Force Adept could be found on this insignificant planet?" The Sith apprentice readied his vibroblade. "But your talent is no match for a disciple of the dark side!"

"I'm more than just an 'Adept', Sith. I'd wager than I'm better trained in the Force than you." Revan said, drawing the sword off his back. "I'd say that you Sith will be brought to justice under the Republic, but that last time that happened, the Supreme Chancellor was murdered by Exar Kun. So, you'll be brought to justice under the Jedi Order."

The Sith apprentice just grinned. "You are a fool - this is a new age! The Sith shall be the ones passing judgment now!" The Sith apprentice said. "This meeting is a stroke of luck for me - my master will surely reward me with my lightsaber once I kill you!"

Bastila was about to remove her lightsaber from her belt, but Revan stopped her. "He's my responsibility, Bastila. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have fallen to the Dark Side in the first place." Revan said. "This will be a step toward my redemption; ending what I started."

Bastila was hesitant, though she allowed Revan to duel the Sith apprentice alone. Bastila watched as Revan moved purposefully toward the Sith apprentice, and wondered what was going on in his head. _He's doing it again; he's taking everything on his own shoulders._ Bastila thought, remembering the conversation she and Revan had right before he left for the Mandalorian Wars. Bastila wanted to join Revan in the fight against the Mandalorians, but Revan told her no, that she was a Padawan and still had much to learn. Revan also told her that she should try to discourage others, especially Padawans, from joining the war effort; that they should heed the words of the Council. His last words to her, however, were what stuck with her; "I'd do this alone, if I could, but I need the aid of fully trained Jedi Knights to turn the tide of this war."

Bastila watched Revan furiously battle the Sith, all the while thinking about Revan's last words to her so many years ago. _You're in the same boat as you were back then, aren't you? _Bastila thought. _But things are a different now, aren't they? You're fighting more for yourself than for the Republic, now._

Bastila was brought out of her revelry when Revan decapitated the Sith apprentice. "I'm sorry," Revan said, with a slight sigh. "I'm sorry that you had to fall because of me."

Bastila walked up to Revan, and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Revan." She said. "Though you were the catalyst for his fall, ultimately, his choice to follow the dark path was his own."

Revan shook those thoughts out of his head. "You're right, we've still got a job to do, and I can't mourn everyone that fell because of me. Not until we stop the Sith war effort." Revan said, sheathing his sword. "I'm going to search his corpse for the launch codes. I want you to check the room for the same."

A thorough search of the room led Bastila to the launch codes, in a desk drawer behind the Sith apprentice. Revan, however, found a message from Admiral Saul Karath on the corpse of the apprentice. Apparently, Malak had arrived in the system, and had boarded the _Leviathan_. _Great, that's exactly what we need. _Revan thought, as he and Bastila exited the room and rode the turbolift up. _Better not let Carth know about that, or else he might do something crazy._

A short, uneventful walk led Revan and Bastila back to the reception room. "We've got the codes, but I received some bad news." Revan said, holding up the datapad Bastila found. "Malak's just arrived in system, and this assault on a Sith base has created a disturbance in the Force large enough for Malak to hone in on us. We need to get off this planet, and quickly."

No one said a word when Revan mentioned Malak. While Revan and Bastila knew pretty much exactly what one could do with the Force, Carth had heard grim stories about Dark Jedi interrogation techniques, and the idea of what could be done to them made him shudder. Mission and Zaalbar had no idea what one was capable of with the Force, but they knew evil. Everyone hurriedly removed the barricade from around T3-M4, and they quickly made their way out of the military base and down to Javyar's Cantina.

When the group entered the cantina, they were met by Canderous Ordo, sitting at the bar. Canderous saw them enter, and spoke up when Revan got close to him.

"I knew you'd be back." Canderous said. "We need each other to get off this rock."

"So, what's the plan?" Revan said. "How are you planning on getting us inside Davik's base?"

"Davik's always looking to recruit new talent. I'll tell him how you won that swoop race and mention that you're interested in working for the Exchange." Canderous said.

"Careful." Carth said, wearing his mistrust of Canderous on his sleeve. "Mercs like this haven't a lick of conscience... they'll betray you in a heartbeat. This could be a trap."

Canderous grinned slightly at Carth. "I ain't talking to you. I'm talking to your friend, aren't I?" He said. Then he turned his attention back to Revan. "I'll say I brought you in so he could check you out. He'll have you stay at his estate for a couple days while he runs some background checks on you - that's standard procedure. While Davik's checking you out, we steal the Ebon Hawk and escape Taris." Canderous stood up from his stool. "Come on - I've got an air speeder nearby to take us to Davik's estate. The sooner we're off Taris the better!"

"This is too risky. We should find another way." Bastila said, also reluctant to trust Canderous.

"You got another plan, sister?" Canderous shot at Bastila. "Or are you just objecting 'cause you didn't think of it?"

"No, I... don't have another plan." Bastila retorted. "I would rather not place my life in your hands, however."

"I can say the same about you. That makes us even." Canderous said. "Fortunately we both want to get off this rock, right?"

"Enough." Revan said. "Canderous is the only way we're going to get off this rock before Malak blows up the whole damn planet." But the moment the words left Revan's mouth, he regretted them. Malak was brutish when it came to tactics, and blowing up a planet wasn't out of the question for him. "Bastila, you're coming with me. Give me your lightsaber."

"What? Why?" Bastila asked.

"To Davik, you're nothing more than my slave." Revan said. "And while I hate the idea of it, the only way I'm going to get you in there is to go along with his perception."

"You're probably going to want to put this on as well." Canderous said, pulling a metal collar out of his pouch.

"Please tell me that's not a neural restraint collar." Bastila said.

"It isn't, but it looks enough like one to fool Davik." Canderous said.

"He's right, Bastila. If you're going to come with me, you're going to need to play the part." Revan said, holding his hand out for her lightsaber. "Don't worry, once we're alone, you'll get your saber back, as well as that collar removed."

Bastila looked at Revan for a moment before surrendering her lightsaber. Revan slid her lightsaber into his boot while Canderous handed Bastila the collar. Bastila put the collar on, while Revan turned to Carth, Mission, T3-M4 and Zaalbar.

"I want you four to head back to the apartment. We should only be gone for a few hours, so be ready on the roof when we call for you. Take care of any unfinished business we've got, like giving Zelka the rakghoul serum, and if you can move fast enough, getting those journals to Rukil." Revan said. "All right, let's move out."

Carth could only nod, as he led Mission, T3-M4 out of the Cantina.

**Author's Note: **I am completely aware that I already had the group give Rukil the journals, but when I wrote this chapter, it had been a few months since I wrote the chapter where I gave the journals to him. So please, don't add to the 7 people that have already said something about this, through the review area, or just through a PM.


	11. Escape from Taris

So, Canderous - I see you have brought someone with you

A short ride on Canderous' speeder brought Revan, Canderous and Bastila to Davik's estate. From the exterior, it looked no different than any Upper City dwelling. But inside, it was a different story.

"Disgusting," Bastila said, nervously adjusting her collar. "For a crime lord to have so much wealth from the suffering of others."

"Tone it down, Bas'. For all Davik knows, you're no more than an ordinary slave." Revan said, as he continued to move forward. "So bow your head, and walk behind me." _Believe me, I find this just as distasteful as you do. More so, because I have to act like I am your owner. _ Revan sent through the bond.

Once they entered Davik's throne room, a middle aged man stood up from the throne. He had grey hair, a receding hairline, five o'clock shadow and wrinkles all over his face. He wore a purple suite of chest armor. "Canderous, you've finally returned." The old man, Davik, Revan presumed, said. "And I see you have brought someone with you. Most intriguing, if I do say so myself."

Revan instantly recognized the other figure; Calo Nord, the bounty hunter he had come across before the Mandalorian Wars. "It's not like you to take on partners, Canderous. You're getting soft." Calo said, in an attempt to taunt Canderous.

"Watch yourself, Calo." Canderous said, smugly. "You may be the newest kath hound in the pack, but you aren't top dog yet!"

"Enough!" Davik shouted, diffusing tempers before they flared. "I won't have my top two men killing each other - that's not good business." Davik turned his attention back to Canderous, Revan and Bastila. "I'm sure Canderous has an explanation as to why he's not working solo anymore."

Canderous grinned slightly. "This is a special case, Davik. I ran into someone the Exchange might want to recruit." He said, gesturing to Revan. "You may already recognize Jake Katarn, this year's swoop champion."

Once it was pointed to him, Davik instantly recognized Revan and Bastila. "Ah, yes. Your victory was very impressive... as was your and your slave's display in the rather heated battle afterwards."

"Her combat capabilities surprised me, so I consider her more of a bodyguard than a slave, Davik." Revan said, hoping to get rid of some of the weight on his and Bastila's shoulders regarding this charade. As soon as he finished saying that, Revan heard a small _thank you_ through the bond.

Davik, however, shrugged off what Revan said. "Indeed, but we have more important issues to discuss now." Davik said, getting back to business. "With a recommendation from Canderous - and a thorough background check - you could become part of the Exchange. Many would kill to prove themselves worthy of this honor."

Revan smiled and nodded, not wanting to tell Davik what he really thought of his offer to join the Exchange. Davik took this as Revan wanted, however.

"Come with me - I will give you a tour of my operations. I'm certain you'll be most impressed." Davik said, motioning for the group to follow.

The tour was short, but the most notable thing was the _Ebon Hawk_, Davik's flagship. The only problem was the security system that was installed on the hanger. That was a minor problem, because while he could crack any system, it took time. And with the premonition he had earlier, he know that time was something they had in short supply. _I wish I'd brought Mission along, _he thought, as Davik led him to their quarters. Davik flat out told them that, if they left this wing, that they would be killed, and left Revan, Bastila and Canderous to their own devices. The moment Davik was out of sight, Revan bent down, and pulled Bastila's lightsaber out of his boot.

"I didn't expect Davik to have the shield set up already, but I know of a way to shut it down; Davik's former pilot, Hudrow." Canderous said, as Revan handed Bastila's lightsaber to her. "He should be in the torture chamber."

"All right, since you can move around here freely, you go get those codes to shut down the shield. Bastila and I will head to the control and slice the codes for the door." Revan said, as he took the fake neural restraint collar off Bastila.

"Right." Canderous said, as he raised his repeating blaster. "The sooner we get off Taris, the better."

Bastila and Revan snuck out of the guest wing, through Davik's throne room, and into the control room. They encountered some resistance, but the Exchange thugs were no match for two Jedi. Once the thugs were dead, Revan immediately dropped his backpack on the table, and pulled out a device to crack the encryption key. "I hope this works quickly." Revan said, as he plugged it into the terminal.

After a few minutes, Canderous entered the room, after dealing with a bit of a firefight. He told Revan the code to the shields, and Revan entered it into the terminal just as he got finished cracking the door encryptions. Just as Revan unplugged his device, the building rocked.

"Dammit, Malak!" Revan said, as he slung his bag over his shoulders. "It's Telos all over again!"

"No time to ponder Sith tactics now," Canderous said, as he ran to the hanger door. "We need to get out of here!"

Just as they opened the door, they saw Calo Nord and Davik Kang running into the hanger from the other side.

"Damn those Sith - they're bombing the whole planet!" Davik shouted. "I knew they'd turn on us sooner or..." And then he noticed Revan, Canderous and Bastila. "Well, look what we got here! Thieves in the hangar. So, you figured you'd just steal my ship for your get-away and leave me high and dry while the Sith turn the planet into dust? Sorry, but that ain't going to happen!"

Calo grinned as he drew his blasters. "I'll take care of them, Davik. I've been looking forward to this for a long time!"

Davik huffed, and said, "Make it quick, Calo. The Sith mean business. If we don't get to our ships and find somewhere safe, the bombs they're dropping will kill us all."

"You're not going anywhere, Davik. You're the only Exchange boss I couldn't find 6 years ago, and I'm going to rectify that mistake right now." Revan said, as he drew his sword off his back. "Canderous, you take Calo. Bastila and I will take down Davik. Now move!"

Canderous slowly moved forward, firing at Calo the entire time, while Bastila and Revan dashed at Davik. "I'll go high, you go low," Revan said, and Bastila nodded. Once they reached Davik at incredible speed, Bastila stuck Davik in the midsection, while Revan took his head. Revan immediately flicked his sword at Calo, allowing the blood to fly off it and hit Calo Nord on the side of his face. Calo looked at Revan, and finally realized where he saw Revan before. "I knew you looked familiar." Calo said, as he holstered his blaster. "Well, you may have me outnumbered and outgunned, but if I'm going down I'm taking all you with me!" He reached into a pouch in his belt and pulled out a grenade. "This thermal detonator will blow us all to bits!" But just as Calo was arming it, the hanger rocked from an explosion, causing him to drop it. "Damn those Sith! They'll bring this whole hangar down around our ears!" He screamed, as a portion of the ceiling fell on top of him.

Canderous rushed over and pressed a button on the ship, lowering the loading ramp. "Let's get this ship fired up. We'll pick up the rest of your friends and then we have to get off this planet!" He shouted, and then ran into the _Ebon Hawk_.

_I hope he can hear this, _Revan thought, as he put his hand over the receiver on his chest. "Carth, get everyone on the roof, now! We're blasting off!"

Carth nodded his head, and immediately began barking out orders. "We need to get to the roof, now!" He shouted to Mission, Zaalbar and T3-M4. "They're on their way."

The building rocked from explosions as they rode the turbolift to the roof. When they got there, they saw a smuggler vessel, just off to the side of the building. The loading ramp lowered, revealing Revan standing there. "Move, move!" He shouted.

Carth was the first to run for it. He pushed off the building, and caught Revan's extended hand. "Get to the cockpit. That's where you're needed most. Take a right into the map room, and then follow a long corridor." Carth nodded, and darted off.

"Get T3 on here, now!" Revan shouted at Zaalbar. Zaalbar complied, lifting the heavy droid and tossed it to Revan. Using the Force, Revan made sure T3-M4 safely landed on the loading ramp. "Get to the engine room, and repair any damage we have taken and will take. Head straight, then left." T3-M4 beeped out compliance, and rolled out.

"Mission, Zaalbar, now!" Revan shouted. "We're running out of time!" And just then, as if to punctuate his words, a turbolaser bolt hit the building right behind Mission and Zaalbar throwing them to the ground.

"NO!" Revan shouted, and was just about to jump across, when he saw Mission and Zaalbar stirring. Zaalbar slowly got to his feet, but Mission was only able to rise on her arms. "Big Z," Mission said, through monumental pain. "I can't…feel…my…legs…"

"_Then I'll carry you._" Zaalbar said, as he scooped Mission into his arms. He bore down on Revan, and started charging.

_They're not gonna make it!_ Revan thought, as he reached out with the Force. Just as Zaalbar pushed off the roof, Revan wrapped him in telekinetic energy and pulled him onto the loading ramp. "Get her into the med bay. Straight and to your right. I'm heading to the cockpit." Zaalbar nodded, and ran to the med bay. "Everyone's in." Revan said, as he closed the loading ramp. As the ship turned and headed toward the sky, Revan could see through the closing ramp the building that Zaalbar and Mission had just been standing on not a minute before get hit straight on by a turbolaser bolt, and begin collapsing on itself.

Just as Revan got to the cockpit, he saw them leave Taris' atmosphere and head into space. And that's when he saw it; the Sith blockade.

"Plot a course for Dantooine! There's a Jedi enclave there where we can find refuge!" Bastila said, as she started inputting in the coordinates.

That was when Carth noticed an alarm going off. "Dammit, incoming fighters!"

"Well, looks like we'd better head to the gun turrets, Canderous." Revan said. "Can't let those Sith fighters take us out before we get out of here."

"Got it." Canderous said. And he and Revan headed back to toward the turrets.

The battle went swiftly, and the _Ebon Hawk_ went safely into hyperspace. Revan and Canderous got out of their turrets in just enough time to hear Mission scream. They rushed to the med bay, and saw Mission with large piece of metal sticking out of her back. "Canderous, go get Bastila. She's got training in Jedi healing arts." Revan said. "Zaalbar, strap her down. We don't want her moving and causing more damage than has already been caused."

Moments later, Bastila got to the med bay, and saw Revan and Zaalbar finish strapping Mission down, and the huge piece of metal jutting out of her back.

"By the Force, what happened?" Bastila said.

"She was caught in an explosion during her escape attempt." Revan said, pulling some bandages out of a drawer. "I want you to use the Force to check on how bad the damage is while I immobilize the object in her back."

Bastila complied, closing her eyes and began reaching out with the Force while Revan quickly immobilized the large metal object in Mission's back. What Bastila saw inside Mission shocked her.

"What?" Revan said, as he taped down the bandage. "How bad is it?"

"Her spinal cord…has been almost completely severed…" Was all Bastila was able to get out.

Revan's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. Anger seethed within him, and he reached out and punched the wall; denting the wall and busting open his hand. "Dammit!" Revan shouted. "It's all my fault!"

"_You couldn't have possibly…_" Zaalbar said, before being cut off by Revan.

"It is my fault! If I hadn't led Malak down the dark path, Mission would have never been hurt like this!" Revan yelled.

Bastila and Zaalbar were taken aback by that comment, though for different reasons. Zaalbar didn't really know what Revan was talking about, so he was confused. Bastila, however, could feel the darkness rising inside Revan. _Calm down, Revan. Remember the Jedi code. _Bastila sent through the bond. All that did, though, was make Revan even angrier.

"_There is no emotion" huh? Lead YOUR best friend to the Dark Side, and tell ME how much emotion you've got raging inside you! _Revan shot back.

Bastila was taken aback with how angry Revan was at himself, but she knew it was imperative to get him to calm down, lest he fall to the Dark Side again.

_You're right, I don't understand what you are going through. But feeding your anger is counterproductive to your desires._ Bastila sent through the bond. _Do you want to prove Master Vrook right about you?_

Hearing Vrook's name snapped Revan out of his raging; Revan and Vrook had never got along. Revan had always been considered a rogue by Vrook, and Vrook had always implied that Revan would fall to the Dark Side at the drop of a hat. And to prove Vrook right about him _again_ was anathema to Revan.

Revan slowly regained his composure, with Bastila's help, and straightened himself out. He looked down at his hand, and noticed that his knuckles were bleeding. He looked up at Bastila as he focused the Force to close the wounds. "Zaalbar, could you gather everyone around here? It's time for everyone to learn the whole truth about who I am." Revan said.

Soon, the entire crew had assembled outside the med bay. "There is something I need to tell all of you." Revan said, and then turned his attention to Canderous. "Canderous, I'm sure you could tell from my movements that I am not just some swoop racer. Let me confirm your suspicions; I am a Jedi Knight."

"Makes sense. I've seen many Jedi fight during the Mandalorian Wars, and your moves are way too similar to them to be anything but." Canderous said.

"As for why I hid that fact, it has everything to do with my real name…" Revan said, but was interrupted by Bastila through the bond.

_Don't tell them your real name, Revan. Think of the damage they could cause with that knowledge._

_There are way too many Jedi secrets in this galaxy, Bastila. _Revan sent through the bond. _And if things go right, everyone in the galaxy is going to know I live soon enough._

_Even so…_Bastila sent back through.

"My name is Revan Akse." Revan said, taking note of Bastila's objections, but going on with what he was saying anyway.

"Revan Akse? You're the Jedi that led the Republic to victory in the Mandalorian Wars?" Canderous said.

"Yes." Revan said, awaiting the reactions of his crew members. "And the former Dark Lord of the Sith. I'll understand if, once we get to Dantooine, most of you will leave me."

Canderous chuckled. "You are the greatest warrior in the galaxy, Revan. You decimated the Mandalore clans in the war, a feat no one else has ever been able to do in our entire history." He said. "We had never met one like you before, and never since. I will follow you, because whatever you are fighting, it will be worthy of my skill."

"Great. A former Sith Lord, AND a Mandalorian. This situation just keeps getting better and better." Carth interjected.

"You don't have to follow if you don't want to, Carth." Revan said in complete honesty.

Carth grumbled. "After the pact we made, you're not getting rid of me that easily. I'll contact the fleet, and ask to be put under your command for the time being." He said. "But don't think this means I trust you, Revan. Like I said on Taris, I'll be watching you like a Farlus Hawk!"

"Fair enough." Revan said, and then turned his attention to Zaalbar. "You look confused, Zaalbar."

"_To be honest, I don't know the significance of your real name. I haven't really kept up with galactic politics._"Zaalbar said. "_But I do know that you are the one who saved me from slavery, so my life debt stands._"

Revan sighed. The only ones who hadn't voiced an opinion on this matter were Mission and Bastila. Revan knew that Bastila would follow him, because of their Force bond and the mission that bound them together. But Mission was a wild card; he didn't even know if she would be _able_ to follow him, much less desire to. _We'll deal with that when the time comes. _ Revan thought, as he directed his attention back to his crew.

"Well, we've still got a while before we get to Dantooine, so I suggest we all get to know each other. We're going to spending a lot of time together for the next while." Revan said.

The trip was uneventful, with some minor small talk going on between crew members. Bastila spent most of her time with Mission, trying her best to block out Mission's pain. When Bastila couldn't do that, she gave Mission a small does of a powerful painkiller. Zaalbar also stayed near Mission, but more for support than anything else. Canderous wandered around the ship, asking questions that would help him determine the capabilities of the people who would be fighting alongside him for the next while. Carth stayed in the cockpit for the most part, while Revan sat in the cargo hold, meditating on what the Force had planned for him.

Soon, they arrived on Dantooine. After transmitting their ID codes and a conversation with the docking authority, Revan got the _Ebon Hawk_ re-registered under his name, and brought the ship into the Enclave hanger. And before the struts had sunk into the landing pad, Revan already opened the loading ramp and started running. Just as the ship landed, Revan was already at the doorway that took him to the council level.

Revan ran at top speed, completely ignoring the woman who tried to get his attention, demanding to know why Revan wasn't wearing Jedi robes and called him "Padawan". Normally, Revan would have stopped, corrected her and explained himself, but Mission was in a lot of pain, and every second counted.

"Revan, you've returned. How did the miss…" Master Dorak said, before being cut off by Revan.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I have more important business than how the mission went." Revan said. Vrook glared at Revan, but Revan stood firm on his issue. Mission's life was in danger, and every second that went by the infection that must surely be accumulating around her wound was getting worse. "During my escape from Taris, a member of my group was grievously injured. She has a large piece of metal stuck in her back, and it severed her spinal cord. If this wound is left untreated, she could die."

The masters were all taken aback, especially Vrook, who was surprised at Revan's concern for a small life. Maybe Revan wasn't as bad as Vrook had thought, though Revan was still not the person he was when he fell to the Dark Side, yet.

"We will take care of her immediately." Master Zhar said.

"Good, because I won't speak of anything else until I know she is taken care of." Revan said. "My ship is a stock freighter up on the landing pad. I'll lead you to it."

A few minutes later, Revan stood outside the _Ebon Hawk_, awaiting the arrival of Master Zhar. Revan saw Zhar running up the ramp with 3 students and a hover stretcher. He led Zhar and the students to the med bay, where Bastila was standing, concentrating on dulling Mission's pain, when they heard Mission stirring.

Mission let out a groan. "Who's there?" She said, and that is when Zhar and the students noticed the six inch piece of metal sticking out of her back.

"It's me, Mission. I've brought Master Zhar, the resident doctor of the Dantooine enclave. He'll take care of you." Revan said.

Mission groaned softly, and Zhar pushed Revan out of the way. He and the students moved Mission onto the stretcher, with a little assistance from the Force to ensure they didn't do any more damage than had already been done. "By the way," Zhar said, as he and the students started to push the stretcher out of the ship. "The council wishes to know the status of your mission. You should inform them of it at once."

Revan and Bastila followed Zhar to the intersection of the enclave, where the young woman called Revan "Padawan", and parted ways as Zhar took Mission to med bay in the sub level. Revan and Bastila continued on to the council chamber, where Masters Vrook, Vandar and Dorak were waiting for them.

"I trust there will be no more interruptions?" Vandar said.

"No master, there will not be." Bastila said, bowing slightly before the council.

Revan just rolled his eyes. "Unless something more important pops up for us ALL to deal with."

Dorak nodded understandingly. "That being said, we still need to be updated on the status of your mission."

Bastila was hesitant to answer the Masters. She remembered how, during her youth, she had been chastised for any minor indiscretion she had made, and did not want to be yelled at again. Revan, however, did not labor under such fears.

"The Mission was a failure, Masters. The Sith fleet was waiting for us when we arrived at Taris. They blew up the _Endar Spire_ when they couldn't find Bastila on board." Revan said. "The only survivors of the _Endar Spire_ are myself, Bastila and Commander Carth Onasi of the Republic Navy."

"And this group you spoke of?" Vrook shot at Revan.

"The only other survivors of Taris; Mission Vao, the young Twi'lek who was taken to the med bay, a Wookiee named Zaalbar, a utility droid designated T3-M4, and a Mandalorian Soldier named Canderous Ordo." Revan said, awaiting for the backlash from the fact the he brought a Mandalorian with him.

Surprisingly, he got none. "Interesting. You understand that, with the exception of Commander Onasi, you are responsible for their actions." Vandar said.

Revan simply nodded. "Of course, Master."

"We need to deliberate over what has happened and what we will do next. Revan and Bastila, we will call for you when we are ready." Master Dorak said.

Revan sighed inwardly. He knew how long any Jedi council took to decide things, and prepared himself for a long wait. He was tempted to tell them that if they took too long, he would take matters into his own hands, but decided against it. He had always been on thin ice with certain Jedi masters; even more so since he awoke a few weeks back, discovering he had been the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"As you wish, Masters. If you need to contact us, Bastila and I will be moving our things to the _Ebon Hawk_." Revan said, awaiting for the reactions of the council members.

Surprisingly, there was little reaction to what he had said. "Understood. And may the Force be with both of you." Vandar said.

"Oh, and before we go," Revan said, as an afterthought. "Commander Onasi needs to contact the Republic fleet, and inform them of his status. He'll need to use the enclave's long range communicator."

Vandar nodded. "Of course. You may inform him that he may do so."

Approximately an hour later, Bastila had moved their clothing and personal items into the Ebon Hawk, and Revan had changed out of the spacer's outfit and into a set of Jedi robes, complete with his lightsaber on his belt. "Feels good to have this again." Revan said, as he put his things in his foot locker.

Revan walked of the left most wing, the wing that he had claimed for the men of the ship, and entered the map room, where the crew was assembled. "So, what's the situation?" Carth asked.

"Mission's in the care of the enclave's doctors. These are the same people who brought me my current capabilities, so they'll take good care of her." Revan said.

"Well, that's good. What about the status of your mission?" Carth said.

"For now, it's on hold." Revan said. "The council wishes to deliberate over what we will do next."

Carth rolled his eyes. He remembered how long Jedi took to make decisions, while the Outer Rim burned. Not wanting to show his bitterness around Bastila, who would chastise him for it, he quickly changed the subject. "What about me getting in contact with the fleet?"

"You've got use of the long range communicator. I can show you where it is once we are done here." Revan said. Carth nodded, and Revan continued. "While we're waiting, I figure we can see what's going on around here, and see how we can help."

"_I'd really like to find out how Mission is doing, Revan._" Zaalbar said.

"You'll get the chance, big guy. Right now, though, they're trying to stabilize her condition, and extract that piece of shrapnel, so it'd be best not disturb her." Revan said. "Though I'm sure that the doctors will contact the _Ebon Hawk_ with updates on her condition."

Zaalbar sighed with relief, knowing his best friend would be okay. And, with the fact that these people were trained in the Force, he could be sure that she'd be in far better care than Zelka could ever provide.

"Any other questions?" Revan asked, looking around the ship, and when he saw no questions, he spoke again. "Good. Canderous and T3, you see if you can procure some supplies for the ship, because I have a feeling we are going using this ship for a long while. Bastila, you show Zaalbar where Mission is going to be housed for the next while, and I'll show Carth where the long range communicator is at. Once you're done with your tasks, you're free to do as you please. All right soldiers, let's move out!"

The crew exited the Ebon Hawk, and Revan led them to the sublevel, where the long range communicator and medical facility was at. Revan gave Canderous directions to Garang space port before leading Carth to the comm room. Carth input the codes for the Republic Navy HQ on Coruscant and put in his Personal Identification number. Moments later, the head of the Republic Navy, Admiral Jando Aknil, came up on the display.

"Commander Onasi. I am glad to see that you are still alive, though I am surprised that you didn't contact Admiral Dodonna. She is in the Raioballo sector as we speak." Admiral Aknil said.

"I was unaware of that, ma'am. I've been out of the loop for a couple of weeks after the failed Jedi mission in the Outer Rim I was assigned to." Carth said respectfully.

Admiral Aknil grinned knowingly. "Of course, Commander. I'll have one of my aides contact Admiral Dodonna and request a pickup for you." Admiral Aknil said, and was about to press the button on her intercom when Carth interrupted her.

"Actually, Admiral, I have a different idea." Carth said. He watched as the Admiral took her hand away from the intercom, lean back in her chair, and nod at Carth to continue. "While on Taris, I met with a couple of the Jedi who survived the _Endar Spire_, and I got the impression that there was a lot going on that I didn't know about. Further conversation with Bastila Shan revealed to me something I feel we should look into."

"Which is?" The Admiral asked.

"The Jedi have a lead on how the Sith are able to continually re-supply their war machines. More specifically, the two Jedi survivors are on a mission to find this information out." Carth said.

Admiral Aknil leaned forward, placing her elbows on her desk and resting her chin on them. "Interesting. And you wish to follow them, correct?" She said.

"Yes ma'am. I figure they are the best way to end this war once and for all." Carth said. He watched as Admiral Aknil mulled over in her head what Carth had requested. After what seemed like forever, she finally spoke up.

"Very well, I will place you under the command of Bastila Shan under further notice. I will contact Admiral Dodonna personally and have her be your contact with the fleet. You can work out the details of your mission with her." Admiral Aknil said.

"One more thing, Admiral. While Bastila would be fine, I really think I should be under the command of the other Jedi who survived Taris. He understands military strategy and protocol far better than Bastila ever could. And besides, I think he is the one in charge of their mission anyway, with him being a Jedi Knight, while Bastila is a Padawan." Carth said, in an attempt to get Revan to reveal his identity to the Republic.

"Really? And who is this mysterious Jedi?" The Admiral said, taking Carth's bait.

"That would be me, Admiral." Revan said, walking over to the comm unit from where he had been standing. "Jedi Knight Revan Akse, at your service."

Admiral Aknil sat there for a moment before it dawned on her who she was speaking to. "Dark Lord Revan? Ruler and Supreme Commander of the Sith?" She said, with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Former, actually. And to be honest, I just want to stop all the death and destruction that my actions caused in the first place." Revan said.

"You'll forgive me if I don't take that completely on faith, Jedi Revan. After all, you've done a lot against the Republic over the last several years." Admiral Aknil said.

"That's why I gave you my real name, Admiral. As a sign of good faith." Revan said. "That, and the fact that Carth is the only one out of all the members of my crew that I can trust to shoot me in the head if I ever fall again."

This surprised Admiral Aknil greatly. She looked over at Carth, and said, "And you know about this?"

"I do Admiral." Carth said. "It was part of a pact that Revan and I made on Taris, when I first found out his real identity."

"I…see." Admiral Aknil said. "Well, then I see no reason to not allow you to the Jedi Revan, Carth, so long as you do your duty if he falls again."

"I will, Admiral. After what he's done, I won't hesitate to pull the trigger, if need be." Carth said.

"Good." Admiral Aknil said. "I will contact Admiral Dodonna and inform her of the details of this mission. Commander, remain where you are until you are contacted by her."

"Understood, ma'am." Carth said, and saluted Admiral Aknil. But just before she was able to sign off, Revan spoke up.

"One last thing, Admiral. I would advise that you keep my real name between yourself and Admiral Dodonna. I am sure that there are many in the fleet who resent my continued existence; and that would cause problems in the ranks. And you know what problems within the ranks can do, Admiral." Revan said.

"I understand, and agree, Jedi Revan. This information will receive the highest classification available." Admiral Aknil said.

"I thank you, Admiral. Jedi Revan, over and out." Revan said, ending the communication. He turned around to face Carth, and said only two words; "Thank you."

This surprised Carth greatly. "For what?"

"For placing some trust in me." Revan said.

"What are you talking Revan? Did you get hit in the head while I wasn't looking?" Carth said.

"You asked to be put under _my_ command, not Bastila's. That implies that you trust me, even just a little." Revan said.

"I trust you to keep me alive, Revan." Carth said, indignantly. "You need someone to fly the _Ebon Hawk_, and someone with a paycheck to keep it flying."

"I could fly the ship myself, Carth. Though you are right about the income. We Jedi may get food, lodging, clothing and fuel for our ships from the Republic, but outside it, that's a different story." Revan said. "But don't think that the only reason I want you around is because you're useful. And it's not just because of the pact we made either."

This confused Carth a great deal. If Revan wasn't keeping him around because of the pact they made or because he was useful, why was he keeping him around, why was he? Carth was about to vocalize this, when Revan spoke up.

"Come on, let's head out of here and see what's going on Dantooine." Revan said, smiling slightly.

Author's Note: For those of you who are reading this story and not my Sith Triumvirate, I have one thing to say to you; I'm incorporating plot points from one onto the other. For example, the black cloaked figure I mention in Chapter 9 of this story is introduced in Chapter 4 of my Sith Triumvirate story. So, check out both and get the complete story! 


	12. Juhani's Redemption

(Need the dialog for the conversation with Juhani, because while Mission is getting worked on, Revan decided to investigate the problems with the Kath hounds

As Revan and Carth exited the enclave, Revan took a big whiff of the air. "That's the one thing I like about this enclave; the air is so clean compared to other places." Revan said, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Any place with a star port has its own _distinct_ odors." Carth said, also enjoying the clean air. "But you've got maybe, what, a dozen star ports on Dantooine?"

"If that." Revan said, as they started walking. They didn't get far, however, before they were stopped by a small, teenage human girl.

"Master Jedi!" the girl said. "Are you going to take a look into the kath hound problem?"

"We've only just arrived on Dantooine a few hours ago," Revan said. "So this is the first I've heard of it. What's the problem?"

The girl was both defeated and elated at Revan's question. "The kath hounds around here have gotten EXTREMELY aggressive lately. It's almost as if they are attacking out of bloodlust, instead of as a desire to survive. And the attacks get worse the closer you get to that grove you Jedi sometimes use for meditation."

"Hmm." Revan said, contemplating on the problem. He would need to investigate to get answers, but right off the bat Revan could tell that this was no normal incident. "I know where the grove is at. What say we investigate it, Carth?"

"Why not? We should be able to handle this while Mission is getting looked at. And kath hound attacks would be very dangerous to the settlers here." Carth said.

The girl's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Oh, thank you Master Jedi!" She then looked over at Carth. "…and…friend…"

"Commander Carth Onasi, Republic Navy." Carth said to the girl.

"Commander Onasi, then. And may the Force be with you on your quest." The girl said, as Carth and Revan wandered off.

Upon leaving the Enclave grounds, Revan and Carth were immediately attacked by a small pack of kath hounds. Revan pulled the lightsaber off his belt and ignited it while Carth drew his blasters. But before Carth got a shot off, Revan had taken down all three kath hounds efficiently.

Carth looked on in awe for a second, while Revan deactivated his lightsaber. He had never seen Revan move like that. _He must have been holding back while on Taris._ Carth thought, as they continued to the grove.

As Revan and Carth continued on their way to the meditation grove, the attacks got more frequent, and a lot more vicious. At first, it was just small groups of the smaller kath hounds. As they got closer to the grove, however, they had larger packs, let by a horned kath hound. And once they got the field that led to the grove, they were swarmed by both regular and horned kath hounds. Though concentrating on defending himself, Carth noticed Revan's combat style. Revan moved much faster and much more aggressively with his lightsaber than he ever did with his sword. Carth realized that this was how a Jedi dealt with multiple opponents with only a lightsaber and the Force. Once the kath hounds were dead, Revan stood there for a moment. "I sense a disturbance in the Force." Revan said. "Over there."

"What does that even mean?" Carth asked.

"Those of us strong in the Force have a presence in it, if you know to look for it." Revan said. "Be careful Carth. This may be too much for you to handle."

Carth nodded, and they slowly advanced into the meditation grove. Once there, Carth noticed what appeared to be a female humanoid. She had fur all over her body, and had a few tufts of hair tied back into a topknot. She had feline features; predatory eyes, a feline nose, fangs and small claws. She was clad in a light armor, with green and orange fabric. The feline female suddenly opened her eyes, and drew her lightsaber. Using the Force, she picked up Carth and then threw him away from her and into the mound near them. She then ignited her lightsaber.

"I will be your doom!" She shouted, as she charged at Revan. Revan activated his lightsaber, and blocked her attack. He then charged forward himself, forcing the feline back. "Not today, Cathar." Revan said, and moved forcefully toward her.

Carth shook his head, to get the haze out of his head. He stood up, brushed himself off, and picked up his blasters. He watched in awe for a few minutes as Revan dueled this Cathar, and knew that Revan was right; he stood no chance against a Dark Jedi. He holstered his blasters, and watched, hoping for Revan's victory.

Revan continued dueling the Cathar, noting that her fighting style was as aggressive as his own. Revan fought aggressively to end a battle quickly, but had enough battlefield experience to know when to be defensive. This Cathar, though, was too aggressive. She was too focused on her own strikes; a trait many new Jedi, especially those of a violent species such as this Cathar, had, that had never been in a death match before. Revan had, and with his slowly returning memories of both wars, he could remember some of his battlefield experiences. Revan knew that this Cathar would wear herself out enough for Revan to parry her blade out of her hand, and destroy it.

The battle wore on for several minutes, Revan switching to the defensive aspects of his fighting style, allowing the Cathar to wear herself out. Revan was sure that she rarely used the Force to her advantage while in combat other to enhance her speed, and it showed when she started breathing hard. This gave Revan the opportunity to slice the crystal off the blade, leaving the Cathar with a useless weapon.

The Cathar looked at Revan in shock. "You... you are strong. Stronger than me, even in my darkness." She said.

"Who are you? Why did you attack us?" Revan demanded.

The Cathar wasted no time in her answer. "I am Juhani, and this is my grove. When I embraced the dark side, this was where I sought my solace. It is MINE!"

"So, you're the one corrupting the kath hounds." Revan said.

"Yes... Aren't they pretty? My pets..." Juhani said, grinning sadistically. "They like the smell of power I exude. They know their master. I harnessed true power when I struck down my Master, Quatra."

"You killed your master?" Carth said, having moved closer to back Revan up. He felt that Revan had the situation in complete control, but put his hands on his blasters in case of emergency.

Juhani, though, cared little about Carth's presence, though she answered his question all the same. "Yes, I struck her down in the middle of training, consumed by my anger, embracing the power of hate!" Juhani said. Almost immediately after, though, her rage turned to sorrow. "But... it was not enough..." She sighed. "What is it you want? Why do you bother me?"

"I want some answers." Revan said.

"Answers?! You, who have beaten me so easily just want to talk?" Juhani shot back. "I do not believe it! Kill me now, while you still have the power!"

"I have more than enough power to take you down, Juhani. Though I have no desire to." Revan said, deactivating his lightsaber, though he did not hang it on his belt. Carth knew now that Revan was going to try to negotiate with this fallen Jedi, and slowly moved his hands away from his blasters.

Juhani was surprised at Revan's words. "You...do not?" She said, and then immediately fell into depression. "I am pathetic. I sit here and think myself to be _great_ by embracing the dark side, but I am nothing!" She said, falling to her knees and burying her head in her hands.

"You're not nothing, Juhani. Everyone has worth. Carth found his as a soldier; you and I found ours as Jedi." Revan said.

Juhani looked up at Revan, her eyes full of tears. "I always thought they held me back, were jealous of my power. But it is only because I was not good enough to meet their standards... I never have been." She said, rising to her feet.

Revan chuckled. "Juhani, no one is good enough to measure up to the council's standards. Not even the council themselves, because we're all flawed. We're all plagued with doubt, and we all struggle with the Dark Side." Revan said.

Juhani smiled sadly. "I seem to still have much to learn... Both about being a Jedi, and about myself." Juhani said, but then immediately fell back into her self loathing. "But I wish the cost of my ignorance had not been so high. I wish that my Master had not suffered because of me."

_I've gotta get her out of this depression if I'm going to be able to redeem her._ "Only by admitting to your ignorance can learn anything. **Everyone** makes mistakes, even the wisest Jedi Masters." Revan said, placing his lightsaber on the hook on his belt.

Juhani slowly started to calm down. "If she were alive now, there would be so much I would say to her... So much I would apologize for.…" Juhani said. "I think, in my own way, I truly loved her... "

"The Force will allow her to live on, even in death." Revan said, knowing he was finally getting through to her. He knew, however, that he still had one more major roadblock to get over before she would finally think like a Jedi again.

"But…how can the Council ever take me back with what I have done? Striking my Master down in anger is unforgivable!" Juhani shouted out of sorrow.

"No one is beyond hope of redemption, Juhani. I know the council believes this, or else I wouldn't be standing here right now, talking to you." Revan said.

"You…fell to the Dark Side too?" Juhani said, surprised at Revan's statement.

"All Jedi either fall or have a brush with the Dark Side at one point or another. It's how we truly know what we face on a daily basis." Revan said. "But Jedi teachings are one of many ways one to win that battle against the Dark Side."

" I... I thank you, master Jedi. I will return to the Council, then. I shall submit myself to their judgment, and hope that they will forgive me." Juhani said, Revan's words finally getting through to her. "I am sure I will hear great things about you in the future. If only there was some way I could make this up to you..." She was about to run off, when Revan stopped her.

"We'll escort you back. You're tired and unarmed; a bad combination, at least until the kath hounds calm down." Revan said.

"I thank you again…" Juhani said, before realizing something. "Excuse, but in all this, I never got your name."

"Revan Akse." Revan said, as they started back to the Enclave.

"Revan…Akse…" Juhani said, trying the words on. "Revan?! You…you are the Jedi who led the Jedi on Taris…the one who suggested I seek out the Jedi after being freed from slavery!"

"I thought you looked familiar." Revan said, as they walked. "But I couldn't concern myself with that when you were trying to kill me, or when I was talking you down."

"I see. Well, I thank you for what you've done; both six years ago, and today. I became who I am today because of you." Juhani said.

"Think nothing of it. Now let's go, we've got a long trek back to the Enclave." Revan said.

During the trip back, Carth was deep in thought. Revan was turning out very different from what Carth had first perceived him to be. Sure, he was still fierce in battle, and was still very charismatic and a smooth talker, but there was a certain kindness and concern for others that Carth had thought was gone the moment Revan had fallen to the Dark Side. And from the conversation he had over heard between Revan and Bastila the night before they left Taris, Carth knew that Revan was regaining his memories, so he _knew _Revan would eventually be the man that he was when Bastila rescued him, but so far, Revan was still holding onto being a Jedi. How long that would remain, however, was still a mystery. And for that reason, Carth would continue to keep an eye on Revan, if only to keep true to that pact they had made.

Upon returning to the Enclave, Juhani bid them farewell so she could speak to the Jedi Council. Just as Juhani was out of sight, Revan and Carth saw Bastila running up to them.

"Mission's stabilized." Bastila said, as she got within hearing range of Revan and Carth. "In fact, she wants to speak to the two of you."

"Well, that's good." Carth said. "Does Zaalbar know?"

"He was the one who told me." Bastila answered.

"Am I the only one who doesn't understand Shyriiwook?" Carth said out of frustration.

"The Force gives most Jedi a bit of an affinity with languages, Carth, though most Jedi are only getting the meaning of the creature they are talking to, and not the exact words." Revan explained.

Carth just stared at Revan and Bastila for a moment, before shaking his head. "You know what, I don't care. Let's just go see Mission."

A few minutes later, the group had entered the Enclave sub-level and had entered Mission's room. They were met by Zaalbar, who was sitting next to Mission's bed.

"Ungh…who's…there…Big Z?" Mission groaned out.

"_Carth, Bastila, and…_" Zaalbar said, hesitating for a moment. "_Revan._"

"Revan? Who's Revan?" Mission said. In her delirious state, she did not catch on to the significance of Revan's name.

"That would me, Mission." Revan said, stepping into view. "Revan Akse is my real name."

"Revan…is your real name…" Mission said, still in too much pain to grasp the significance of Revan's name. "How is everyone doing?"

"We're fine, Mission." Carth said, moving toward Mission's bed. "Everyone made it off Taris safely."

"That's good." Mission said softly. "What did the doctors say about me?"

That hit Bastila and Zaalbar like a ton of bricks. They were silent for a moment, before Bastila spoke up. "You're going to be fine, Mission. Master Zhar said your infection should clear up within a day or two."

"What about my legs?" Mission asked, weakly. "Did he tell you why I can't move my legs?"

Bastila spoke again, tears welling up in her eyes. "Your spinal cord was severed by that piece of shrapnel. But Master Zhar said that as soon as the infection clears up, the doctors will place cybernetic implants in your back that will take over the job of that portion of your spine. After the implants are attuned to you, you should for rehab."

Mission nodded slowly. "Okay. I'm getting tired, so I'm going to try to sleep. Big Z, could you stay with me?"

"_Of course, Mission. Of course._" Zaalbar said, as everyone else slowly exited the room.

As soon as the group exited the sub-level, Revan finally said what he had been thinking. "Damn that Malak. What was he thinking? Glassing that planet, it makes no tactical sense!"

Bastila was shocked at Revan's words. "You're more concerned about what Malak has done than Mission's health? What is wrong with you!" Bastila shot at Revan.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Bastila. We are at war, and we need to think about long term goals. And while I AM concerned about Mission's wellbeing, we have greater concerns." Revan said, still contemplating over Malak's actions.

"Well, that's a far cry from you whining about leaving Trask to die at that Dark Jedi's hands." Carth shot back at Revan.

"Make no mistake, Carth, that still bothers me. Trask didn't NEED to die at Bandon's hands; he could have easily run away." Revan said. "But the more my memories return, the more I'm thinking that maybe, just maybe, my way of doing things isn't as wrong as the Jedi council has led us to believe."

"What do you mean?" Bastila asked.

"The black cloaked figure I had in one of the memories that returned. I believe he is connected to the reason the Council didn't want the Jedi to go to war. I think I _found_ what's hiding out there, and I wanted to learn from it, so I could learn a way to kill it." Revan said.

"That's…dangerous. Especially for a Jedi. Because if you fell to the Dark Side trying to learn from it…" Carth said, trailing off.

"I know. The road to hell is paved in good intentions. Something happened to me, and we all need to know _what_ if we're going to beat it." Revan said.

"This is some heavy stuff." Carth said, trying to wrap his mind around what they were talking about. "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Revan admitted. "But I DO know that the key to defeating Malak lies in my lost memories."

"But…how do we go about unlocking them?" Carth asked.

"That, I don't know. The first time I regained some memories was when was knocked out in the escape pod. The second time was when I was leading Bastila back to the apartment." Revan said. "I don't know what else could be a provoke memories to return."

"Well, we can't sit around doing nothing!" Carth said.

"That's all we can do, Carth. The Force works in mysterious ways. Even with all my Jedi training, I still don't understand how it works." Bastila said.

Carth just groaned. _Too much Jedi-babble._ He thought. "Whatever. I'm going back to the ship and get some sleep."

"Yeah." Revan said, coming out of his contemplation. "Maybe we should all head there. It's been a long day for all of us."

And so Bastila, Carth and Revan returned to the _Ebon Hawk_. Once there, they were met by Canderous and T3-M4 as they were finishing loading the supplies they were able to purchase.

"How's the kid?" Canderous asked once the group was in earshot.

"She's stabilized. The doctors said that her infection will clear up in a few days, and from there, they will operate to give her back the use of her legs." Bastila said.

"Well, that's good. It's a shame what happened to her. She has many qualities that Mandalorians admire." Canderous said.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be very proud to hear you say that about me, Canderous." Carth said, acidly.

"Well, there many things about you that I admire, _Republic_." Canderous shot back. "You're tough, you can fight, and you can lead men into battle. You're also smart. Anyone who rises through the ranks of any martial organization has to be smart. You'd have made a fine Mandalorian."

"Yeah, well, thank the Force for small favors that I'm not. I have no desire to be a violent butcher who attacks worlds just to provoke them to fight, all so they can test themselves in battle!" Carth shot back at Canderous.

"I will not deny your accusations, Carth. We Mandalorians are a violent people. We do attack planets to provoke them into battle. But Mandalorians fight for what they believe in, even if it is something that most will never understand." Canderous said. "Can you claim that you do not do the same thing, Republic? That you do NOT fight for what you believe in?"

"Defending the Republic and attacking defenseless people are two _very_ different things, Canderous!" Carth shot back. "You murdered innocents for your concept of 'honor'!"

"Your forces made that a necessity, Carth. Hiding in the homes of civilians is cowardly. Building military outposts near civilian targets is just plain stupid. We did what had to be done to defeat out adversaries." Canderous said. "And can you honestly say that 'innocent' civilians were never harmed from Republic tactics? Or don't you count the people you bomb as innocent?"

Carth grumbled under his breath. He couldn't deny that bombing runs didn't harm non-target buildings and people. But hearing it from a Mandalorian was not something he liked.

"We're more alike than you care to admit, Carth, and I don't hold a grudge against you, _or_ the Jedi for your victory over us. But right now, we're on the same side, and we need to work together to win, no matter how you feel about me." Canderous said, extending his hand.

Carth reluctantly took Canderous' hand, and shook it. "All right, I'll work with you. Though it pains me to admit it, but you're a damn fine fighter, and I _know_ I can trust you to watch my back in a fight." Carth said. "But don't think this solves the issues between us, Canderous. I _still_ think you Mandalorians are no better than the Sith."

"So long as you watch my back, we'll have no problems." Canderous said, smiling.

"Well, now that that's over with, we need to get some sleep. It's been a long and trying day for all of us." Revan said. Both Canderous and Carth nodded, and all four of them boarded the ship.

The next several days were both boring and nerve-wracking. They were nerve-wracking because everyone was anxiously awaiting on updates on Mission's condition. All anyone was getting was that she was still healing from the infection caused by the open wound and the shrapnel, and the doctors kept saying they could do nothing until the infection cleared up. The only major thing that happened was when they received news of Mandalorian raiders attacking the farms and settlers. Having nothing else to do, Revan, Carth, Canderous and Bastila decided to investigate.

The group ventured into the Matale estate grounds, and immediately saw some of the raiders. There was one person clad in Mandalorian armor, and four Duros. They were threatening a settler. Once the group got close, they heard the tail end of their conversation.

"Since you haven't given us enough money, I guess we're going to have to take it out of you piece by piece!" The Mandalorian said, aiming his blaster rifle at the settler.

_Bloody cowards._ Canderous thought, as he heard this. _They're taking scraps when they should be taking worlds._

But the settler proved to be just as cowardly. "No! Please! Take my wife and children instead! Anything!"

"Damn coward." Carth whispered. "You defend your family, not sell them out!"

"They're both cowards; the settler for letting himself be threatened like that, and the Mandalorian for wasting his time on the weak." Canderous whispered back, as Revan and Bastila crept around silently.

"For once, I've gotta agree with you, Canderous." Carth said. All conversation was cut off, when the Mandalorian decided to shoot the settler. The thing that bothered Carth and Canderous the most, however, was the chuckle afterward.

" Mmm... Wife and children. Sounds like a good idea..." The Mandalorian said. Immediately after, they all heard the sound of lightsabers igniting.

"You're a disgrace to your people, Mandalorian." Revan said, as he and Bastila moved into the open from their hiding spot.

"A Jedi, huh? And how would you know about Mandalorians? Most of you hid away in your little enclaves during the war!" The Mandalorian said.

"Not this one." Canderous said, standing up and brandishing his heavy repeater. "This Jedi led the Republic war effort that defeated us!"

"General Ordo. I've heard about you. About how you have been working as a mercenary for the Exchange for the past several years. At least I'M living up to our ideals!" The Mandalorian shot back at Canderous.

Preying on the weak is not living up to our ideals! We seek out worthy opponents to gain honor and glory! You may wear the armor, but inside, you're nothing but a usurper!" Canderous shouted at the Mandalorian.

"I've heard enough from you!" The usurper Mandalorian said, and opened fire on Canderous. Canderous dodged the shots, and opened fire with his heavy repeater.

Carth, who had been observing the entire altercation, drew his blasters and starting firing at the one of the Duros. He brought one down while Revan and Bastila took down the other three. Once the Duros were dead, Carth, Revan and Bastila started advancing toward the usurper Mandalorian. Carth stopped just as he got to the speeder, while Revan and Bastila continued to move into melee range.

"You're outnumbered and outgunned, usurper. So, before I give you the death you so rightly deserve, you're going to tell me who your leader is!" Canderous shouted at the usurper Mandalorian, as he drew his vibroblade to finish him off.

The usurper Mandalorian chuckled, despite the wounds he received from Canderous' gunfire. "I'll tell you, only because you don't stand a chance against him." The usurper Mandalorian said, smugly. "His name is Sherruk. He is based in that area between the caves and the mansion to the far south of here."

"Near the Sandral estates. Anyone armed coming toward that estate would likely be considered by Nurik to be an invasion of his property by the Matales. And he would react violently to that." Bastila said, remembering how much of a pain that Sandrals and Matales had been over the years.

Canderous plunged his vibroblade into the throat of the usurper Mandalorian while Bastila commented on Sherruk's location. "I don't care where Sherruk is hiding. He WILL answer for the disgrace he's doing to my people." He said. The others just stared at him.

"We need to get moving. Sherruk needs to be put down, and these raiders need to be stopped." Canderous said, and then started toward the Sandral estate. The others could only follow.

Once at Sherruk's base camp, the group saw what the usurper Mandalorian said when they didn't stand a chance against him. Sherruk was surrounded by a dozen Mandalorians, all armed with blasters and swords. And on Sherruk's belt were two lightsabers that he had taken from Jedi that he had probably killed.

"We'd better plan this carefully. They've killed at least two Jedi as a group, so we know they're good at working as a team. Something we're lacking at the moment, I'm afraid." Revan said. "We need to create confusion. Does anyone have any grenades?"

"I've got a couple of frag grenades and a flash grenade left over from Taris." Carth said, unfastening them from his belt. "What about you Canderous?"

Canderous grinned slyly. "I've got a thermal detonator."

"Ooh, nasty." Revan said, with a smile on his face. "All right, Canderous, you chuck your thermal detonator, and then Carth will chuck his frag grenades into the chaos. Once they're good and hurt, you can then toss the flash grenade, so Bastila and I can rush in and take them down while they are blinded. I'll leave Sherruk to you, Canderous, if you want him."

"You can take him down if you want, but I want some of his armor in tact so I can use what's left to make my own." Canderous said.

Carth looked at Canderous strangely. "Make your own armor? Why?"

"A Mandalorian's armor is like a Jedi's lightsaber, Carth. A carefully selection of materials and the effort it takes to make it ensures that it is unique and personal." Canderous explained.

"Everyone get into place." Revan said, bringing the subject back to where it should be.

Carth and Canderous nodded, readying their grenades, as Revan and Bastila moved into position.

The plan went off without a hitch. A dozen badly injured, blinded Mandalorian usurpers were no match against two well trained Jedi. After the battle, Canderous surveyed the battleground, contemplating on where his life had gone since the end of the Mandalorian Wars.

"You are no different than these guys, Canderous. You preyed on the weak and the helpless when you were a thug for Davik!" Carth said.

Canderous immediately spun around and threw a hard right into Carth's jaw. The force of the blow knocked Carth to the ground.

"Don't presume you have the right to judge me, Republic. You weren't on the losing side of the war. Your people weren't battered and broken, with nothing left. And while it isn't most glorious work, thug and mercenary jobs at least put food in our stomachs!" Canderous said, glaring at Carth.

Carth immediately jumped to his feat and charged at Canderous, nailing him in the stomach with a hard left uppercut. "And what about your vaunted 'Mandalorian honor'? How you only fight worthy opponents, how you test yourself of equal or greater strength? How does that factor into things?!" Carth shot back.

Canderous brought up his right leg, and drove it hard into Carth's side. "You never had to live desperately, Carth! You've always had a family, friends, comrades-in-arms to surround yourself with! When Revan broke our ranks at Malachor, he also sent us to the far reaches of the galaxy! Far from our friends, far from our families, and our comrades-in-arms. And when you're all alone, you start to concern yourself more with survival than maintain your honor!"

About this time, Bastila noticed the fight Carth and Canderous were having. She was about to intervene, to stop them from killing each other, when Revan grabbed her arm. "Let them fight." Revan said.

"Are you mad? They're acting like children!!" Bastila said.

"They're acting like men." Revan said. "They're working out their issues the only way possible."

"That's barbaric!" Bastila retorted.

"True, but once they are done, all their issues with each other will be worked out. Once a man raises his fist in anger, that's it. That's the last you'll hear of it." Revan said.

Bastila shook her head. "I will never understand what goes on in your heads."

"Just wait it out, Bastila. Everything will be okay." Revan said, grinning slightly.

A few minutes later, Carth and Canderous sat on the ground, battered, bruised, and smiling.

"You throw a pretty mean left, Republic." Canderous said, slowly rising to his feet. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I learned to box southpaw just for that reason." Carth said, checking his fact for cuts. "How's your eye?"

"A little hard to see, but otherwise, fine." Canderous said, extending his hand. Carth took it, and Canderous helped Carth to his feet. Then both of them looked over at Revan and Bastila.

"You two ready to head back?" Carth asked.

"Yep. We can take one of these speeders back, so we can haul anything back we want to keep." Revan said.

Canderous nodded, and started sorting through the armor pieces for good materials, as the others checked on the speeders.


	13. The First Star Map

Four days passed since the Revan, Bastila, Carth and Canderous took down the Mandalorian raiders

Four days passed since the Revan, Bastila, Carth and Canderous took down the Mandalorian raiders. In that time, Mission's infection cleared up, and Master Zhar and his crew were finally able to install the cybernetic implants. This gave a great wave of both relief and anticipation for the crew; relief that Mission was well enough to go into surgery, and anticipation for the surgery itself. The surgery took several hours, but through both medical science and the Force, Mission was able to pull through. Zhar told Bastila and Zaalbar that they were able to get the implants correctly connected to her nerve endings, so she would be regaining feeling as soon as the pain killers wore off, and that her body should acclimate to the implants within a week or two.

The night after Mission's surgery, Revan had a strange dream. In the dream, he saw both himself and Malak in a strange building; it was dimly lit, and painted in very dark shades. There was an almost ethereal fog on the ground. Behind them stood a strange looking droid, in front, an unopened door. Revan paced back and forth in front of the door, in deep thought. Malak wore the orange light armor he had worn during the Mandalorian Wars.

"The dark side is strong in this place - I can feel its power!" Malak said, raising his fists in anticipation. He looked over at Revan, who was still pacing, still in deep thought. Seeing this reminded Malak of his own fear. "Is this wise? The ancient Jedi sealed the archway. If we pass beyond this door, we can never go back. The Order will surely banish us."

Revan, still remaining silent, stopped pacing and stood right in front of the door. He pressed the pressure plate on the door, and began walking into the next room. Malak followed, but was still hesitant.

"Are the secrets of the Star Forge so valuable? Can its power truly be worth the risk?" Malak said, as he and Revan got closer to a strange object.

And this is when Revan awoke from the vision, in a cold sweat. _Another vision. But what was that object that Malak and I were heading toward?_ Revan thought, as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

The next morning, Revan exited the ship to find Carth waiting outside. "This morning's getting stranger by the minute. First Bastila comes out looking like she saw a ghost, and now you."

_I guess this means Bastila shared my dream. With the bond we share, I'm not surprised._ "Did she say anything?" Revan asked.

"Well, she did say something about a 'shared dream', whatever that means." Carth said. "And then she ran off toward the council chamber."

"Did she look okay when she came out?" Revan asked.

Carth thought back for a moment, and then answered. ".No, she didn't." Carth said, and then noticed the same look on Revan. "And, for that matter, neither do you. Are you alright?"

"Not really. I really didn't sleep much last night." Revan said.

"Well, I can't say I blame you. I... I haven't exactly been sleeping well myself." Carth said, before catching himself. "But it's different for you two, isn't it? Just what the hell is going on?"

"I wish I knew, Carth. But I think Bastila was right in this instance about talking to the Jedi Council. We need an outside opinion on this matter." Revan said. "But don't worry. I'll let you know what's going on as soon as possible, okay?"

Carth nodded. "All right. But you'd better keep me in the loop about all this; it doesn't just affect you or the Jedi, understand?" He said.

"Completely." Revan said. "Well, I'd better get going."

Once Revan reached the council chamber, he was immediately greeted by Master Vandar's voice.

"Bastila has told us of a most unusual development. She claims you and she have shared a dream…" Vandar said, before being cut off by Revan.

"Of Malak and I in the ruins to the east of the enclave." Revan said.

Master Dorak nodded. "Those ruins have long been known to us, but we believed them to be merely burial mounds." Dorak said. "Perhaps they are more than we first suspected, if you found something there."

"I believe so, considering that I returned here after the Mandalorian Wars were over to find them." Revan said.

"You mean after you fell to the Dark Side." Master Vrook interjected.

"Yes, after I fell to the Dark Side." Revan said, calmly. He could see in Vrook's eyes that he was not pleased with Revan's calm admission. _It's almost as if he wants me to fall again, just to be proven right about me._

_Revan! That was uncalled for!_ Bastila shot back through the bond, after hearing Revan's thought.

_Sorry you heard that, Bastila._ Revan sent through the bond. _But one day, you are going to see that Vrook is all that is wrong about the Jedi. He has to be the most insensitive, intolerant, dogmatic person I have ever met, and that kind of attitude is what alienates the Jedi from the rest of the galaxy._

"My point is," Revan said, continuing where he left off with the council, at the same time he conversed with Bastila through the bond. "That something significant happened there. Something that led Malak and I to the seemingly infinite fleet he currently has at his disposal. Something he called 'the Star Forge' in our vision."

Vandar sighed. "This news of a Star Forge is disturbing."

Dorak nodded in agreement. "Indeed. I will consult the Jedi archives to see if there is any mention of this 'Star Forge' and what it might do." He then looked directly at Revan. "We must learn why you and Malak sought it out."

"In the mean time, Bastila and I should check out the ruins ourselves, to see if we can find out some information ourselves." Revan suggested.

Vrook was about to voice his displeasure but was interrupted by Vandar.

"Of course, Revan. Report back when you done." Vandar said. "And may the Force be with you.

Once Revan was out of earshot, Vrook finally voiced his frustrations. "Why do you continually interrupt me regarding him, Vandar? Revan is a rogue, and should be kept on tight reins until we can figure out the threat he presents!" He said.

"While it is true that Revan is a little…unorthodox, it is also widely known that the two of you have never gotten along. Be mindful of your feelings, Vrook. No one is beyond hope of redemption." Vandar said.

"I've never believed that, Vandar. Once you walk down the dark path, it will dominate your destiny forever." Vrook said.

"From what I have taken from the archives, I have come to believe that one who has fallen must deal with the consequences of his actions while under the thrall of the Dark Side, whether he is redeemed or not." Dorak said.

Vrook grumbled, not understanding why the others couldn't see just how dangerous Revan was. Every single one of the apprentices that Revan's teacher had taught had fallen to the Dark Side, and Revan was no exception. Indeed, Revan was the most prominent, since he was the Dark Lord of the Sith. But, since Vrook was part of the Jedi _council_, he knew that he was the minority in this issue. The only way he'd be part of the majority was if he was proven _right_ about Revan. And if he _was_ proven right, then Force help them all.

Meanwhile, in the cloister of the enclave, Revan and Bastila were met by the Cathar Padawan, Juhani.

"I must give you my thanks. Because of you, I am once again welcome within the Jedi Order." Juhani said.

"So I've heard." Revan said, smiling. "Did you find out anything about Quatra?"

Juhani grinned slightly. "Yes, I did. Her injuries were not so severe as I first believed. I was foolish to believe I could harm a Master such as she with my... my clumsy efforts. The fierce confrontation between us was nothing more than a part of my training."

"I see your teacher was as unorthodox as mine. Although, since you are Cathar, I guess she had to be." Revan said.

Juhani nodded. "You are correct. Quatra knew of my inner rage, and wanted me to understand the threat of the dark side, to see how easy it was to fall from the path of light."

"It seems you have learned a harsh lesson, Juhani." Bastila said. "Though I cannot say that I approve of Quatra's methods."

Juhani just smiled. "Quatra's methods may seem strange, but I trust her wisdom. This lesson has been difficult, but I believe that I am better because of it."

"Humility is never easy to teach." Revan said. "In fact, it's something that needs to beaten into someone's skull before they understand it."

"But I feel I truly understand my own limitations, now." Juhani said. "After our last battle, Quatra had nothing left to teach me. I needed time alone to explore the turmoil of my own spirit. Only then was I ready to follow a guide - you - back to the light."

"Did you find out what happened to Quatra?" Revan asked.

"She left as soon as she was healed. There are other disciples throughout the galaxy who, like myself, need her special, unorthodox training." Juhani said. "As of now, though, I am awaiting on the Council's decision if I am to become a Jedi Knight, or join the Jedi Service corps. I am hoping for the former, though I will accept either."

"I see. Well, good luck to you, Juhani. I hope things turn out well for you." Revan said, and was about to walk off when Juhani interrupted again.

"Pardon me for asking, but what are you up to now?" Juhani asked.

"We are investigating the ancient ruins for the council." Bastila answered.

"May I join you?" Juhani asked.

"I do not think that is wise, Juhani, with your recent brush with the Dark Side. The Dark Side is strong there, and it could overwhelm someone who is not prepared for it." Bastila said.

"Forgive my impertinence, but wouldn't it be dangerous for you two as well?" Juhani said. "I mean, until recently, Revan was the Dark Lord of the Sith. And you, Bastila, have been fighting in the war for months now; you've faced the Dark Side first hand as well."

"She's got a point, Bastila. And we don't know how dangerous those ruins are. Our vision may have shown no threat, but that doesn't mean that there isn't some sort of guardian that Malak and I passed to get to that point." Revan said. He then turned to Juhani. "So, if you are going to come with us, let's go."

Juhani smiled, and followed Revan and Bastila out of the enclave.

During the short walk to the ruins, Revan and Bastila appraised Juhani of the situation. Once at the temple, Revan took a deep breath, and then pressed the pressure plate, and opened the door.

Once inside, Juhani immediately shivered. "The Dark Side is strong here. It's almost…oppressive." She said.

"Be on your guard." Revan said, moving purposefully toward the next door. Once getting to the door, he removed the lightsaber from his belt. "Weapons at ready."

Bastila and Juhani complied, drawing their lightsabers, but did not ignite them. When Revan was sure Bastila and Juhani were ready, he pressed the pressure plate, opening the door. However, in the next room was a non-hostile droid.

The droid began speaking in a language that Revan immediately recognized, though could not understand at the moment. "Okay…um…please cycle through your next language." Revan said, figuring that the droid could understand him.

The droid complied, cycling through its next language. Though the next language was also little help.

"Tatooine sand people, correct?" Juhani said. Revan nodded.

"Do you think it understands us?" Juhani asked.

"I think so. Each time it spoke it was using a very different alien dialect." Bastila said. "The only problem is it may not have been programmed with the phonemes of a language we can understand."

"_I can reproduce any of the languages spoken by the slaves of the Builders._" The droid said, cycling through its next language.

"Selkatha, I believe. Or an archaic variant, at least." Revan said.

"But…why would a droid on Dantooine be programmed to speak ancient Selkath?" Juhani asked.

"_Communication was vital to ensure that the slaves constructed this temple according to the wishes of the Builders._" The droid said. At the sound of the word slave, however, Juhani visibly shuddered. "_But you are not of the slave species. Neither are you of the Builders._"

Revan began questioning the droid about different things; the Builders, the Star Forge, the Star Maps, and the tests he would have to perform to gain access to the next room. Once the conversation with the droid was complete, Revan immediately began planning what to do.

"Alright, from the way I understand things, there are going to be at least two guardians behind the two doors. And while these things are ancient, they have access to blaster technology. I also think they may have deflector shields, which might cause problems." Revan said, and then slid his backpack off his shoulders. He started rummaging through it, and pulled out two ion grenades. "These should overload the shields, allowing us seconds to get through the shields and take them down."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Juhani said.

"It won't be. Bastila, I want you to go in and start deflecting blaster fire. Juhani, be ready to pounce when the shields go down. I'll hang back and throw the grenades. Any questions?" Revan said.

Both Bastila and Juhani shook their heads. "Then let's move."

Bastila moved closest to the door, and pressed the pressure plate. Once the door opened, the droid inside immediately activated, turned on its deflector shield, and started firing at Bastila. Bastila activated her lightsaber and began deflecting the blaster bolts, as Juhani stealthily moved into the room and into position. Revan primed the grenade, and waited for the opportune moment. When Juhani was in position, and Bastila was out of blast range of the grenade, Revan chucked it. The grenade exploded on impact, shorting out the shield, allowing Juhani the moment she needed to use the Force to enhance her leaping ability and leapt across the room, slicing the legs out from the droid. Bastila quickly ran up to the droid, still deflecting its blaster fire, only stopping long enough to take out its weapon. Revan ran into the room during that time, activated his lightsaber, and bisected the remaining active piece of the droid.

"Nicely done." Revan said, deactivating his lightsaber. "This computer looks interesting." He said, walking up to it.

As Revan messed with the computer, Juhani and Bastila stood behind him.

"Bastila, how long have you known Revan?" Juhani asked.

"For a long time, Juhani." Bastila said. "Most of my life, in fact. We actually met here on Dantooine, 16 years ago."

"So, how did you meet?" Juhani asked.

Bastila sighed. It wasn't that it was a bad memory, but it DID bring up bad memories. Mulling over whether she should tell Juhani the story, she finally decided it wouldn't do any harm. "I had just been taken from my family days earlier, and I missed my father terribly. I had run away from my lessons that day, angry, scared and sad all at once. I ran outside the enclave and onto the planes, and stopped in front of an old tree. I was crying, and Revan had been out in the area at the time, so he decided to investigate…"

**18 years earlier… **

_There's that sound._ Twelve year old Revan thought as he pinpointed its location. What he found was a little girl, no more than 4, maybe 5 standard years old. She had black hair done up in pigtails, and wore simple clothing.

"What's wrong, little girl?" Revan asked.

"I…want…my…DADDY!!" The little girl screamed.

"Well, where's your daddy live? Maybe I can help you find him." Revan said, his heart reaching out to this young girl.

"The Jedi…took me from him…to make me a Jedi…" The little girl said, tears pouring from her eyes. "But I don't wanna be a Jedi! I just want MY DADDY!!"

_A youngling then? The older you get, the harder the extraction is on you._ "What's your name, little girl?" Revan asked.

"B…Bastila Sh...Shan." The little girl said.

"Well, Bastila, my name is Revan Akse." Revan said, extending his hand to Bastila. "And maybe your daddy_ gave_ you to the Jedi because he thought this would be the best thing for you."

"Wh…What do you mean?" Bastila said as she took Revan's hand, her tears finally starting to slow.

"Well, I'm sure your daddy always knew you were special. You have the Force within you, and you can use it to do a lot of good for people." Revan said, helping Bastila to her feet. "And he knew that the Jedi Order would be the best place for you to learn how to use it."

"But…Master Vrook said I would never get to see him again if I become a Jedi…" Bastila said, her eyes still welled with tears.

Revan shook his head. _Vrook. It's always Master Vrook who causes problems._ Revan thought as he tried to figure a way to convince Bastila to stay. "Master Vrook is wise, but not the nicest Master you'll ever meet. What he meant is that you won't get to see him until you are a Jedi Knight."

Bastila sniffled. "Are you a Jedi Knight?"

Revan grinned. "No, not yet. I'm still a Padawan, which is one step below a Jedi Knight. I've still got many years of training before I'm ready to be a Knight."

"So…you don't get to see your mommy and daddy either?" Bastila said, drying the tears from her eyes.

"No, but I know they are proud of me, because of what I am, and what I will become." Revan said. "The Jedi are guardians of peace in the galaxy. We make the galaxy a safer place for people like your daddy."

"Really?!" Bastila said, her eyes lighting up.

"Really." Revan said. "Now, are you going to be a good girl and come back to the enclave with me?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna be a Jedi, and I'm gonna help people like my daddy!" Bastila said cheerfully.

"Alright then. Grab my hand, and I'll get you back to the enclave safely, okay?" Revan said, extending his hand.

"Oh-kay!" Bastila said, taking hold of Revan's hand.

**3956 BBY**

"Then he returned me to the enclave, and I began my lessons with a new enthusiasm. From that point on, though, I only saw Revan for a few days every year, when his master came to update the archives on Dantooine, as they were based out of Coruscant. And on the day that Revan became a Knight, I was selected as a Padawan." Bastila said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"And I told her that she had just taken one more step toward finally seeing her father again. By that time, she was 14, and I was 22, so it didn't mean as much to her then it had 10 years earlier. But I could tell she was moved by the fact that I remembered the help I had given her that day, 10 years earlier." Revan said.

"So, he means a great deal to you…" Juhani said.

"He does." Bastila said, her head drooping slightly. "But, I am not attached to him, as that is forbidden by the Jedi code. Revan is a friend, and nothing more."

_Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart._ Revan thought in a guarded thought. _And maybe one day, you'll believe it._

"If story time is over, we've got another room to enter so we can find out what is behind the other door." Revan said.

The group repeated their tactics on the other droid, and Revan once again started in on the computer, though it didn't take nearly as long to figure out as the first one. Once they were done, the group heard the only unopened door slide open. They walked to it, and Revan found himself once again at the door he had been in front of with Malak, so many years ago. Revan hesitated for a moment before pressing on the pressure plate to open the door.

The group stepped through the door and took a few steps toward the large object in the room when Revan's head suddenly jerked back, causing him to stumble a few steps backward. Shooting pain coursed through his head, as memories flooded his mind. Combat maneuvers, battlefield tactics, diplomatic missions, battles won and lost…and more information about his fall and the black cloaked figure in his last vision, as well as the Star Forge.

Revan dropped to his knees from the pain before finally composing himself.

"Are you all right?" Bastila and Juhani said in unison.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A lot of memories came flooding back as I got close to that Star Map. They took a few minutes to sort through." Revan said, as he slowly got to his feet.

"So, that's a Star Map?" Juhani asked.

"Yes. This machine shows the borders of the Infinite Empire." Revan said, as the Star Map opened. "But as you can see, it is damaged. It only shows a few of the worlds that were important outposts now."

"How did it get damaged?" Juhani asked.

"My guess is that the builders broke it intentionally when they fled these worlds. They didn't want the slave races to follow them back to their home world. It is slowly repairing itself, because when the builders broke it, the Star Map showed only static." Revan said. "Though I'd wager that we can get the hyperspace coordinates to find it if we visit these other worlds. As for the map repairing itself, I'd bet that all of the builder's technology had self repair functions, which are tied to the Force somehow."

Bastila nodded. "Which would explain the Dark Side aura in this place." She then looked up at the map. "And if this is Dantooine," Bastila said, pointing to the planet they were on. "Then this should be Kashyyyk, Tatooine, Manaan and Korriban." She said, pointing out each world she recognized.

"We should inform the council of what we found." Juhani said. _And while we're there, I'll ask if I can join you on your journey._

"You are correct. They must decide our next course of action, though I suspect our task has only just begun." Bastila said, as they turned around and started walking back toward the enclave.

"I hope so, because finding the Star Forge is the only way for me to stop what I started." Revan said.

Upon returning to the council chamber, the group was once again greeted by Master Vandar.

"Ah, you have returned, young Knight. Have you discovered what it was that you sought in those ruins?" Vandar said.

"We did, master." Revan said, pulling his datapad out of his pack. He walked over and handed it to Vandar. "While the Star Forge remains hidden, the Star Map revealed a few planets where other Star Maps will lie. I believe that if we combine the picture from all four star maps on Kashyyyk, Tatooine, Manaan and Korriban, our navicomputer should be able to extrapolate the location of the Star Forge."

Vandar looked at the datapad for a moment, and then looked up at Revan. "You've done well. The council needs to deliberate on what to do next. Return to your ship, and we will call you when we are ready." He said.

"If I may interrupt," Juhani said. "If Revan is going to chase down these Star Maps, I would like to join him. Revan has done much for me, and I wish to repay him for it."

The council members looked at each other for a moment before Zhar spoke. "We will discuss this as well. Return to your quarters, Juhani, and we will summon you when we have made a decision."

The next morning, Revan, Bastila and Juhani were summoned to the council chamber.

"You three have done well in discovering the Star Map, but your mission is not done; the Star Forge must be found!" Vandar said.

Vrook glared at Revan before speaking. "You and Malak sought it out when you began your fall; the Star Forge is surely a powerful tool of the dark side."

"Find the Star Maps that lead to the Star Forge. This is the only way to stop Malak and his Sith followers. Go to Kashyyyk, Tatooine, Manaan and Korriban, and pinpoint the location of the Star Forge." Vandar said.

"And as for you, Juhani." Zhar said. "After long deliberation, we decided to grant your request."

"And what about Mission? Is she healthy enough to come?" Bastila asked.

"She is cleared for release, though it is up to her whether she follows you." Zhar said.

"Why don't you go talk to her, Bastila? I'll help Juhani move her stuff into the ship and start prepping things for the journey." Revan said.

"Remember that secrecy and discretion are paramount to your success." Dorak said. "You will not be able to hide the fact that you are Jedi, nor should you. But the true nature of your mission must not reach Malak's ears."

"I don't know how possible that is going to be, Masters. Malak _knows_ where the Star Maps are at, so he may try to hinder our progress once he figures out what we are doing." Revan said.

Vandar nodded. "Still, the more time you have to complete your mission, the better. And remember that you may return here at any time. Dantooine will be a sanctuary for you, a safe haven. Here you can find supplies and whatever advice or other aid we may give you."

"But first a warning, young Padawans," Vrook said. "And to you too, _Revan_. The lure of the dark side is difficult to resist. I fear this quest to find the Star Forge could lead you down an all too familiar path."

"May the Force be with you on your quest." Vandar said. Revan, Bastila and Juhani all bowed before the council, and then turned around and left the chamber.

About an hour later, Revan had gathered his crew in the map room, save Bastila, who was still with Mission. Revan inserted the datacard into the map projector, and brought up the image of the Star Map.

"The mission is simple, at least in theory. We need to go to these four worlds, find the Star Maps, go to the Star Forge, destroy it." Revan said. "Of course, if any of you have any experience with Jedi, things are never as easy as they sound."

This got a chuckle out of Canderous, Juhani, and Carth, though Zaalbar had no experience with Jedi, so he didn't get the joke. Revan cleared his throat, and continued. "Carth, how's the ship?"

"Well, it's space worthy, if that's what you're asking." Carth said. "T3 and I were able to get all the repairs done while we were waiting on news on Mission."

"Good." Revan said. "Canderous, what about the supplies?"

"Got everything we need; medical supplies, repair parts for both the swoop bike and ship, and 6 months worth of food, considering that we have a wookiee on board." Canderous said. "I also had a gym installed, so we could stay in shape during the long journey. It's in the cargo hold."

"Good." Revan said. "Now, I would like to introduce a new member of our crew." He motioned to Juhani. "This is Juhani, a Padawan that I helped redeem. She's very skilled with a lightsaber, and she is very good at stealth."

Canderous grinned. "A Cathar, eh? I didn't think I'd see one after the Battle of Cathar."

Upon hearing this, Juhani glared at Canderous. "You are Mandalorian then?"

"I am, and I respect your people, Juhani. You are fine warriors; fierce, quick and strong. You're a good addition to the group." Canderous said.

"And you are a monster!" Juhani shot back at Canderous. "You butchered my people, you destroyed my homeworld, all for your concept of honor! I should…" Juhani said, before being cut off by Revan.

"Easy, Juhani. Your anger is justifiable, but you need to control it. You don't want Quatra's efforts to be in vain, do you?" Revan said.

Juhani stood down upon hearing Quatra's name. "No, I do not."

"We're all on the same side in this. Whatever differences we have with each other, we need to set them aside and focus on the mission." Revan said.

And just as Revan finished saying the word "mission" the group heard a familiar voice.

"My ears are burning." Mission said, rolling into the room in her wheelchair.

"_Mission!_" Zaalbar said, running toward his friend.

"Easy there, big guy. I don't think I can handle one of your big wookiee hugs just yet." Mission said, smiling.

"It's good to see you, kiddo." Carth said, smiling.

"Thanks Carth, though I'm surprised to see that you're still here. Wouldn't the fleet want you back?" Mission asked.

"I worked things out. What about you? Are you going to stay on Dantooine? Or are you going to come with us?" Carth said.

"I don't know. Do you guys have a way for me to do my rehab?" Mission asked, fidgeting in her chair.

"Canderous recently added a gym, so you should be alright, if you chose to come with us." Revan said, glad to see Mission was okay.

"Then I guess I'm coming with you guys!" Mission said excitedly.

"Well, if you're going to fly with me, you're going to have to pull your weight. We've all got duties we are going to be performing, and you will too." Revan said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No problem there. I'll gladly do what you need me to do." Mission said.

"Well, we should get going soon." Bastila said, having come into the ship with Mission. "I trust your briefing is complete?" She said, placing Mission's things on the ground next to her.

"It is." Revan said. "T3, make any last minute checks for take off. Everyone else, get into positions, and strap yourselves in. First stop is Tatooine."

"Before we do any of that, I have one more question for you." Mission said to Revan. "When you told me your name, I was kinda delirious, so I don't know if I heard it right. You said your name was Revan Akse, right?"

"Yes, it is. I am the former Dark Lord of the Sith, though now, I wish to stop my former apprentice from destroying the galaxy." Revan said.

"Okay. Well, Bastila was telling me you have amnesia. How much do you remember of being the Dark Lord?" Mission asked.

"Not much at the moment, but my memories are slowly returning." Revan said, and a look of concern came over Mission's face. "Don't worry Mission. I have no desire to retake the mantle of Dark Lord, nor do I want to even rejoin the Sith."

Mission studied Revan's face for a moment after Revan said that, and a wave of relief came over her when she was done. "Okay, I believe you. But don't do anything to betray that trust, okay?"

"I won't Mission, I won't." Revan said, smiling. "Now, let's get you strapped in. Take offs are a little rough. Once we've taken off, we'll get you settled in, and then I'll brief you on your responsibilities."

**Author's note: **Two chapters in a short timeframe is unusual, but with the shift I work and the type of job I have, I have a lot of time on my hands. Having access to a computer, but no internet access, gives me lots of time to write. Make no mistake, my job is and always be first, second, third and forth priority; but with all that time on my hands between performing my responsibilities, you'll see a lot more updates in a short amount of time.

Sept. 02, 2008 Edit: Went in and changed the "16 years earlier" to "18 years earlier", because I didn't like where the 16 left me in my backstory timeline.


	14. Touchdown on Tattooine

The journey to Tatooine was uneventful, as were all good hyperspace trips

The journey to Tatooine was uneventful, as were all good hyperspace trips. Revan informed Mission of her duties; to know the ship, from top to bottom. He told her that how to monitor fuel consumption, do inventory, work the scanners and communications systems, and how to do many of the repairs and modifications that T3-M4 did. Revan flat out said that, by the end of the journey, the only person to know more about this ship then her should be T3-M4.When Mission asked about her rehab, Revan said that getting better was her first priority, but knowing the ship was her next one. So, Revan had Mission go through all of the documentation on the ship he could find. Mission also continued on her rehab, pushing herself to regain her capabilities as fast as she could, though many times, Zaalbar had to tell her to hold back, stating that she would hurt herself if she continued on the pace she was going. She worked steadily, working with the weights and the stretching exercises that the Jedi masters had taught her, determined to be better than she was before the accident.

Zaalbar, when he wasn't helping Mission with her rehab, worked to repair anything that didn't pertain to the critical systems of the ship. He repaired things like the food synthesizer, non-critical computer systems, door locks, and other minor things. He also assisted Canderous in keeping the swoop bike running.

Canderous kept inventory of all the arms that the crew had, as well as kept the swoop bike operating. Canderous cleaned and oiled the blasters and ensured that all available blaster packs were in safe, working order. He also made sure that the grenades were kept in a place that wouldn't rattle around and cause them to explode. And when he wasn't doing that, he worked on crafting his new Mandalorian armor.

T3-M4 followed his programming, ensuring that critical systems, such as life support, engines, stabilizers and hyperdrive, were in proper working order. He also did any spot repairs that needed to be done that were outside Zaalbar's knowledge base.

Bastila worked as both co-pilot and medical officer, examining Mission for progress daily, as well as treating any pain Mission was going through, as well as any minor injuries the crew received. She also continued her Jedi training.

Carth was, or course, the pilot. He took care of all the aspects of piloting, and maintained close ties with T3-M4 regarding the status of the ship. Also, along with Revan and Canderous, Carth aided in maintain discipline on the ship, ensuring everything continued to run smoothly.

At first, Juhani had little to do. She meditated quite a bit, reconciling her brush with the Dark Side with her previous Jedi training, trying to work out her views for the future. But, after a few conversations with Revan, he found out that Juhani had many what she called "homebody" abilities, such as cooking, cleaning and mending clothing. Revan was both surprised and pleased at this admission, stating "With a group like this, someone having skills like that are a godsend." So, whenever she wasn't meditating or doing some form of Jedi training, Juhani took on the responsibilities of general maintenance.

As for Revan, he essentially became captain of this ship. He plotted out the course of the journey, handed out crew duties and ensured they were completed, made sure everyone was trained on the ship's systems, and, with the help of Carth and Canderous, maintained discipline on his ship.

That said, with all their responsibilities, the crew had plenty of downtime, so they were able to continue getting to know each other. Mission learned that Juhani was also from Taris, and bugged her about her life there. While Mission didn't learn anything new from Juhani about Taris, as she had first hand experience of most of what Juhani lived through, Juhani did learn that there were some good things about Taris as well. They helped each other over the loss of the world, and gained a great deal of understanding of each other.

Juhani did not get along with Canderous, however. In her mind, Mandalorians were only slightly better than the Sith and the slavers, and that wasn't saying much at all. The only reason she even tolerated his presence was because Revan had accepted him into the group. Canderous, however, had no problems with Juhani. As he had said, Cathar are fine warriors, and since Juhani was a comrade-in-arms, Canderous gave her the respect and honor she deserved.

Carth and Canderous got along better after their fistfight on Dantooine. They worked out most of their differences with each other in that fight, and while they weren't friends, they were friendly toward each other.

The night before the _Ebon Hawk_ landed, Revan had a dream-vision. In the vision, Revan saw the next Star Map, inside a cave in the Dune Sea. He stormed out of his bunk into the common area in only his boxer shorts, and noticed that Bastila had done the same, only she had the top a set of Jedi robes wrapped around her.

"The Force has given us a... a vision. Like the one we shared on Dantooine." Bastila said.

"Yeah. I think that you're sharing them because of our bond, though." Revan said.

"Perhaps. But right now, we need to focus on what it means." Bastila said. "Tatooine is known for little but blowing sand. I find it surprising that there would be a Star Map somewhere in its desolate wastes."

"Maybe Tatooine wasn't always a desert. Maybe when the builders were there, it was lush and green." Revan said.

"Perhaps, though that would have been tens of thousands of years in the past. Now there is nothing but the howling emptiness of the Dune Sea." Bastila said.

"Well, regardless, the Star Map looked like it was inside some sort of cave that protects it from dust and sandstorms." Revan said.

"I suspect there are many such caves and caverns hidden in the sands of the Dune Sea. The creatures of this world probably use them as their lairs." Bastila said.

"And a cave as big as the one in our vision would house something BIG." Revan said.

Bastila shuddered at the thought. "No doubt things will become more clear once we discover the Star Map's location." She said.

The next morning, Carth and Bastila brought the _Ebon Hawk_ down to Tatooine's surface, in a city called Anchorhead. Once everyone was cleaned up and ready for the day, Revan had them assemble in the map room. Mission, however, was slow to get there. Once she got there, Revan made the obvious comment.

"You're late, Mission. Are you okay?" Revan said.

"Fark off!!" Mission grumbled at Revan, as she wheeled her way into the map room.

"Settle down, Mission. I just needed to start the briefing, and I wanted to know what was going on." Revan said, calmly.

"You can screw your briefing, Revan." Mission said, and then turned her attention to Zaalbar. "And where are my damn painkillers?"

Zaalbar pulled a vial out of one of his pouches, affixed it to an injector gun, primed it, and then pressed it into Mission's arm. Mission winced, but waited patiently for the shot to end.

"_I apologize for her behavior. Mission woke up screaming from the pain this morning. Bastila did what she could to ease the pain, but she was still a few hours away from her next dose of her painkillers._" Zaalbar said, removing the needle from Mission's arm.

"Don't apologize, Zaalbar! It's HIS kriffing fault that I'm in this state to begin with!" Mission said.

"Now, that was uncalled for, Mission. Revan saved your life. He saved all our lives! If it wasn't for him, we'd have died when Malak glassed the planet!" Carth yelled at Mission.

"Shut up Carth! You don't have any idea what I'm going through!" Mission yelled back. She then turned her attention back to Zaalbar. "Let's get out of here, Big Z. I need some time alone, at least until the painkillers kick in."

As Zaalbar pushed Mission back to her quarters, Revan swallowed hard. _I destroyed her life…_ Revan thought, as Zaalbar disappeared around the corner. _If it hadn't been for me…_

Carth and Bastila immediately picked up on this, but Bastila was able to vocalize what they were both thinking. "She doesn't mean what she's saying, Revan. She's in a LOT of pain, and probably dealing with a big of depression too, from her loss of capability." She said.

"I know." Revan said. "But it all comes back to the fact that _I_ led Malak down the dark path in the first place. Everything Malak has done can easily be put on my shoulders." Revan said.

"And that's exactly why we need to stop him." Carth said. "We have to finish what _you_ started."

_He's right._ Revan thought. He cleared his throat, and then began the briefing. "According to the dream Bastila and I shared this morning, the Star Map is hidden in a cave in the Dune Sea. Where exactly, however, is unknown, so we're going to have to do some investigating. Carth, I want you to check out Czerka, see if you can find out anything from them. Canderous, you check the hunting lodge. I'm sure that someone in there had hunted deep in the Dune Sea. Juhani, Bastila, you're with me. We're going to check out the Cantina. Those are always places with information, so long as you know how to ask." Revan said. "And Carth, before you head out, tell Mission and Zaalbar that they're on comm and scanner duty. We'll meet back here in three hours. All right, let's move out."

Upon exiting the ship, Revan and the group were immediately "greeted" by a Czerka employee. "Welcome to Anchorhead, potential customer. Czerka Corporation stands ready to serve, after some formalities, of course." The Czerka dock officer said. "First, your ship is not on our list of planned arrivals for today. There is a docking fee of 100 credits because of this."

Revan rolled his eyes. _Greedy bastards._ Revan thought, as he called on the Force to dominate the dock officer's mind. "I don't need to pay docking fee."

"You know... I don't think you need to pay the fee. We'll let it go, this time." The dock officer said, in a natural tone.

Upon hearing this, Bastila immediately got indignant. _The Force should not be used for profit and personal gain. As Jedi we should be above such things._

_So I got out of paying a docking fee. It's Czerka, Bastila. Last I heard, they had a few slaving operations on "underdeveloped worlds". I will not monetarily support a company like that._ Revan sent back through the bond.

The dock officer continued. "Now, as a customs officer, I can provide information on services. Is this visit business or pleasure?"

"Yeah, do you know where we can find a Star Map?" Carth asked as he walked down the loading ramp.

"A Star Map? That's old holo-tech, isn't it?" The dock officer said. "Not much reason to outfit this dry rock with tech like that. You could ask around, but for something like that you'll probably have to go digging. "

"Well, we need to get going." Revan said.

"As you wish. If you need anything else, I'll be here." The dock officer said. He then turned and walked off.

The group headed through the door to Anchorhead, and almost immediately after, Bastila was approached by an older Twi'lek. She had yellow skin, and a few colorful tattoos on the tips of her lekku. She was clad in a simple brown tunic and pants, with brown, thigh high boots.

"_Excuse me... I know it's been a very long time, dear, but aren't you Bastila Shan, Helena's little girl?_" The Twi'lek said, moving in for a closer look. "_Yes - it is you! I can see it in the eyes. My how you've grown!_"

"I am Bastila, yes. I take it that you know my mother?" Bastila said, trying to hurry this situation along.

"_Oh, yes. I'd worked for your father on expeditions for many years. I was with your mother and father when you were first born. Such a pretty little girl you were_." The Twi'lek said. "_Oh, I have forgotten my manners! My name is Mirelle._"

"Is there something I can do for you, miss? As you can see, we are in quite a hurry." Bastila said, really not wanting to relive her past at this moment.

"Don't be rude, Bastila. There's no harm is just talking to a friend of your family." Juhani said.

"_Oh, I didn't mean to take up your time. I just wanted to ask you if your mother's condition has improved any since I last saw her._" Mirelle said.

This caused Bastila's ears to perk up. "My mother's condition?"

"_Oh, you... you don't know? Oh, dear. I just thought..._" Mirelle said, suddenly embarrassed. "_I assumed that she had found you. When I talked to her last, she was desperate to find you..."_

"I have not seen my mother since I joined the order. Do you know what has happened?" Bastila said. "Did she... did she say anything about my father?"

"_I'm sorry, dear, but your mother is very ill, so she told me._"Mirelle said. "_She didn't say anything about your father, however, and I didn't see him._"

That didn't sit too well with Bastila. _She hasn't changed, has she?_ She thought. "I see. Where did you meet her, do you remember?"

Mirelle's face shone with a little excitement. "_She's here on Tatooine, dear.__At the cantina down the way._"

"Well, I guess we should go see your Mother." Revan said. "Since the Cantina is where we're going anyway."

Bastila huffed. "Part of me would rather not see her at all. But if she is really sick... well, we shall see."

The group continued on their way to the cantina when they felt a disturbance in the Force.

"Dark Jedi," Juhani said, removing her lightsaber from her belt.

"Yeah. Weapons ready people, because this could get ugly." Revan said, also pulling his lightsaber off his belt. Bastila did the same, and the group cautiously moved around the corner.

The group of Dark Jedi were clad in black cloaks with a thick hood. Their mouths were covered with a mask, the clothing they saw was grey and black.

"Lord Malak was most displeased when he learned you had escaped Taris alive!" The leader of the group said, tossing his cloak open, revealing two lightsabers. He pulled them off his belt, and ignited them. "He has promised a great reward to whoever destroys you."

The others followed suit, and activated their lightsabers. One had a double-bladed lightsaber, and the other carried one lightsaber. All four blades were the standard Sith red, and were all the droid built lightsabers that were standard issue.

Revan, Bastila and Juhani ignited their lightsabers, and squared off against an opponent. Bastila took the single, Juhani the saberstaff, and Revan took the dual saber fighter.

Juhani attacked her foe aggressively, trying to overwhelm him with force. And for her part, it was working. The Dark Jedi wasn't very good at defense, despite the having two ways to attack and defend, and Juhani quickly took down her opponent.

Bastila started to fight aggressively, until she found that her foe was also an aggressive fighter. She switched to being defensive, blocking and dodging instead of direct strikes, waiting for her foe to tire himself out. When she finally got him to that point, Bastila sliced off his weapon hand, and continued to spin her lightsaber to a decapitation.

However, Revan had a more skilled foe. Unlike most two saber Dark Jedi, Revan's foe actually knew how to fight with them; using one saber for offense, and one for defense. And while Revan could beat him in a long, drawn out fight, he needed to end this quickly if he was going to get back to the ship in time.

_Bastila, I need you and Juhani to sneak up on this guy. He won't be able to handle all 3 of us._ Revan sent through the bond as soon as Bastila was done with her opponent.

Bastila nodded, and motioned for Juhani to join in with them. Juhani rushed the Dark Jedi, while Bastila moved purposefully toward his back.

The Dark Jedi noticed Juhani's movements, and rolled under her attack. This left him open to Revan, who struck downward with his lightsaber. The Dark Jedi used both his blades to block Revan's attack; a mistake, as Bastila was right there behind him. With one swipe of her saber, she took the head off the Dark Jedi.

"Nicely done." Revan said, retracting the blade on his lightsaber. Bastila and Juhani nodded, retracting the blades of their lightsabers. "Juhani, why don't you go alert Czerka and have them clean this up? Bastila and I will go ahead and to the Cantina and meet with her mom."

"Of course." Juhani said, running off toward the Czerka office that they had passed earlier.

"Why did you send her away?" Bastila asked.

"Your meeting with your mother is your affair, Bastila. As for me, I'll be there for moral support, but I'm still going to see if I can gather information while I'm there." Revan said.

"I see. Well, thank you all the same." Bastila said, as they started toward the cantina.

Once entering, Bastila immediately saw her mother. She looked like an older version of Bastila; same hairstyles, eye color, facial structure…the only difference between them were the wrinkles on Helena's face.

Revan could see how hesitant Bastila was, so he put his hand on her shoulder. "This is what you've wanted for all these years, isn't it? To see your parents again?" He said.

"I wanted to see my father, not my mother. She was the one who gave me to the Jedi Order, even though I didn't want to go." Bastila said.

"But giving you to the Order made you into who you are today. You should be thankful for that, at least." Revan said. "Go get your closure, Bastila. I'll be at the bar if you need anything."

Bastila sighed, walking over to her mother.

"Yes, I'm sorry, do I know you?" Helena said when Bastila approached.

"I am here, Mother. Or don't you recognize me?" Bastila said.

Helena immediately got indignant. "What do you expect, when I haven't so much as had a picture of you since you left?" She said. "Do you know how long I've been trying to find you?"

"You knew as well as I communication would be impossible once I joined the order." Bastila said, impatiently. "Now what is this about? Where is Father?"

"Then you haven't heard." Helena said. "I should have known."

A worried look came over Bastila's face. "Has something happened to him? Are you going to tell me or not?"

Helena sighed. "Your Father is dead, Bastila. That is part of the reason why I was looking for you."

"Dead? What happened?" Bastila said, demandingly. "What did you do to him, you old witch?!"

"Isn't this a lovely reunion? Already you're flinging insults at me." Helena shot back at Bastila. "I see the Jedi forgot to teach you manners!"

"I was told you were sick." Bastila said, acidly. "Are you actually dying, or is this merely melodrama for my benefit?

"Such sweet things you say." Helena said. Then she sighed. "Perhaps I should tell you everything, first, before we start arguing, _again_."

"You could start by telling me what you got Father into that killed him." Bastila said, still with acid in her tone.

"I hadn't realized Jedi were so spiteful. You want me to tell you I brought your father here for an expedition, do you? You want to blame me for his death?!" Helena said, indignantly. "You never accepted that your father loved going on his treasure hunts, leaving you _alone_ with me. I was always to blame for everything, what else is new?" Helena sighed. "So yes, fine. I brought your father here to look for krayt dragon pearls. He took an expedition into the Tatooine desert and he died."

Bastila's eyes burned with anger. "How can you be sure of that? Father is an experienced…" She said, before being cut off by her mother.

"Do you think I would look for you if I wasn't sure? They were attacked by a krayt dragon and one of the guides fled the battle." Helena said. "He saw your father killed!"

"I... see. So what do you want from me?" Bastila said, indignantly. "Credits?"

Now it was Helena's eyes that burned with anger. "Don't be insulting. I want you to use those senses of yours. I want you to find him. I want you to bring back his holojournal."

"Why?" Bastila said, acidly. "So you can sell it?"

"Is it too much to ask that I have something to remember your father by?" Helena said, sadly. Immediately afterward, though, her eyes burned with anger. "Of course it is, isn't it? You couldn't be bothered."

"We're very busy on a mission from the Jedi Council. I doubt I'll have the time." Bastila said, and then pointed at Revan. "Ask my companion if you doubt me."

Revan was taken aback by Bastila's comment, but tried to steer the conversation back where he believed it should be. "What about her sickness? Aren't you concerned about that?"

"It doesn't seem to have anything to do with what she's asking." Bastila said to Revan. Then she returned her gaze to Helena. "Are you actually sick, Mother?"

"What difference does it make to you?" Helena shot back at Bastila. "None, I'm sure. Just find your father's holojournal and you won't have to worry about me again either way."

"That's the kind of response I would expect. Very well." Bastila said, coldly. "We'll look for the holojournal if we have time. I can't promise any more than that."

"I believe your father was headed north towards the Sand People enclave. I would check along that route, dear." Helena said. "Do please hurry!"

Upon leaving the bar, Revan immediately put his hand on Bastila's shoulder. "I'm sorry things went that way, Bastila. If I had known that things would have gone like that with your mother, I wouldn't have pushed you to see your family for all those years." Revan said.

Bastila sighed. "It's all right. Mother and I have never gotten along very well, and I see little has changed."

"What about the holojournal? Do you think we should look for it?" Revan said.

"Yes, if for no other reason than for me to have something to remember him by." Bastila said.

"You're not going to give it to your mother?" Revan said.

"I don't see why she deserves it. The old witch drove him to his death!" Bastila said. "I loved him... and I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye."

"That sounds kinda petty." Revan said.

"I know." Bastila said, sadly. "I would have thought my Jedi training would have put me past this kind of pettiness."

Revan looked down at his chronometer. "We'd better get back to the ship. It's almost time for the briefings."

On the way back, Bastila and Revan saw Carth and Juhani talking to a green skinned Twi'lek female, dressed in a light blue bodysuit that covered all but her hands, a utility belt, and black knee high boots. Her lekku were heavily tattooed, and she wore a black headpiece similar to Mission's.

"I knew you were lonely, Carth, but I didn't think you were that desperate!" Revan said, jokingly.

Carth grinned slightly. "This is Lena. She overheard me take an interest in a missing miner named Griff Vao. When she prodded, I told her that Mission is on our ship." He said.

"I'm just glad that Mission made it off Taris okay." Lena said. "And I always liked her; I know she'll never have to follow the road in life that I did."

Revan thought back to how angry Mission got when mentioning Lena. But then again, Mission might like to have some news about her brother.

"We'll take you to the ship, though I should warn you that Mission was badly injured in our escape. She could have died if not for quick actions and some major surgery." Revan said.

Lena nodded, and the group headed back to the ship. Once there, Revan and Carth led Lena back to the female quarters. Once there, Lena saw Mission in a wheelchair, and immediately understood what Revan had been talking about when he said that Mission could have died. Mission just sat in the middle of the room, with her back to the doorway.

"Mission? It's me, Lena. Remember?" Lena said, slowly entering the room. "I was dating your brother back on Taris!"

"Oh I remember you…" Mission said. She turned her wheelchair so she could face Lena. "You SLUT! Where's my brother? Did he finally get out of your clutches?!"

"Wha-?? Mission, what's wrong with you?" Lena said, taken aback by Mission's anger. "Why are you acting this way?"

"As if you didn't know!" Mission said, acidly. "Griff told me you didn't want his little sister tagging along - that's why he had to leave me behind!"

"Is that what the Hutt-spawn told you?" Lena shot back at Mission. "I wanted you to come with us, Mission. I even offered to pay for your ticket!"

"You liar! Before you met Griff, you only dated rich, Tarisian nobles!" Mission shouted at Lena. "You're nothing but a table dancing, drug dealing whore!"

"I won't deny that I've had to live with few moral scruples Mission, but I did what I had to do to survive!" Lena said. "But when I met your brother, I thought I was in love. Why else would I have paid for everything while I was with that freeloader?"

Mission glared at Lena, but Lena continued. "But he told me you didn't want to leave Taris. I said we shouldn't even go then, but he said we'd come back and get you after we struck it rich on Tatooine - just another one of his lies!"

"You schutta!" Mission said. "Griff wouldn't try to leave me behind! Not after what he went through to get us off Ryloth!"

Lena shook her head. "Think about it, Mission. If Griff wasn't trying to ditch you, then why didn't he tell you where we were going?" Lena said. "After we left Taris he told me looking after you was holding him back - Griff's always looking to blame other people for his own problems. That's why he abandoned you." Lena huffed, and then continued. "He did the same thing to me, too, as soon as I ran out of money. He started blaming me for all his problems. Like it's my fault his get-rich-quick schemes never work out!"

"Get out of here! Now!" Mission shouted, finally having enough.

"Lena just put up her arms. "I didn't mean to upset you, Mission. But one day you'll see I'm right about your brother. I only hope it's not _too late_ by then." And then she walked off.

Revan followed Lena, and stopped her in the map room. "I'm sorry about that. Mission's had a bad day ever since she woke up this morning. She woke up in an extreme amount of pain, and she was still in between doses of her pain killers. Not a good start for your day. And even though I'm sure the painkillers have worked their way through her body by now, her mood hasn't improved."

Lena sighed. "It's okay. Griff tends to provoke that kind of reaction out of people anyway." Lena said. "By the way, I know you said she was nearly killed when you were trying to escape Taris with her, but what exactly happened?"

Revan told the story of their escape from Taris and Mission's injury, and a look of horror came over Lena's face. "Oh, wow, I never realized…"

"Yeah, I know." Revan said, in almost a whisper.

"Listen, when Mission finds out the truth about her brother, could you have her contact me? I'm working at Yuka Laka's as a stock girl." Lena said.

"That's a pretty far cry from a cantina dancer." Revan said, grinning sadly.

"Yeah, well, it's honest work, and it keeps me from falling back into 'the life'." Lena said. "She deserves better than the life her brother leads, and I at least tried to give her that chance."

"Can do." Revan said, as he saw Canderous walk into the room. "Listen, we're about to start a briefing here, so you should probably head out."

Lena nodded, and exited the ship.

A few minutes later, the entire crew was assembled in the map room, and Revan started the briefing. "Canderous, report on your fact finding mission." He said.

"The hunting lodge had a wealth of information regarding the beasts out on the Dune Sea. Most hunters don't go very far from Anchorhead, and only hunt desert wraid. There is one of note however; Komad Fortuna, a Twi'lek that has apparently been here for decades. It's said that he hunts for the challenge, and only goes after big game, like Krayt Dragons." Canderous said.

"Then Komad might be the best person to talk to regarding our Star Map. Is he still at the lodge?" Revan asked.

"No, but he wasn't there when I was there either. The other hunters figured he was out on the Dunes at the moment." Canderous said.

"I see. Anything else?" Revan asked.

"Yes, there is. There are two groups to watch out for. Gurke and his gamorrean buddies attack other hunters, so watch for their tricks. There's also Tanis Venn, an honorless _di'kut_ who hunts with battle droids." Canderous said.

"Thank you Canderous." Revan said, turning his attention to Carth. "What did you get from Czerka?"

"Mostly that they are having issues with the sand people, and have instated a bounty program on them. When I prodded, the rep said that the sand people have been attacking their sandcrawlers." Carth said. "I also found something about Mission's brother; apparently he had been working as a miner, and had been captured by the sand people."

"Griff's been captured by the sand people? We've got to rescue him!" Mission shouted.

"The Tatooine surface will be a nightmare for you while you're in that wheelchair, Mission, so I don't think it'd be a very good idea for you to come along." Revan said.

"But…" Mission said, before being cut off by Revan.

"I didn't say we weren't going to rescue him, Mission. We'll find him and bring him back here. You just need to concentrate on your duties until you get your legs back, okay?" Revan said.

Mission grumbled, but knew Revan was right; she was almost entirely useless until she got her legs back. Still, it felt good to know that Revan had both her and her brother's wellbeing in his mind.

"Anything else, Carth?" Revan asked.

"Nothing you don't already know." Carth said.

"I see." Revan said. "Well, considering that Junix Nard, the bartender at the Cantina, told me that Czerka will only allow miners and hunters out on the dunes, we're going to have to bug that rep for a hunting license." Revan cleared his throat. "Also, Bastila's father went hunting for krayt dragon pearls earlier, so we should keep an eye out for piles of dragon dung."

Bastila's jaw dropped at Revan's comment. "Bastila, that's the only way we're going to find the remains of your father,_ if_ he was eaten by a krayt dragon. The other possibility is far less pleasant." Revan said.

Bastila, still aghast over Revan's candid comment, only nodded. Revan returned is attention to the rest of the crew. "Now, here are your assignments. Zaalbar, Mission and T3 will stay on the ship and continue to perform their duties. Also, Mission, it's time for your rehab, so you should get to it soon. Carth and Juhani will continue to gather information around town. If you find out anything pertinent, contact me. Bastila and Canderous are coming with me, to check out the sand people enclave. First stop is the Czerka office to see if we can get a hunting license. All right, let's move out." Revan said.

A short trek brought Revan, Bastila and Canderous to the Czerka offices, and right to the representative, who sat behind a small desk. As Revan approached, she started into her long, rehearsed speech.

"Can I help you?" the site rep said. "These are the offices of Czerka Corporation. I trust you have business with the company? If this is about employment, I'm afraid all regular mining positions are full. And before you ask, we are also no longer selling hunting licenses."

"Yeah, a friend of mine was in here earlier, and he said something about a bounty on sand people?" Revan said, realizing that this was the only way he would be allowed out of Anchorhead.

The representative nodded. "The Sand People are becoming a problem. They destroy our sandcrawlers and kill our miners. One particular tribe is the worst." She said. "It's as if their chieftain has decided to wage a war against us. I would like their attacks... terminated. Bring me their gaffi sticks as proof." The rep paused for a moment, and then continued. "If you agree to do this, I'll give you a hunting license now and pay a bounty for each stick later. I'll give a bonus for the chieftain's."

_You're not seriously contemplating this, are you?_ Bastila sent through the bond.

_It's the only way we'll be allowed to access the dunes. And trust me, I want to figure out a way to do this as non-violently as possible._ Revan sent back through the bond.

"Yeah, I'll do this for you." Revan said.

The Czerka rep smiled with relief. "Excellent. Now, just so we understand each other, this is an enforceable contract. Czerka Corporation takes this very seriously." She said, and then began searching through the files on her computer. Shortly afterward, she had Revan's hunting license printed up and a datacard prepared for him. "Here is your license, and a few directions. We believe one of their enclaves is in the far south of the Dune Sea. You might try following one of our sandcawlers. They are regularly attacked. I wouldn't mind you escorting them."

"All right, then we're heading out." Revan said.

"Very good. Czerka Corporation looks forward to your future business." The rep said, and then got back to work on her other tasks.

As soon as the group got outside, however, they were met by a Duros. "_So, you are the killer that they hired. Just going to walk out there and wipe them out? I'd expect no less from fools. Czerka miners have been attacked by Sand People, so the company Czerka Corporation wants them killed._" The Duros said.

"Unfortunately, yes, although I would like to try to resolve the situation peacefully." Revan said.

The Duros looked at Revan strangely for a moment, and then continued. "_Unfortunately, the sand people don't seem to be able to speak any dialect that understood by normal means. In fact, most protocol droids aren't programmed with the basics of the sand people language either."_

"So, we would need a translation droid then." Bastila said.

"Yeah." Revan said. _Where's HK-47 when I need him?_

"_I do know of a place where you can find one._" The Duros said. "_Yuka Laka's shop, down the road a bit. Of course, in order to actually speak to the sand people, you'd need to get past them, and that would require looking like them."_

"Well, thanks for the info, but we need to get going." Revan said. "By the way, do you know where the enclave is? The Czerka rep didn't say."

"_It's no secret where they are. The attacks get worse the further southwest in the Dune Sea you go."_ The Duros said. "_And thank you for listening to me. I hope you succeed._"


	15. Saving Scumbag Brother

After a long walk toward the exit of Anchorhead brought Revan, Bastila and Canderous to Yuka Laka's store. Before entering, however, Canderous decided to speak up.

"So, Bastila, I heard a rumor that the Vulkars captured you without much of a struggle," Canderous said, smirking. "It must be embarrassing to be bested by a handful of street thugs."

Bastila glared at Canderous, her irritation at him bubbling up toward the surface. "There were extenuating circumstances," Bastila said. "And I can assure you it took far more than a handful of Vulkars to subdue me."

Canderous just shook his head. "Whatever you say. All I know is that if we had more Jedi like you fighting against us in the Mandalorian Wars, my side might not have lost," He said, still smirking.

"Bold talk from a broken-down mercenary who was serving at Davik's heel," Bastila said. "I'd call you his pet kath hound, but _they_ have enough loyalty not to turn on their _masters_."

Canderous smiled slyly. "Insults? Maybe if your Master had trained your lightsaber to be as quick as your tongue you could have escaped those Vulkars, you spoiled little Jedi princess!"

"I was not spoiled!" Bastila shouted, her eyes burning with anger. "I was given the same training as everyone else in the Order! You are nothing but a..." Bastila continued, before she realized what she was doing. "No. I must not do this," She slowly began calming herself. "There is no emotion; there is peace."

Canderous shook his head again, this time out of disgust. "That's the problem with you Jedi. Always chanting about peace and control, never up for a good fight," Canderous said, and then turned his attention to Revan. "Well, except for you, I guess."

"Enough, Mandalorian. I won't rise to your bait any more," Bastila said. "The game is over. Let us continue on with what we were doing." And then she stormed into the store.

"She's a firecracker, isn't she?" Canderous said, once Bastila was out of earshot. "She'd make a fine Mandalorian."

"You know Canderous, most people consider that more of an insult than a compliment. I don't, but still," Revan said. "But yeah, she's special. She really needs to learn to let control her emotions instead of bottling them up. She's either going to get an ulcer or to fall to the Dark Side if she continues on like this."

Canderous thought for a moment. "So, she's your woman, then?" He asked.

Revan was taken aback by Canderous' question. The current Jedi consensus was that relationships, especially with other Jedi, were to be avoided. But Revan knew about the Sunrider family, and how love had pretty much redeemed Ulic Qel-Droma.

"In a manner of speaking," Revan said, although even _he_ was surprised by his words. _Hmph, I guess that means I'm willing to admit to myself my feelings for her. Strange, considering the last memory I have of her prior to waking up on Dantooine is a 14 year old girl…_

"I see," Canderous said. "If you and Bastila were Mandalorians, I'd challenge you to prove your strength against mine for her."

"Thank the Force for small favors, I guess," Revan said, as they headed into Yuka Laka's store.

Upon entering the store, Revan recognized two individuals; one was Lena, the former Twi'lek "dancer", the other a droid he built years ago; a skeletal humanoid droid with a rust coloration and red optics, HK-47. And, not surprisingly, HK-47 had a restraining bolt in his chest. As Revan approached his droid, it immediately sprang to life.

"Greeting: Hello to you, prospective purchaser. I am referred to as…" HK-47 said, before being cut off by Revan.

"HK-47?" Revan said.

"Query: Do you know me, prospective purchaser? I do not believe we have met," HK-47 asked.

"Of course I know you, HK. I _built_ you," Revan said. "The last I saw you was…four years ago. I sent you on a mission to Corellia, and you never returned."

"Statement: If you are who you say you are, than I am sure you would purchase me and get me away from the ill-treatment at the hands of this poorly-skilled mechanic," HK-47 said.

"Of course," Revan said, and was about to walk away when HK-47 spoke up.

"Statement: The fool Ithorian has decided I am to be an expensive purchase. He does this out of greed and not out of knowledge of my true capabilities," HK-47 said. "Advisement: I have observed him. He is a coward, and will be responsive to... aggressive bargaining."

"Ah…I forgot how bloodthirsty you were," Revan said, a slight grin on his face. "Very well, I'll talk to Yuka Laka."

Revan walked over to Yuka Laka, and the Ithorian immediately started his sale pitch. "_Hello to you! I am Yuka Laka, and this is my droid emporium. What can I do for you today?_"

"Yeah, um, do you know you are selling stolen property?" Revan said.

"_What do you mean? All of my goods have been obtained through legal channels! I have the records to prove it!_" Yuka Laka retorted.

"You may have purchased him through legal channels, but that HK-47 unit is mine! I built him four years ago, and he was stolen from me," Revan said.

"_I don't believe you. Unless you have some sort of proof that it is your droid, I suggest you stop your baseless accusations and leave my store at once!_" Yuka Laka said.

Revan turned to HK-47. "HK-47, voice activation code: J3d1k1773r. Security code: Original Meatbag."

HK-47 froze for a moment, circuits snapping, and memory circuits restoring. He then spoke. "Statement: HK-47 is ready to serve, my creator."

Revan turned back to Yuka Laka. "See?"

"_Yes…I see. So, what do you want? Are you going to turn me in to Czerka? Or are you going to kill me?_" Yuka Laka asked.

"No. I will purchase my droid from you at a reasonable price," Revan said, pulling out his datapad. He checked his balance, and noticing Carth's most recent paycheck there, made his offer. "Say, for 2000 credits?"

Yuka Laka's shoulders slumped. He had bought HK-47 for 1500 credits, and had done 500 credits worth of repairs to the droid, so the 2000 credits would only cover his expenses. The alternative, however, was not a good one.

"_All right, I'll take the hit and sell you the HK droid for 2000 credits. I don't want any trouble,_" Yuka Laka said.

"To be honest, I don't either," Revan said. "But I just wanted to cut through most of the crap we were going to go through for me to get him back."

"_I understand, offworlder. The droid is yours again,_" Yuka Laka said, pressing a button on the remote he had picked up after receiving Revan's credits. The restraining bolt that was on HK-47 powered down, leaving the droid to its own devices.

HK-47 walked up to Revan, and then spoke. "Statement: Thank you for purchasing me, my creator," He said. "Shall I kill something for you? Please?"

"Kill something for him?" Bastila said.

"Answer: Indeed. I am most eager to engage in some unadulterated violence," HK-47 said, and then turned his attention to Revan. "At your command, of course, master."

"Well, we're going to need to buy you some weapons, so follow us back to Czerka's offices," Revan said.

A long walk led the group back to the Czerka office, where they purchased a high powered blaster rifle with sniping capabilities for HK-47, and then made their way back to the exit to Anchorhead. Once they were there, they were approached by a Jawa. This Jawa, Iziz was his name, explained that some members of his tribe had been captured by the sand people, and needed help. Revan agreed, and Iziz gave Revan some directions to get to the sand people enclave; head south to the sandcrawler, and then southwest from there. From there, Revan checked in with the gate guard, and then the group was out onto the dunes.

Once outside Anchorhead, they were met by a woman. She was of average build, with medium length brown hair tied back. She wore simple clothes, and had a sadistic grin on her face. "You're a hunter right? You must be if you've been allowed to leave Anchorhead," The woman said. "When you see Tanis, and I know you old boys always stick together, tell him his wife hopes he enjoys the anniversary gift."

"Tanis…" Canderous said, thinking about where he heard that name before. "Oh, you mean that sorry disgrace of a hunter. The one who uses battle droids to compensate for his weaknesses."

The woman continued to smile sadistically. "Hmph. I'm not surprised that he is as well liked at that hunting lodge of his as he is at home," She said. "Well, he can do what he wants. He'll get what he deserves. I bought my own license just so I could see that he did."

"You sound like you are planning to kill him," Bastila said.

The woman just smirked. "Oh, I'm through planning. I just left him a little mess that he has to take care of. If he's smart, he'll be just fine," She said. "But he's not smart."

"As much as I'd like to continue to hear you rant about your ex-husband," Revan said, "We need to get moving."

"I'm sure you do," The woman said. "Like I said, when you see him, tell him his wife Marlena says hello." And then she ran off into the desert, to see her ex-husband suffer.

Revan pulled out his monoculars, and scanned the desert. He saw a sandcrawler in the distance, and what appeared to be a man surrounded by a group of battle droids to the southeast.

"Looks like that guy over there needs some help," Revan said, pointing to the southwest.

Canderous, who had his own set of monoculars, took a look at where Revan was pointing. "That's probably Tanis Venn. The one who hunts with battle droids."

"Be that as it may, if what Marlena said is true, his death will NOT be pleasant if we don't help him," Revan said.

"The weak don't deserve mercy," Canderous said. "We'd be wasting our time with him."

"I'm a Jedi, Canderous. Helping people is what I do," Revan said. "Now come on, let's go."

Eventually, the group reached Tanis, and saw his situation. He had bipedal battle droids surrounding him, all sparking and twitching. The group walked up to him, and they could see the relief on his face when they stopped.

"Hey there, thanks for stopping. I appreciate it. I've been stuck without water for hours. Wasn't looking good," Tanis said, at first focusing on Revan, and then noticing Canderous. "Oh no... Not you. Just my luck. Look, I don't want any trouble; I just need a little help."

Revan looked over at Canderous. "What did you do to this guy, Canderous?"

Canderous just grinned. "Oh, nothing," He said.

"Nothing my backside! You threatened me!" Tanis said.

Bastila shook her head. "I'd expect nothing less from a Mandalorian," She said.

"I didn't threaten him," Canderous said. "I merely said that if I ever saw him out on the dunes, I'd educate him on how a _real_ hunter goes after his prey. How _he_ interpreted that is not my concern."

Revan shook his head, knowing situations like this were going to pop up again and again so long as Canderous was with the group. "So, what can we do for you, Tanis?" Revan said, bring the subject back to the task at hand.

And Tanis was more than happy to do so. "Well, ah, it would appear that I worn out my welcome with my wife Marlena. She fixes my droids... heh, fixed them good this time," Tanis said.

"Commentary: One would hope the female is better at repairs than Yuka Laka," HK-47 piped in. "I still would like to crush his neck, master."

Tanis ignored HK-47 and continued. "I triggered some sort of trap she programmed. She probably figured I wouldn't be smart enough to get out. Ugh, she was right."

"And you aren't concerned with what caused this?" Bastila said.

"Hey, I'm the victim here!" Tanis said. "I'm not sure how divorce works where you're from, but this is a little extreme, don't you think?"

"So, what do we need to do?" Revan said, again bringing the subject back to where it needed to be.

"The droids are in some sort of discharge loop, and if I move outside this square, they're threatening to blow up," Tanis said. "She knew I wouldn't know how to fix them. Could you try to do some repairs? They don't care if you move. It's just me who's stuck."

"I say leave him," Bastila said.

"You're pretty heartless for such a pretty lady, you know?" Tanis shot back.

"I take it back," Bastila said, finally having had enough of Tanis. "Let's congratulate his wife."

"Commentary: I say we blast the meatbag and save you the trouble, master," HK-47 interjected.

"What's with all the droids, lately?" Tanis said. "My wife get to you, too?"

"Negative. I just don't like organic meatbags," HK-47 gleefully answered. "Except for the master, of course."

"I'd, ahh, really appreciate a bit of help. Please?" Tanis pleaded with Revan.

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises," Revan said, moving toward the first droid.

Revan carefully worked through the problems with the droids, and when he finished a few minutes later, he informed Tanis.

"That was... unpleasant," Tanis said, wiping the sweat off his brow with his sleeve. Thanks for your help. I would have been a goner. Heh, and the old bat thought I was dead. HA!" Tanis started digging through his pockets. "You never asked me for anything, but I consider my life worth something."

"Keep your money. All I require is a promise," Revan said.

"Yeah?" Tanis said, stopping suddenly. "And what would that be?"

"Never…hunt…again." Revan said, threateningly. "It's people like you who destroy worlds, murdering all the local species until there's nothing left."

"Now, hold on…!" Tanis said, before being interrupted by Revan.

"Look, Tanis, I'm a Jedi. If you don't agree willingly, I can 'Force' you to agree," Revan said.

Bastila grinned inwardly, catching Revan's pun. Tanis, however, simply grumbled. "All right, I agree."

"Good," Revan said. "Now go home, and think about what caused this to happen in the first place."

Tanis begrudgingly ran off, as Canderous turned his attention to the west of them. He brought his monoculars up to his eyes, and saw a few figures far in the distance. After zooming in a bit, he made out a group in sand people robes. He motioned to Revan, who raised his own monoculars, who saw the sand people heading toward the sand crawler.

"We need to help them," Revan said. "They're going to be slaughtered by the Sand People if we don't."

"Not to mention the fact that we could use their robes if we're going to sneak in to their enclave." Canderous added. "Of course, we'd better be careful of where we shoot," he said, pulling the strap holding his blaster so the weapon was in the ready position.

"Why?" Bastila asked, though she immediately regretted the question. "Never mind. The more intact the clothes are, the easier for us to blend in."

Revan, Canderous, Bastila and HK-47 ran as quickly as they could toward the sandcrawler, reaching it just as blasterfire took down one of the humans guarding it. Revan and Bastila were able to get their lightsabers turned on and started defending the remaining ones, deflecting blasterbolts as Canderous and HK-47 opened fire on the Sand People.

The Sand People were undeterred by the blasters, and when they got close enough, Revan abandoned his aggressive defense for an aggressive offense. He struck hard and fast, taking down his foes quickly and efficiently.

Bastila continued her blasterbolt deflection while HK-47 sniped at the Sand People as they got within range of his rifle, and Canderous continued laying down cover fire.

Eventually, the Sand People invasion slowed to a near stop. And, while Revan and Bastila could feel more Sand People coming toward them, they were a long way off, and would take some time to get within range.

The Czerka employees, realizing that they were safe, breathed a sigh of relief. "These Sand People are vicious. They attacked without any reason," One of them said.

"They were like animals," Another said.

"Came out of nowhere," Yet another said. "How do they do that!?"

Revan just shook his head, but Bastila vocalized what they were both thinking.

"The inability to speak Basic does not mean that a being is an animal," Bastila said. "The Sand People are primitives, not animals."

"I don't care what they are," the captain said. "All I know is that they keep attacking my sandcrawlers!!"

And when the captain said "sandcrawler", a group of blasterbolts sailed past Revan's head. Revan and Bastila immediately activated their lightsabers and started blocking the bolts, while Canderous and HK-47 mowed them down with their blasters. After a short melee, another short calm came.

"I'd guess the company sent you…" The captain said. "It's about time they drove these animals out!"

"Like Bastila said, they're not animals, they're primitives. There's a huge difference," Revan said, deactivating his lightsaber. "But since I doubt we're going to change your mind on the semantics, let's get down to why we're here; do you know where they're based out of?"

"They come from everywhere, but the attacks get worse the further south we go," one of the sandcrawler crewmembers said. "And I do remember seeing an enclave off in the distance to the far southeast."

"Then I guess that's where we're headed," Revan said. "You'd best get back to Anchorhead. Until we negotiate the cease-fire, you're not safe out here."

The captain nodded at Revan, and they started running back to the Anchorhead. Revan watched them get there safely before turning his attention to his group.

"So how's the Sand People robe situation?" Revan asked.

"Your droid is a great shot, Revan," Canderous said, carrying the three sets of robes that HK-47 shot. "If we use the bodies of the ones he killed with the masks of the ones we killed, we'll have three complete sets of Sand People robes."

"Good," Revan said, as he pulled a set of robes off of Canderous' arms. "I just hope we won't need a reason to speak while we've got these things on." _Because the human throat is incapable of mimicking their language. And while HK can speak it, he tends to modify things in his own bloodthirsty manner._

The group was able to get the Sand People robes in within a few minutes, though they could all tell that, at close inspection, their proportions were off just enough to be caught. They were able to make across the desert before and inside the enclave before being detected by the guard inside. The guard shouted something in his language, and awaited a response.

"Interjection: One moment... I believe I understood that, master," HK-47 said before the others could speak. "It may not have been his intention, but he did actually communicate something."

"Well, what did he say, droid?" Canderous shouted at HK-47.

"Statement: The sand meatbag demanded that you remove your masks and reveal your identities before you are killed on the spot." HK-47 said.

Revan motioned for the group to do so, and removed his own mask. "Since it's up to you to speak for us, you are to repeat exactly what I say to them, exactly how I say it. Is that understood?" He said to his assassin droid.

"Answer: Understood Master," HK-47 said. "Query: what do you wish to say to the sand meatbag?"

"Tell him that we wish to negotiate a cease fire between the humans and the Sand People," Revan said, as he, Canderous and Bastila removed the sand people robes that they had were wearing.

HK-47 began relaying Revan's message in what Revan hoped was his exact words. Revan remembered the last time he brought HK-47 with him on a negotiation on Brentaal IV; one that would have ended badly, had Revan not taken control of the situation. Luckily, this time, the droid did exactly what he was told, because Revan was greeted with a pleasant surprise.

"Result: I believe I have succeeded in confusing him, master. We have shown an interest not common among outsiders," HK-47 said. His duty requires that he report to the chieftain. Extrapolation: It would seem that we are at least worthy of curiosity, for the moment." The droid then added, almost as an afterthought, "I would much rather this get bloody, master, but it is your call."

The group was brought before the chieftain, who, compared to the rest of the Sand People they had encountered, was calm, collected individual. And, though he spoke in that same monstrous sounding language, the chieftain had sound of leadership, of command, in his voice.

_That'll make things easier, _Revan thought, as HK-47 processed what the chieftain said. _He'll probably be thinking what's best for his people, and will be willing to negotiate._ No sooner had he finished that thought, however, that HK-47 began his translation.

"Translation: I can translate with some guarantee of accuracy that he is demanding to know why he should let us survive this encounter, master," HK-47 said.

_So much for a civil conversation._ Revan thought, as he chose his words carefully. "Tell him that we wish for a cease fire between us and him."

HK-47 began translating Revan's words, as Revan began reevaluating his position. He would have to be commanding, but submissive to this leader. _Not normally my style, but it's the only way we're going to have a peaceful resolution. _

"Translation: He claims he has no reason to believe you, master," HK-47 said. "Your kind have tainted this land with machines and uncaring ignorant feet. He requires proof of good faith. We must make a contribution to his people that shows we are not a threat. Shall I blast him now, master?"

Revan shook his head at his droid's suggestion. _ Sometimes I regret programming him to be this bloodthirsty. It was funny when I was a Sith Lord, but now… _Revan thought. "And what would be an acceptable sign of good faith?"

Revan listened as HK-47 translated his words into the Sand People language, and could swear he saw surprise in the chieftain's body language. A moment later, HK-47 spoke up again.

"Translation: He plans to move his people farther from Anchorhead, but they need to build up stores of water first. He says you must aid him," HK-47 said. "He wants moisture vaporators from the Czerka. If you deliver them, he will order that his people reduce their attacks on miners."

"I would prefer the attacks stop completely," Revan mumbled under his breath. HK-47, however, heard this and began translating. Revan tensed, awaiting the violence that was sure to come. Surprisingly, the chieftain was almost civil.

"Translation: He says that will never happen, master. Ignorant outsiders continually desecrate their most reverential customs. This will always demand a response... an attitude I can respect," HK-47 said. "Protocol: From his perspective, a reduction is already a large step. It is doubtful you will get agreement on much more than that."

Revan wiped the sweat off his brow, and sighed with relief. He had just avoided a potential disaster. "Tell him we will return with the vaporators shortly."

"Translation: Hmph. He does not believe you, master. We will only be allowed to reenter the enclave when we have the vaporators with us," HK-47 said, after translating Revan's words to the chieftain. "We are to be escorted outside. He will wait, but he doesn't believe we are coming back."

Once outside, Revan immediately picked the comm unit off his belt, and snapped it on. "_Ebon Hawk_, this is Revan, do you read?" He said.

"This is Mission. What do you want, Rev'?" came back the voice on the communicator.

"Well, she sounds a little better," Bastila said from the side. "Or, at least she's hiding her pain better."

Revan nodded, and continued on. "I need someone to go to Czerka and buy moisture vaporators that we can use give to the Sand People."

"Why do you want to give the Sand People moisture vaporators?" Mission asked.

"As a sign of good faith," Revan said. "Besides, the chieftain told us that he won't negotiate any other way."

Mission was silent for a moment. "All right, I'll send Carth out to get them. How many do you need?" She asked.

"Two should be enough," Revan said. "Have him meet us at the Anchorhead gate."

"You've got it," Mission said. "Mission out."

A long walk brought Revan, Bastila, Canderous and HK-47 back to Anchorhead's gate. "I hope this is worth it," Carth said, when he greeted Revan. "These cost me 200 credits each. We could have used that money for something more useful; like food, fuel or med packs."

"I do too, Carth," Revan said. "But concessions need to be made in a negotiation, and this is the only way they'll reduce their attack frequency. This will also allow them to move away from here, and stop the attacks all together within a month or two."

"Yeah, but how much longer will Czerka be here?" Carth asked, as he handed Revan the vaporators.

"Not everyone here will leave when Czerka does," Bastila said. "The reduction and eventual cessation of the attacks will do wonders for those that are left behind."

"Yeah, you've got a point," Carth said. "You guys go do what you've got to do, and I'll hope for the best."

"Understood," Revan said, acknowledging Carth's misgivings. "We'll be back soon."

Another long walk led the group back to the Sand People Enclave. They were greeted by a group of blaster wielding guards, blasters pointing at them. They began shouting at them in their animalistic language, and HK-47 immediately began his translation.

"Extrapolation: These guards don't appear honored to have the job of greeting us," HK-47 said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't think so," Canderous quipped.

Revan grinned slightly at Canderous' comment. "HK, tell them we've got the moisture vaporators."

"Translation: He will take us before the Chieftain, as he was instructed to do," HK-47 said, pointing to the guard who spoke.

The negotiation was uneventful from that point. The Chieftain was still very imperious in his tone and still suspicious of Revan's intentions, but the fact that Revan had done more for them than any other outsider helped the Chieftain understand that Revan meant no harm. The only real concession on the Chieftain's part was giving Revan his Chieftain's gaffi stick, after Revan explained Czerka's thinking. The Chieftain was hesitant about this, because it proved his leadership, but Revan assured him that Czerka would leave his tribe be if he were to disarm. The Chieftain understood tribal politics, and agreed.

Revan was also able to get both the Jawas and Griff released. The Chieftain stated that, since they were going to move on, the Jawa slaves were no longer useful, and Revan could release him if he wished. Griff, however, "defiled their home and land," and he was "without any semblance of usefulness to them."

"Extrapolation: I would assume that we are free to take him," HK-47 said. "It is doubtful they would even waste the effort to kill him. Perhaps we could do it, master?"

"I don't think Mission would approve of that, HK," Revan said.

Bastila nodded at that remark, while HK-47 shifted his head in a puzzled manner.

"Query: Who is Mission?" HK-47 asked.

"She's the girl who answered the comm unit back on the ship," Canderous said.

"And she's Griff's younger sister," Bastila added. "I doubt she would be pleased to hear that we killed her brother."

The group was released to speak to the Jawas and Griff. The conversation with the Jawas went as expected, but when Revan opened the door to Griff's cell, he was in for a mild surprise.

Griff appeared as Revan expected; a blue skinned adult male Twi'lek, wearing what appeared to be a tattered miner's uniform. Griff immediately looked up when he heard someone walk into his cell, and his eyes widened. "A human! Oh, thank the Force. Since you're not being locked up in here with me, I'd wager you're here to rescue me?" Griff said, trying to wheedle his way out of his situation. "I'm sure you'll get…a huge reward! Yes indeed, Mission always said some people would pay to find me."

"I'd wager that you're Griff Vao then, Mission Vao's scumbag brother?" Revan said, as he extended his hand to help Griff off the floor.

"You know my little sister?" Griff said, grabbing Revan's hand and pulling himself up. "Please, tell me what's going on here!"

"I'm a Jedi, and Mission's on my ship at the Anchorhead spaceport," Revan said. And as an afterthought, he added, "Oh, and the Sand People have released you."

"She's alive! I…I can't believe it!" Griff said, excitedly. "When I heard about Taris, I thought the worst! Come on, take me to her! Get me out of here!"

"I'll escort you back to Anchorhead," Revan said. "While the Sand People don't care if you leave, I'm sure that there a whole lot more beasts that would love to have Twi'lek as their next meal."

Griff swallowed hard, but followed Revan and the group out of the enclave, and back to the docks at Anchorhead. From there, Revan brought Griff onto the ship and right to where Mission was working.

"Mission? Is it really you? I heard Taris was destroyed! I thought you were dead!" Griff said, moving slowly toward his sister. "Ah, joy of joys, my little sister is alive!"

"Why the hell did you leave me behind?!?" Mission shouted when she saw her brother. "Look at what happened to me!!!"

"Mission…I…" Was all Griff was able to get out before being interrupted by Mission.

"And what about what Lena told me?!?" Mission continued to shout. "She said it was your idea to leave me on Taris! What do you have to say for yourself?!?"

Griff was taken aback. This was not the little sister he remembered. "Well...I always meant to go back to Taris, sis." Griff said. "Just as soon as I had the credits to pay off my debts."

"So, she was telling the truth," Mission mumbled under her breath. She then turned her fury back on Griff. "You abandoned me! Me, your little sister!"

"Come on, sis. You didn't need me to look after you anymore," Griff said. "You may have been young, but you knew how to take care of yourself."

"I didn't need you anymore?" Mission said, her rage burning brighter than the sun. "I was eleven years old, dammit! Do you know how many nights I cried myself to sleep after you left? Do you?!?"

"Well, you're here now, right?" Griff said, backpedaling as fast as he could. "We're together again, so everything worked out fine."

"W…worked out fine? You think everything worked out fine?!" Mission shot back. "I'm in a fracking wheelchair Griff! My spinal cord was severed at the waist! No, everything did _not_ work out fine!!!"

Griff just stood there in silence for a moment. "I guess this would be a bad time to ask if you could spare me a few credits to get back on my feet, do you?" Griff blurted out.

And that was it for Mission. "Get out of here! I never want to see your face again as long as I live!" She shouted, and returned to her duties.

Revan had heard the entire conversation from the docking ramp, and saw Griff wipe his brow when he got close.

"Wow, I didn't think she'd be that mad at me," Griff said as he got close to Revan.

"In her defense, Griff, this has been a really bad day for her," Revan said. "She woke up screaming from the pain, and she was still an hour away from her painkillers. But to be fair, you did abandon her when she was still a child."

"Still, Mission was always a little too fiery for her own good, and she'll cool down in time," Griff said. He then decided to ask Revan for credits.

"Griff, I know your past, and your get rich quick schemes," Revan said calmly. "You won't get a decicred from me."

"Then I guess I'll have to see if Greeta, the manager over at the Czerka supply shop, still has his offer open for me," Griff said. "But you know, maybe there's something else you can help me with. I need to talk to a guy first and set up the details, but if you're interested in a job come see me in Greeta's shop."

"Then you should get to it," Revan said, eager to get this slime ball off his ship and get back to his mission."

"Goodbye, Master Jedi," Griff said, as he started down the loading ramp. "And, um, could you tell Mission that I'm glad she' not dead?"

"Will do, Griff," Revan said, turning around and heading toward the comm room. "Will do."

**Author's Note:** I really hate doing this, _again, _some people who put the "are you abandoning this story" and "update soon!" comments in my review pages have forced my hand. First off, if I were abandoning my story, it wouldn't be here anymore; I'd take it down. I've done it before, and I'll do it again if I ever abandon my work. Second, please stop it with the "update soon" crap. I dealt with a great deal of depression between the last chapter and this one, and I didn't want to write at all. Why I was depressed is none of your business, but I feel the need to state, _again, _to stop making demands of me. I do this as a labor of love, so be patient. Next time someone does that again, I'm directing you to my livejournal, where I am far less calm and nice about this. So, enjoy, and be patient with me. I am an adult, and I have things to deal with that most of my readers probably never think of.


	16. Here Comes Krayt Dragon!

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Bastila asked when she was sure Griff was out of earshot.

"I think so," Revan said. "She has every right to be angry at Griff though. After all, if it wasn't for us, Mission would be dead, and it would be Griff's fault."

"But…" Bastila said, choosing her words carefully. "Anger can lead to the Dark Side…"

Revan just shook his head. "Bastila, you have _really_ got to stop quoting Vrook," Revan said. "He tends to leave out important things to fit his own dogma. The full quote is '_uncontrolled_ anger can lead to the Dark Side'. You can't stop yourself from being angry; it's what you do with that anger that determines the Dark Side's hold on you. Feeding your anger starts a fall to the Dark Side, letting go of it guards against it."

Bastila thought for a moment, and then spoke. "Is that what happened to you?"

"Maybe. Probably," Revan said, searching the memories that had returned because of the Dantooine Star Map. _Man, it's REALLY inconvenient to have gaps in my memory._ "But we're talking about Mission, now, not my fall. She's going to need the support of those that care about her now, because she just found out something about her brother that she _really_ didn't want to know."

"You're probably right. I should go talk to her," Bastila said.

"And when you're done with that, you should get some rest. I just noticed on my chronometer that we've been going for 20 hours straight," Revan said, and suddenly yawned, as if to put a point on his statement.

"Has it been that long?" Bastila said, surprisingly.

Revan grinned, and pointed up. "Binary suns, Bas'. Really messes with your internal clock." And then he started off toward the male dorms.

"All you all right, Mission?" Bastila asked when she walked into the map room.

"I can't believe him, Bastila," Mission said, turning her wheelchair to face her. "I gave him the chance to defend himself, to show me that no, it _wasn't_ his idea to leave me behind on Taris. But all he did was confirm that," Mission raised her hands in exasperation. "Granted, I did put him on the defensive right away, but that's the only way I ever get any semblance of truth from him."

"It's alright Mission," Bastila said. "You've been through a lot since you met Revan."

"Revan…Oh, gosh, I really need to apologize to him for what I said this morning," Mission said, suddenly remembering what happened that morning. "After all, it _was_ Revan who got me onto the ship and off Taris in time."

"You can do that tomorrow. Revan's already headed off to bed," Bastila yawned, finally feeling the weight of the day. "I'm actually headed there myself. It's been a very long day."

"Tell me about it," Mission said, wheeling her way toward the engine room. "12 hours on comm duty is BORING! I'm gonna see if I can get T3 ready for his shift, and then I'll head to bed myself."

"Will you been needing any help getting into bed?" Bastila asked.

"That's nice of you to offer, but I'd really rather do it myself," Mission said. "Its part of my rehab, you know?" Mission started off toward the engine room. "Goodnight, Bastila."

Nine hours later, it was time for the morning briefing. This time, however, Mission was the first one up and in the map room. She was met first by Revan, as he put his belt on over his tunic.

"You're up early," Revan said, as he walked over to the map.

"Yeah, I wanted to catch you before anyone else got here," Mission said. "I wanted to apologize."

Revan grinned slightly. "It's okay, Mission. You've been through a lot in the last couple months, and you were in a lot of pain yesterday."

"Yeah, I did have an excuse, but that doesn't make it right," Mission said. "And, while it is your fault that Malak fell to the Dark Side, it isn't your fault that I got hurt."

"I know, Mission," Revan said. "How's your rehab going?"

"Very good, actually," Mission said, relieved that Revan accepted her apology so quickly. "I can walk with crutches for extended periods of time. I'm actually doing laps around the ship with them now."

"Good for you, Mission," Revan said, smiling and putting his hand on her shoulder. "You should be walking unassisted in no time."

"Thanks Rev'," Mission said, grateful for his words. The pain she had dealt with in the last few days was disheartening, and she tended to forget that even the smallest accomplishments brought her closer to her goal; getting back to her full capabilities.

At that moment, the rest of the crew started filing in to the map room. When everyone was there, Revan began his briefing.

"Good morning, everyone," Revan said. "Or, at least what passes for morning on Tatooine."

Mission chuckled at that, and Bastila did her best to hold one back. Revan grinned, and continued on with the briefing.

"First off, I want to properly introduce HK-47, an assassin droid I build shortly after Malak destroyed Telos," Revan said, taking a quick glance at Carth. Carth reacted as Revan expected; he cringed slightly, but otherwise had no reaction. Revan nodded at Carth, and continued.

"I created HK-47 as a Jedi hunter, so his combat capabilities are quite extensive, as are his tracking and infiltration skills. I also programmed him with translation capabilities as well," Revan said.

"Jedi Hunter!?" Juhani said, exasperated.

"Yes, a Jedi hunter," Revan said. "Keep in mind that I was Dark Lord of the Sith at the when I built him."

"So, basically…he's a battle droid with protocol functions?" Mission asked, doing her best to change the subject. She could tell that Juhani had an idealized view of Revan by the way she acted around him, and Mission felt that it was best for Juhani to keep that, at least until Revan's memories returned. _After all, Revan doesn't need questions that he can't answer, just yet._

"Correction: I am an assassin droid, tiny meatbag," HK-47 said. "Statement: What I do is far more sophisticated than the simple 'kill programming' exhibited by a battle droid. My functions require stealth, intelligence, and versatility. Not to mention that, unlike a protocol droid, I can learn new languages that I was not programmed with."

"And he has a couple vocal quirks as well. As for the 'meatbag' thing," Revan said, a grin creeping up his face. "That got under Malak's skin when I introduced HK to Malak, so I changed it so he'd call all organics 'meatbags.' And, to be honest, I still think its funny, so you'll have to get used to it."

Revan cleared his throat, and continued. "Second, Bastila, Canderous, HK and I were able to negotiate a peace treaty with Czerka. Their offices were closed when we came back last night, so I'm going to present the chieftain's gaffi this morning. Now, do any of you have anything to report?"

"Well," Carth said. "If you're interested, there's a swoop track on this world. If you want to help me out with supplies and bribes, you can race here. You know, since I'm the only one with a paycheck," Carth grinned slightly. "And I know you're good, because of how easily you won on Taris."

"You…you raced on Taris?" Juhani said, hesitantly.

"Yes, I did. I've raced on many other worlds as well, though I don't normally open myself to the Force the way I did on Taris," Revan said. "Anyone have anything else?"

When no one spoke, Revan decided to finish the briefing. "All right, then there's one last order of business. For those of us who have been working outside the ship, Mission is now using her crutches to walk. She says she's been doing laps around the ship."

Carth was the one who started clapping first, followed by Zaalbar, Bastila and Juhani in succession. Canderous, though not joining in with the applause, did show his approval of her progress in his own way; he simply nodded in Mission's direction.

"As for duties; Bastila, HK, Carth and I will head over to Czerka and hopefully they'll agree to a cease fire. From there, we'll resume our search for the Star Map. Everyone else continue what they have been assigned," Revan said. "Oh, and Mission, just an FYI; Griff is working at Greeta's down the road, and Lena is working at Yuka Laka's droid workshop near the gate out of the city, in case you want to visit either one."

"You got it, Rev'," Mission said, though she was mildly confused as to why Revan mentioned Griff _and_ Lena.

"All right, then get to your duties," Revan said. "Bastila, HK, Carth, let's move out."

A few minutes later, Mission had started on her day's duties when she was approached by Juhani.

"Mission…there's…something I'd like to talk to you about…." Juhani said, hesitantly.

"What is it…You…horny?" Mission said, trying to remember how to pronounce the Cathar's name.

"Juhani," She corrected. "I merely wanted to verify something."

"Okay," Mission said. "What is it?"

"You…grew up on Taris, correct?" Juhani asked.

"Yeah, same as you, why?" Mission asked back.

"Well, I grew up in the district between the bazaar and Javyar's Cantina," Juhani said. "And I was wondering where you grew up."

"Right in the heart of Bek territory. Big Z and I had actually been hanging out at Javyar's Cantina the day we met Revan," Mission said. "How long did you live there, anyway?"

"Fourteen years," Juhani said, sighing. "The worst 14 years of my life."

"Why were they the worst 14 years of your life?" Mission asked. "My 9 years there weren't so bad, and I lived in roughly the same area."

"You're a Twi'lek, Mission," Juhani retorted. "No matter the planet, your kind are seen all over the place. Outside those that become Jedi, Cathar do not leave our homeworld that often. The only reason I did not live on Cathar was because my parents were displaced by the Mandalorian Wars."

"Oh," Mission said, and then immediately caught what Juhani had just said. "Oh. I'm so sorry, Juhani."

"It's okay, Mission," Juhani said, smiling a sad smile. "I've accepted what my life has given me. Besides, had I not been on Taris at the time, I would not have met Revan's group all those years ago; and I would have never become a Jedi either."

"You met Revan back then?" Mission said, surprisingly. "Wow, we've all got some strange connections to him…"

"What do you mean?" Juhani said, scrunching her face.

"Well, Bastila has that 'Force bond' thing with him, Carth had to have been under Revan's command during the Mandalorian wars at one point, Canderous was defeated by Revan in the same war, Big Z and I were hauled off Taris when the planet was being destroyed by Malak's fleet, and you became a Jedi because of him," Mission said. "Like I said, strange connections."

"I see," Juhani said. "And you're right; the Force brings people together in strange ways."

"I guess," Mission said. _More talk about the Force. I always feel out of place when they do that._ "Was there anything else, Juhani? Because I need to get back to my duties."

"There was one thing," Juhani said. "I…overheard Revan and Lena when she was about to leave the ship yesterday. What issues do you have with her?"

Mission sat there for a moment, thinking about what her issues with Lena _actually were_. "Well, at the time they left, I saw her as a money grubbing cantina rat. Now, though, I'm not so sure," Mission said. "I mean, thinking back, she _was_ looking out for me better than Griff was…" _Gee, now I feel bad about how I've treated her._

Juhani just smiled warmly. "Perhaps you should talk to her. I can handle monitor duty for a while."

"You know, I think I will," Mission said. "I think I'll take Big Z with me. Help me get through the sand."

"You do that," Juhani said. "Canderous, T3 and I will take care of the ship."

It was then that it struck Mission. "Are you going to be okay with Canderous? I mean, his people DID destroy your homeworld…"

"I'll be fine, Mission. You go get Zaalbar and go make peace with Lena," Juhani said, and pushed Mission toward the cargo hold.

A few minutes later, Canderous walked into the map room, wiping some swoop bike grease off his hands. "Where'd the kid go?" He asked Juhani.

"Like you care," Juhani said, checking the comm frequency that Revan and his group were operating on.

Canderous just shook his head. "Look Juhani, I know you have issues with me just because I'm Mandalorian. But you need to get over it," he said.

"Ge…get over it?!" Juhani said, her rage beginning to bubble up toward the surface. "You destroyed my homeworld, and you're telling me to get over it?!?"

"Did you live on Cathar?" Canderous asked.

"No!" Juhani snapped back. "I was denied that because of you!!!"

"So, that means that Cathar wasn't your homeworld at all," Canderous said. "You're Tarisian."

"You monster…" Juhani said, her rage seething in her words. "How dare you!!!" And with those words, she lunged at him.

Canderous was quick, however, and was able to grab a hold of Juhani's wrists, just as she extended her claws. "Careful, Cathar. You may be a Jedi, but you won't get out of a fight with me unscathed."

And with the mention of the word "Jedi', Juhani snapped out of her rage. _He's right,_ Juhani thought. _I am a Jedi, and to give into my anger like that is to fall to the Dark Side._ She retracted her claws, and noted that, when Canderous said the word "Jedi", it was not wit the bile and hatred of the unjust, but the reverence and admiration of the just.

"To answer your question, Mission went to make peace with Lena, her brother's ex-girlfriend," Juhani said. "Now, would you mind letting go of me?"

Canderous complied, releasing Juhani's wrists. "Does she consider this 'Lena' family?" He asked.

"She might," Juhani said, moving back to the comm terminal. "Why do you care?"

"Family is important to Mandalorians," Canderous said. "It's part of _Resol'Nare._"

"What does Reh-sool Nair even mean?" Juhani said, acidly.

"_Resol'Nare_ are the Six Actions that are the central guidelines to Mandalorian life," Canderous said. "In order to be considered a Mandalorian, one must wear the armor, speak Mando'a, defend ourselves and our families, raise our children as Mandalorians, contribute to the clan's welfare, and, when called to arms by Mandalore, rally to his cause."

"Hmph. That _almost_ sounds honorable," Juhani said. "If it wasn't for the fact that you must raise your children to butchers, it would be."

"While we do practice total war, we're not always butchers," Canderous said. "In fact, on many occasions in the forgotten past, Mandalorians and Jedi have worked well together."

"You lie," Juhani said, with bile in her throat.

Canderous just shrugged. "Think what you want, Juhani," Canderous said. "My point is that we need to work together toward a common cause. And I will follow Revan as I would follow Mandalore. Can you say the same?"

Juhani glared at Canderous, but knew he had a point; that, despite how she felt about Mandalorians, she and Canderous had a common goal and enemy. "All right, I'll _try_ to be more pleasant with you," Juhani said. "But know that my issues with your kind will _NOT_ go away with just one conversation."

Canderous chuckled under his breath. "So long as you watch my back, I'll gladly watch yours," He said. "Now, I need to get back to work on that swoop bike. Something's leaking, and I need to patch it before it gets used in a race."

Meanwhile, Zaalbar was aiding Mission in getting her wheelchair through Anchorhead, heading toward Yuka Laka's store.

"_I thought you hated Lena_," Zaalbar said, lifting Mission's chair out of the sand deposit that it had gotten stuck in.

"I did too, but some of the stuff Griff and Juhani said really stuck with me," Mission said, as she started wheeling the chair again. "I mean, I knew Griff was a sleemo, but it never really sunk in until yesterday, you know? And if I look back, Lena did a lot more for me than Griff ever did once they got together. And with how nasty I treated her…"

Zaalbar growled in approval. "_I guess being around Jedi has had a positive impact on you_."

"Hmm, I guess it has," Mission said, stopping her chair in front of Yuka Laka's. "Couldja open the door for me, big guy?"

Zaalbar nodded, pushing the door the shop open, allowing Mission to wheel her way in.

"_Hello to you! I am Yuka Laka, and this is my droid emporium. What can I do for you today?_" Yuka Laka said, as Mission and Zaalbar entered the building.

"Uh, yeah," Mission said. "Do you sell swoop bike parts? Because we've got a bike back on out ship that we want to race, and we're going to need a stockpile of repair parts."

"_Yes, I know how that works. My brother's a swoop racer,_" Yuka Laka said. "_What kind of bike do you have?_"

"In all honesty, I don't know. I'm not the swoop mechanic," Mission said. "I could have Canderous contact you when I get back to the ship, and you two can work out the details."

"_That will be fine_," Yuka Laka said. "_Is there anything else?_"

"Yeah, there is," Mission said. "Do you have someone named Lena working here?"

"_Lena?_" Yuka Laka said. "_You know, when she came in this morning, she did mention a young Twi'lek that looked exactly like you…she said her name was…Mission Vow…I think._"

"Vao," Mission said. "My name's Mission Vao."

"_Right, Mission Vao_," Yuka Laka said. "_I'm guessing you want to talk to her?_"

"I'd appreciate it," Mission said.

Yuka Laka nodded. "_Lena! You've got a visitor!_" The Ithorian shouted. A few seconds later, Lena walked out, and a wave of surprise smacked her in the face.

"Mission? What are you doing here?" Lena said, her face suddenly drooping. "I hope you're not here to pick a fight with me."

"No, none of that," Mission said. "Actually, I wanted your story on what happened between you and Griff. I mean, I saw you as a greedy, drug dealing whore, but after talking to Griff, I want to believe that there's more to you."

Lena sighed. "Unfortunately, everything you thought about me was true. I dealt drugs, and I had sex for money. I didn't do either out of greed though. I mean, you know that it's hard to make a legitimate living in the Lower City."

"Yeah, you've got that right," Mission said. "If it wasn't for Revan and Malak, I'd still be on my way to joining the Beks."

"You were going to join the Beks?" Lena said.

"When I got a little older, yeah," Mission said. "Zaerdra looked after me until I met Big Z."

"Big Z?" Lena said. "Who's that?"

"Oh!" Mission said, suddenly realizing that Lena couldn't know who Zaalbar was. "Lena, this is Zaalbar, my best friend," She said, gesturing for Zaalbar to come over to them.

"_Pleased to meet you, Lena,_" Zaalbar said, extending his hand.

Though Lena didn't recognize Zaalbar's words, she immediately understood the gesture, and took Zaalbar's hand, and shook it. "I'm sorry, Zaalbar, but I don't understand what you are trying to say to me."

"Yeah, that's been happening a lot since we left Taris," Mission said. "Luckily Revan and I understand him, so we can translate. He just said he is pleased to meet you."

"Oh, pleased to meet you as well, Zaalbar," Lena said.

Zaalbar nodded, and went back to what he had been looking at.

"Well, you've confirmed what I thought about you, but answer me this; did you really care about Griff?" Mission said. "And me?"

"I did love your brother," Lena said, solemnly. "At least, until he started blaming me for all his problems. As for you…yeah, I did care about you. You deserved a better life than what you were given. Then what _I_ was given. I wanted to make sure you grew up right, which is why I offered to pay for your ticked off Taris."

"I see," Mission said. "Well, I should let you get back to work. I don't know how much longer we're going to be on Tatooine, so is there a way I can contact you at home?"

"Of course," Lena said, handing Mission a datacard. "Is there a way to contact _you_?"

"Not easily," Mission said. "I can't tell you too much, but we're going to be in dangerous territory for the foreseeable future. But if you really need to contact me, you can just leave a message for Carth Onasi through the Republic Navy."

"I'll do that. And thank you, Mission. It was good to see you again," Lena said.

"It was good to see you too," Mission said, as she motioned for Zaalbar that they were leaving. "I'll call you when I have the time."

About halfway back to the ship, Mission saw Griff and a shady looking human conversing in an alley. Mission just shook her head, knowing Griff was doing something stupid. Never the less, Mission felt she should do something, since he _was_ her brother, no matter how mad she was at him.

"So, what scam are you pulling now, Griff?" Mission said when she was within earshot.

"Mission! I thought you were still mad at me!" Griff said with a sly smile.

"I am still mad at you," Mission retorted. "But whenever I see you talking to those shady types, it means trouble for me."

"No trouble at all!" Griff said. "This idea will make us set for life!"

_I've heard that before._ Mission thought. "Again, what's the scam, Griff?"

"Well, as you may know, tach glands can be refined into a very potent powder," Griff said. "It's the primary ingredient in Tarisian ale - that's what makes it so strong."

"Yeah, I remember you getting drunk off your ass more than once off that crap," Mission said.

Griff just shrugged, and continued. "Of course, now that Taris is pretty much wiped from the face of the map, Tarisian ale has become somewhat scarce - and uh... very, very valuable," He said. Griff cleared his throat, and continued. "Luckily, I know the secret recipe!"

Mission rolled her eyes and shook her head. She knew exactly where Griff was headed. "Let me guess, you know someone can distribute it."

Griff nodded. "I know this guy... he's with the Exchange. Now, if I give him a small sample of Tarisian ale he says he can synthesize it and reproduce it in mass quantities."

"I see a hole in your plan, Griff," Mission said. "Tarisian tach doesn't exist anymore. Malak saw to that."

"Yeah, but tach do exist on Kashyyyk," Griff said. "So maybe, if you and your Wookiee friend can get me some, I can make it worth your while."

Mission sighed. "Like I said, trouble for me," She said. "Every time you have some crazy scheme, you're somehow always able to rope me into it." She thought back to all the skills she learned from Griff; how to slice into a computer's security system, how to get inside a locked building without the entrance codes, and how to spot a wealthy mark for a quick shell game. Granted, she had found those skills useful on Taris and since, but had she ever been more than just a tool for Griff?

Griff, however, started to panic. "Please, you have to help me! I... I promised this guy from the Exchange a sample of Tarisian ale! If I don't come through for him he's going to break my legs... or worse!"

"In all honesty, whatever that Exchange guy would do to you, you deserve," Mission said. "Besides, I'm traveling with a Jedi now. We're out here trying to save the galaxy! We can't waste time on this!"

"Come on, Mission - I'm your brother! I'm family! You can't turn your back on me!" Griff pleaded.

"Forget it, Griff, I'm not falling for that line again," Mission said. "You'll have to find your own way out of this mess!"

"You bring me a single tach gland and you not only save my life but you get a piece of this great business opportunity!" Griff continued to plead. "I mean, you can't pass this up! Think about it and you'll see I'm right."

"Whatever," Mission said, and started pushing her chair back toward the ship.

"_I think you should help him_," Zaalbar said, once they were out of earshot of Griff.

"And why are you suddenly leaping to his defense?" Mission said.

"_He is __**your brother**_," Zaalbar said.

Mission sighed. "Not to mention the fact we're heading Kashyyyk anyway. It wouldn't hurt to look."

At the mention of his homeworld, Zaalbar sighed, but said nothing.

Meanwhile, Revan, Carth, Bastila and HK-47 had just made their way to the section of the Dune Sea where the Star Map was located. They saw a large cave in the distance, and what appeared to be a large animal inside.

"I guess that's where we need to go," Carth said, looking through his set of macrobinoculars.

Revan looked through his own macrobinoculars, and honed in on the dark presence in the cave. "That's it," He said. "That krayt dragon might be a problem, though."

"I wonder of one of those two figures is Komad Fortuna?" Bastila asked, looking at the Twi'lek and human near the cave.

"If one of them is Komad, he might be able to help us out," Revan said. "All right, let's go."

A short walk brought the group to the point where they could see the human figure run into the cave, armed only with a blaster rifle, and get devoured by the krayt dragon. The group continued to walk, finally reaching the Twi'lek, who was trying to figure out what he was going to do now.

"_Greetings to you, humans,_" The Twi'lek said. "_I do not recognize you, but if you are out this far, you have been recognized as a hunter._"

"In a manner of speaking," Carth said. "I take it you're Komad Fortuna, the only being willing to hunt this far from Anchorhead? The one who's been hunting on Tatooine for over a decade?"

"_I am he_," Komad said. "_But, while you know a lot about me, I know nothing about you._"

"I am Revan," Revan said, and turned to his group. "And this is Carth, Bastila, and my droid, HK-47. We're looking for an artifact of the Force, which we believe is inside that cave."

"_Artifact of the Force?_" Komad said, confused. "_Please, tell me you are Jedi, or at least someone who is inclined toward balance_."

"Bastila and I are," Revan said. "Carth's a Republic soldier."

"_I see. Perhaps... we should pool our skills, then._" Komad said. "_As you may or may not know, a krayt dragon is the largest of the Tatooine desert predators. It is an honored creature to hunt, although we must use unorthodox methods today_."

"You seem to have ulterior motives for hunting this creature today," Bastila said, picking up the hesitation in Komad's voice. "Why is it so important to bring down this creature?"

"_A valid question_," Komad said hesitantly. "_Bull dragons are rare to see. Rarer still is the apparent size of this one." _Komad pointed to the cave. _"You may have seen that I tried to get the help of one other, but in the lair; devoured by the dragon. He lacked experience and, more importantly, patience._" Komad turned his attention back to Revan and the group. "_The natural cycle on Tatooine spans hundreds of years, but there are complications that must be addressed. Complications from our presence._"

"Let me guess; this dragon's territory extends into Anchorhead," Revan said.

Komad nodded. "_Krayt dragons this size feed almost exclusively on banthas. If the numbers of either species fall, the other grows too numerous, and unbalances the cycle," _Komad said._ "Now settlers use banthas, so there are less for dragons to eat._"

"I see," Bastila said. "This dragon may attack Anchorhead if his food supply runs out."

"_You are correct_," Komad said. "_Perhaps one day, the cycle will come around to where this dragon does not need to attack Anchorhead, but he is a threat now_."

"Statement: Krayt dragons are dangerous, even to Jedi, Master," HK-47 said. "It is inadvisable to attack it directly."

"_Your droid is correct_," Komad said. "_That is why__we must bait the great beast out of hiding and ambush him swiftly_."

"He's got a point," Revan said to the group. "There appears to be no room to engage him in the lair, and his hide will repel blaster fire, and even a lightsaber will take more time than we would have to kill him before he could eat us."

Komad once nodded once again. "_I have placed mines around the mouth of the cave. We must coax him out, but this is the end of his season of hibernation,_" He said. "_Unfortunately, it will take much to rouse him._"

"Meaning we need to lure some banthas to him," Carth added.

"We'll figure something out," Revan said. "I'd assume that banthas have a favored food?"

"_They do actually_," Komad said. "_We must find some bantha fodder to lead the banthas here, and I have a few ideas about where this may be found. Sand People keep bantha herds, so some of them must have fodder on hand or in their settlement. A vendor in Anchorhead also had some. He had a kiosk in the spaceport. If you find fodder and bait the banthas here, the mines will deal with the dragon as it emerges to feed._"

"Interjection: Master, you built me with the ability to sample scents of meatbags and replicate them," HK-47 said. "And I sampled enough of this 'bantha fodder' during our negotiation with the Sand People chieftain to replicate it."

_Right, I did install a scent replicator into him, to help him mask his scent around species with strong senses of smell._ Revan thought, as he began planning on what needed to be done. "Well, that just means we have to lead the banthas here. And our non-aggression treaty with the Sand People should leave us relatively safe from attacks."

Komad was surprised with this statement. "_You likely mean the tribe that has been harassing Czerka Corporation. We are far from that region_," Komad said. Revan nodded, and Komad continued. "_This group will not honor that allegiance.__The Sand People of this region are strong, fierce, and will think nothing of killing you_."

"Good to know," Bastila said. "Still, if we are get access to the Star Map, we need to bring the banthas here if we are going to remove the krayt dragon."

"Right," Revan said. "Well, let's get moving."

A short trek brought the group within range of HK-47's scent replicator, and the banthas immediately moving toward the group. After maybe 30 meters, a few stray blaster bolts flew by Revan's head, startling the banthas. Bastila immediately used the Force to calm the banthas so they didn't stampede, while Revan reached out to the Force to determine the strength and location of their foes. Revan could feel the presence of nine Sand People; 3 each coming from the northeast, southwest, and west. Once his threat assessment was completed, Revan activated his lightsaber and began barking out orders.

"HK, shut down your scent replicator now! We don't want the banthas following you when you and Carth attack the Sand People to the Southwest." Revan shouted, and HK-47 complied. "Bastila, rush the ones to the west, and I'll take the northeastern ones. Now, go!"

As soon as he was done barking out orders, Revan dashed toward the northeastern Sand People, using the Force to speed up his running speed until he was right on top of them. The Sand People, who were not used to the sight of a lightsaber, continued to fire, and started panicking when they saw those same bolts flying back at them when Revan got closer. Revan grinned when he noticed this, because panicked shots were not only more likely to miss him, but were easier to redirect. He dropped one with redirected shots, and cleaved the center Sand Person in two, from the right shoulder to the left hip. He then used the Force and lifted the last Sand Person into the air, ripped the blaster out of his hands, and then threw his lightsaber into the Sand Person's chest.

Bastila used the same redirection tactic as Revan, though she advanced more cautiously. She hoped to bring the Sand People down without having to actually slice them apart with her lightsaber. Nevertheless, she was only able to bring down two with her bolt redirection, and had to slice off the remaining Sand Person's head.

Carth and HK-47 had a slightly more difficult time with their opponents. While the Jedi were perfectly suited to fighting out in the open, Carth was used to fighting from cover. Without cover, the only way to defend himself was to keep moving, and that made his shots far less accurate. "HK, you go left, I'll go right. The only we'll be able to do without injury is to get them between us!" Carth barked out.

"Statement: I don't take orders from you, meatbag!" HK-47 retorted.

"Cram it, droid!" Carth shouted. "You'll follow my orders, because if you don't, and I die, we don't have the money to purchase the repair parts we'll need to repair you!"

Though it wasn't with the scope of HK-47's programming to follow the orders of another organic other than his master, self preservation was. And, HK-47 deduced that this human was not lying about covering his maintenance costs. "Agreement: Very well, meatbag. Pincer strike, you say?"

Carth grumbled under his breath about the meatbag comment. "Yeah, pincer strike. You go left, I go right. Now move!"

Carth and HK-47 ran quickly to their proposed positions. Once there, they quickly opened fire at the Sand People. And, while Carth knew that the droid had no respect for any life form, HK-47 was taking care not to hit him. Soon, they had taken care of their Sand People foes.

Upon regrouping, Carth immediately tore into Revan. "You know, you really need take care of your droid's personality. I had to argue with him, mid-combat, in order to get him to follow my orders!" Carth shouted.

"Why wouldn't you follow his orders, HK?" Revan said.

"Answer: This meatbag is not my master, master, and my programming states that I am only required to follow your orders," HK-47 said.

"Yeah, and I had to convince him that keeping me alive was in the interest of his own self preservation," Carth added angrily.

"Because you're the only one with a paycheck," Revan said. "Well, HK, from now on, you will follow the orders of any member of my crew if I am not present. Because if you don't do this willingly, I'm going to change your programming, got it?"

HK-47 nodded his compliance, and Revan continued. "Good," He said. "Now turn on your scent replicator again, and lead the banthas to the cave. We may be attacked again."

Luckily, Revan's assumption was wrong, and they made it back to Komad safely. HK-47 led the banthas into position, and immediately turned off his scent replicator. And, almost as if that was a cue, everyone immediately felt tremors in the ground; the krayt dragon began lumbering out toward the banthas.

The explosion of the first mine stunned the krayt dragon for a second, before it moved forward; hunger winning out over caution. The dragon shrugged off the second, third, fourth and fifth mine, and everyone started to worry, readying their weapons just in case. However, the dragon finally dropped at the sixth mine, and a collective sigh of relief overcame everyone watching.

"_It is done, and the great beast is dead. To my shame, I denied him a final fight, but I will honor his memory to make amends," _Komad said._ "I thank you for your aid, humans. You have earned a share of the victory, such as it is."_ He walked over to the krayt dragon, and sliced open his belly, exposing his stomach. He reached inside, and pulled out two spherical objects. Komad then returned to Revan. "_I have found two pearls in the dragon's stomach. I will give you one of them in appreciation for your help. For now, though, I must take my leave. I dishonored this great beast, and I need to find a way to make up for it. I shall see you again, I am sure._"

As they watched Komad run off toward Anchorhead, Carth spoke up. "Strange man," He said.

"He understands how his actions affect everything around him," Bastila said. "He must know how killing this animal will affect the fauna on this world."

"You're probably right," Revan said, melancholically. "But we've got more important things to do. Now that the cave is open, we've got a Star Map to collect. So, let's get moving."


	17. Flood of Memories

Upon approaching the Star Map, it immediately activated. And, once again, Revan's head jerked back, once again causing him to stumble a few steps backward. Shooting pain coursed through his head, as even more memories flooded his mind. Combat maneuvers, battlefield tactics, diplomatic missions, battles won and lost…and more information about his fall and the black cloaked figure in his last vision, as well as the Star Forge.

Revan dropped to his knees from the pain before finally composing himself. Bastila, who had seen this before, did not react, but her eyes were full of concern. Carth, however, jumped to Revan's aid.

"What happened, Revan?" Carth said, kneeling down to look Revan in the eyes.

"I'm fine, Carth," Revan said, wiping the blood from under his nose. "This happened on Dantooine, and I have no doubt that this will happen each time I get near a Star Map."

"Query: And what exactly happened to you, Master?" HK-47 asked.

Revan groaned as Carth helped him stand. "Every time I've come in contact with a Star Map, the Force is flooding my mind with memories of the wars. Last time this happened, it took me a few hours sort my memories, but it's worth it to know I'm remembering why I did what I did."

"Query: How many times has this happened before?" HK-47 asked.

"So far? Once," Revan said, regaining his composure. "But we've only found one Star Map prior to this."

"As much as I'd like to know more about this," Carth said, glaring slightly at Revan. "This cave is kinda creepy."

"The Star Map is an artifact of the dark side," Bastila said. "Giving the cave a very dark, but powerful, aura. The krayt dragon may have been drawn here by its dark power, only to be enslaved by it."

Carth shook his head, frustrated by his inability to understand "Jedi speak." He knew the Force existed, and what Jedi, light or dark, could do with it. But how could an artifact or a location be an artifact of it? Didn't the Force flow through living beings?

Revan, sensing Carth's confusion, spoke up. "I'll explain everything when we get back to the Hawk, Carth. But, for now, we should get out of here. We've got what we came for."

Carth nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He said, as they started walking away from the Star Map. "I do think it's amazing the Star Map is still working after all these years. I mean, how long has it been sitting there?"

Before anyone could answer a group of swoop bikes pulled up just outside of the cave. The group entailed three Rodians armed with blaster rifles, three Aqualish armed with blaster rifles, and a familiar looking human that Revan thought he'd never see again after Taris.

"I have to give you credit... you've led me on quite a chase," Calo Nord, the leader of the group, said. "But nobody gets away from Calo Nord in the end!"

"So, you're working for Malak now?" Revan said, pulling the lightsaber off his belt. "Give up, Calo. You couldn't beat me on Ord Mantell, you couldn't beat me on Taris, and you _can't_ beat me now."

Calo Nord just chuckled. "You got lucky on Taris; the Sith attack saved you from a quick and gruesome death."

"And you played a dirty trick on Ord Mantell," Revan said. "If the landscape hadn't been lined with explosives, I'd have brought you to justice 12 years ago."

Calo Nord just huffed. "You're the only ones who've ever gotten away from me, Revan. I've got a rep to protect."

"So, you're willing to die, just for the sake of your reputation?" Revan said, irritated at Calo's insistence that he needed to kill Revan.

"Enough talking, Jedi," Calo said. "It's time for you to die." And with that, Calo's group opened fire.

Revan and Bastila were the first to react, lightsabers ignited and deflecting blasterfire. And, once again, Carth was vulnerable without cover. Revan noticed this, and immediately sent a message to Bastila through the bond. _Throw them out of the cave! Carth and HK need cover!_

Bastila sent a mental acknowledgement and, reaching out to the Force, picked up the combatants and threw them thirty meters out into the desert, while still deflecting blasterfire.

Carth watched as Revan and Bastila moved forward slowly, doing their best at keeping the blasterfire away from him and the droid. Once again, he felt a little out of place with the two Jedi in the group. _Are they trying to make me feel useless?_ Carth thought, as he drew his blasters and began returning fire. _Or is it the arrogance inherent in being Force sensitive? That they think they are the best for any job?_ Carth dashed forward, and ducked down behind the Krayt Dragon's tail. _Well, I guess it's time to show the Jedi what a soldier can do!_

"HK! Follow me!" Carth barked out, and surprisingly, the droid complied, darting over to the krayt dragon corpse. Once HK-47 was next to Carth, Carth led the droid around to the dragon's tail, and crouched down. From this position, Carth could see that they had made their way behind Calo Nord's group. "Open fire on the mercs!" Carth shouted, and started firing his pistols at the mercenaries, with HK-47 following suit a tenth of a second later.

Revan grinned when he saw blasterfire coming from behind Calo and his group. He watched, still deflecting blasterfire, as Carth and HK-47's fire took down three of the mercs, two of the Rodians and one of the Aqualish, following Calo.

_Bastila!_ Revan sent through the bond. _Rush them!_

Bastila nodded, and dashed forward into the group, continuing to deflect blasterfire until she needed to strike, and sliced the remaining Rodian and one of the Aqualish. Grinning with satisfaction, Bastila spun her lightsaber and deflected the blaster bolts fired at her right back at the two remaining Aqualish mercenaries.

Revan, knowing exactly what Bastila was going to do; with how aggressive she fought, he went right for Calo Nord. Calo knew that everyone else would ignore him as well, and concentrated on placing accurate shots toward Revan.

However, Calo had never fought a Jedi; at least never in a straight up fight. Calo had ambushed more than one Jedi during the Mandalorian Wars, but he had never faced a Jedi in a fair fight.

And Revan knew this. So, instead of dashing for him, Revan moved toward him slowly, effortlessly deflecting his blasterfire. Revan reflected a few bolts back at Calo, though he knew that had no effect; Calo made sure that his armor could dissipate the energy of a blaster bolt, leaving him with little more than superficial burns. And when Revan got 10 meters from Calo, he ripped the blasters out of Calo's hands. Revan then raised Calo into the air, and then started telekinetically ripping the other weapons off Calo's person; hold out blasters, grenades, vibroblades, everything.

"You got sloppy, Calo," Revan said, holding Calo's body completely still. "You broke the number one rule when attacking a Jedi; never give us a fair fight." And then, using the Force, Revan started squeeze Calo. "And that mistake will cost you your life."

Bastila, who by this point had finished off her battle, could feel anger and hate burning inside Revan. The fact that Revan was taking the time and effort to crush Calo Nord's internal organs…it was unnecessary and unnatural. And unnatural uses of the Force led to the Dark Side.

_Revan, don't make him suffer like this, _Bastila sent through the bond. _Please, stop._

_If I stop now, he'll suffer more until he dies._ Revan sent back. _I've almost burst his heart; he'll be dead in a few seconds._

Revan's eyes burned with anger as he continued crush the life out of Calo Nord. Within a few seconds, Revan felt Calo's heart burst, and then let Calo's body fall to the ground, and as it hit the ground, Revan looked over at Bastila. Her face was relatively neutral, but he could feel the disapproval and horror inside her. He knew a lecture was coming; how he should beware anger, lest he fall to the Dark Side again.

Surprisingly, the lecture was not what he had expected. "Why did you kill him like that?" Bastila said, attempting to use Revan's views on the Force and the Jedi to make him think. Since Bastila had known Revan since she was four, she knew what she had been taught would never get through to him; she'd have to get in _his_ head to reach him. "What did he do to you that made you so angry that you made him suffer so much as he died?"

Revan was taken aback by Bastila's words. _Why __**did**__ I kill him like that?_ He thought. _Calo was going to die no matter what I did, but why did I kill him like that?_ He didn't know, and that bothered him. "We can talk about this later," Revan said, after a moment of contemplation. "We need to get back to the ship."

"Let's fieldstrip the corpses first," Carth said, as he came up behind Revan and Bastila. "We could use the grenades and blaster packs; Force knows how hard it is getting Core World standard issue blasters this far from the Core."

"Got a point," Revan said, relieved at the chance to deal with something a lot less complicated. "Not to mention that I'm sure Canderous would love the chance to use Calo's armor's components in his own."

"Statement: Not to mention that I am growing very tired of sand in my servos," HK-47 said. "These desert environments are not kind to droids."

Revan grinned slightly, glad he didn't bring along T3-M4 along. "All right then, load up the speeder bikes with whatever gear you need. Carth and HK, see if you can slave some of those bikes together. I'm sure Czerka would like to have their swoop bikes back," He said.

"You got it, Revan," Carth said.

A few hours later, Revan and the group had returned to the _Ebon Hawk_, and they started loading the ship with the weapons and gear they had taken from the battle site. Canderous was very pleased with having access to Calo Nord's armor; not only was it blaster resistant, but he suspected it also had armorweave cloth in it. And that would give Canderous an advantage when he eventually faced a Dark Jedi.

Once everything was placed in the cargo hold and inventoried, Revan brought everyone into the map room for a debriefing.

"Well, we've got the Star Map, but I don't think we're ready to leave Tatooine yet," Revan said.

"Why not?" Mission asked.

"Well, we need to make sure we have everything for the trip to our next destination," Revan said. "Food, repair parts, fuel…we need to make sure we have enough. And to be honest, we all need a day to rest. So, I'm proposing a 'working vacation'."

"_What's a working vacation?_" Zaalbar asked.

"We're getting a break from our duties tomorrow," Carth said. "But only after we get a few tasks done. We need to make sure the ship is ready to head out the day after tomorrow, but after that's done, we can do as we please."

"That's right, Carth," Revan said. "Does anyone have any updates?"

"Just one," Mission said. "Griff is looking for a tach gland, and the only place to find tach anymore is on Kashyyyk. So, if you find any tach when you're exploring Kashyyyk, could you bring me some?"

"I thought you hated your brother," Juhani said.

"I don't hate him, I'm just mad at him," Mission said. "But Griff's working with a guy from the Exchange. And, we all know what the Exchange does to people who don't follow through with their part of the bargain."

"Very much so," Canderous said. "I've seen what Davik did to people who couldn't pay, and it wasn't pretty."

"Good point," Revan said. "All right, we'll see about getting your tach for you when we head to Kashyyyk. Anybody have anything else?" Revan looked around, and when he saw no response. "All right then, dismissed."

Bastila stood in her spot until everyone else had left the briefing, continuing to stare right into Revan's eyes. She wanted Revan's answer as to why he killed Calo Nord so horrifically, and she wasn't going to leave without a satisfactory answer.

"I still don't completely know why I killed Calo so horrifically, Bas'," Revan said. "All I have is a theory, and trust me, you're _not_ going to like it."

"Try me," Bastila said, imperiously. "If you fall to the Dark Side, you could make me fall too."

Revan glared slightly at Bastila. "Let's drop the 'righteous indignation', Bastila. Vrook isn't here, and neither is your master," Revan said. "I am the _only_ Jedi Knight on this mission; the only one the Force proclaimed to be capable to do this stuff on my own. I know I fell to the Dark Side once already, and may very well do it again, but that doesn't give you the right to judge me; despite what happened, I've still learned the lessons you have yet to learn, _Padawan_."

Bastila was taken aback by Revan's words, and Revan caught what was happening again; his theory was only gathering more and more evidence. _No, _he thought, _The only real thing Bastila's done wrong is take the wrong things from the lessons her teachers taught her._ Remembering what his teacher taught him about letting his anger flow out of him, Revan took a deep breath, and let go of his anger and frustrations. _Once I'm done with her, THEN I can sort through these memories._

"As for my theory," Revan continued where he left off. "It has to do with how my memories are flooding back. My brain got loaded with a LOT of memories of things I did during both wars; I also got hit with all the emotion I had during those wars as well. All the anger, all the hate I had for the Mandalorians, Malak, and the teachings of the Jedi Order I had hit me all at once when I opened the Star Map."

Bastila stared at Revan for a moment, trying to understand what Revan just told her; he was essentially getting smacked in the fact with his Dark Side all at once. But, something didn't make sense. "But, why didn't you react violently on Dantooine? Why were you so calm when meeting with the Masters?"

"Well, I didn't have to fight for my life shortly after on Dantooine. You know as well as I do how hard it is to fight the Dark Side while in combat," Revan said. "I had to fight my memories AND Calo Nord at the same time; unfortunately, the Dark Side won."

"What do you mean, 'you had to fight your memories'?" Bastila asked.

Revan shook his head. "Imagine that you are in my situation; that not only are you amnesic, but both times you've come in contact with a certain object, you're bombarded with fractured memories jumbled all together. Imagine that it takes several minutes to several hours to sort though the mass of fractured memories, to figure out how they fit together in context with each other. Now, imagine that not only are you flooded with memories, but also emotions; good and dark emotions, and those emotions test all the control techniques you've ever been taught," Revan said, taking a breath. "That's what I mean when I say I had to fight my memories. I was flooded with all kinds of emotions at once; joy, sadness, rage…and I was confused. And when Calo attacked us, I was angry that I didn't have a chance to sort through what I had just been through, and I latched on to that anger."

Bastila's eyes shone with horror; not just because Revan had given in to his anger, but also for what he was going through. Revan was right about how hard it was to fight the Dark Side while in battle, but to have to fight the Dark Side in battle while being bombarded with so much emotion…"Revan, I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"No, you didn't," Revan said. "But, neither did I. I had no idea that I would have to battle my memories AND fight Calo Nord at the same time. If that happens again, I should be better prepared. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need time to meditate, and sort through these memories and emotions."

As Revan left the map room and headed to his quarters, Bastila leaned up against the nearest console, pondering Revan's words. Even though she could feel _some_ of what Revan felt, and she could feel some of the emotional turmoil he was dealing with during the battle, but she was focused on her _own_ fight and her _own_ battle against the Dark Side to truly notice what Revan was going through. But now that she had the chance to look back, she could just barely see the struggle going on inside Revan's mind; the horror of not only having to fight the Dark Side's external influence when he enters battle, but also the memories of the things he did as the Dark Lord…

_Force, how does he do it?_ Bastila thought. _ How does he deal with it; not only does he know he was Dark Lord, but he's being forced to remember it too? How does he do it?_

_Because I have to, _Revan shot through the bond._ Because if I want to make things right, I have keep going. Now, please, guard your thoughts. I need time to sort things out._

Bastila was taken aback that she got an answer from Revan, but she knew he was right; she did need to guard her thoughts and allow him to sort out his memories. "Still, there must be some way to help him," She said, under her breath. "He did so much for me when I was a girl; there must be some way I can help him now."


	18. Last Day on Tatooine

**Author's note:** I know it's been a long time since I've posted anything in KOTOR Version 2, but a LOT has happened in the last few years since my last timestamp on this story. First, I hit the worst moment in a 3 year long depression. Some days, I didn't even want to get out of bed, much less write. Next, my computer failed. Hard to write when you don't have access to a computer. Third, I lost the home I was living at. I had to pack my stuff up and move in with my mother. And at 27 (at the time), that's humiliating. But now, things are starting to look up. I've gotten over my depression, started going to church, finished my degree, got a job, and I've finally got a computer again. I don't have internet access all the time yet, but I'm working toward it. So, for everyone who's been a fan of this story since I started it, thank you for your patience and understanding, and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

The next morning, the crew gathered in the map room, to receive their "working vacation" assignments before being let go for the day. As before on Dantooine, Canderous, Carth and Zaalbar were assigned to prep the ship for the next destination. However, unlike before, Mission was now available for this task as well, so she aided in the inventory and acquisition of supplies.

Juhani had little to do, so Revan tasked her to make the purchases needed for the next leg of the journey; she went to the Czerka acquisitions office to get the food and ammunition packs they were going to need.

Bastila had little to do as well, so she just followed Revan on his "work." She was surprised what he decided to do, however.

For Revan had decided to go swoop racing. He went to the swoop track, dressed in his "spacer's outfit" so not to represent the Jedi Order, and decided to hit the track and earn some money. Or so he claimed. Bastila wasn't completely sure Revan wasn't going to enjoy himself at the swoop track.

She watched as Revan approached the hutt that was running the swoop track, projecting confidence and a little bit of cockiness.

"_Who are you?" _The hutt said._ "Ah, nobody. What do you want, huh? Handouts? Go dig a mine, fool."_

"Oh, you don't like people who can make you money?" Revan said, in a cocky tone. "Guess I'll leave without racing my swoop bike."

"_Hmm, what's that? A spine?" _The hutt said._ "Well now, that sets you above most of the scrub-hacks I meet in a day." _The hutt said. "_Let's have a look at you. Hmm... just a human... nothing really special. Still,_ _I need warm bodies to pad the roster, so you're in._"

"Sign me up, garden slug," Revan said with a grin.

The hutt chuckled. "_Of course, there is the matter of a small track maintenance fee... 100 credits._"

At moment, Revan did something that irritated Bastila to no end; he used the Force for personal gain. Bastila felt Revan reach out to the Force and made one simple suggestion; "I don't need to pay the fee."

_The Force should not be used for profit and personal gain. As Jedi we should be above such things. _Bastila sent through the bond.

_You've never been outside the Core Worlds or the navy structure, have you?_ Revan shot back. _The rules are different when we are outside the Republic._

Bastila just sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this one. She knew that Revan's interpretation of the Jedi Code and teachings were looser than her own, and that he did things differently than she would.

But some part of her wanted to believe him; some part of her thought that his way would be easier for her to follow the Jedi teachings than the way her master taught her. That she could find a simpler way to follow the way of the light than what she had been taught all these years.

Bastila had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that the hutt had agreed that Revan didn't need to pay the initial fee, or that he had explained the rules of this track. Or that Revan had been led to the swoop track staging area. All Bastila could do was stand by the monitors and watch as he raced his way to payday.

"_Swoop racing fans, we have an official race about to commence!_" The Hutt, Motta he called himself, shouted after he got the signal. "_Make some noise for this new contender!_"

Bastila, who had never seen a swoop race before, watched in awe as Revan sped through the track. She had heard that he had raced before, and she knew that he won the Taris season opener, but watching him race and hearing about his victories were drastically different.

But what surprised Bastila the most was not how much excitement that Revan was feeling; she knew he would enjoy himself during these races. No, what surprised Bastila was how much she was enjoying watching the races herself. Yes, she knew part of her own excitement was being fed by his through their bond, but even if it weren't for the bond, Bastila thought she would have enjoyed the races all the same. After all, she loved foot racing the other younglings when she was that age, and she loved watching the others racing around the Dantooine enclave's grounds as well. _So of course I'd enjoy swoop racing._ She thought, as Revan was set up for his second heat.

"_Attention! A second tier race is about to begin!_" Motta shouted, signifying Revan's next run. "_Show your support for this up and comer!_"

The excitement filled Bastila as she watched the monitor, waiting to see how Revan did in this heat. He would beat the time, of course, but by how much? She didn't have to wait long, as Revan fired the engine and thrust off into the track, hitting every booster pad and dodging every obstacle by the narrowest of margins, all to play to the crowd and create suspense. Bastila jumped with joy as Revan brought the swoop bike in at the 23 second mark, a full 0.25 seconds faster than the time he had to beat.

But that joy turned into apprehension quickly; Bastila looked at the board and noticed the next time to beat was 22.51 seconds, a full half a second faster than Revan had run before. Could he do it? Could he push that bike to shave off a full half a second off his time?

_Of course he will!_ Bastila thought, as everyone in the room chattered on about Revan's runs. _He'll win this track's top tier for sure!_

It was several minutes before Motta announced that Revan was ready to race; something that concerned Bastila; he had been ready immediately after his first heat, so what was taking so long? Was something wrong with the bike?

"_Attention! Motta the Hutt presents the cream of swoop racing, a tier three match!_" Motta shouted, when Revan was finally ready. "_Let this almost-champion know what you expect!_"

This time, though, Bastila could sense Revan's urgency; he wasn't pandering to the crowd or giving them a show. He was rushing the race, pushing the bike as hard as he could without opening himself to the Force. This confused Bastila, as Revan didn't seem to be enjoying this race at all. She'd have to ask him about that after he won.

And win Revan did, though not without difficulty. His final time was 22.50, only a hundredth of a second faster than the best time. This also confused Bastila, since he was the type to blow the times out of the water. She knew Revan liked to show off, but this was different; something was wrong.

A few minutes later, Revan returned from the swoop track, with a stack of cards in his hands. "Snarkin' hutt," Revan said, as he walked up to Bastila. He lifted up the one of the cards. "Racing bonds; he makes me sell the damn things to get my credits. 'Any vender on the planet will buy them' he says. Bastard probably doesn't keep any credits available to pay out."

"So what happened out there on your last heat?" Bastila said, changing the subject. "Why was your time so much closer to the one you had to beat than your previous two?"

"The bike started having trouble shifting near the end of the second heat, so I had my mechanic check on that," Revan said. "And he noticed that it was leaking transmission fluid. He checked everywhere, and it wasn't dripping anywhere, so it was leaking and pooling somewhere internally. We didn't have time to take it apart, so we just filled the tank again and hoped for the best; which is why my time was so much slower than before." He led Bastila out of the swoop track, and back toward the ship. "I'm gonna have Canderous take it apart and find out where the leak is before we hit Manaan."

Bastila nodded, understanding that, if Revan was going to have Canderous take care of it, it was going to be one hell of a job to fix.

"Still, that was exciting to see!" Bastila said, giddiness in her voice. "I never thought swoop racing would be so much fun to watch!"

Revan chuckled. "Never would have figured you a swoop fan," He said.

"Neither would I, to be honest," Bastila retorted. "But it looks like so much fun, I couldn't help but love it!"

"More fun in the driver's seat," Revan said, a smile on his face. "The wind on your face, the pulsing of the engine, the surge of power as the bike shifts gears…there's little in the universe like it."

"I can imagine," Bastila said, as they returned to the spaceport. "Someday, I'd like to try it myself."

"When the war's over, I'll teach you how," Revan said, as they approached the _Ebon Hawk._ "I'm going to go inside and change back into my robes. We'll go return the holojournal that I know you've been carrying to your mother when I come back."

Bastila was just about to argue that she wasn't sure she wanted to return the holojournal to her mother when Revan disappeared up the loading ramp. And when Revan walked down in his blue and black Jedi robes, she was distracted by the fact that he wore his black cloak and asked the obvious question.

"Why are you wearing the cloak?" She asked. "It's very hot here today, and that cannot be comfortable."

"True, but with the hood up, I can hide the fact that I was just swoop racing," Revan said. "No fans, no autoprints, no problems with fame while we're getting ready to leave."

This placated Bastila; she understood fame, having dealt with it on a daily basis whenever she served on the ships in the Navy. All the people coming up to her, all the people who tried to talk to her, all the people who murmured about her behind her back…it was tiresome. And if she didn't have to utilize her fame to get what she needed from the Republic, she would skulk around in heavy robes as well.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that Revan had led her to the same cantina where she had met her mother before. And just as before, her mother was sitting at the exact same table, in the exact same pose, sipping at the exact same kind of drink.

"No!" Bastila immediately blurted out. "I am NOT speaking to her again!"

"Bas', she's your mother," Revan said. "She gave you life; she deserves some respect for that."

"But why should she have the holojournal? Shouldn't I have something to remind myself of my father, too?" Bastila shot back.

"Bastila, you were four when you were given to the Jedi," Revan replied. "There's a LOT about what happened that you would have never even guessed."

Bastila shifted her weight uncomfortably. Revan was right, with her being so young when she was retrieved, there was a LOT she didn't know about what happened. And with her father gone now, her mother was the only one she could ask about it.

"Just go talk to her, Bastila. I'll be at the bar selling these racing bonds, and I'll help you through the bond when you need me," Revan said.

Bastila sighed, and headed toward her mother's table. Her mother looked up from her drink and Bastila could swear she saw both a look of relief and irritation on her face as Bastila approached. Unfortunately for Bastila, irritation won out in her voice.

"Back already? Have you even _looked_ for the holojournal, yet?" Helena said, slurring her words slightly. This irritated Bastila greatly; the old witch couldn't even stay sober until Bastila returned.

" I have the holojournal, Mother," Bastila said, acidly. "I'm just not sure I want to give it to you."

"And why not?" Helena slurred. She tried to rise to her feet, but she stumbled slightly as she put weight on her feet, and sat right back down. "Would you deny me even that?"

"I've never denied you anything, Mother!" Bastila said, anger rising within her. "You may think I don't recall what it was like before I left for the order; that I was too young to remember, but I do." She slammed her hands down on the table, spilling Helena's drink in the process. "You were the one who pushed Father to go on one treasure hunt after the other! You loved living in wealth! You think I don't remember the fights? You were eager to send me to the Jedi, even though I didn't want to go! You took Father away from me, and now this holojournal is all I have of him!"

"Fool girl!" Helena said, once again slurring her words. "You have a strange way of remembering things. That wasn't …"

But Bastila cut her off. "No! I don't wish to argue with you any more, Mother. It's time we parted ways, now, for both our benefit."

_Do you really need the holojournal? You said a long time ago that you adored your father and could never forget his face._ Revan said, trying to calm her.

_You're right; I'll never forget his face. But I ask you: why should __**she**__ have it?_ Bastila sent back through the bond.

_Bas', is it really that hard to believe that she is dying, and would like to see her husband one last time? _Revan sent back.

_You don't know her. My mother is notoriously deceptive when she wants something._ Bastila sent back through the bond.

_So are you._ Revan shot back.

_WHAT?_ Bastila shot back indignantly.

_Bastila, look at her. Listen to her. She is exactly how you act, how you speak._ Revan sent back. _You don't get along with her because of how alike you two are; because of how strong both your personalities are._

It was at this point that Helena was able to get to her feet, and had just started toward the door. Bastila grabbed her arm, trying to stop her from leaving. "Mother, wait," Bastila said.  
"It shames me, but I just... I find it difficult to... let go of the past. I'm... sorry."

And with those words, Bastila saw a tear roll down Helena's face. "I was hard on you, dear. I wasn't a very good mother to you, I know that," Helena said. "Your father loved you so. He wanted you to be just like him..." Helena trailed off, dredging up her fond memories of her husband.

This caused Bastila to tear up as well. _There's your common thread, Bastila. You both love your father very much. And now you can see just how much she loves __**you**__._ Revan sent through the bond.

"I remember so little of him," Bastila said, tears rolling down her cheek.

Helena smiled and returned to her seat, with Bastila taking a seat across from her. "He was such a kind and loving man, but he also loved adventure. He went on his treasure hunts as much for the excitement as for the wealth. And he wanted to take you on his hunts, but I said they were too dangerous. I mean, you were four when you left!"

Bastila put her hands in her mother's hands. "It's okay, I'm here now."

Helena smiled again, as warm tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. "I always tried to keep him from the more dangerous ones, but he would have none of it," She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It was a reckless life we led, always moving... I didn't want that for you."

Bastila's eyes grew wide at this revelation. "So _that's_ why you gave me to the Order?"

"What do your father and I have to show for all those years of hunting? Nothing," Helena said. "That was no life for anyone, especially not someone as gifted as you."

This time, it was Bastila who had warm tears of joy; she finally understood the last fight that her mother and father had. It was her mother wanting the best for her daughter, not her father. Her father wanted to teach Bastila the treasure hunting trade, while it was Helena who saw what the Force had to offer her.

"Your father... he spent all his last years trying to pay for my treatments," Helena said, with melancholy in her voice. "That's why he went for the pearls. I begged him not to, but..."

"Your treatments," Bastila said, cutting Helena off.

"I'm dying, my dear. I did not lie about that," Helena said, with a strange peace in her voice. "It's been a long time in the coming, and there's really nothing that can be done anymore. I told your father to let me go, but you know how he was. Stubborn. Like you."

Bastila's eyes welled with tears again, this time out of sadness. "I'm so sorry, Mother. I don't know what to say..."

"Keep the holojournal, Bastila. It would do me good to know you have it," Helena said, with a warm smile on her face. She took ahold of her daughter's hands, and spoke again. "This... talking to you... this is what I really needed before I..."

"I know, Mother," Bastila said, a smile through her tears. "Thank you. I'm glad we talked, too."

At this moment, with his business at the bar completed, Revan walked up behind Bastila, and looked at Helena approvingly. Helena smiled, and returned her attention to Bastila. "Well, now. You said you had important business, and you're not the type to mince words." She looked up at Revan. "You there... you take care of my daughter, you hear me?"

Bastila, who had not noticed Revan's presence behind her, looked up to see his smiling face. "Always have," Revan said. "And I always will."

Helena smiled. "That's good. I'll feel a lot better knowing there's someone to watch her," She said.

Bastila smiled upon hearing this, but quickly returned her focus to her mother. "Where are you going to go?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter, dear," Helena said. "Don't you worry about me."

Bastila pulled her credit chit out of her pocket, and clicked out a chip. "Here," Bastila said. "Take these thousand credits. It should get you to Coruscant. Once you're there, go to the Jedi Temple hospital, and tell them you are here at the bequest of Padawan Bastila Shan. I'll meet you there after... after what I have to do."

Helena stared at the credit chip. "But I already told you there's nothing that can…" She said before being interrupted by Bastila.

"Please, take it. I... want to see you again," Bastila said, more tears rolling down her face. "When we can talk."

Helena sighed, but picked up the credit chip. "Alright, I will. Now you do what you have to, Bastila," she said. "You go make your father and I proud."

"I will, mother," Bastila said, as Helena stood up. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you," Helena said, and then headed for the door.

Revan put his hand on Bastila's shoulder. "Feel better?"

"Yes. That brought me a lot of peace," Bastila said. "More than I thought it would have. I didn't think we'd get along as well as we did."

"You two are a lot alike," Revan said, smiling. "Sometimes that's a bad thing, sometimes that's a good thing."

Bastila reached up and grabbed Revan's hand. "Thank you for urging me towards it. After all my training, I would have thought it would have been easier," She said. "Apparently I still have much to learn."

"Don't we all," Revan said. "I'm sorry about what happened to your father, though."

"So am I, but I'm okay," Bastila said, with a smile on her face. "I would have liked to see him, but it turned out seeing my mother was much better."

Revan helped Bastila to her feet. "I told you that there was more to the decision to give you to the Order than you knew. It's why I've urged you to strive to see your parents once you attained Knighthood for all these years."

Bastila grabbed Revan's hand. "Thank you for that," She said. Then she sighed. "Well, we should get back to the ship and let the others know of your success on the track."

"And I know Mission and Juhani would like to know what happened between you and your mother," Revan said, as he led her out of the bar.

A few minutes later, Revan and Bastila were walking up the loading ramp of the _Ebon Hawk_, .and were met by HK-47.

"Exclamation: Master! You've returned!" HK-47 said. "Statement: I have updates for you."

"Go ahead, HK," Revan said, letting go of Bastila's hand. While he knew that HK-47 didn't understand the significance of the gesture, he knew the droid would blurt it out at any time during general updates to the crew.

HK-47 did not notice the gesture, however, and began his report. "Statement: Your swoop bike has been towed into the hanger, and the thug meatbag has begun working on it as we speak," he said. "Also, the ship has been completely fueled for our trip to our next destination, and the food stocks have been filled again as well. The Republic meatbag, feline meatbag and hairy meatbag have also finished cleaning the sand out exhaust ports and other moving parts. Finally, your T3 unit has made the repairs needed on the engines."

Bastila chuckled, finally understanding why Revan found the droid's tendency to call everyone "meatbag" funny; HK-47 called EVERY non-droid beside Revan "meatbag". Revan, however, knew this would get on everyone's nerves to be called meatbag all the time, and decided to say something.

"HK, I want you to use a different descriptor for the members of our crew," Revan said. "Your choice as to what they are, but you reserve the term 'meatbag' for anyone who is not part of my crew. Understood?"

"Appeasement: Of course master," HK-47 said. "Is there anything else?"

"This is a military operation, HK," Revan said. "And I'm not the Dark Lord of the Sith anymore. You need to be an assassin right now, not an enforcer. And you're not to kill any of these people either."

HK-47 stood there for a moment, assimilating the new information. "Understood, master. I will blend in with the crew and the environment. I will only refer to those not of your crew as meatbags."

"Good," Revan said. He liked the droid and would not change his programming, but as he said, this was a military operation; everyone needed to get along well enough to perform the mission. "Return to your duties."

Four hours later, everyone had assembled in the map room; the day was done, and they were ready to leave. Where to, however, was what needed to be decided.

"All right, HK has informed me that everything is ready to leave tomorrow, so I won't ask for updates on the ship," Revan said. "So I'll ask for any personal updates."

Canderous was the first to speak up. "You were right about the transmission; it is leaking fluid badly, and has a crack the size of a krayt dragon. It will need to be rebuilt or replaced entirely before you race on Manaan."

"Good to know," Revan said. "I assume you purchased enough replacement parts to keep the bike running?"

"I'll answer that," Mission said. "Canderous and I talked to Yuka Laka today, and managed to convince him to let us purchase parts in bulk and give us a discount on them."

"Good," Revan said. "Any reports on your rehab?"

"Still struggling on my legs, but I'm getting stronger," Mission said. "I hope to be able to walk by the time we've retrieved the second Star Map, and back to full capability by the third. If things go as planned, that is."

"Good," Revan said. "Anyone else?"

"I got a communique from the Fleet," Carth said. "Admiral Dodonna is losing ground on the hyperspace routes toward Dantooine. She's afraid that the Sith may overrun Dantooine if they don't receive reinforcements soon."

_Dammit,_ Revan thought._ If the Republic would trust my tactical knowledge right now, I could reposition the fleet to counter Malak's brutish tactics. But they would rather continue to spread themselves thin and try to protect everything, just like they did in the Mandalorian Wars. And in trying to protect everything, they will lose everything._

He pushed those thoughts from his head, and concentrated on his mission. The Republic would trust him after he stopped Malak, not before. "If it comes down to it, the Jedi Masters will help the settlers get to safety," Revan said. "They will give their lives for them, if they have to."

"Right," Carth said. "That's one thing that the Jedi are good at, at least."

Bastila and Juhani looked directly at Carth with disapproving looks on their faces. "Defense, is what I meant, not dying," Carth said. "If there's one thing you Jedi do well, its defend people."

"That we do," Revan said. Then he directed his attention back toward everyone else. "Does anyone else have any news?" When no one answered, Revan smiled. "Then Bastila has some news; we brought the holojournal to her mother, and Bastila got some closure on that part of her life. When our mission is complete, she's going to meet her on Coruscant."

"That's great to hear, Bastila!" Mission said excitedly. "It's great to hear that you and your mom are getting along!"

"Thank you, Mission," Bastila said. "I hope to see her again, when this is all over."

Revan smiled, and continued his briefing. "Now, we need to figure out where we're going next." He cleared his throat. "I'd like to wait to go to Manaan until Canderous has finished repairing the swoop bike, which leaves us with Kashyyyk and Korriban."

Zaalbar groaned at the mention of his homeworld; he wasn't supposed to return there. Not after what happened with Chuundar. But, he owed Revan a life debt, and that meant that he would have to follow Revan to the ends of the galaxy, and defend Revan's life with his own until he was released from the debt through the death of one of them. And that meant that going to places he didn't want to go and doing things he didn't want to do.

Revan could feel Zaalbar's hesitation, but said nothing; if Zaalbar wanted to speak of it later, he would, but Revan would respect his privacy. He returned his thoughts to the briefing, hoping that Zaalbar would eventually trust Revan with this kind of information.

"Anyway, for us Jedi, Korriban will be a dangerous place; the Sith Academy is right between the spaceport and where our next Star Map is, and we'll need admittance into that academy to get at it," Revan said. "Add to that the fact that the entire planet is emanating the Dark Side, that will make the Sith very strong there. Bastila, Juhani and I will need a great deal of preparation before we can set foot on that world to resist the temptations of the Dark Side, so I'd prefer we leave it for last, if possible."

"_Which leaves my homeworld, next,_" Zaalbar said.

"I'm sorry, Zaalbar," Revan said. "But we need to visit Kashyyyk to complete our mission."

"_I know, Revan,_" Zaalbar said. "_And I'll be ready when you need me. But don't expect my people to be very accommodating to yours; most of the humans we've met have been slavers._"

"We'll be careful," Revan said.

"Oh, while we're there, my brother said he needs a tach gland," Mission said. "While you're running around there, see if you can get one."

"Understood," Revan said. "For now, try to get some rest everyone. Crew dismissed." As everyone turned to leave, Revan pulled Zaalbar aside. "And if there's anything you want to tell me before we reach Kashyyyk, come get me. I'll listen whenever you need me, okay?"

Zaalbar just nodded, and headed toward engine room to help T3 with the engine prep.


End file.
